My Playboy Bunny
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Bagaimana kisah seorang gadis biasa yang akhirnya terseret nasib menjadi ikon sebuah majalah dewasa yang sangat terkenal di dunia, Playboy? Bisakah gadis ini menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri? Dan apakah cinta yang akhirnya bersemi akan menyelamatkannya? HunHan, TaoRis, KaiSoo, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, ChenMin/XiuChen, SuLay, Genreswitch, mind to review? :)
1. Forewords

_ÉCLAIRÉ OH proudly present:_

_A HunHan's fanfiction:_

_My Playboy Bunny_

_Main Casts:_

_Oh Sehun (25 tahun)_

_Xi Luhan (28 tahun)_

_Other Casts:_

_All EXO's members_

_Forewords:_

**_Oh Sehun_**_ (25 tahun) adalah seorang pemuda kaya raya yang menjabat sebagai _editor-in-chief_ majalah dewasa terkenal '_Playboy'_. Tantangan Sehun kali ini sebagai _editor-in-chief_ adalah menemukan model yang seksi, panas, tapi memiliki kesan polos yang sensual sebagai gambar sampul majalah dewasa itu pada hari ulangtahun ke-61. Dan kisah takdir ini membawa Sehun kepada Xi Luhan…_

**_Xi Luhan_**_ (28 tahun) adalah seorang gadis biasa saja yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko kopi di dekat kantor Sehun. Hari pertama dia bekerja, dia sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali fans karena penampilannya yang seksi namun cenderung polos dalam bersikap dan seolah tidak menyadari anugera Dewi Aphrodite yang didapatkannya sampai akhirnya Oh Sehun menemukannya…_

_Bisakah keduanya mengatasi masalah mereka masing-masing? Sanggupkan Luhan menjadi seorang _Playboy Bunny_ dan menyalahi segenap kepribadiannya sendiri? Mampukah Sehun mengubah Luhan menjadi seorang diva di kalangan pria dewasa yang menggemari majalah asuhannya? Dan bagaimana akhirnya cinta yang ternyata bersemi di hati mereka bisa direguk?_

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! #lambai2 tangan XD

Ketemu lagi sama penulis kesayangan kalian, Eclaire Oh _slash_ Kim! #yay! :3

Sekarang, author mau bawain HunHan yang panas, setelah HunHan yang angst plus becek. Kenapa prolog dulu? Karena author pengen kalian semua yang ngatur author; apa kalian mau author lanjutin ini atau nggak :) kalau kalian mau, author bakal buatin FF ini buat kalian.

Jadi, review kalian kali ini akan menentukan kelanjutkan FF ini~~

Ntar ada momen2 OTP12 EXO kok, tenang ajaaa~~~ cuma bakalan lebih banyak HunHan karena author adalah HunHan shipper! #treak bareng Chanyeol XD

Jadi, monggo reviewnyaa~~ :3

As always, yang review dapet kueee~~ #hands a bag of cookies :3

Tertanda, Eclaire Oh ^^

.


	2. My Lady

Chapter 1:

_My Lady…_

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

Awalnya tidak ada yang berpikir untuk menghancurkan atmosfer kesenyapan yang ada di ruangan besar yang cukup menampung lima puluh orang itu. Kursi-kursinya kosong selain dua kursi di kepala meja dan di ujung meja. Opsinya adalah berbicara dengan oktaf yang terlalu tinggi, tapi namja tinggi berambut pirang di kepala meja yang memiliki aura seorang pemimpin yang kuat, menihilkan semua opsi dengan menghela napas menatap anak buahnya yang cerah.

"Kau sudah memiliki ide yang sesuai untuk edisi selanjutnya? Karena aku menginginkan sesuatu yang serius untuk kali ini, Oh Sehun."

Sehun, namja bertubuh langsing yang cekatan itu, tersenyum kepada bos besarnya yang duduk di kepala meja. "Tentu saja. Selain Kate Moss, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih untuk pembaca kita,"

Bos besar majalah terkenal, Playboy, itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kurasa seharusnya kau sudah melaporkan itu padaku beberapa hari lalu dan kenapa belum?"

Sehun mengulum senyumannya menanggapi protes keras atasannya yang cerewet. "Karena aku sengaja menyimpannya sebagai kejutan untukmu, Mr. Wu,"

Wu Yifan atau Kris, bos besar majalah itu, tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Go ahead, then_. Aku suka sekali kejutan," katanya sambil bersandar di kursinya yang empuk; siap untuk pembicaraan yang lama antara dia dan Sehun.

Sehun mulai mengaktifkan _tablet_ PC di tangannya yang tersambung ke proyektor besar di ruangan rapat itu. Sinar proyektor membutakan sejenak merampas fokus Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia membuka beberapa _file_ dari _tablet_-nya. "Aku mulai memperhitungkan beberapa hal di sini. Selama ini kita selalu menggunakan model-model panas yang sensualitasnya tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi untuk apa? Untuk menggaet pembeli berkantong tebal dan berperut buncit itu, oke."

Kris tersenyum mendengar kejujuran anak buahnya yang satu itu sambil mengamati _slide_ yang ditayangkan di hadapannya. "_Cut the crap, Mr. Oh. Let me know what's thing are you try to hide from me_…"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menyentuh sesuatu di layar _tablet_-nya. "Aku memperhitungkan model yang belum berpengalaman tapi memiliki aura _lust_ yang kuat," dia menunduk serius ke _tablet_-nya lalu mendongak saat tidak mendapat jawaban.

Alis Kris berkerut mendengarnya. "Model baru?" tanyanya seolah mempertanyakan akal sehat Sehun. "Kau mau majalah kita ditinggalkan selamanya? Jika, ya. Selamat. Kau berhasil,"

"_Wait_ _there, My Boss_!" sela Sehun saat Kris mulai beranjak. "Apakah kaupikir aku akan asal mencomot model tanpa… _ritual_?" katanya tepat saat Kris mengeluarkan satu kakinya melewati meja.

Mata Kris menggelap saat mendengarnya lalu dia tertawa serak dan berat. "Ritual, hm," katanya kembali duduk dengan nyaman. "Kau membuatku tertarik, Mr. Oh, lanjutkan." Dia melambaikan tangan mempersilakan Sehun melanjutkan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi," katanya serius. "Aku akan mencari beberapa sampel yang menurutku layak untuk hal itu. Lalu mereka akan langsung kuserahkan padamu untuk diberi _ritual_," dia tersenyum pada Kris yang mendengus.

"Lupakan itu, Sehun. Kau bisa membuat kekasihku mengamuk," balas Kris yang membuat Sehun tertawa lirih.

"Menilik siapa itu, Huang Zitao, Mr. Wu, yakinlah aku tidak berani melakukannya," sahut Sehun dan kali ini, giliran Kris yang tertawa serak.

"Apa tujuan semua ini?" tanya Kris setelah tawa mereka reda.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja untuk memamerkan pada dunia betapa indah dan cantiknya seorang gadis yang masih _fresh-from-the-oven_," katanya lalu melanjutkan dengan provokatif. "Seberapa banyak yang pernah melihat dada Kate Moss? Madonna?"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya jadi Sehun melanjutkan.

"Dan, aku harap kau mencatat ini, Mr. Wu." Sehun menudingkan satu jarinya di hadapan Kris lalu merendahkan suaranya khas pembicaraan rahasia. "Seberapa banyak orang yang pernah melihat dada seorang gadis biasa? Yang setiap harinya menggunakan pakaian yang—demi semua yang Kudus—tertutup?"

Dan Kris meledak dalam histeria tawa yang menggelikan.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

"Jadi, kau mengerti, kan, Miss Xi?"

Gadis berambut panjang berombak berwarna emas itu mengangguk faham saat bosnya menjelaskan. Rambut panjangnya diikat menjadi ekor kuda serampangan yang menarik sementara pakaian seragamnya yang berupa rok polos dengan _apron_ yang sama polosnya alih-alih malah semakin menunjukkan betapa Dewi Aphrodite telah memberikan segenap restunya pada gadis ini. Pinggangnya yang tinggi, lehernya yang jenjang, matanya yang secerah dan secerdas rusa, bibirnya yang ranum… Semuanya adalah keindahan.

"Kau hanya perlu menerima ordernya," bos itu mengulangi dengan sabar. "Lalu memberikannya ke dapur melewati pintu itu dan berikan pada tamu yang menunggu setelah kau memberikannya struk,"

Sekali lagi, gadis manis berambut mahogani itu mengangguk. "Ya, Mrs. Zhang. Saya mengerti," katanya.

Yixing tersenyum puas. "Mulailah bekerja, Xi Luhan, karena di Amerika, setiap detik adalah Dollar,"

Luhan mengulum senyuman saat mendengarnya. "Tentu, Mrs., saya mengerti." dia membungkuk ringan, kebiasaan Asia-nya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum karenanya, lalu beranjak ke tempatnya. Di kasir.

Luhan merasa senang berada di balik meja marmer ini. Merasa beruntung karena akhirnya dia bisa menjejakkan kaki di Amerika. Tanah yang selalu dimimpikannya setiap hari. Dia menghembuskan napas dan berdiri di kasir sementara beberapa temannya yang lain mulai membereskan _café_ yang akan buka satu jam lagi. Gerai Starbucks yang menjadi tempat kerja Luhan berjarak lima belas menit dari apartemennya, jadi Luhan memilih berjalan kaki ke sana alih-alih menggunakan alat transportasi. Dan dia juga bertemu banyak sekali orang baru di jalanan. Udara LA yang menyenangkan membuat Luhan betah berada di sini.

Dia suka bos barunya juga suaminya yang ramah, Joonmyeon. Keduanya berasal dari Asia tapi sudah sejak lama menetap di Amerika. Keduanya memiliki bahasa Inggris yang mengalir bagai air. Karena kesulitan dengan bahasa Inggris, Luhan sangat beruntung Yixing bisa berbahasa Mandarin sama lancarnya.

"_Hi, Sweetie_!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan bertemu pandang dengan gadis mungil cantik yang sepertinya baru saja terkena serangan maskara tepat di matanya yang lancip. _Dia mirip kelinci_, pikir Luhan geli.

"_Hi_," balas Luhan kikuk karena dia tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"Baekhyun _imnida_," lanjutnya membuat Luhan terkejut karena dia bisa berbahasa Korea tanpa cela.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" seru Luhan takjub. "Oh, syukurlah!"

Baekhyun tertawa ceria; wajahnya memerah karena tawa. "Bukan cuma aku," lanjutnya. "Xiumin dan Kyungsoo juga bisa," dia melambai ke arah dua orang gadis manis yang sedang membereskan kursi serta meja.

Keduanya melambai pada Luhan.

Luhan mendesah penuh syukur karena itu artinya dia tidak kesulitan untuk berbahasa di sini. "Senang bertemu kalian," katanya membungkuk ke Baekhyun sebelum ke arah Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang balas membungkuk ceria.

"Kau baru, ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk. "Menurutku pekerjaan ini mudah…," katanya meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja mudah. Kau hanya tinggal menuruti maunya saja. Tapi kusarankan kau mulai belajar bahasa Inggris, ne? Karena tidak semua pengunjung bisa berbahasa Korea atau Mandarin," dia mengedip nakal dan membuat Luhan tertawa seperti genta angin.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

"Kau mau kopimu dihidangkan jam berapa, Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak dari layar laptopnya dan menatap Chen yang balas menatapnya. "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi. Kau juga mau?"

Chen bersandar di meja Sehun dengan letih. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau ada waktu?"

Sehun melirik pekerjaannya; dia sedang sibuk mencari model yang cukup panas untuk memenuhi kriterianya sebelum Kris memutuskan untuk menempelengnya karena belum juga memberikan CV tentang model-model yang harus diseleksinya.

"Kurasa tidak," katanya menyesal. "Aku harus mencari model untuk majalah kita,"

Alis Chen naik sebelah mendengarnya. "Model? Bukankah itu masih dipegang Kate Moss?"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Aku mengajukan proposal tentang model baru untuk majalah kita,"

Chen kelihatan sangat tertarik. "Model baru?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Gadis _fresh-from-the-oven_," jelasnya membuat mata Chen membulat kaget bukan kepalang.

"Astaga, Sehun!" katanya. "Mungkinkah seorang gadis sederhana, polos, dan belum tahu yang namanya menggoda hasrat lelaki berhasil melakukan ini?" tanyanya; persis Kris yang seolah mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Sehun mendesah dan meletakkan berkas yang sedari tadi di telitinya lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Entahlah. Saat bulan lalu aku memikirkannya, ide ini terasa seperti apel emas yang berkilauan. Kepalaku sampai migren memikirkannya tapi begitu aku mengajukannya, ide ini terlihat seperti ide nekat yang akan menghancurkan majalah kita."

Chen terkekeh serak mendengarnya. "Kau harus beranjak, _Man_, tinggalkan semua berkas itu dan ikut denganku ke Starbucks,"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah mendengarnya. "Aku yakin kau pergi ke sana hanya untuk melihat Xiumin," katanya membuat Chen tersenyum lebar.

Chen merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya; menyentuh beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke Sehun. "Aku hanya berpikir kopi bisa membuat lipatan wajahmu itu jadi lurus lagi,"

Sehun mengerang. "Tidak sebelum aku menemukan modelku, Chen…"

"Untuk saat ini urus saja Kate Moss, Sehun," sela Chen. "Bukankah kau akan _meeting_ dengannya beberapa jam lagi?"

Sehun menarik lengan bajunya dan melihat jam tangannya. "Tiga jam lagi sebenarnya," katanya dengan nada pasrah yang membuat Chen tertawa.

"Nah, Starbucks adalah hal paling oke untukmu saat ini," katanya dengan nada final yang membuat Sehun kembali mengerang.

Chen takkan bisa ditundukkan semudah itu. Jadi, inilah Sehun sekarang. Terdampar di jalan beberapa meter dari kios kopi berwarna hijau yang penuh orang. Sehun tidak pernah suka kopi kemasan, dia lebih suka membuat sendiri kopinya. Rasanya ada hubungan batin yang kuat saat dia menakar biji kopi dan menggerusnya sendiri.

Tapi, menilik migrennya yang tidak juga mereda, Sehun akan merelakan apa saja demi segelas _Americano_.

Yang panas dan dua kali ukuran semula.

Sehun mendesah saat memikirkan kenikmatan _Americano_ yang segar…

Chen mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya dengan satu tangan sementara Sehun mengikutinya sambil bersungut-sungut. Aroma musim semi yang menyenangkan ditampik Sehun oleh kekesalannya. Dia seolah membawa awan kelabu berat yang siap memporak-porandakan seluruh Amerika karenanya. Hal itu juga menganggu Chen yang mengerutkan alis tidak setuju pada temannya yang memberengut seperti kakek-kakek tua yang encoknya belum juga sembuh.

Chen berdecak. "Berhenti memberengut, Sehun, kau membuatku kelihatan seperti penculik anak di bawah umur yang memaksamu kemari dengan tangan besiku," gerutunya.

Sehun masih memberengut. "Kenyataannya begitu," balasnya dan Chen tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangan ke kepala Sehun. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, suara sopran feminim menyeruak dari kejauhan.

"Chen!"

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara ceria dari kejauhan itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang gelap berlari ke arah mereka. Tubuhnya sintal dan menarik, tapi bagi Sehun pesona itu belum cukup untuk menjadikannya seorang _Playboy Bunny_ yang 'wah'.

Bahkan lebih dari sekadar 'wah'.

Itu yang dibutuhkan Sehun sekarang selain _Americano_-nya.

"Xiuxiu," balas Chen tersenyum cerah.

Sehun semakin gencar menggerutu saat melihat kawannya bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang montok serta cantik itu. Dengan masih menggerutu, Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari kursinya sendiri sementara Chen mengumbar kata-kata rindu pada kekasihnya. Dia duduk dan dihampiri oleh satu gadis yang dikenalnya yang berambut merah ikal menarik. Seperti membawa sebuket api yang berkeretak hangat di kepalanya setiap dia tersenyum.

"_Hi, Sweetie_,"

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Kyungsoo-_noona_," katanya. "Beri aku _Americano_ dan satu kecupan," dia mengedip jahil dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"_Ani, ani_, itu ilegal, Sehunnie. Nanti Kai bisa marah besar," kata Kyungsoo ringan dan ramah.

Sehun terkekeh. "Biarkan saja. _Noona_ bisa mencariku kapan pun _Noona_ merasa bosan pada Kai," dia mengedip lalu tertawa saat Kyungsoo mengacungkan pulpen akan memukul kepalanya.

"Kau selalu saja begitu," sela suara Chen membuat keduanya menoleh. "Kau seharusnya ke kasir dulu,"

Sehun kembali menggerutu. "Kau cerewet sekali," gerutunya. "Apa bedanya jika pesananku di _take-out_ di kasir atau di bawakan Kyungsoo-_noona_?" dia beranjak ke kasir sementara Kyungsoo, Xiumin, serta Chen berpandangan.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut.

Chen mengangkat bahu. "PMS?"

Xiumin cekikikan. "Dia _meeeeeeenggerutu_," katanya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Sehun melangkah lebar-lebar ke kasir yang penuh orang. Dia berhenti di ujung antrian dan melihat bahwa sebagian besar orang yang berada di sana bukan memesan kopi. karena Sehun melihat mereka membawa gelas-gelas plastik yang mengepulkan asap hangat. Dia menggerutu _lagi_ karenanya. Harinya terasa _sempurna_. Belum dapat model, tidak bisa mendapatkan kopinya, dan apa lagi? Meteor jatuh di atap apartemennya atau apa?

Dia menyeruak dengan kesal; mengabaikan semua pandangan mencela yang didapatkannya dan berdiri paling depan. Dia memandang semua lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh dan dagu terangkat karena berhasil menyeruak demi kopinya yang menggoda.

"Aku mau _Americano_-ku dua kali ukuran biasa dan aku tidak suka lama-lama," katanya ketus tanpa menoleh.

"_What kind of Americano you want, Mr.? Hot or iced_?"

Suara feminim yang halus itu membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh dari kesibukannya memandang _display_; mencoba mencari tambahan kafein apa lagi yang bisa membuat harinya lurus kembali. Dan saat dia menoleh, dia dihadapkan pada pesona emas sensual yang membuatnya ternganga.

_Benar-benar ternganga_.

Yeojya cantik di hadapannya tersenyum. Dengan seragam hitam-putih serta sedikit sentuhan hijau yang polos dan sederhana, dia terlihat seperti seorang dewi. Kulitnya yang keemasan, rambut bergelombangnya yang keemasan…. Dia memancarkan cahaya yang membuat binatang lapar di dasar perut Sehun mengamuk dan mengaum marah karena tidak diizinkan menghabisi makanan utama di hadapannya.

Benak Sehun langsung bekerja membayangkan gadis ini menggunakan beberapa _bikini two-ring_, _lingerie_, bahkan _naked_. Kris akan tertawa puas atas kerjanya jika dia berhasil membawa _gadis emas_ ini kehadapan bos besarnya.

"_Mr.?_" panggil gadis itu lagi saat Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya seolah baru sadar dari mimpi siang bolong yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. "A-ah, _hot, please_." Katanya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering.

_Harta karun ini tidak boleh lepas_!

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya saat gadis itu mengetik struk untuk kopinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan membuat lutut Sehun terasa meleleh. "Xi Luhan, Tuan," katanya dengan suara sehalus genta angin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri. "Bisakah kau keluar dari sana sebentar?" tanyanya.

Luhan, pesona keemasan yang sensual itu, mengerjapkan matanya yang jernih dengan bingung. "Untuk apa, Tuan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tolong…?" tambahnya.

Walaupun bingung, gadis itu keluar dari balik meja kasir dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Tubuhnya yang berpinggang tinggi dibalut pakaian sederhana, kulitnya semakin berkilau saat sinar matahari menimpanya, sementara rambutnya yang berombak terikat seperti surai emas yang menggoda siapa saja untuk membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Menciumi garis lehernya dan membuatnya mengerang.

"Bisakah kau membuka dua kancing teratas seragammu?" tanya Sehun langsung dan blakblakan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"A-apa?" ulang Luhan terkejut. "Maaf, Tuan, itu tidak—"

"Tolong!" tambah Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Wa-walaupun begitu! Anda telah melanggar tata kode etik sopan santun, Tuan!" balas Luhan gemetar nyaris menjerit dengan wajah merah padam karena tersinggung serta malu setengah mati.

_Oh, Tuhanku_! Sehun tidak bisa menahan hasrat kelelakiannya sendiri saat memandang bagaimana caranya selendang rona merah jambu lembut itu menghampar di wajahnya yang keemasan. Poni halus yang membingkai keningnya berantakan sehingga Sehun harus mengepalkan tangan agar tidak meraihnya dan mengaitkannya ke balik telinga Luhan.

Benang-benang emas sensual itu membuat Sehun gila!

"Kau orang Asia?" tanya Sehun saat mendengar konteks bicara gadis itu.

Gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya. "B-bagaimana Anda tahu?" tanyanya defensif sambil mencengkram bagian depan seragamnya.

Sehun tersenyum kaku. "Kau membicarakan tata kode etik sopan santun," katanya dengan nada _tentu saja_ yang membuat Luhan kembali merona. "Bisakah kau melakukannya? Karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Membutuhkan saya? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa tolong lakukan saja? Kita terburu-buru," balas Sehun mulai muak pada basa-basi. Dia ingin segera memberitahu Kris bahwa dia memenangkan taruhan mereka. Sehun berhasil menemukan gadis ikonik yang mewakili dua sisi yang berlainan. Seksi dan polos.

Belum lagi juntaian benang emas itu…

_Oh, sialan_!

Luhan mendelik. "Anda tidak bisa menempatkan saya pada satu pun kata kerja itu jika Anda tidak mengatakan pada saya alasannya," balasnya kukuh membuat Sehun menepuk pelipisnya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuka—baiklah, satu saja kancing kemejamu," katanya saat melihat ekspresi pembangkang Luhan. "Tidak berat, kan? Lalu berputarlah di hadapanku,"

Luhan masih memberontak, tapi urung menjawab. Dia melakukannya dengan mata di sipitkan. Bahkan saat menyipitkan mata pun Luhan terlihat begitu indah dan menggoda. Sensualitas yang terkumpul di dalam pesona keemasannya akan membuat siapa saja mengerang karenanya. Dia menyelesaikan satu putaran canggung di hadapan Sehun yang tercekat.

"Jadi," katanya memberengut. "Bisakah saya kembali bekerja?"

Tapi, alih-alih menjawabnya, Sehun malah terkesiap dan menoleh melewatinya lalu berseru dalam bahasa yang sangat difahami Luhan dengan wajah yang cerah ceria. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bersinar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"CHEN-HYUNG! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!"

.

TBC ^^

.

Review's Reply:

**Wu HaNi**: makasih, yaakk reviewnya :3 ini udah lanjut, Chiguu~ :3 ini kuenyaaa; setiap yang review dapet kue~~

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: iyaa eonnie :3 ini dia chapter 1-nyaa :3 tenang aja, masalah itu author udah nemu caranya ngakalin kok #cekikikan. Ini kan fanfiction, jadi apa saja bisa terjadi di sini #yay! #digebugin XD. Khusus Eonnie, kuenya banyaakk :D #digebugin lagi XD

**meidi96**: ini chapter satunya, chingu~~ ^^ semoga sesuai harapannya, yak :3

**BaekYeoleuuu: **ini udah lanjut, eonni :) siiipp, entah Channie juga nongol kok :3 Baekkie udah nongol tuh :3 makasih reviewnyaaa~~

**kookiekyu**: iyaapp, Eonnie :D ini GS :) siip, entar Kai nongol juga kok dia kan best friendnya nae Sehunnie :3 makasih reviewnyaaa~~

**Aileen Xiao**: otp2 lain masuk sesuai request dari eonnie deul yang lain :3 tapi main cast-nya HunHan kok Eonnie, tenang aja :3 fokus lensanya *jiaaahhh* tetap di HunHan ^^ author juga HunHan shipper akutt #high five. Makasih reviewnya yaakk~~ ^^

**nstunggadewi**: ini dia chap 1 spesial untuk Eonniee :3 makasih yaakk reviewnya~~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: ini dia chapter 1-nya, Eonnie :3 semoga sesuai dengan harapan, yaakk :3 makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagiii~~

.

Author's Corner:

Haaaiiiii~~~~~~ #lambai2 bawa kue :3

Aduuuhhh author seneng banget ternyata banyak yang excited sama FF ini, awalnya author pikir FF ini bakalan gak ada yang review #usap air mata. Makasih yaaa Eonni-deul semuanyaaa~~ nih tak kasih kuee #tebar kue :3

Ini chap satunya sebagai tanda cinta dari author :3

Semoga suka, ya? Semoga reviewnya makin banyaakk~~

Ayo monggo di review~! Kalau jelek, biar langsung author delete dan lupakan XD

Kalau bagus, yaaaa author lanjutin sampe HunHan NC'an #janji :D

Ayyyoooo sekarang klik 'Review', yaakkk :3

Khamsahamnidaa~~

PS. Buat yang belum review Payphone, jebal silakan review dengan mengklik link ini yak: s/9709230/1/ review eonnie-deul sekalian saat berarti buat author #deep bow :3

.


	3. The Golden Angel

Chapter 1:

_The Golden Angel…_

.

_"Jadi," katanya memberengut. "Bisakah saya kembali bekerja?"_

_Tapi, alih-alih menjawabnya, Sehun malah terkesiap dan menoleh melewatinya lalu berseru dalam bahasa yang sangat difahami Luhan dengan wajah yang cerah ceria. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bersinar dari dalam tubuhnya._

_"CHEN-HYUNG! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!"_

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"MWO? Majalah P-APA?"

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, serta Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan Luhan sontak berjengit saat mendengar nada suara Luhan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Gadis berambut emas itu menyeka lelehan kopi yang luruh di sudut bibirnya setelah menyemburkannya karena terkejut.

Xiumin mengulurkan tisu. "Ya, Chen, pacarku, juga bekerja di sana. Kudengar Sehun sedang stres karena pekerjaannya," katanya mengamati Luhan yang membersihkan bibirnya.

"Ya, lalu apakah pekerjaannya adalah menelanjangi gadis pertama yang ditemuinya?" balas Luhan sentimen sambil memberengut.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Apa sih yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya memintamu membuka satu—oh, oke, _dua_—," ralatnya saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. "—tapi dia tidak memintamu menari telanjang, kan?"

"Kau membelanya karena kau kenal dengannya," tuduh Luhan memberengut.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Oh, silakan lanjutkan bagianmu, Baekkie, dia ini benar-benar keras kepala,"

Baekhyun tidak yakin harus melakukan apa tapi dia menatap Luhan yang memberengut menunggu penjelasan. "Kau bisa jadi orang terkenal jika ikut dengannya," katanya ragu.

"Orang _terkenal_?" ulang Luhan tercekik. "Dan apakah orang terkenal itu harus mengumbar-umbar bagian tubuhnya di majalah yang akan dibaca _sejuta umat_? Aigoo, apa kata ibuku nanti…" dia memijat pelipisnya.

"Jangan sampai ibumu tahu kalau begitu," bisik Xiumin kalem lalu meringis saat mendapat tatapan mencela dari Luhan.

Luhan dengan gelisah memainkan gelas kopinya, _shift_ mereka sudah lama selesai tapi mereka tetap bertahan di ruangan pegawai. Kesibukan _café_ dua puluh empat jam itu terdengar sampai ke belakang tapi tidak membatasi kemampuan Luhan untuk berpikir. Memikirkan lelaki yang tadi memberinya kartu nama.

"_Kau harus datang ke kantorku besok pagi. Bawa CV-mu dan aku akan menjadikanmu bintang_!" katanya saat itu dengan wajah berbinar seperti seorang kolektor yang menemukan lukisan da Vinci yang hilang.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjelaskan bahwa Luhan akan menjadi bintang _di_ tempat tidur.

"Kau hanya akan dipotret," kata Kyungsoo lagi dengan tenang. Mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih berkobar seperti api unggun.

"Tetap saja…," keluh Luhan letih. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini…,"

Ketiga yeojya di hadapan Luhan saling berpandangan lalu mendesah sebelum Kyungsoo bangkit dan merangkul Luhan. "Kau butuh istirahat untuk memikirkan ini, Lulu-_eonni_." Katanya.

Luhan menatapnya sendu. "Kurasa begitu," katanya lalu bangkit dan menggeliat. "Aku akan pulang duluan. Kalian?"

Xiumin menggeleng. "Aku mau menunggu Chen, dia janji akan menjemputku," katanya tersenyum.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum. "_Ani_, aku menunggu Chanyeol," katanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dan apakah seharusnya aku tahu Chanyeol-ssi ini siapa?" tanya Luhan karena merasa asing pada nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona. "D-dia pacarku. Fotografer majalah Sehun," katanya meringis saat melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan bilang bahwa Kai _juga_ bekerja di sana, Kyungsoo-ya, jangan berani."

Kyungsoo meringis menyerah. "Dia bekerja di sana, asisten bos besar mereka." Katanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum saat melihat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah sedang mode berpacaran dengan pengurus majalah dewasa?" gerutunya sambil meraih tasnya di dalam loker pegawai.

Ketiganya meringis bersamaan.

"Hanya karena mereka sering datang kemari," itu Baekhyun yang menjawabnya sehingga Luhan menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum menggoda; tiba-tiba _mood_-nya berubah drastis sehingga menakuti Kyungsoo, Xiumin, serta Baekhyun. "Terserah kalian juga, itu kehidupan percintaan kalian," kata Luhan mengedip lalu tertawa bersama mereka semua sebelum melambai. "_Pay-pay_!" katanya.

Ketiganya balas melambai lalu diam saat Luhan menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu mereka menoleh bersamaan; saling pandang dengan rikuh.

"Menurutmu dia akan menerimanya?" tanya Xiumin meremas serbet yang ada di atas meja.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa Sehun menginginkannya,"

"Oh," seru Baekhyun sambil merogoh ponselnya yang berdering. "Siapa yang bisa _bergeming_ pada pesona keemasan itu, Kyungsoo-ya? Siapa?" tanyanya retoris dan membuat Xiumin tersenyum lebar karenanya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke pintu yang ditutup Luhan beberapa detik lalu dan mendesah berat. "Semoga akhirnya baik-baik saja,"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Miss Xi! _There you are! Hey, wait a sec_!"

Alih-alih, Luhan malah mempercepat jalannya. Nyaris berlari sepanjang jalan demi menghindari namja luwes yang tengah mengejarnya dari kejauhan. Hilang sudah perasaan tenang yang Luhan dapatkan setelah berjalan dengan damai dari _café_ menuju apartemennya.

Sejak tadi dia menikmati suasana malam musim semi yang hingar-bingar. Menikmati hijaunya dedaunan, aroma hangat yang khas, serta suara-suara kota yang tengah berdenyut hidup. Dia suka dan bangga berada di Amerika tapi itu sebelum _namja_ ini memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang secara instingtif lalu mengumpat pelan saat melihat namja itu masih mengejarnya. "Tinggalkan aku!" serunya sambil menambah kecepatan dan akhirnya berlari walaupun _high heels_-nya tidak mengizinkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol!" balas namja itu sambil mempercepat larinya juga.

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar di trotoar.

_Dug, dug, dug, dug-dug_…

Seperti hitungan mundur menuju kiamat.

"Kita sudah melakukannya tadi!" balas Luhan memekik nyaris menjerit. Tumitnya mulai sakit karena berlari menggunakan _high heels_ yang menyiksa. Tas tangannya berayun tidak beraturan sementara langkah kaki di belakangnya mendekat.

Beberapa orang menoleh sambil lalu ke arahnya; akhirnya mengabaikannya dan menganggap Luhan hanyalah setitik debu yang menghambat perjalanannya.

"_Excuse me_! _SORRY_!" seru Luhan sambil menyeruak kerumunan orang yang berdiri di halte bis untuk menunggu bus besar kuning kenari lelet yang akan menghantar mereka pulang.

"Tunggu, Xi Luhan!" seru namja di belakangnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri jika kau menghormati hak asasi manusiaku, Mr. Oh!" balas Luhan gemas sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci apartemennya; dia ingin segera menghambur masuk dan memiliki pintu terselot yang melindunginya dari musang licik yang gemar memakan gadis polos seperti dirinya.

"Yak!" seru Luhan saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh lempengan tipis dingin kunci apartemennya.

Sayangnya, kunci yang baru saja ditemukannya terbang karena dia tersandung batu. Kunci itu dengan manisnya terbang ke arah Sehun yang dengan sigap melompat dan menangkapnya sementara Luhan terjerembap di trotoar yang kasar dan kotor. Luhan meringis sementara tasnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan memutuskan untuk memuntahkan isinya di jalanan. Luhan merona saat melihat tampon miliknya berserakan bersama lipstik dan kotak bedaknya.

"Kau baik?" sebuah suara berada di sisinya disertai napas yang tidak beraturan yang membuat Luhan semakin merona.

"Tidak," balasnya. "Menjauh dariku!" lanjutnya sambil mengumpulkan sisa harga dirinya untuk merangkak mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Sehun sambil meraih tamponnya untuk membantu.

Luhan memekik ribut saat Sehun mengenggam barang pribadinya yang penting itu dan merampasnya. "_ANIYA_!" teriaknya. "Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Luhan, demi Tuhan." Balas Sehun tidak terima sementara malaikat emas di hadapannya mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dengan panik. Secepat dan seefesien mungkin tanpa melibatkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu—AW!" Luhan berusaha bangkit tapi kembali terjatuh karena sakit menyambar tempurung lututnya. Dia meringis sambil menunduk dan merasa limbung saat melihat darah mengucur dari sana. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sementara napasnya sesak karena aromanya.

_Tenang, Lulu, tenang… Ini hanya darah…_, pikirnya kalut sambil berusaha bernapas melewati mulut agar tidak menghirup aroma tajam karat dan garam dari darahnya sendiri.

"Oh!" seru Sehun saat melihatnya. Secara instingtif dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan tapi tangan kurus keemasan Luhan bergerak lebih cepat.

"Menjauh! Menjauh!" serunya seperti anak kecil yang takut pada badut.

"Kau berdarah, Luhan! Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit," balas Sehun mulai kesal pada tingkah kekanakan Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" pekik Luhan sambil berusaha bangkit untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi saat berdiri, dia merasakan darah turun dari kepalanya dan terhuyung-huyung.

Sehun berusaha membantunya tapi sekali lagi Luhan menampiknya dengan galak. Dia mendelik tapi wajahnya yang pucat semakin membuat Sehun gemas ingin membantunya. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan sebelah kaki sementara kakinya yang lain merah oleh darah. Aroma anyirnya membuat Sehun mual.

"Jangan sentuh aku," gumam Luhan, walaupun lirih tapi galak bukan main.

"Astaga!" seru Sehun gemas. "Seberapa mahalnya sih harga dirimu? Aku hanya ingin mem—LUHAN!"

Kalimat diplomatis Sehun putus karena malaikat keemasan di hadapannya, yang sedari tadi menolak bantuannya, mendadak limbung. Matanya hilang fokus sementara wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tangannya menggapai benda solid kesana kemari tanpa arah yang jelas lalu jatuh ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

Luhan duduk dengan wajah tertekuk di atas sofanya di apartemen kecilnya yang sejuk. Menatap dengan kesal ke arah Sehun yang menggunakan dapurnya tanpa permisi atau bahkan terlihat rikuh. Dia berjalan ke sana kemari mencari benda-benda yang seingat Luhan tidak pernah disimpannya di sana. Sehun membuka laci-laci kabinet mejanya dan mencari kotak teh.

"Aku sangat yakin kau punya teh," katanya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kotak itu.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin malam dan kau menghancurkan waktuku untuk berbelanja," balas Luhan tidak kalah judesnya dari tempatnya.

Setelah menahan rasa malu saat tadi digendong memasuki klinik gawat darurat 24 jam dengan _bridal style_, sekarang Luhan juga harus mengizinkan Sehun masuk ke apartemennya untuk membantunya membereskan rumah dan melayaninya. Jika diizinkan memilih, dia lebih suka dilayani Hades daripada Sehun. Tapi hidup tidak memberinya banyak pilihan. Hanya terpaksa menyeret kakinya ke sana kemari dan berpotensi menyebabkan lukanya membesar atau membiarkan Sehun membantunya.

Nah. Apa _tepatnya_ yang bisa Luhan pilih? Seperti makan buah simalakama; di makan, salah. Tidak di makan, juga salah. Kakinya dibebat dengan perban tebal yang beberapa menit lalu mulai berwarna kemerahan samar dan beraroma tajam obat. Sehun memberikannya Tylenol untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi yang sebenarnya menjadi duri dalam daging bagi Luhan adalah kehadiran namja itu di rumahnya.

Tempat dimana seharusnya dia bisa bersembunyi dari Sehun.

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Kau belum berbelanja?" tanyanya ringan. "Baiklah," dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Kau diam di sini sampai Kyungsoo-_noona_ datang dan aku akan berbelanja untukmu," katanya tersenyum lalu melangkah melewati Luhan yang masih memberengut.

Rambut keemasannya diikat naik karena menganggu saat proses pembersihan lukanya tadi. Sehun tidak suka itu karena gelombang emas itu seharusnya membingkai wajah bulat oriental Luhan yang cantik menganggumkan. Wajahnya bersih dari bintik-bintik, keemasan dan begitu menakjubkan. Sekarang rambut yang membuat Sehun lemas itu diikat kuda serampangan; beberapa anak rambut luruh di keningnya dan menempel di leher jenjangnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan ekspresi merajuknya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Sehun berhenti di hadapan Luhan yang kembali pucat karenanya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya melewati kepala Luhan untuk menarik lepas karet yang mengikat rambut keemasannya. Membiarkan gelombang emas menghambur di wajahnya dan bergoyang cantik berkilauan.

"Kau lebih cantik jika begini," pujinya lirih.

Luhan menatapnya; mencoba mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena aroma napas Sehun yang beraroma pasta gigi serta permen karet _peppermint_. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Apakah ini hanya demi fotoku terpanjang di majalahmu? Karena jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak mau. _Maldo andwae_."

Sehun tersenyum. "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu terjatuh,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Terjatuh?" ulangnya linglung lalu menggeleng. "_Ani, ani_, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak… memerhatikan jalan," tolaknya.

"Dan karena apa kau tidak memerhatikan jalan?" balas Sehun mulus.

"Karena aku ber…" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang bening. "… _lari_?" lanjutnya lirih nyaris berbisik dan itu membuat Sehun terguncang tawa lirih yang penuh luka.

"Itu dia," katanya lembut lalu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap tulang pipi Luhan yang tinggi khas bangsawan. Usapannya membuat rona lain muncul di sana sehingga Sehun tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu diam di sini," katanya. "Masalah majalahku…," dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku takkan memaksamu."

Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan melewati Luhan menuju pintu untuk berbelanja.

"Tunggu!" seru Luhan saat tangan Sehun menyentuh pintu.

Sehun menoleh dari pintu ke arah malaikat keemasannya yang cantik; duduk di atas sofa yang terlihat bobrok karena kecantikan dan kilau pesona sensualitasnya. "Ya?" tanyanya.

Luhan menunduk ke arah perbannya yang memerah sebelum menatap Sehun. "Kenapa…," bisiknya; Sehun menelengkan wajahnya bertanya. "Kenapa kau… mau melakukan ini untukku?" lanjut Luhan. "Kau tidak mengenalku, aku juga menolak tawaranmu…"

Sehun tersenyum; lembut sekali hingga napas Luhan tercekat melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak bahagia…" katanya.

"Bahagia?" ulang Luhan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun bersandar di pintu apartemennya dan menghela napas. Saat dia melakukannya, Luhan merasa dirinya bisa melihat aliran darah kebiruan Sehun karena kulitnya yang albino. Luhan dilema oleh keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh kulit itu tanpa tahu dari mana asal perasaan itu. Keduanya saling menatap sangat lama sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia… Entah kenapa." Bisiknya.

Jantung Luhan terasa mencelos hingga ke dasar perutnya lalu membangunkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Luhan merasa perutnya mengepak seperti sayap kupu-kupu.

Sehun menelengkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa aku—"

Sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya, suara langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga apartemen dan pintu yang sedang disandari Sehun menjeblak terbuka dan membuat Sehun nyaris tersungkur di lantai.

Itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, Lulu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arah Luhan; tidak menyadari momen yang baru saja di hancurkannya.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dan Luhan bergantian. Sehun menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang sibuk menginventaris Luhan. "_Noona_? Bisakah _Noona_ menjaganya sementara aku pergi membeli Tisane?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Tentu, Sehunnie, aku akan menjaganya sampai pagi," balasnya menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuh Luhan yang mampu dicapainya.

"_Great_," balas Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Katanya melambai ringan lalu berbalik.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh lagi; tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara feminim yang menggoda ini. Dan dia mendapati malaikat keemasannya menatapnya dengan binar penasaran yang menggemasnya.

"Ya?" balas Sehun.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu," tuntut Luhan. "Kaurasa apa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "_Ani_, sebaiknya kau melupakannya saja," katanya kalem. "_Pay-pay_, _Noonadeul_," pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu.

.

TBC ^^

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: as always, yang review dapet kueee :3 #tebar kue cokelat :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: hehe soalnya Sehun obsesi buat nemu model yang fresh buat majalahnya dia, Eonnie XD sengaja juga bikin dia terkesan pervert minta ampun supaya layak masuk rated M :3

**SiDer Tobat**: cium Sehun ato cium Lulu ato cium author nih? #digampar XD udah lanjot, Eonni~~ :)

**meidi96**: oohh Eonni yadongers juga yaakk XD sama dooonggg #high-5 XD iyah nih Eonni, rencananya mau buat NC yang PANAAASSSSSHHHH~ #efek alay yang tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali XD #kibarkan bendera HunHan NC'an XD

**HyunRa**: tenang ajaaaaa, Eonniee~~ Lulu punya aura lust yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh sang Evil Handsome #ketawa evil bareng Sehun #dijitak Luhan XD

**kookiekyu**: SIAP, EONNIE! AUTHOR BAKAL LANJUTIN SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN (HunHan NC'an maksudnyah :3) DOAKAN AUTHOR DI MEDAN PERANG EONNIE! #loh kok kesana? XD #capslock ikutan jebol XD. Asli, Eonnie, semangat HunHan-nya mantab bangeeedd~~ #goyang jempol XD

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: ini dia, nae Eonnie chagiyaa :D nae eonni tersayang yang rajiiiiinn banget review :3 mu'ucih yaa eonnie #nyanyi Kwiyomi bareng Sehun :3 kalo author sih sukanya pake perumpamaan donlot video yang udah 99% terus nyangkut gak jalan2 IDM-nya XD sumpah, ngeselin banget. Pengen banting laptop, banting IDM, banting Kris #eh?, banting Sehun #eh? XD kalo Eonni jadi big fans yaa author mau sujud syukur; ternyata gak rugi author buat FF ini *bahasanya buungg XD author emang suka baca terjemahan, Eonnie :3 apalagi Stephenie Meyer sama Dan Brown, makanya gayanya juga kebarat2an *jiaaahhh sombong beud XD. makasih reviewnya Eonnie :3

.

Author's Corner:

Author sediiihhh :( author gak pede sama FF ini, author takut mengecewakan eonnideul yang udah berbaik hati me-review FF author dulu… #pundung. Tapi author berusaha semampu author kok, semoga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, ya? Entah kenapa, author ngerasa gimanaaaaaaaaaa gitu :(

Tapi waktu semalem buka FF-nya author jadi nangis+ketawa :'D soalnya yang review BANYAAAAKKKKK X'D aduh bener2 unexplainable banget deh perasaannya author dengan sambutan readers atas FF ini :') makasih review-nyaaa; kalau bisa author pengen peluk kalian satu2 dan kasih Ferarri kayak yang dipake Henry di MV Trap :'3

Barusan chek Payphone, yang review tetep segitu dan akhirnya nyadar ternyata eonnideul semua ini yadongers yaaa XD sukanya rated M doaangg XD okeehh, kalo gitu sekarang author mau buat M terus sampe eonnideul mimisan #digebugin XD

Ini update kilat buat eonnideul semua yang udah baik mau review FF authorr~~ :3

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	4. Baby

Chapter 3:

_Baby…_

.

_"Sehun?"_

_Sehun menoleh lagi; tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara feminim yang menggoda ini. Dan dia mendapati malaikat keemasannya menatapnya dengan binar penasaran yang menggemasnya._

_"Ya?" balas Sehun._

_"Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu," tuntut Luhan. "Kaurasa apa?"_

_Sehun tersenyum. "Ani, sebaiknya kau melupakannya saja," katanya kalem. "Pay-pay, Noonadeul," pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu._

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

_Kenapa dia belum datang juga_?

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang ranum dengan gelisah sambil menatap keluar jendela; ke arah langit yang biru dan cerah. Aroma bunga-bungaan yang mekar membuat Luhan nyaman tapi tidak cukup nyaman untuk duduk dengan tenang. Televisi di hadapannya menyala tapi Luhan tidak berniat menoton apa pun yang sedang berjalan di sana. Dia menoleh sekali lagi ke pintu dan menghembuskan napas lelah karena tidak juga menemukan _apa_ yang ditunggunya.

Semalam Kyungsoo dengan galak melarangnya bekerja walaupun luka yang diderita Luhan sangat kecil. Dia yakin setelah satu minggu luka itu akan sembuh dan tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali. Tapi beberapa jam sebelumnya Luhan pingsan karena menghirup aroma darahnya sendiri sehingga Kyungsoo mendelik padanya saat Luhan mengatakan akan bekerja hari ini.

Sebagai gantinya, Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun dan meminta namja itu menemani Luhan seharian.

Tapi hingga sekarang, Sehun belum juga datang.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju dapur; membuka kulkasnya dan mencari roti yang semalam dimakannya separo. Dia langsung melahapnya sambil mengamati ke luar jendela. Ke arah jalanan yang penuh orang dan lalu-lintas padat. Luhan bersandar di kusen jendela sambil mengunyah rotinya.

_"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak bahagia…"_

Sontak wajah Luhan memerah karena memori itu melintasi kepalanya tanpa sopan santun. Dia meletakkan rotinya di atas piring yang ada di dekat bak cuci karena terlalu gugup untuk memasukan apa pun ke dalam mulutnya. Dia merasa perutnya bergolak karena malu.

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya lirih pada pantulan wajahnya sendiri di jendela; seraut wajah bulat manis terbingkai rambut keemasan yang nampak seperti awan perak yang melayang di sekitar wajahnya. Nyaris seperti halo yang membuatnya persis malaikat. Matanya bening dan berbinar nampak ragu dan berpikir.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupmu. Hanya pemeran yang baru saja mengikuti jalan cerita hidupmu. Kau tidak seharusnya memerhatikannya…" gumamnya lagi pada bayangan malaikat emas di jendelanya. "Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkannya… Dia hanya anak kecil, anak kecil yang sedang mencari gadis polos yang layak untuk proyek sialannya dan kau, Xi Luhan, bukanlah gadis _itu_."

Jemari Luhan yang lentik dan jenjang terulur ke jendela dan menyentuh permukaannya yang hangat. Mencoba menyentuh bayangan dirinya sendiri di sana. Menelusurkan jemarinya sepanjang garis wajahnya dengan wajah setengah melamun.

"Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" gumamnya lagi lirih sekali hingga dia sangat yakin hanya dirinya sendirilah yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Halo, kau sedang bicara sendiri, ya?"

Luhan tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan piring terisi roti isinya yang baru dimakan setengah dan menoleh defensif ke pintu masuk. Dia menemukan Sehun yang sedang melipat mantel tipisnya yang bergaya dan menyangkutkannya di dekat pintu. Dia tersenyum. Terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan tuksedo gelap yang membuat kulitnya berkilau seperti permukaan laut.

"Kau tidak tahu yang namanya mengetuk pintu, ya?" tanyanya gusar karena dikejutkan seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku sudah mengetuknya sejak lima menit lalu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Kupikir kau pingsan atau bagaimana sehingga aku mencoba membuka pintunya tapi ternyata tidak terkunci." Katanya kalem sambil mematikan televisi yang sibuk sendiri. "Kau seharusnya ingat menyelot pintumu. Siapa saja bisa masuk dan menculikmu nanti."

Luhan memalingkan wajah dari Sehun yang melangkah mendekatinya. Mencoba menyembunyikan fakta betapa jantungnya mulai berulah lagi. "Penculiknya sudah masuk," katanya ketus dan balasannya adalah tawa renyah yang menyenangkan.

Luhan memejamkan mata; menikmati alunan tawa Sehun yang lepas dan bebas. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja.

"Penculik tidak akan membawakanmu hadiah," dia mengangkat kantung plastik di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya ke Luhan.

Luhan langsung berbinar; bersinar begitu cerahnya hingga Sehun harus mencegah dirinya sendiri agar tidak memicingkan mata. Betapa senangnya Sehun melihat malaikat keemasan ini senang dan bahagia.

"_Bubble tea_!" serunya bersemangat. "Oh, bagaimana kau tahu?" dia meraih kantung plastik itu dari genggaman Sehun dan membukanya; menginventaris hadiahnya yang menakjubkan.

"Kyungsoo-_noona_," balas Sehun santai dan tersenyum melihat Luhan bergegas mengeluarkan isi kantung plastiknya. "Aku sudah meminta mereka mengurangi bola-bola tapiokanya karena kudengar kau tidak suka terlalu banyak,"

Luhan meminum hadiahnya dengan wajah menggemaskan yang membuat Sehun harus menahan napas dan mengekang binatang lapar yang menggeram di dasar perutnya. Binatang yang memaksanya untuk menerjang malaikat mungil keemasan di hadapannya ini dan menikmatinya sampai habis. Pembuluh darah di pelipis Sehun berkedut-kedut karena kerasnya usaha Sehun menahan hasratnya yang mulai tidak irasional.

Luhan menelannya dan tersenyum bahagia. Dia menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sehun; bola mata besar, bening, dan jernih yang sudah memesona Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selain pesona keemasan sensual Luhan. "Terima kasih, Sehunnie," katanya tersenyum lebar dan cerah.

Dan saat itu, Sehun merasa jantungnya tidak bertedak sama sekali…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"_Gege_…,"

Kris mendongak dari atas laporan Chen dan Sehun lalu menemukan kekasihnya berdiri di pintu dengan wajah tertekuk. "_What's wrong, Meimei_?" tanyanya sambil memberi gestur untuk meminta Tao mendekat ke arahnya.

Tao, gadis tinggi langsing dan memiliki aura pesona zambrud yang menakjubkan itu, berjalan ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk di balik meja besar yang penuh kertas. Sebagai model senior, dia sudah berpengalaman untuk menggoda lelaki dengan tubuhnya yang menakjubkan. Dia bertemu dengan Kris saat dia terpilih menjadi sampul majalah Kris beberapa edisi lalu dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Suara hak _stiletto_ sepatu Tao terdengar teredam di karpet yang melapisi ruangan Kris. Tao beranjak ke balik meja dan duduk di pangkuan Kris sambil menarik dasinya agar wajah mereka dekat.

Kris tertawa rendah. "Apa? Kau mau beli apa lagi, hm?" tanyanya sambil meraih dagu Tao dan mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tao menggeleng sambil melepaskan dasi Kris. "Aku bosan," katanya memberengut. "Kemarin aku datang ke rumah dan kata mereka _Gege_ belum pulang. _Gege_ kemana saja?" tuntutnya.

Kris tersenyum. "Aku rapat, _Booboo_," balasnya. "Kate Moss,"

Tao memberengut. "Bukankah seharusnya _Gege_ bisa mengirimiku pesan untuk itu?" dia mencubit hidung Kris dengan keras sebelum melepaskannya dan memandang Kris dengan protes manis yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku," suara serak Kris terdengar merayu dan menggoda. Dia meraih tengkuk Tao dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Malam ini aku tidak akan meninggalkan apartemenmu. Setuju?"

Tao tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Setuju," balasnya membuat Kris tersenyum puas.

"Kau mau menungguku? Kita bisa ke belanja sebelum pulang," tambah Kris, sangat mengetahui apa yang disukai kekasihnya.

Benar saja, senyuman lebar langsung terkembang di bibir Tao. "Boleh beli apa saja yang kusukai?"

"Tentu," balas Kris lembut. "_Apa _saja,"

Tao memekik ceria dan memeluk leher Kris dengan erat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di kedua pipinya. Lalu dia mengamati apa yang dikerjakan Kris. "_Gege_ sedang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bertaruh dengan Sehun," balas Kris geli.

Tao mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Apa yang _Gege_ pertaruhkan?"

"Harga diri," sahutnya membuat alis Tao naik sebelah.

"Mahal sekali," gumam kekasihnya. "Lalu apa objek taruhannya?"

Kris mengulurkan tangan melewati lipatan lengan Tao dan menyentuh _mouse_ yang ada di atas meja. Mengklik beberapa kali lalu membiarkan kekasihnya melihat apa yang diberikannya. Kekasihnya langsung terkesiap kecil saat melihat foto _close up_ di hadapannya walaupun itu foto amatir.

"Siapa dia?" tuntut Tao. "Dia bukan selingkuhan _Gege_, kan?" dia memukul dada bidang Kris dengan wajah tertekuk tiga belas.

Kris tertawa serak. "Bukan, Sayangku. Itu salah satu calon model untuk edisi depan," katanya meraih sejumput rambut hitam legam Tao dan menghirup aromanya dengan intim.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini," balas Tao masih mengamati foto di hadapannya.

"Dia tangkapan baru Sehun," balas Kris tenang. "Dia anak buah Yixing…,"

"Yixing-_jie_?" ulang Tao menoleh ke Kris yang masih memainkan sejumput rambutnya dengan senyuman serta matanya yang tertutup.

Kris membuka matanya. "Kudengar dia baru saja bekerja di sana beberapa hari lalu." Dia mengangkat bahu dan memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dengan ketat.

Tao memandang melewati Kris, mengabaikan dua lengan kuat yang menjepit pinggangnya. "Ya, kudengar Yixing-_jie_ sudah menemukan kasir yang baru tapi aku tidak tahu dia memperkerjakan malaikat,"

Kris tertawa teredam mendengarnya. "Malaikat?" ulangnya geli. "Menurutku gadis di pelukanku lebih layak untuk kata benda itu sebagai satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan sempurna,"

Tao merona mendengarnya lalu merunduk; merendahkan suaranya. "_Gege_ bilang begitu hanya karena satu alasan, kan?" bisiknya konfrotantif.

Mata Kris berkilat mendengarnya; senyum separo terkembang di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, beri aku jawabanmu,"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"_Good morning! What can I do for ya in this beautiful morning, Mr._?"

"_Give me one Macchiato and one kiss, please_."

Baekhyun mendongak dari mesin kasirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah kalimat paling tidak senonoh yang didengarnya pagi ini. Dan kelinci mungil itu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Channie," sapanya pada namja tinggi tampan di hadapannya. "Kau mau _Macchiato_ atau ciuman, kau hanya diizinkan memesan satu," katanya pura-pura galak.

Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang hari itu menggunakan mantel panjang tipis serta aroma menyenangkan, tersenyum mendengarnya. "Beri aku keistimewaan kecil kalau begitu," dia mengedip dan Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"_One Macchiato_!" serunya ke _pantry_ sebelum menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sebaik apa yang bisa dilakukan kata itu," balasnya diplomatis lalu menoleh ke sana kemari. "Aku sudah dengar rumor itu," katanya.

"Rumor apa?" balas Baekhyun bingung; mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan heran karena pacarnya menoleh ke sana kemari seperti orang kelaparan yang kalap melihat makanan.

"Gadis yang membuat Sehun uring-uringan. Mana dia?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah. "Jadi, kau datang kemari hanya untuk itu?" tanyanya kesal.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kelinci kecilnya yang memberengut dan merajuk sebelum tersenyum lebar. "_Aniya_," katanya menjulurkan tangan melewati konter dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Aku kemari untuk meminta _Macchiato_ dan ciumanku, melihat gadis itu hanya nilai tambah,"

Baekhyun meraih pesanan Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya. "5,99 Dollar dan kau tidak dapat ciuman," katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya merunduk di meja konter. "Aku seharian ini akan memotret sepuluh model telanjang dan jika kau tidak menciumku…," dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin mendidih.

Akhirnya gadis mungil itu menyerah, dia merunduk dan memberikan Chanyeol satu kecupan instan di kedua pipinya. "Jaga matamu," gerutunya sambil menerima lembaran uang Chanyeol.

"_Well,_ hal yang sulit dilakukan, _My Bacon_," balas Chanyeol santai. "Karena aku fotografer dan aku _harus_ menggunakan mataku untuk itu,"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kembaliannya di meja; koin itu menggelinding dan jatuh saat menghantam tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam kopinya. "Jika kau berani menyentuh mereka lebih dari apa yang dibutuhkan, aku akan memotong putus tanganmu." Ancamnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku ke apartemenmu malam ini?" tanyanya sambil menyimpan uangnya.

Baekhyun mendongak dari mesin kasirnya. "Tentu. Kau mau kusiapkan pasta?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. "Jangan siapkan apa-apa," katanya membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum berbisik. "Bagaimana jika kita ganti pastanya dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi semerah lipstik yang digunakannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"_Noona_, kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru untuk mengejarya. Rambutnya awut-awutan. "Jongie," sapanya dan berhenti sampai Kai tiba di hadapannya. "Aku akan ke apartemen Luhan-_eonni_,"

Alis Kai naik sebelah. "Maksudmu perempuan yang sedang gencar-gencarnya ingin ditundukkan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Kai memberinya ekspresi masam. "Dan apakah _Noona_ harus melakukan itu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk melakukannya," katanya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Kai dengan lembut. "Ada apa, Bayi Besar?" godanya.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajak _Noona_ makan malam," protes Kai menyeka rambutnya ke belakang. "Tapi kelihatannya _Noona_ lebih sayang pada Luhan dan Sehun alih-alih padaku,"

Kyungsoo harus mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa mendengar nada merajuk Kai. "Hentikan itu, Jongie. Kau sudah tidak pantas merajuk," katanya geli sementara Kai masih merajuk.

"Aku akan berhenti merajuk jika _Noona_ mau makan malam denganku hari ini," balas Kai setengah protes.

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya sebelum menoleh ke gedung apartemen Luhan yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dia akhirnya mendesah dan menatap Kai lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah." Katanya menepuk pipi Kai lembut. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Kai langsung tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Pilihannya terserah pada _Noona_," katanya ceria; terlalu ceria untuk memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Italia?" tawarnya.

Kai mengangguk. "_Ratatouille_," balasnya setuju sebelum meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengamitnya berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter dari sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Kai membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini, Jongie?" tanyanya sambil menunggu Kai memutari bagian depan mobil dan masuk di kursi pengemudi.

Kai tersenyum sambil menghidupkan mobilnya. "Rapat berjalan luar biasa lancar. Pengerjaan majalah akan mulai besok. Semua model sudah pas dan Kris-_hyung_ senang sekali atas itu," Kai melirik spion untuk bergabung dengan lalu lintas padat LA.

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Apakah kau tahu ide Sehun beberapa hari lalu?" tanyanya saat mobil mereka melaju di jalan yang ramai.

Kai mengangguk. "Gadis _fresh-from-the-oven_ itu, kan? Tentu saja aku tahu." Katanya berhenti di sebuah perempatan besar dan menonton puluhan manusia yang menyeberang di depan mobilnya.

"Bukankah gadis model yang diajukan Sehun belum setuju melakukannya?" balas Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "Bagaimana kalian menyikapi itu?"

Kai mengangkat bahu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menginjak gas. "Kris-_hyung_ menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun dan aku yakin Sehun bisa melakukannya,"

Kyungsoo menatap lampu lalu lintas yang menyala hijau membutakan. Dia memikirkan sepasang anak manusia yang ditinggalkannya di apartemen Luhan.

_Benarkah dia mampu melakukannya?_

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Kau mau jamur untuk pastamu?"

"Tentu,"

Luhan kembali berbalik ke atas panci besar di hadapannya yang penuh dengan saus pasta yang bergolak. Beberapa potong daging serta jamur hilang-timbul dari sana saat Luhan menggerakkan sendok besarnya untuk mengaduk. Aroma hangat dan pedas serta segarnya tomat menguar setiap kali Luhan mengaduk sausnya. Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih botol garam dan menuangkan beberapa kali sebelum mengaduknya kembali dan mencicipinya.

Luhan tersenyum saat mencecap rasa segar, pedas, dan manis di lidahnya. _Sempurna_, pikirnya senang. "Kalau kau sudah selesai mandi, kemarilah. Kita makan malam dulu sebelum kau pulang," katanya menoleh ke balik bahunya; ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya.

Timing yang salah untuk menoleh karena Luhan melihat _semuanya_. Tubuh liat Sehun yang menggoda serta otot-otot halusnya yang sempurna. Seperti pahatan halus Micheangelo. Luhan bergegas menoleh ke sausnya dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi untuk beberapa menit ke depan karena wajahnya berubah menjadi sewarna dengan sausnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang," balas Sehun membersit beberapa kali.

"K-kenapa?" balas Luhan; mencegah dirinya sendiri menoleh walaupun hatinya ingin sekali melakukannya.

Suara langkah kaki ringan serta lembut Sehun terdengar di lantai menuju meja makan. Suara kursi menggerus lantai terdengar keras ditingkahi suara saus pastanya yang bergolak. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah," katanya.

Di pendengaran Luhan, suara Sehun terdengar lelah. "Maaf," katanya lirih.

Sehun, yang baru saja akan mengigit roti, batal melakukannya saat mendengar kata-kata Luhan. "Hah?" tanyanya. "_What's for_?"

Luhan mengaduk sausnya dengan gerakan melamun sementara wajahnya merona karena harus mengatakan ini. "Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi modelmu…" bisiknya berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya, tapi ternyata Sehun tetap mendengarnya.

Karena dia tertawa ringan. "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," katanya lalu dengan ringan mengubah percakapan. "Apakah sausnya sudah? Aku benar-benar lapar,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau mau mengisinya sendiri?"

Sehun bangkit dan bergabung dengan Luhan di dapur. Menyendok pasta yang sudah mendidih dari panci besar lain ke atas dua piring yang diletakkan Luhan di konter. Luhan menyendokkan saus pasta untuk Sehun dan membiarkannya berjalan ke meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk pastanya.

Luhan mengikuti langkahnya setelah mematikan kompor dan duduk di seberang Sehun yang menggulung pastanya di garpu agar mudah di suap. Luhan mengaduk-aduk pastanya, tanpa benar-benar ingin memakannya. Begitu banyak pilihan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

_Haruskah aku menerima tawarannya?_

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang mengunyah pastanya dengan nikmat. Bibir namja itu terbuka dan dia berwajah geli; terlihat begitu tampan dan menyenangkan. Dia berbicara tapi Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya karena pikirannya sendiri.

_Bisakah aku? Mampukah aku?_

_Demi semua perasaan yang semu ini untuk merelakan harga diriku?_

Sehun mengunyah pastanya dengan ribut; seperti anak kecil, tapi entah kenapa Luhan begitu senang mendengarkannya. Saat Sehun tidak ada di rumah ini, Luhan merasa semua yang dilakukannya salah dan tidak benar.

Dia membutuhkan Sehun semutlak ia membutuhkan oksigen…

_Siapkah aku merelakan semuanya demi perasaan yang tidak mungkin terbalaskan ini_?

Luhan menoleh ke televisi; mengamati orang yang sedang berbicara di televisi. Menghibur semua orang dengan leluconnya yang cerdas dan menyenangkan. Menilik dari tawa Sehun yang tak putus-putus, sepertinya ocehan orang itu lucu, hanya saja Luhan tidak menemukannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Decision…_

_Decision…_

_Decision…_

_Your decision, Xi Luhan…_

"Ah, terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Luhan."

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan melihat Sehun sudah mendorong piringnya yang kosong dan bernoda merah saus menjauh. "Oh, ya," katanya berdeham dan menunduk memandang pastanya yang baru termakan setengah. "Kau sudah akan kembali?" tanyanya saat Sehun berdiri.

"Ya," kata Sehun menoleh ke jam tangannya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan bekas makan malam karena Kris-_hyung_ sudah menungguku," katanya.

"_Ani_," kata Luhan tersenyum kaku. "Tinggalkan saja, aku akan membereskannya sendiri."

Sehun memberikannya satu senyuman briliannya yang lain sebelum meraih jasnya yang disampirkan di lengan sofa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Luhan," katanya sebelum berjalan ke pintu.

Luhan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menghela napas dengan keras dan membulatkan tekadnya.

"Sehun-ah?" panggilnya dengan suara jernih yang jelas.

Sehun menoleh saat tangannya sudah menyentuh handel pintu ke arah malaikat keemasannya yang sekarang duduk di atas salah satu kursi meja makan dengan wajah berpikir keras serta rambut keemasannya yang diikat menjadi cepol rendah berantakan di atas tengkuknya. Jika Sehun boleh jujur, Luhan terlihat sangat seksi malam ini.

"Ya?" tanyanya; menunggu.

Lama sampai Luhan bisa menjawab. Dia menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum menatap lurus ke mata Sehun; tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai pemotretannya?"

.

TBC ^^

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: as always, yang review dan yang follow dapet kuee~~ #tebar kue :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: yaahh ketebak deh sama Eonni XD iyah Eonni, Lulu udah setuju tapi bukan berarti FF ini bakalan mendekati ending! :3 Masih banyak masalah yang harus dihadapi keduanya sebelum akhirnya hidup _happily ever after_~ #ketawa evil #dijitak Sehun

**jettaome**: ini dia TaoRis momen buat Eonni :3 tapi OTP12 selain HunHan biasanya keluar dikit, ya Eonni, soalnya ini FF fokus di HunHan. Tenang aja, author pasti buat FF lain tentang OTP lain kok~~ kalo HunHan terus kan bosen juga ntar yang review :3 makasih reviewnya, ya, Eonnie~~~ Stay follow this story, yak :3

**meidi96**: ahahahaha kumpulin dulu ilernya Eonni biar banyaaakkk #digampar XD soalnya NC'annya masih _jaaaaaaauuuuuuhhhhhh_ #disambit bakiak sama eonnideul yadongers XD tapi kalau adegan yang _menjurus2_ NC, tenang ajaaa :3 Lagi bentar aja nongol kok #cekikikan bareng Sehun. Sabar, yaakk :3

**SiDer Tobat**: iya, Eonni, soalnya kalau author ada ide nulis gak boleh di diemin. Harus di tulis, kalau nggak ntar FF-nya jadi aneh, gak bagus, dan ngebosenin :3 Dan juga author semangat karena yang review banyak. Author gak suka minta eonnideul nunggu lama2 buat FF ini soalnya yang nuntut update banyak tuh; ntar author dicincang kalo lama update XD

**milkpanda1012**: NC'nya masih lama Eonni #digampar XD tapi adegan yang menjurus akan segera di tulis #yay! :3

**nstunggadewi**: gomapta, Eonni XD doa Eonni dan review-nya sangat berarti buat author labil ini #deep bow. NC'nya ditunggu, yaakk~~ :3

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: Eonni Chagiyaaa #peluk Eonnie XD nunggu NC'nya sabar dulu, yaa XD kalau adegan2 yang menjurus sedang diproses nih XD soalnya author masih polos #BOONK BANGEETTT XD# kalau eonnideul yadongers, artinya SAMA dengan author #yeaaahhh! #kibarkan bendera HunHan NC'an XD kok sama ya Eonni? Author suka bagian Sehun ngambil tamponnya Lulu XD *tampon=pembalut* sepolos Eunhyuk dan koleksinya? XD itu mah namanya yadong level ataasss Eonnie XD #dipelototin Eunhyuk-oppa XD aiihh makasih yang pujiannya Eonnie; iyaa iyaa ini author peluuukk #tight hug :3 gaya NC author beda dari yang lain2 soalnya ndak tuuaattt kalo nulis nama2 bagian pribadinya Thehunnie~~ *mimisan* tunggu, yaa XD

**pandarkn**: GO HUNHAN….! #tereak bareng Chanyeol XD

**RirinSekarini**: ini udah lanjut Eonni :3 makasih yaa review-nyaa, terus review biar FFnya makin cepet update XD jawaban buat pertanyaan Eonni itu bukan :3 ini murni tulisan author tapi kalau mungkin ada tulisan yang mirip, itu cuma kebetulan aja Eonni :3 gaya nulis author emang kayak gini~ karena author suka baca novel terjemahan juga :3 jadi, ntar gaya NC'annya juga khas terjemahan (baca: LK) :3 makasih review-nya yaakk Eonni x3

.

Author's Corner:

Yang mau HunHan NC angkat tangaaaaaannnnnnnnn…? Hehehehe yang sabar dulu yaaa XD soalnya NC adalah salah satu bagian yang akan author sisipkan di chapter2 akhir #digebukin readers XD tapi, seperti yang udah author jelasin, adegan2 yang menjurus sedang di proses :3 tenang aja, nee? XD sekalian ngetes apakah Eonnideul sekalian suka sama gaya NC'nya author ato nggak ^^

Yang request TaoRis, BaekYeol/ChanBaek, dan KaiSoo momen, ini udah author kasih :3 yang mau ChenMin/XiuChen harap sabar, nee soalnya FF ini HunHansentris *gaya bahasanya gak nyante XD* :3

Inget review-nya yaakkk, per chapter sekalian #ditabok XD

Khamsahamnidaa~~

Eh iya, sekalian yaa :3 sebagai hadiah karena eonnideul udah rajin banget review FF author:

Ada yang punya ide FF dan pengen author yang nulisin? Author siap ^^ Dua ide terbaik pertama bakal author tulis dan dipublish khusus dengan nama Eonni yang menang sebagai Co-writer ^^ idenya bebas, harus kreatif, genre juga bebas, OTPnya boleh HunHan atau yang lain *HunHan direkomendasikanXD*, GS juga boleh :3

Formatnya: namaeonnideul (boleh samaran XD); OTP (HunHan, ChanBek/BaekYeol/others); genre (mis. Angst/Romance); GS/Yaoi; terus explain deh idenya :3

Ayooo,, ditunggu, ya, idenyaa~~ ^^

.


	5. Passion (M)

Chapter 4:

_Passion…_

[**M**]

.

_"Sehun-ah?" panggilnya dengan suara jernih yang jelas._

_Sehun menoleh saat tangannya sudah menyentuh handel pintu ke arah malaikat keemasannya yang sekarang duduk di atas salah satu kursi meja makan dengan wajah berpikir keras serta rambut keemasannya yang diikat menjadi cepol rendah berantakan di atas tengkuknya. Jika Sehun boleh jujur, Luhan terlihat sangat seksi malam ini._

_"Ya?" tanyanya; menunggu._

_Lama sampai Luhan bisa menjawab. Dia menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum menatap lurus ke mata Sehun; tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan berkata dengan suara lirih._

_"Kapan kita bisa memulai pemotretannya?"_

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Kau yakin pada semua ini, kan, Lulu?"

Luhan menatap tidak berdaya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya dengan sikat rambut halus melalui cermin bulat di hadapannya. Helaian keemasan itu membiaskan cahaya cantik saat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih senang memainkan rambut itu alih-alih menyisirinya.

Mereka berada di kantor Sehun. Di tempat ganti baju para model sebelum di foto. Karena Luhan tidak percaya diri untuk kemari sendirian, dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya. Setidaknya dia punya satu sekutu yang bisa menyokongnya atas keputusannya ini karena tempat ini terasa salah bagi gadis seperti Luhan.

Tadi dia melihat Kate Moss yang memakai pakaian yang kata mereka itu _bikini two ring_s, tapi bagi Luhan itu hanya sobekan kain yang dijalin asal-asalan dan dia mual membayangkan dirinya sendiri akan menggunakan itu. Belum lagi saat Kate Moss tiba-tiba melepaskan seluruh bajunya di hadapan tiga fotografer di hadapannya. Dua diantaranya orang Barat sementara salah satunya terlihat seperti orang Asia.

"_Pacar Baekhyun, Chanyeol_." Begitu kata Kyungsoo saat Luhan bertanya.

Kate Moss tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali oleh fakta bahwa dia saat itu telanjang bulat dan ada sepuluh orang kru yang menyeting ruangan agar bisa digunakan menjadi tempat fotografi. Pengatur cahaya, pengatur gaya, _makeup_, _dresser_, dan entah apa lagi yang mereka lakukan. Luhan merasa pening berada di sini.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya jika kau tidak mau…," bisik Kyungsoo lagi sambil menjalin rambut Luhan yang halus dan lemas di tangannya. Mengurai dan kembali menyimpulkannya dengan sia-sia. Tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menatap wajahnya sendiri yang baru saja di-_makeup_. Kelopak matanya dibubuhi warna ungu halus cantik seperti langit senjakala, bibirnya yang ranum diberi polesan _lipgloss_ jingga yang menggoda, tulang pipinya yang tinggi diberi sapuan _blush-on_ menarik; singkat kata, Luhan seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bebas di atas _bathrobe_ biru muda yang digunakannya sembari menunggu pakaian apa yang harus digunakannya pertama.

Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo _kenapa_ dia berada di sini. Alasannya hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan prihatin serta kata-kata penghiburan yang tidak Luhan sukai. Dia benci merasa lemah seperti saat ini.

"Aku ingin melakukannya…" bisik Luhan lemah lebih kepada dirinya sendiri; pada seraut wajah cantik menakjubkan di cermin bulat yang balas menatapnya. Wajah itu terlihat takut dan tegang dibalik riasannya yang sempurna.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu sebelum mendesah. "Akan kuhubungi Kai untuk bertanya apakah giliranmu sudah akan datang atau belum, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Keputusan dan pilihannya sendiri yang membawanya di sini. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkannya untuk itu? Kemarin setelah menanyakan pemotretan, Luhan tidak kuasa untuk membatalkan niatnya karena ekspresi berbinar dan gembira Sehun yang menyesakkan. Betapa indahnya namja itu dalam lingkupan cahaya kebahagiaan serta spirit membuat napas Luhan tercekat.

Dia tidak kuasa menghancurkan ekspresi itu…

Sama sekali _tidak_…

Dan inilah hasil akhirnya.

Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri; ketakutan membuat tulang punggungnya bergetar. Takut pada semua hal yang ada di ruangan ini. Dia takut pada akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti. Siapa dia?

Karena Luhan merasa dia telah lepas dari dirinya sendiri.

Dia bukan lagi Xi Luhan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga setuju untuk berada di sini…

"Kau hanya akan difoto, sama sekali bukan diperkosa…"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata kaget lalu menatap cermin di hadapannya; dia melihat seorang gadis tinggi langsing yang terlihat seperti model profesional. Dia menggunakan _lingerie_ pendek dan transparan yang anehnya tidak membuat dia risih sama sekali. Rambutnya hitam panjang sementara auranya… entah, Luhan tidak yakin tapi di matanya, gadis itu memiliki aura zambrud yang memesona. Seperti peninggalan sejarah yang eksotis.

"Kau takut." Katanya lagi sambil bersedekap. "Takut apa?"

Luhan menoleh dari cermin; merasa tidak sopan bercakap-cakap tanpa menatap secara langsung lawan bicaranya. "Ini bukan diriku…" bisiknya lirih dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan permintaan Sehun, hm?" balasnya menatap Luhan spekulatif.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "B-bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini karena Sehun?" tanyanya kaget.

Gadis itu kembali tertawa sementara asistennya datang membawakannya sekotak tisu serta air mineral. Dia menatap Luhan dengan mata hitamnya yang berkilat ramah. "Semua orang di kantor ini tahu siapa kau, Xi Luhan," katanya lembut lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menepuk bahunya; memaksa Luhan menatap cermin.

"Kau luar biasa cantik," pujinya tersenyum.

Dari cermin, Luhan bisa melihat bahwa senyuman gadis itu begitu manis dan ramah. "E-eh, trims, kurasa," Luhan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan sapuan merah muda baru di pipinya. Di bawah sapuan _blush-on_-nya.

"_Cheonma_," balas gadis itu lancar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi seseorang akan membawakanmu pakaian,"

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum. "Kau orang Korea?" tanyanya; senang menemukan orang Asia lain di sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak juga. Aku orang China tapi pacarku pintar bahasa Korea," katanya lalu menoleh saat mendengar suara gantungan baju dengan roda di dorong ke arah mereka.

Seorang gadis ramah yang tadi memberikan _bathrobe_ ke Luhan membawa sekitar dua puluh baju yang ujung roknya bahkan tidak menyentuh setengah tinggi tiangnya.

"_Hi, Sweetie. There are your clothes; they want you to get dress in a sec. This is the first clothes, and I'll wait there to help you to dress up after this one,_" katanya ramah meraih satu _hanger_ dari deretan pakaian di sebelahnya.

Luhan tercekat menatap pakaian di depannya. Itu _lingerie_. Cantik sekali dengan rok pendek berupa brokat dengan motif bunga-bunga padat, model _one shoulder_, dan warnanya gradasi antara merah dan hitam. Warna itu akan membuat rambut dan kulit Luhan semakin bersinar.

"Ya, kau harus memakainya, Sayang," sahut suara gadis cantik di sisinya yang masih menggunakan _lingerie_-nya sendiri. Dia tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu sama sekali. Mereka hanya akan mengambil beberapa gambar lalu kau diizinkan mengganti bajumu untuk sesi-sesi berikutnya. Tidak sulit kok," hiburnya memberi semangat.

"Lulu? Giliranmu sebentar lagi,"

Semuanya menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo masuk membawa segelas _bubble tea_ yang dirasanya mampu membuat Luhan lebih tenang. Dia tersenyum pada gadis _lingerie_ yang juga balas tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelas _bubble tea_ Luhan di hadapannya.

"Kai bilang mereka butuh lebih banyak gambarmu daripada yang lain karena kau model amatir," katanya menghibur. "Aku akan berada di sana dan Kai sudah bersumpah padaku jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu lebih dari prosedur yang dibutuhkan, dia akan menghancurkan kepalanya. Jika Kai tidak melakukannya, aku sendiri yang akan mengkebirinya," ekspresi Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersenyum lemah sambil meraih gelas _bubble tea_-nya yang dingin menyenangkan.

Dia meneguk sedikit sebelum berdiri dan meraih bajunya. Menghela napas untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan masuk ke bilik yang ditutupi tirai merah jambu untuk menggantinya. Di dalam ada cermin seukuran tubuhnya sehingga saat Luhan melepaskan simpul _bathrobe_-nya dan membiarkan pakaian terakhirnya itu luruh teronggok di kakinya, dia bisa memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh indah yang diinginkan segenap perempuan di dunia dengan pinggang tinggi, pinggung tepat, serta kulit keemasan. Tanpa bekas apa pun di sana. Persis seperti emas 24 karat yang murni. Luhan menatap pasrah pakaian di tangannya dan menggunakannya; meloloskan baju itu melewati kepalanya dan membiarkan rok halusnya menyapu paha atasnya. Warna hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat hitam. Rambut dan kulitnya terlihat bersinar seolah ada yang sudah dengan gila dan murah hati menanamkan jutaan berlian mungil di baliknya.

"Lulu? Kau baik?"

Luhan menghela napas dan berjongkok meraih _bathrobe_-nya lalu menyibakkan tirai bilik gantinya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang terpana. Juga gadis _lingerie_ yang memiliki aura zambrud tadi.

"Wah…" kata gadis zambrud itu terpana. "Kau benar-benar…," dia menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Apakah ini terlalu terbuka?" tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh belahan dadanya yang terekspos habis-habisan karena _lingerie_ yang dipakainya.

"Tidak, kau sempurna." Jawab gadis zambrud itu cepat sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab. Dia menyeruak di sisi Kyungsoo yang masih terpana dan mengamit tangannya. "Kau harus bergegas," katanya mendesak dan menarik—nyaris menyeret—Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"A-_aniya_! Tunggu sebentar! Aku harus—!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dicengkram gadis itu sementara mereka menuju studio.

"Tidak, Luhan—itu, kan, namamu? Kau tidak bisa terus di sana dan akhirnya pergi karena malu. Kau harus menghadapinya," desaknya sementara mereka mendekati ruangan penuh cahaya yang menakutkan itu.

Perut Luhan bergolak; asam lambung terasa di rongga mulutnya saat dia melihat sebuah tempat tidur berada di sana. Dengan kanopi besar dan berkerut-kerut khas zaman renaisans yang membuat Luhan semakin mual. Suara dengung percakapan juga membuatnya pucat.

"Oh, ya ampun! Lihat wajahmu!" seru gadis di sisinya. "Tenang, Luhan. Kau tidak akan diperkosa atau apa. Kau hanya akan difoto. Tenanglah…" gadis itu mengusap-usap bahunya menenangkan.

Luhan meremas tangan gadis itu sementara mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Gadis itu menatapnya prihatin.

"Kau oke?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan menghela napas. Sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya bukan ketakutan yang selalu disebut gadis ini atau Kyungsoo. Tapi dia takut bertemu Sehun.

Takut Sehun melihatnya dalam pakaian seperti ini.

Takut dianggap sebagai gadis liar yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Takut pada reaksi Sehun.

Takut mengecewakan namja yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan takut pada Sehun!

"Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam dan keluarkan lewat mulut. Itu bisa membantu," saran gadis di sisinya dan Luhan melakukannya.

Baru tarikan napas ketiga, seseorang muncul.

"_Hey! Where is—Ah, there you are, Miss Xi. Everyone waiting for ye inside_," seruan galaknya berubah menjadi senyuman ramah bersahabat pada Luhan.

Luhan ingat siapa dia. Kekasih Xiumin, kalau tidak salah namanya Chen. Dia menatap Luhan sekilas tapi penuh penilaian dan tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak mengancam atau seperti yang Luhan pikirkan. Dia tetap ramah. Bisa mengendalikan hormonnya.

"Sehun benar," komentarnya sopan. "Kau luar biasa," pujinya lalu mengulurkan sikunya. "Bolehkah?" tawarnya.

Luhan menatap gadis di sisinya yang tersenyum membiarkan. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di lekukan siku Chen dan membiarkan namja itu membawanya ke dalam. Luhan menunduk; menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut keemasannya. Jantungnya berpacu kacau dan tidak karuan.

"_Chen!_" sebuah suara bass serak dan berat terdengar. "_Where's my model_? _When I told you to work, please, work!_" keluhnya gusar lalu suaranya berubah dan Luhan yakin itu karena dia sudah melihat Luhan. "_Wait a sec, who's that golden angel_?" tanyanya blakblakan.

Luhan merona habis-habisan saat mendengar kata sifat yang diberikan padanya. _Golden angel…_

"_This is your model, Mr. Wu. This is the girl who Sehun fight for_," balas Chen lalu mengedip sarat konspirasi ke arah Luhan yang masih merona. "_Isn't she good_?"

Namja bersuara bass yang menurut Luhan adalah bos mereka mengeluarkan suara puas yang tidak disembunyikan. "_More than good_." Komentarnya lalu melanjutkan. "_Where the hell are you find this angel, Sehun_?"

Alarm di kepala Luhan langsung berdering nyaring saat mendengar nama yang disebut bos itu. Dia tidak berani mendongak sama sekali alih-alih meremas lekukan siku Chen yang syukurnya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"_In Heaven_?" balas suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Luhan; nadanya santai dan ringan juga sedikit geli.

Suara dengusan puas adalah jawabannya. "_I don't take any shit about it. I don't care where the hell you find this girl but she's perfect. Just do it all, Guys! I want this girl to be our icon, try your best and if I find some mistake in this girl's pictures, believe me. I'll fly you up back to your country in a snap_." Suara bass itu membuat semua fotografer yang berjumlah total kini empat orang tersenyum.

Keempatnya mengelilingi ranjang berkanopi itu. Siaga di balik lensa kamera mereka sementara ranjang itu diterangi lampu yang membuat seluruh ruangan redup karenanya.

"Ayo," dukung Chen. "Naiklah ke sana dan biarkan pengarah gaya membantumu," dia berbisik dalam bahasa Korea yang membuat Luhan senang.

"_Gomapta, ne, _Chen-_ssi_," bisik Luhan dan Chen tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak masalah," balasnya ringan. "Silakan,"

Luhan akhirnya membiarkan satu genggaman terakhirnya lepas dan berjalan terseret ke ranjang itu. Menyipitkan mata karena cahayanya. Begitu dia berada di bawah cahaya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah siapa-siapa lagi. Semuanya terlihat seperti siluet yang tidak jelas. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah fotografernya; padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan ancamannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Chanyeol dari empat fotografer itu.

"Bisakah kau tidur di sana?"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan gadis pengatur gaya tersenyum padanya. _Apakah dia baru saja bicara bahasa Korea_? "Anda bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyanya lalu merasa bodoh karena bertanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan membuat perasaan Luhan semakin senang. "Tentu," sahutnya. "Tidurlah, Sayang. Berikan kami ekspresimu yang paling menggoda,"

Luhan merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk dengan canggung. "Bagaimana, eh, caranya?" tanyanya gugup.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu menoleh ke kerumunan. "Tao-ya? Bisakah kau mencontohkannya?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata lalu melihat gadis zambrud tadi melangkah masuk ke dalam cahaya. Dia tersenyum ramah dan membuat Luhan tenang. "Aku akan mencontohkannya sekali dan kau harus bisa meresponnya dengan baik untuk gaya-gaya selanjutnya, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk; terlalu gugup untuk bisa berpikir.

"Kau harus sabar untuk model ini, Mr. Wu," gadis pengatur gaya itu melambai geli ke bos mereka yang duduk di pojok.

"Aku sangat sabar, Lauren," balas namja yang dipanggil Mr. Wu itu dengan nada suara geli yang sama. "Hasil setara dengan cara," katanya diplomatis.

Semuanya tertawa.

Luhan mengamati Tao yang berbaring di atas ranjang dan memberikan Luhan ekspresi yang membuat perutnya mengejang gugup. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan ekspresi itu sama sekali sehingga dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Tao berdiri dengan lugas dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa?"

Luhan menahan napasnya sementara Tao tertawa lirih.

"Ayo, coba saja." Desaknya lembut dan merangkul Luhan. "Kau pasti bisa. Semua perempuan bisa melakukannya."

_Jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, apakah aku bukan seorang perempuan_? "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Tao mengangguk menyemangatinya. "Ayo." Lalu dia tersenyum dan merunduk. "Kalau kau mau cara mudahnya, bayangkan saja saat ini kau sedang berada di kamarmu sendiri. Dan seseorang yang mencintaimu tengah melangkah mendekatimu. Bersiap untuk bercinta denganmu…" bisiknya membuat Luhan merona.

_Seseorang yang kucintai_? "Seseorang yang kucintai?" tanyanya lirih.

Tao mengedip. "Ya, siapa saja dia." Katanya penuh persekongkolan.

Benak Luhan langsung terisi dengan wajah Sehun saat pertama kali melihatnya di Starbucks. Gairah yang berkobar di matanya sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Luhan menelan napas dan mencoba mempertahankan bayangan itu di kepalanya saat dia merangkak naik kembali ke ranjang.

_Bayangkan saja kau akan bercinta dengannya sekarang, Lulu…_

.

.

.

Los Angeles, USA

_Spring_…

.

Oh, tidak.

Sehun pasti sudah gila!

Sejak tadi, dia tidak bisa diam. Gairah yang menggelegak di dalam dirinya tidak bisa diajak berkawan lagi. Dia harus mengerahkan segenap usahanya agar tidak menerjang tubuh keemasan yang sedang berbaring di ranjang beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ini baru sesi keempat dan gadis itu masih punya tiga sesi lagi sebelum siksaan pribadi Sehun berakhir.

Matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari kulit mulus keemasan yang bercahaya itu; membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mendaratkan ciuman serta melukiskan api membara di sana hingga gadis itu mengerang. Mengerangkan nama_nya_. Hanya nama_nya_ seorang.

Nama Sehun seorang.

Setiap kali gadis itu memberikan ekspresi sensual naturalnya yang membuat Kris tersenyum puas, Sehun selalu ingin menyambarnya lalu memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Benaknya memikirkan seratus—bahkan seribu—cara-cara rasional untuk membawa gadis itu pergi dan menghabisinya dalam sebuah tarian sakral paling barbar yang pernah manusia ciptakan dan rasakan.

Keringat dingin yang sejak tadi disekanya terus menerus malah semakin membuatnya gelisah. Celana _pullover_-nya terasa sempit dan mencekik. Sehun tidak faham kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti ini.

Sudah berapa tahun dia bekerja di sini? Tidak pernah sekali pun dia merasa begitu terangsang oleh salah satu model yang dipilihnya sendiri. Tapi saat melihat Luhan… Malaikat keemasannya yang polos dan menggemaskan itu, Sehun tidak bisa tidak tertarik.

Dari awal yang polos dan pemalu hingga pose-pose panas yang malah membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa, Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa gadis itu mampu menciptakan ekspresi senatural dan semenggoda itu? Padahal dia amatiran!

Dia melirik Tao yang tersenyum puas lalu menyikutnya.

"Apa, sih?" balas Tao kesal karena waktunya mengamati Luhan diganggu.

Sehun balas menatapnya. "Apa yang kaubisikkan tadi padanya?" desaknya.

Tao langsung tersenyum simpul. "Oh, itu? Aku hanya membagi rahasia kecilku padanya,"

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Oh, ya? Rahasia apa?" tanyanya.

Tao mengedip genit. "Aku menyuruhnya membayangkan orang yang dicintainya tengah mengajaknya bercinta."

Sehun tercekat napasnya sendiri. "Kau—APA?"

.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya dan akhirnya diizinkan menggunakan _bathrobe_ yang terasa seperti dinding pelindungnya yang kuat walaupun tidak sebanyak apa yang diharapkannya. Dia duduk di depan cermin bulat bersih dan membiarkan _makeup_-nya dibereskan. Kapas-kapas dingin beraroma alkohol dan beri-berian menguar saat disentuhkan ke kulitnya yang keemasan. Kapas itu membawa pergi tumpukan _makeup_ di wajahnya dan membuat wajahnya segar kembali.

"Kau luar biasa," puji gadis yang membereskan _makeup_-nya tulus. "Kau pasti akan mendapat kontrak panjang setelah ini dengan kami,"

Luhan tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Tapi kurasa aku akan menolaknya," katanya.

Gadis itu menatapnya takjub. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Model-model yang masuk kemari bukan orang sembarangan. Dan kau ada di dalamnya dengan latar belakang amatir. Kau hebat, Sayang." Dia membiarkan Luhan membersihkan lipstik merah beratnya sendirian.

Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kapas basah itu di bibirnya; berusaha mengenyahkan lipstik merah berat itu dengan cepat sekaligus menyeluruh. Bibirnya terasa gatal karena lipstik itu. Terlihat seperti digigit serangga. "Ini bukan duniaku," bisiknya.

"Omong kosong," balas gadis itu membuat Luhan kaget dan menoleh defensif. "Semua gadis ditakdirkan untuk menggoda pria tapi tergantung _dimana_ kau melakukannya. Jika kau melakukannya di sini, kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak."

_Uang? Apakah semua ini hanya karena uang?_ Luhan tidak butuh uang saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak. "Aku tidak suka melihat semua orang bisa melihat tubuhku dengan bebas. Aku menyimpannya untuk suamiku," katanya lirih dan kembali berusaha mengenyahkan lipstik tebalnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau dinikmati bukan sebagai barang, Sayang." Kata gadis itu mengeluarkan krim bening yang harum dari kotak _makeup_-nya dan menyerahkannya ke Luhan. "Kau dinikmati sebagai sebuah benda yang penuh dengan estetika yang menganggumkan." Katanya.

Luhan baru saja membuka mulut untuk menyangkal saat suara pintu tertutup membuat keduanya menoleh. Dan Luhan merasa jantungnya mencelos saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu.

Oh Sehun.

"Oh, Mr. Sehun," sapa gadis itu ceria. "Bagian gadis ini sudah selesai, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Wajahnya gelap oleh sesuatu yang tidak difahami Luhan sama sekali. "Aku akan bicara sebentar dengannya. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" katanya serak dan dalam; Luhan merasa jantungnya berdentam kacau dan menyakiti telinganya sendiri.

Gadis itu tentu saja menurut dan keluar dari sana tanpa banyak bicara sementara Luhan meremas kapasnya dan membuat telapak tangannya memerah oleh sisa lipstik yang dihapusnya. Sehun melangkah mendekatinya; suara sepatunya terdengar nyaring di ruangan kecil, hangat, dan sepi itu. Luhan menelan ludah gelisah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Sehun tepat di belakangnya; Luhan bisa merasakan aura maskulinnya yang kuat dan menakjubkan memancar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berkumpul menjadi sebuah api besar yang akan membuat Luhan meleleh.

"A-aku melakukan kesalahan?" ulang Luhan gemetar dan membeo. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menyentakkan kursi Luhan hingga berbalik. Terkejut, Luhan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi. Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sandaran lengan di kursi Luhan; mengungkungnya dalam aroma maskulin yang membuat Luhan sesak karenanya. Sehun merunduk dan menatapnya dengan intim; panas yang terkumpul di tubuh Sehun memancar ke tubuh Luhan.

_Terlalu dekat_, pikir Luhan kacau sementara dia berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya tetap berada di tempatnya.

Napas Sehun berpacu dengan lambat dan berat sebelum dia merunduk semakin dekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Bernapas dengan intim di sana dan mengerang seolah Luhan sudah menyakitinya. Luhan memejamkan mata; terkejut sekaligus penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Takjub pada rasa basah dan panas aneh bibir Sehun di lehernya; menggoda denyutan nadinya menjadi semakin memburu dan tubuhnya berdenyar nikmat tak terperikan.

"Kau membuatku sinting…" gumam Sehun teredam di lehernya. "Kau membuatku…, Oh, _Lulu…_" dia mengerang lagi dan tangannya terangkat menuju tengkuk Luhan yang lemas dan terpejam sebelum mendaratkan satu ciuman panas, panjang, serta menuntut ke bibirnya.

Ciuman itu membuat otak Luhan meleleh; dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain cara untuk mempertahankan bibir Sehun cukup lama di bibirnya. Tangannya yang seolah punya pikiran sendiri terangkat naik dan meremas rambut tebal Sehun; mencegahnya menjauh sedikit pun. Suara lenguhan samar terdengar dari tenggorokan Sehun sementara dia mendesakkan dirinya masuk. Kakinya menyelip di antara kaki Luhan dan Luhan merasakan panas maskulin Sehun di pahanya. Betapa semua gairah ini membuat Luhan tidak berdaya.

Dia ingin Sehun berada di mana saja yang sanggup dicapai namja itu…

Memeta semua kenikmatan itu di tubuhnya dan membiarkan Luhan memilikinya seutuhnya. Mengajarinya tentang lautan kenikmatan yang akan mereka seberangi bersama. Luhan merasa terbakar; api berkobar di mana-mana karena _Sehun_ ada di mana-mana. Tangannya bergerak di tubuhnya; menyelip di balik _bathrobe_-nya dan membuatnya jatuh lemas di lekukan sikunya. Menampilkan sebelah bahunya yang telanjang dan keemasan.

Sentuhan Sehun membuatnya gila!

_Oh, Tuhan_! _Jangan biarkan ini berakhir…!_ Pikir Luhan kacau sementara Sehun terus memanjakan tubuhnya dengan lihai dan cerdik. Menemukan setiap sudut dan ceruk sensitif dan menggodanya hingga akal sehat Luhan miring.

_Jangan biarkan ini berakhir… Jangan biarkan—_

Serangkaian ketukan mendesak di pintu ruang ganti Luhan membuat selubung gairah itu meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Berserakan seperti pecahan beling di sekitar mereka. Secara refleks, Sehun melompat mundur dari Luhan dan tersengal, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan.

"_Miss Xi_? _Kau di dalam? Mr. Wu ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membahas kontrak. Bisakah kau menemuinya setelah kau usai berganti baju_?"

Itu Chen.

"Y-ya, tentu, Chen-_ssi_," balas Luhan serak lalu berdeham kikuk sementara Sehun mundur dari tubuhnya. Mengancingkan kemejanya yang entah sejak kapan berhasil dibuka Luhan.

Namja tampan itu menyeka rambutnya yang berantakan serta wajahnya yang merah padam oleh kegiatan mereka tadi. Luhan menunduk sambil menaikkan sebelah _bathrobe_-nya yang melorot dan meremasnya di dada seolah ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak berani mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Bagus_!" balas Chen dari luar dan pergi.

Kedua insan yang baru saja bertukar momen intim yang menggairahkan itu terlihat kikuk. Sehun mengusap bibirnya dan beranjak. Berbalik dan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih meremas bagian dada _bathrobe_-nya dengan takut. Rambut keemasannya berantakan sementara bibirnya merekah karena ciumannya.

"Maaf," bisik Sehun lirih dan serak.

Luhan tidak mampu menjawabnya, jantungnya berpacu begitu kuat. Dan sedikit rasa kesal karena semua itu harus berakhir saat semuanya mulai akan terasa mengasyikkan.

Sehun tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya sehingga dia bergegas keluar dari sana sebelum dia akhirnya menggagah Luhan detik itu juga di sana. Pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Luhan bahwa semua itu sudah selesai.

Dengan perasaan kacau balau, Luhan menangis…

.

TBC ^^

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: as always, tebar kuee~~ :3

Untuk kesempatan kali ini author gak jawab pertanyaannya satu2 yaa #digampar XD soalnya banyak baget, rempong jadinya XD tapi semuanya tetep dapet 'terima kasih' sebanyak2nya dari author, kue (as always), juga peluk :3 author sayaaaaaanggg semua eonnideul yang udah mau berbaik hati review FF author nee :3 #peluk satu2 n kasih kue yang banyaakk X3

Author bakal jawab beberapa yang penting aja yaa :3

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: ini chap 4 buat eonni :3 hehe maaf yaa kalau deskripsinya bikin laper XD oh, ya, kayaknya Eonni ada salah faham deh ^^ Lulu gak bakal di apa2in kok. Ritualnya itu yaa itu. fotonya lebih banyak dari yang lain. Apakah Lulu cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan aura _lust_-nya dalam waktu yang lama atau gimana *cielah paklee bahasanyaaaa XD* sama sekali gak ada apa2 yang akan terjadi kok eonni. Tenaaanggg~~~ #digampar XD

**Aileen Xiao**: makasih ne usulnya Eonni :3 tapi mianhae dulu, yaa~ author lebih nyaman ngetik kalau dia rata tengah atau center :D lebih gimanaaaaaaaa gitu rasanya. Makasih udah review, ya, Eonnie~~ review terus, ne :3

**meidi96**: _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada_ dong eonni :3 #digampar Luhan XD. Tunggu aja yaa? XD

.

Author's Corner:

#cekikikan. Ini layak masuk M gak, sihhh? XD entah yaaa pikiran author lagi jahat niiihhh. Semoga suka yaaa? :3 NC'nya emang masih jauh tapi adegan yang menujus udah deket nih :3 itu udah author kasih contoh satu. Mau lagi? #digebugin XD

Semoga eonnideul suka yaa, hari ini author gak banyak bacot deh XD cuma mendoakan semoga eonnideul puas dengan chapter ini XD

Inget reviewnya yaakkk :3

Oh, ya, udah pada denger rumor kalau fandomnya EXO namanya tuh "**EXOcytosises**" belon? Author kok gasetuju, ya? -_- Belibet sih. Gak jelas lg artinya apa. Tapi kalau emang itu official dari SM sih, author nurut aja deh #pundung. Tapi yang kasian kan Sehunnie-oppa #peluk Sehun :(

Sehun: "Tharanghae, E-Tho-Thy-To-Thith!" #lidah kegigit.

Kasian toh uri magnae? Bilang namanya dia sendiri aja dia belibet apalagi nama fandom yang ruwet gitu. Semoga official fandom EXO namanya EXOTICS, bukan E-Tho-Thy-To-Thith #astungkaraaaa~~~ :3

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


	6. Everything has Change

Chapter 5:

_Everything has Change…_

.

_"Maaf," bisik Sehun lirih dan serak._

_Luhan tidak mampu menjawabnya, jantungnya berpacu begitu kuat. Dan sedikit rasa kesal karena semua itu harus berakhir saat semuanya mulai akan terasa mengasyikkan. _

_Sehun tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya sehingga dia bergegas keluar dari sana sebelum dia akhirnya menggagah Luhan detik itu juga di sana. Pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Luhan bahwa semua itu sudah selesai._

_Dengan perasaan kacau balau, Luhan menangis…_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

"_Good morning, _Luhan,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan mendongak; matanya bertemu dengan mata Yixing yang ramah dan ceria. "Ah, maafkan saya, Mrs.!" Serunya panik karena ketahuan melamun saat bekerja.

Yixing tertawa ringan. "Tidak masalah, Sayangku. Kebetulan _café_ sedang sepi, kau bebas melamun selama _café_ sepi," katanya lalu tersenyum perhatian. "Kau kelihatan pucat hari ini. Kau yakin kau tidak butuh istirahat? Kau bisa tidur di belakang dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggantikanmu,"

Luhan menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut. Sudah seminggu ini Luhan terkena insomnia akut. Dia tidak bisa tidur; setiap dia memejamkan mata yang terbayang hanya adegan panas yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun di ruang ganti kemarin. Dan ketika terbangun, dia akan menangis karena tidak menemukan Sehun di sana. Dia merindukan Sehun tapi urung menghubunginya karena selama dia mengamati, Chen atau Chanyeol atau Kai tidak pernah datang bersama Sehun ke _café_. Kyungsoo sudah menanyakan absennya Sehun pada Kai dan jawaban lelaki seksi berkulit gelap itu adalah…

"_Entahlah. Sehun belakangan ini kelihatan berantakan. Kurasa dia mengambil cuti dan terbang ke Maryland_,"

Luhan tidak tahu dimana itu Maryland, tapi Kyungsoo tahu.

"_Itu di Washington D.C_."

Dan Luhan melupakannya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan merona karena melamun _lagi_ di hadapan Yixing. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan dan mengulurkan tangan ke atas tangan Luhan; menggenggamnya dan meremasnya halus. "Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau memiliki masalah, Sayang…" katanya lembut.

Luhan tersenyum kaku. "Tidak, Mrs. Saya baik-baik saja…," katanya tapi wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah mengatakan sebaliknya.

"_Well, good morning, Mrs. Zhang and Ms. Xi. Can I have my daily coffee, please? Or I crossed you both in a wrong time_?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan pelanggan mereka yang ramah, Danielle. Pemuda itu berusia sebaya dengan Luhan, salah satu eksekutif muda yang sukses di California. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Yixing dan Luhan.

"_No,_" sahut Yixing ramah. "_You arrived in a good time_." Lalu dia menoleh ke Luhan yang pucat. "Luhan, _give him his daily coffee as always_," katanya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan ke bukaan yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur. "_One Latte Crumble, please_!" serunya lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Yixing dan Danielle yang berbincang akrab.

"_Hey, Ms. Xi. How do you do_?" sapa pemuda itu padanya.

Luhan mengulaskan senyuman terbaiknya yang terasa kaku. "_As good as always, Mr. Danielle_," balasnya.

"_Why you looked so pale_?" tanya Danielle dengan mata menyipit. "_Did you take your sleep time well or something_?"

Luhan tersenyum. Menyadari sepenuhnya bagaimana penampilannya hari ini. Dia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan sambil berjalan ke kantor. Tidak benar-benar memerhatikan apa yang digunakannya dan bagaimana _makeup_-nya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar selama Sehun tidak ada di sisinya.

"_I'd sleep well, Mr. Danielle. Thank you_…" balasnya ramah.

Sebelum pemuda bermata biru cerah itu menjawab, sebuah suara menyela mereka.

"_One double hot Americano, please_."

Luhan mendongak. "_Ah, welcome to—_Sehun?" nama yang disebutnya tersangkut di bibirnya saat menemukan seraut wajah tampan licik di hadapannya. Wajah itu kelihatan letih dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya yang brilian.

"Hei," balas Sehun tersenyum separo. "Kabar baik?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Baik. Kau?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu untuk membiarkan Luhan melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Dan di mata Luhan, Sehun terlihat lelah luar biasa. Seperti biasa, namja itu menggunakan tuksedo gelap yang semakin membuat kulitnya bersinar. Selain wajahnya yang terlihat kurang tidur, selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Luhan sangat senang melihatnya kembali ada di sini. Dan benar-benar ingin memeluk Sehun karena lega tapi dia yakin itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan.

Luhan berteriak ke dapur. "_One double hot Americano, please_! _And where's my Crumble_?"

"_Here's your Crumble, Luhan. Why you so excited_?" balas Kyungsoo dari dalam sambil mendorong gelas hijau bertutup khas Starbucks di atas papan yang menghubungkan dapur dengan kasir. "_Whose order_?"

"Danielle." Balas Luhan sambil meraihnya.

"Bukan, maksudku _hot Americano_—oh, _AIGO_! APAKAH ITU _KAU_, SEHUN-AH?!"

Danielle, Luhan, dan Yixing bahkan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir terkesiap karena teriakan Kyungsoo yang tidak main-main. Gadis mungil itu bergegas keluar dari dapur dan menghambur ke arah Sehun yang berwajah bingung.

"KEMANA SAJA, KAU _PABBO_? KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT HATI LUHAN HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING DAN SEKARANG KAU BERANI MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU? AKAN KUKEBIRI KAU HIDUP-HIDUP, SEHUN!"

"YA! _Noona_!" seru Sehun membungkuk sementara Kyungsoo menghujaninya dengan pukulan beruntun yang membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. "_Noona_! Hentikaaannn!" serunya.

"_ANDWAE_! KAU MUSANG LICIK SIALAN! PIKIRMU APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"_Noona_! Biarkan aku menjelaskan!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG HARUS DIJELASKAN! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR!"

"AKU DATANG UNTUK MENGAJAK LUHAN MAKAN MALAM, _NOONA_!"

"KAU MANUSIA BERENG—_hah_?"

Pukulan beruntun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia selesai mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Dia memandang namja yang berlutut di lantai sambil menamengi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah terpana.

"Kau… _apa_?" tanyanya membungkuk ke arah Sehun yang perlahan mengurai tamengnya.

Sehun meringis. "Aku akan mengajak Luhan makan malam," ulangnya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya. "Kau kenapa? Tidak tidur sebulan atau apa?" dia mencengkram dagu Sehun dan membolak-balik wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_YA!_ _Noona_!" protes Sehun sambil memberontak melepaskan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. "_Appo_," keluhnya manja dan mendapat delikan marah dari Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan _itu_ sekarang juga sebelum aku menendang pantatmu keluar dari sini," geram Kyungsoo penuh ancaman pada Sehun yang meringis.

"_Ne, ne_," balas Sehun bangkit dari lantai dan menoleh ke kasir. Tempat dimana Yixing, Danielle, dan Luhan menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung dan terpana. Sehun tidak mencemaskan Danielle karena Kyungsoo mengomel dan berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa Korea, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan Yixing yang sangat mengerti bahasa Korea.

Sehun menghampiri kasir dan mendesah. "Kau mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan, kan?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang merona. "Kau tertarik untuk makan malam?"

Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan kikuk; saat dia melakukannya, memori tentang gairah yang mereka ciptakan bersama di ruang ganti berputar di kepala Sehun. Membuatnya limbung karena keinginan yang besar untuk menguasai Luhan. Dia mencengkram pinggiran konter kasir dan mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"T-tentu," gumam Luhan samar. "Dimana?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau di apartemenku?"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

"Ya ampun… kau cantik sekali…"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Xiumin," katanya pada gadis cantik berwajah bulat yang sudah dengan baik hati mendandaninya sejak sore tadi. Dia mematut bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Gaun keemasan yang dikirimkan Sehun jam lima sore tadi disertai sebuket raksasa bunga mawar serta pujian yang memabukkan terlihat cocok di tubuh Luhan. Dengan model semi-_ballgown_ dan _bustier_ berdetail _Swarovski_, gaun itu terlihat benar-benar sesuai dengan warna rambut Luhan. Xiumin mendesah dan memuji kemampuan Sehun memilih gaun saat melihat gaun itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan gaun dengan warna sama persis dengan rambutmu?" katanya saat Luhan membentangkan gaun itu di hadapan Xiumin.

Luhan terlihat seperti pengantin emas.

Xiumin menjalin rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang menjadi jalinan halus yang melingkari kepalanya dan membiarkan sisa rambutnya tersampir di bahu Luhan. _makeup_ tipis membuat Luhan semakin cantik dan bersinar malam itu hingga dia Siap untuk menunggu Sehun yang akan menjemputnya lima menit lagi.

"Kau terlihat menakjubkan, Luhan…" puji Xiumin lagi sambil menyematkan sirkam mungil dengan motif bunga rumit di atas jaring-jaring emas yang terlihat mahal. Sirkam itu datang bersama gaun Luhan. "Dia pasti benar-benar mencintaimu…"

Luhan menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terlihat merona karena bahagia. Menatap ke dalam cermin seolah menatap ke sebuah lukisan klasik yang menggambarkan seorang putri termasyur dari sebuah kerajaan kaya. Dia hanya tinggal menggunakan tiaranya dan dia akan siap untuk pesta dansa.

Luhan melirik buket mawar yang dia letakkan di pinggir meja riasnya lalu meraih kartunya yang terselip di antara kelopak basah mawarnya. Dia belum sempat membacanya karena terkejut pada hadiah Sehun. Jadi, dia membuka kartu itu sekarang.

.

_Dearest, Lulu…_

_Aku tidak yakin apakah kau menyukai mawar. Aku juga tidak yakin apakah warna gaun itu sama persis dengan warna rambutmu karena bagiku rambutmu adalah emas paling cantik di dunia. Aku ingin merangkai rambutmu menjadi mahkota abadi yang akan kusematkan di rambutmu dan menjadikanmu ratu di hidupku._

_Aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul tujuh dengan kereta kencanaku._

_Tunggu aku._

_Oh Sehun._

.

Xiumin melongok melewati bahu Luhan untuk membacanya. "Aku pikir dia tidak bisa berkata-kata tapi bahasanya lumayan juga," katanya lalu memandang gaun Luhan bergantian dengan rambutnya. "_Well,_ kurasa dia salah karena mengatakan gaun ini tidak mirip dengan warna rambutmu karena mereka—demi Tuhan—sama persis dan itu semakin membuatku kagum pada Sehun." Lalu dia menggeleng-geleng takjub. "Kau harus menerimanya jadi kekasihmu, Lulu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Entahlah, Xiumin. Kurasa ini terlalu awal untuk itu,"

Alis Xiumin naik sebelah. "Terlalu awal? Menurutku ini waktu yang tepat." Balasnya.

Luhan menunduk menatap kartu polos di tangannya. "Jika dia mampu membuktikan satu hal maka aku akan menerimanya…" bisik Luhan membuat Xiumin mengerutkan alis.

"Membuktikan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan tersenyum penuh misteri lalu mengedip. "Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Chen?"

"_YA_!"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Sehun keluar dari lift dan berjalan santai menyusuri lorong ke arah kamar Luhan. Dia merasa gugup sepanjang hari saat memikirkan hari ini akan mengajak Luhan makan malam berdua. Dia mengerti pada risiko besar yang diambilnya. Berdua saja dengan malaikat keemasan di apartemennya yang hangat dan nyaman bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan lalu. Sehun harus mengekang semua hormonnya dan menggemboknya di dasar perutnya untuk itu. Jika dia benar-benar menggagah Luhan di _sana_, Sehun tidak tahu apa—

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata saat pikiran kotornya pecah berantakan karena suara itu dan menoleh ke arah lift yang baru saja terbuka dan menemukan Tao di sana.

"Tao-ya," sapanya berhenti untuk menyapa kekasih bos besarnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya bingung menemukan Tao berada di apartemen menengah alih-alih apartemennya yang mewah.

Tao menghampirinya; pakaiannya hari ini pun memamerkan seluruh keindahan yang dimilikinya tapi keindahan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Luhan dengan rambut keemasannya. Dia mengenakan _summer dress_ berwarna hijau berkilauan serta jaket tipis yang modis. _Wedges_-nya membuat Sehun ngeri sekaligus bingung pada fakta mengapa Tao menggunakannya padahal dia sudah memiliki tinggi yang melampaui rata-rata tinggi perempuan yang berkecimpung di dunia _modeling_.

"Aku menjenguk kekasih manajerku," katanya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang tebal dan hitam berkilau. Dia mengamati bawaan Sehun serta pakaian resminya sebelum tersenyum simpul. "Kau pasti akan menjemput Luhan, kan?"

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Kau menebaknya dengan benar kalau begitu," katanya mengendikkan bunga di tangannya.

Tao tertawa sambil menutup bibirnya yang dibalur lipstik merah jambu. "Aku yakin Luhan akan sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih sepertimu," katanya lalu mendesah. "Tidak seperti kekasihku yang tidak pernah peduli dimana aku berada," gerutunya.

Sehun tertawa lagi. "Dia masih di kantor, Tao-ya. Kau mungkin seharusnya datang ke sana dan menyeretnya pulang jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya,"

Tao bersedekap gusar. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lorong dengan frekuensi senada dengan jantung Sehun. "Aku tidak mau menyeretnya. Aku mau dia yang datang kemari menghampiriku seperti kau menghampiri Luhan," gerutunya.

Sehun menepuk bahunya. "Kris punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan cintanya padamu," hiburnya.

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba merindukan masa lalu mereka yang cerah ceria sebelum menelengkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Bisakah kau memelukku? Aku benar-benar ingin penghiburan," katanya.

Di mata Sehun, Tao terlihat lemah dan begitu memprihatinkan. Sehun berjanji akan menendang pantat Kris karena sudah melakukan ini pada Tao. Sehun dan Tao sudah bersahabat sejak awal Tao merintis kehidupan modelnya. Sehun-lah yang membantu Tao menemukan koneksi-koneksi tepat untuk kehidupannya yang baru itu hingga Tao menjadi sebesar ini.

Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan memberikan sahabatnya satu pelukan, Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut tubuh ramping Tao ke pelukannya. Kepala Tao menyusup di dadanya; sulit dilakukan karena tinggi tubuh dan _wedges_ yang digunakan Tao, tapi dia berhasil.

"Kau hanya harus bersabar," bisik Sehun di puncak kepalanya. "Kris akan menyadarinya,"

Tao tidak menjawab alih-alih dia membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu saat kita masih remaja biasa…"

Sehun memandang jauh melewati kepala Tao. "Remaja biasa?" ulangnya lirih. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat itu kapan…" lalu dia tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan lembut, lama, dan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi, kau sekarang sudah menjadi sebagian dari mimpimu yang dulu, kan? Siapa yang tida mengenalmu? Siapa yang tidak mengenal…—_Luhan_."

Tao mengerjapkan mata dan mundur dari pelukan Sehun. "Luhan?" ulangnya bingung lalu tersenyum geli. "Kupikir kau tadi sedang memujiku, Oh Sehun, ternyata kau—Sehun? Ada apa?"

Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu; wajahnya pucat pasi dan terkejut. Tao menatapnya bingung lalu menyadari matanya yang tidak terfokus pada dirinya tapi sesuatu di balik bahunya. Jadi Tao berputar halus dan melihat…

Dia tersenyum. "Halo, Luhan Sayang," sapanya ramah. "Pangeranmu baru saja—_Luhan_?" kalimat cerianya berubah saat dia menyadari Luhan sama sekali tidak bahagia melihat Sehun.

Alih-alih ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Oh, ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Tao bingung lalu terkesiap dengan suara keras saat menyadari alasan air mata Luhan.

_Luhan pasti melihat saat Sehun menciumku_! "Luhan, tunggu. Ini bukan—!"

"Ya," sahut Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kikuk. Dia terlihat cantik sekali dengan gaun keemasan yang warnanya persis sama dengan rambutnya. "Aku memang seharusnya tidak berharap banyak pada hubungan ini." katanya lalu tersenyum pada Tao sementara maskaranya meluber karena air mata. Membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru saja sehabis konser _rock and roll_.

"Pacarmu pintar bahasa Korea?" tanya Luhan mengingatkan Tao pada percakapan mereka di ruang ganti. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu Sehun…" katanya lirih. "Maaf menganggu waktu kalian," dia membungkuk sebelum berlari ke kamarnya.

"LUHAN!" teriak Tao lalu menoleh ke Sehun yang masih pucat pasi. "_Pabboya_! Apa yang kaulakukan? Kejar dia, _Berengsek_! KEJAR DIA!"

Tapi Sehun tetap bergeming…

.

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya menutup dan membuat Xiumin terjengkang. Luhan bersandar di pintunya sambil terisak-isak. Xiumin menoleh dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Oh, Sayangku," Xiumin menyentuh bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu memang Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengusap seluruh _makeup_-nya hingga luntur oleh air matanya lalu mencabut semua hiasan rumit kepalanya dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi…" isaknya.

Xiumin mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Ada apa? Apakah dia melukaimu?" desaknya sambil meremas bahu Luhan. "Lulu… _jebal…_"

Luhan meledak dalam tangisan lain dan menyeret Xiumin jatuh ke lantai dan menangis meraung-raung di pelukannya.

"_Jauhkan aku dari Oh Sehun selamanya, Xiuxiu… Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjauhkannya selamanya dariku_…"

.

TBC ^^

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: #tebar kue sambil nangis terisak2

Hari ini juga gak jawab satu2 ne, Eonnideul soalnya banyak bangeett X'D rempong nih nulis X'D

Makasih yang review semuanyaaaaa~~~ yang review semoga masuk surga #astungkara #amiin :'D

Beberapa aja yang bakal author jawab; yang author rasa penting, ne? ^^

**bacon_506**: chingu, ini udah chapter lima jadi review's reply-nya liat di chapter 5 ne ^^ author suka kalau reader review per chapter biar author tau kekurangan dan kelebihan chapter itu, tapi kalau chingu keberatan, gwaenchana kok… ^^ makasih yaa udah baca ^^

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: ahahaha merinding dangdut gak eonni? XD itu gaya NC'nya saeng. Gimanaaa? Bagus gaakkk? XD kalo baca NC terjemahan ya kayak gitu NC'nya XD gak ada yang nulis *piiiippp*, *piiiiippp* dan *piiiipp* sevulgar itu XD author juga gak kuuaaaaaaaattttt nulisnyaaa XD

**MilkHunHan-Yuri**: hehehe iya Eonni. Author manusia kok XD aiihh makasih yaaa~ syukurlah kalau eonni suka ^^ tetep baca dan review yaa~~ semakin banyak review, semakin cepet updatenya XD

**Aileen Xiao**: sabar ya eonni :3 soalnya author lagi ngurus banyak anak nih XD itu FF 'Dearest My Sins' chapter 1-nya belum ketemu XD lagi mandek XD sabar yaaaa :D ntar pasti dibuatin oneshot HunHan romance seeee-romance-romance-nya *kata ulang tidak efesien* XD

**meidi_96**: hahaha nanggung ya eonni? XD sabar neee XD itu baru foreplay-nya #digampar XD nanti pasti yang PANASSSSHHHHHHH *main api sama Chanyeol* :D

**nstunggadewi**: makasih eonni XD syukur deh kalau eonni suka bagian M-nya di chapter 4 XD NC'nya jaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuhhhhh lebih panas nantinya Eonni. Siapin sapu tangan buat lap mimisan ne? XD #dijitak XD

**jettaome**: semua akan terjawab bersama waktu eonni~ dudududu~~ #genjreng2 #ngamen #ditendang jauh2 XD

segitu aja, yaa soalnya yang lain intinya sama XD minta lanjut dan ini udah lanjut XD #ngeles XD makasih buat semua yang udah review ^^ #buing2 bareng Sehun XD

.

Author's Corner:

Kalau eonnideul gak nangis, author nih yang seriusan nangis~~~ #usap air mata #galau :(

Sumpah author sedih banget nulis bagian ini. Awalnya Lulu begitu bersinar karena bahagia tiba-tiba remuk gara2 liat TaoHun. Begitu juga yang author rasakan waktu liat makin banyak momen TaoHun yang bertebaran; nyangkut diantara seabrek momen2 HunHan… entah ya… bukannya gimana tapi author ngerasa Sehun itu udah seharusnya sama Luhan… bukannya juga karena author benci sama Tao, bukaannn. Aduh gimana ya jelasin? Author maunya Tao selamanya sama Kris dan Luhan selamanya sama Sehun dan gak ada perkecualian. TaoRis selamanya TaoRis, HunHan selamanya HunHan. Get it, Eonnideul? #curcol :'(

Mereka cute. saling melengkapi. Bahkan mirip satu sama lain. Bener2 galau… #pundung.

Inget reviewnya ya~~ #lemes #membersit

Khamsahamnida… :')

.


	7. Rearrange

Chapter 6:

_Rearrange…_

.

_"Aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi…" isaknya._

_Xiumin mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Ada apa? Apakah dia melukaimu?" desaknya sambil meremas bahu Luhan. "Lulu… jebal…"_

_Luhan meledak dalam tangisan lain dan menyeret Xiumin jatuh ke lantai dan menangis meraung-raung di pelukannya._

_"Jauhkan aku dari Oh Sehun selamanya, Xiuxiu… Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjauhkannya selamanya dariku…"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

"Chennie! _Over there_!"

Chen menoleh ke arah pintu bioskop dan menemukan Xiumin berdiri di sana dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Chen bergegas menghampirinya dan mengusap keringatnya yang muncul karena dia berlari dari tempat parkir kemari hanya karena agar Xiumin tidak kesal menunggunya.

Xiumin merogoh tas tangannya dan memberikan Chen sehelai tisu. "Keringatmu banyak sekali," katanya mengangsurkan tisu itu ke arah Chen yang menerimanya dengan penuh syukur.

"Apakah _Noona_ menunggu terlalu lama?" tanyanya sambil mengusap keringatnya.

Xiumin menggeleng. "_Ani_, aku baru saja tiba,"

Chen mendesah penuh syukur lalu menoleh ke dalam bioskop. "Sudah menentukan akan menonton apa?" tanyanya.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku takut kau tidak suka pilihanku,"

Chen meraih tangannya dan meremasnya. "Tentu saja aku akan selalu menyukai pilihanmu selama pilihan itu tidak mengandung konteks meninggalkanku," katanya merunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin dengan lembut.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan raksasa yang sejuk karena penyejuk ruangan dan lembut karena dilapisi karpet merah royal yang menyenangkan. Chen dan Xiumin memandangi poster-poster flim yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau mau menonton apa? _There's must be something interesting to spend our quality time together_," gerutu Chen sambil mengamati semua _summary_ flim serta posternya yang riuh oleh warna.

Xiumin tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuannya. "Bagaimana kalau flim ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk satu flim.

Chen menatap kekasihnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau mau menonton flim itu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara meragukan.

Xiumin mendongak balas menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja seperti terkena penyempitan pembuluh darah dan tertawa ceria. "_Waeyo_, _Chagiya_?" tanyanya menepuk pipi Chen dengan halus. "Kau tidak suka flim aksi?"

Chen memutar bola matanya heran. "Kadang aku lupa kalau aku memacari gadis aneh," katanya lalu merunduk dan mengecup bibir Xiumin dengan halus. "_Kajja_," katanya. "Kau mau flim itu? Maka kau akan mendapatkannya,"

Xiumin tersenyum saat Chen menariknya ke arah mesin penjual tiket otomatis. Mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Chen mengantri di kios makanan; menunggu satu boks _popcorn_ serta dua gelas soda untuk mereka sementara Xiumin berkutat dengan mesih penjual tiket yang penuh.

Saat sedang memilih flim dengan serius, ponsel Xiumin berdering. Dia merogoh sakunya tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya dan menjawab.

"Ya?" sapanya sambil menekan tombol merah untuk mengeksekusi perintahnya.

"_Kau mau mentega untuk popcornmu atau gula, Chagiya_?"

Xiumin tersenyum sambil menunggu tiketnya ter-_print-out._ " Mentega," balasnya. "Yang banyak. Karena aku akan menghabiskannya dalam satu kunyahan laparku," balasnya lalu mengulum senyuman saat mendengar suara tawa ringan Chen sebelum telepon di putus.

Xiumin tersenyum sambil menarik lepas dua tiket dari mesin di hadapannya dan keluar dari kerumunan. Menunggu di dekat pintu bioskop yang akan memutar flim mereka. Dia mengamati dua tiket di tangannya dengan serius saat sesorang tiba di hadapannya.

Dan saat dia mendongak, itu adalah Chen yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu lagi," katanya menyerahkan segelas soda pada Xiumin yang tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana_," balas Xiumin tersenyum.

Bioskop penuh, tapi Chen berhasil menemukan kursi mereka. Di baris tengah dan di antara dua pasangan lain yang juga menonton flim. Xiumin meletakkan kotak _popcorn_ di atas pangkuannya sementara Chen terus mengunyah dengan produktif.

Xiumin memukul tangannya saat Chen meraih segenggam _popcorn_ lagi. "Nanti _popcorn_-nya habis, _Pabbo_," katanya mendelik dan Chen memberengut.

Chen memilih meraih gelas minumannya dan menyeruputnya hingga flim akhirnya di mulai. Flimnya membosankan, Chen tidak akan memilih flim itu jika dia yang menonton tapi kekasihnya yang aneh, Kim Minseok, sepertinya sangat menyukai flim itu. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari layar flim dan mengunyah _popcorn_; pipinya yang tembam bergerak-gerak saat mengunyah dan matanya yang serius berkilat-kilat oleh warna-warna dari cahaya gambar.

Chen merasakan cinta yang teramat besar pada gadis di sisinya lalu merangkul bahunya dan mendorong lembut kepalanya hingga bersandar di bahunya. Xiumin mendongak dan tersenyum sebelum membenahi posisinya di bahu Chen dan mengulurkan _popcorn_ ke mulut Chen yang terbuka menunggu.

"_Nal saranghae_?" bisik Chen di rambut Xiumin yang seharum hazelnut dan bergelombang lembut.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Balas Xiumin. "Pertanyaan bodoh," dia mencubit main-main punggung tangan Chen.

Chen tersenyum lalu menyentuh dagu Xiumin dan membujuknya mendongak; mendaratkan satu ciuman panjang dan lembut di sana. Di dalam bioskop yang gelap. Bahkan tidak peduli pada semua penonton lain.

Semua itu bisa menunggu _nanti_…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

Luhan menguap dan merasakan bulu matanya begitu berat dan lengket; secara refleks dia mengangkat tangan dan menguceknya. Ternyata itu maskaranya yang luntur dan mengeras karena tidak dibereskan semalam. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari dan menemukan surat Xiumin yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemani Luhan dan sebagai gantinya akan menghubungi Kyungsoo agar menemaninya.

Luhan beranjak ke meja riasnya dan mengambil pembersih wajah dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk; selama maskaranya belum dibersihkan, dia tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa. Jadi, dia menuang pembersih ke atas kapas dan mulai menggosok-gosok matanya dengan ganas. Rok semi-_ballgown_-nya kusut dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia lupa sejak kapan dia tidur tapi bersyukur ada Xiumin di sini sehingga dia tidak perlu menghadapi Sehun sendirian.

Dia meraih teko air dan gelas yang ada di nakasnya dan menuang segelas dengan wajah suntuk dan lelah. Setelah menghabiskan segelas, dia menghela napasnya lalu memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya.

_Apakah Kyungsoo_ _sudah datang_?

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Dia melepas gaunnya tanpa repot-repot memerhatikan apakah gerakannya merusak gaun itu atau apa karena dia benci gaun itu. Dia menendang onggokan keemasan itu ke pojok kamar dengan marah sebelum menyentakkan pintu lemarinya terbuka. Setelah menyambar sweter pertama yang ditemukannya, Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melongok ke ruang televisinya yang sepi.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya mencoba-coba; tidak ada jawaban.

Luhan mengangkat bahu lalu keluar. Kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh lantai apartemen yang dingin saat dia berjalan ke kulkas untuk membuat sarapan. Dia ingat dia masih punya _ratatouille_ yang kemarin disimpannya di kulkas; jadi dia mengeluarkan piring melamin itu dan memasukkannya ke _microwave_.

Luhan duduk di depan _microwave_; mengamati piring melamin yang terisi _ratatouille_-nya berputar saat dihangatkan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa menghadapi hari ini dengan baik. Luhan memutuskan akan menelepon Kyungsoo setelah makan; memastikan apakah dia bisa datang atau tidak.

_Ding_!

Luhan mengerjapkan mata saat _timer_ _microwave_-nya berbunyi; dia meraih sarung tangannya dan membuka pintu kaca _microwave_-nya. Mengeluarkan makanannya dan meletakkannya di konter dapur. Dia meraih sendok dan mulai makan sambil membereskan dapur. Kunyahannya ringkas dan cepat karena perutnya sudah protes semenjak tadi.

Dia meraih ponselnya sambil mengunyah dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dijepitnya ponsel itu dengan bahunya sambil membereskan semua piring agar masuk ke mesin pencuci piring.

"_Halo, Luhan? Ada apa_?"

Luhan menelan kunyahannya lalu menjawab. "Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku, Kyungsoo? Aku merasa tidak enak badan,"

"_Tentu saja. Aku sedang di lift dan sebentar lagi tiba di lantai kamarmu_," katanya. "_Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?_"

Luhan kembali mendesah. "Baik." Katanya sambil menghabiskan makanannya lalu menjejalkan piringnya ke mesin pencuci piring. "Aku tidak terlalu menyadari dimana aku tidur dan siapa yang menemaniku. Aku bersyukur atas itu,"

"_Aku juga bersyukur_. _Memangnya apa yang kaulihat semalam?_"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya yang ranum. "Datang sajalah, Kyungsoo. Akan kuceritakan selengkapnya padamu saat kau tiba," katanya.

Luhan bisa mendengar senyuman Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab. "_Aku membawakanmu kue, kuharap kau lapar._" Katanya ringan sebagai persetujuan.

Luhan bersyukur pada segenap kesabaran dan aura keibuan Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya. "Tentu saja aku lapar," balasnya berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke sofa panjang dan berbaring di sana. "Kuharap kau membawa banyak sekali kue," dia mendesah panjang saat menemukan posisi nyaman di sofanya dan memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "_Tentu saja aku membawa—OMONA_!"

Luhan terjengkang saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. "Apa? Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya terkejut dan mengumpat pelan saat aliran darah turun dari otaknya.

"_Luhan! Kau harus keluar!_"

Seketika Luhan merasa takut. Dia berdiri dengan panik. "Apa? Apakah apartemenku kebakaran atau apa?"

"_Aniya_!" balas Kyungsoo. "_Sehun_!"

_OH, SIAL_! "Apakah dia datang lagi? Oh, _sialan_! Aku harus mengunci pintuku! Kau harus segera datang, Kyungsoo! Lewat pintu darurat!"

"_ANIYA_!" sergah Kyungsoo membuat Luhan refleks menjauhkan ponselnya. "_Dia… oh, Luhan! Sepertinya dia pingsan! Dan dia ada di depan pintu apartemenmu_!"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

"Jangan berwajah masam begitu, Lulu…"

Luhan bergeming; dia tetap bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya sementara Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir mengurus Sehun yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang Luhan. Tubuhnya mengigil sementara suhu tubuhnya menggila. Benar kata Kyungsoo, setelah mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, Luhan bergegas membuka pintunya lalu menjerit saat tubuh beku serta tak sadar Sehun ambruk ke dalam kamar. Dia mengigil karena semalaman duduk di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu _apa_ yang dilakukan namja itu di sana, tapi dia harus segera bertanya pada Xiumin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya memberengut. "Kau benar-benar marah, ya, padanya. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian semalam menghabiskan waktu yang sangat _berkualitas_ di apartemennya?"

Luhan merona; dia jelas tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun, yang sudah nyaris merenggut kehormatannya, ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Luhan tidak bisa menceritakan semua ini kepada siapa pun karena dia tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Dia membutuhkan Sehun dan ternyata Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu…

"Aku melihatnya bersama kekasihnya." Gumam Luhan sambil memainkan ujung sweternya. "Dan aku tidak mau membicarakannya," lanjutnya sambil berbalik keluar. "Aku akan menghubungi Xiumin," katanya; jelas menolak untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung ramping Luhan yang menjauh dengan bingung sebelum menoleh ke Sehun yang mengigau kacau lalu menghela napas letih sebelum beranjak mengganti kompres di kening Sehun.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan, _Pabbo_?" bisiknya sambil meletakkan handuk dingin baru di kening Sehun yang membara.

.

Luhan duduk di sofa satu dudukan di sisi nakas yang terisi telepon. Dia meraih gagangnya dan memencet nomor Xiumin yang ditulisnya di papan yang ada di dekat pesawat telepon dan menunggu jawaban.

Telepon di jawab di dering kelima.

"_Halo, Xiaolu_?"

"Halo, Baozi." Balas Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi semalam saat aku tidur?"

"_Pingsan,_" koreksi Xiumin geli.

Luhan memutar bola matanya gusar. "_Well, yeah,_ pingsan." Ralatnya setengah hati lalu kembali serius. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya tanpa _cut_,"

Xiumin mendesah. "_Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan nanti? Aku sedang diperjalanan menuju apartemenmu. Dan aku membawakanmu bubble tea_," katanya. Luhan bisa mendengar suara deru bus yang ditunggu Xiumin di halte.

Luhan memberengut. "Sebaiknya kau cepat, Xiumin. Karena aku sedang marah,"

"_Marah_?" ulang Xiumin membeo. "_Siapa? Kenapa kau marah_?"

Luhan menggertakkan gigi. "Makanya, kau cepat datang dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin saat aku… _well,_ yah, pingsan." Katanya.

"_Apakah Sehun datang lagi_?"

"Pokoknya kau harus cepat, Baozi!"

"_Baiklah, baiklah, Xiaolu. Kau ini benar-benar. Ini aku sudah di dalam bus. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan tiba_,"

Luhan meletakkan gagang telepon dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Kenapa hidupku malah semakin rumit karena _dongsaeng_ sialan itu, sih?" gumamnya gusar sambil mengutuki namja yang sedang dirawat Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya ke Neraka paling jahanam.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Xiumin menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah memandanginya selama beberapa menit dengan heran. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster. Xiumin menghenyakkan pantatnya di kursi jingga terang di dalam bus dan mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman. Dia menyeka rambutnya dan membayangkan kencannya tadi dengan Chen.

Sulit sekali mencari waktu senggang Chen. Tidak seperti Sehun yang bebas berkeliaran, Chen tidak boleh berkeliaran. Tentu saja karena pangkat sialan itu. Sehun diistilahkan sedang studi lapangan dan mencari data sementara Chen mengedit semuanya sebelum diserahkan kepada Sehun untuk dicek. Pada saat-saat itulah posisi mereka tertukar; Sehun akan mengurung diri di kantor sementara Chen akan bebas berkeliaran.

Xiumin menatap keluar jendela dan melihat halte beberapa meter dari apartemen Luhan. Dia menekan bel untuk meminta sopir berhenti di halte itu. Bus berhenti di sana dan Xiumin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pintu kaca yang terbuka lalu dia melompat turun.

"Xiuxiu?"

Xiumin menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Hei, Baekkie, Yeollie," sapanya ramah dan mengibaskan rambutnya.

Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun ketat, menatapnya. "Kau kelihatan terburu-buru, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Xiumin melirik gedung apartemen Luhan. "Dia mengomel," katanya mendesah. "Kurasa karena Sehun," katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa yang dilakukan si _magnae_ padanya, hm?" tanyanya dan disambut tawa ringan dan renyah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut untuk mengeceknya?" tanya Xiumin menjulurkan lidah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring…_

.

Interkom Luhan berbunyi dan gadis itu bergegas bangkit. Dia berlari ke pintu dan menyentakkan handelnya terbuka dan melihat dua tamu tidak diundang bersama Xiumin.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang biasa. "Aku dengar _magnae_ membuatmu susah. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mencemarimu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendelik pada namja tinggi berkacamata itu. "Ini bukan candaan, Chanyeol," balasnya lalu meraih tangan Xiumin dan menyeretnya masuk. "Tutup pintunya, siapa pun yang terakhir masuk!" katanya sambil membawa Xiumin masuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu pada Chanyeol. "_Well_, itu aku!" balasnya sambil menutup pintunya.

"Trims, Baekkie!" balas Luhan dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun saat dia membuka sepatu ketsnya dan berjalan masuk berdampingan sementara Luhan sudah duduk di sofa bersama Xiumin yang nampaknya menjelaskan.

"… aku mengusirnya dan dia tidak mau mendengarku." Kata Xiumin saat Baekhyun menghempaskan diri ke sofa di seberang mereka bersama Chanyeol. "Aku hampir saja mengambil air dan menyiramnya, karena aku tahu kau pasti serius saat memintaku menjauhkanmu darinya. Jadi aku menggebuk pintunya dan berteriak memintanya pergi. Dia diam sejenak lalu aku mendengar ketukan bernada di pintu. Menyebut namamu setiap sepuluh ketukan. Dan teriakan terakhirku adalah… '_Oh, demi Tuhan, diamlah, Sehun! Pulanglah! Luhan tidak mau bertemu denganmu_!'" Xiumin berdeham. "Lalu tidak ada suara. Dan itu artinya dia sudah pulang. Lalu bagian mana tepatnya yang membuatmu kesal?"

Luhan mendelik padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya dengan membuka pintu?" tanyanya menuntut.

Xiumin mengerjapkan mata. "Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah pulang. Aku malas membuka pintu dan aku habis menyeretmu ke kamar, Lulu. Jika kautanya aku, kau itu berat sekali jika digotong sendirian."

Luhan menjerit frustasi dan bersandar semakin dalam di sofanya. "Karena dia tidak pulang, Xiumin! Dia duduk di depan pintu apartemenku _semalaman_!"

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96, **Eonni **HyunRa,** Eonni **jettaome, **Eonni **nstunggadewi, MilkHunHan-Yuri**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Majey Jannah 97 **(maaf momen BaekYeol dikit karena memang mereka di sini cuma penyemarak aja, chingu #bow ^^)**, Rara Jung, Indira Satya1, Sondubu, Aileen Xiao, AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw (**ayoo chapternya udah update eonni ^^ suaranya manaaa? XD**), RirinSekarini (**udah update nih eonni ^^ suaranya manaaa? XD**), dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, SiDer Tobat (**udah update nih eonni ^^ mana suaranyaaa? XD**), kookiekyu (**MANA SUARA HUNHAN SHIPPER-NYAAA? XD**).**

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? XD kalian semua orang2 paling keren sedunia karena udah mau berbaik hati review FF aneh punya author ini ^^ #deep bow.

.

Author's Corner:

Ahaaayyy~~ asiik ini FF makin panjaaangg XD ntar ada konflik-konflik lain kok tapi... *suara drumroll* chapter depan *astungkara* HunHan bakal NC'an :3 author janji! Janjiiiiii~~~ ! XD #readers: awas batal lagi, ni author beneran diumanin ke buaya!#

Jadi, review-nya yang banyak yaa supaya NC'nya makin dahsyaaattttt~~~! XD

Oh, ya, author seneng banget ternyata ada orang yang satu pikiran sama author tentang HunHan, TaoRis, juga TaoHun… author kira selama ini cuma author sendiri yang galau mikirin itu~ #pundung.

Untuk yang request ChanBaek/BaekYeol sama ChenMin/XiuChen, ini udah author buatin ^^ tapi sabar ya kalau mau momen lain soalnya author mengkhususnya FF ini untuk HunHan. Kalau mau couple lain total di bahas, tunggu aja FF author yang lain, ne? ^^ soalnya author HunHan shipper akut nih~~ Tinggal SuLay, ya? Author gak yakin mau nyisipin tu momen dimana XD tapi ntar pasti nemu saatnya ^^

Sama satu lagi. author udah kelas 3 SMA, yah sebentar lagi dirajang sama UN 20 paket, jadi senin ini author mulai sekolah sampe jam lima buat habisin materi. Jadi bakalan jarang update, tapi kalau ada waktu pasti author update kok ^^ sabar ya eonnideul~~ **update kilat** ini buat sesajen biar eonnideul nggak ngamuk~ #diamuk beneran XD maafkan author, nee~~ #bows

Terakhir,

Review pleaseeee~~~ #buing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaaa~~

PS. Review juga FF HunHan author yang lain kalau eonni ngaku HunHan shipper ne ^^ judulnya: **"DEAREST MY SINS"** FF itu bakal terisi adegan2 yang layak masuk rated M, kata2 kotor yang gak disensor, pikiran2 psikopat; pokoknya _gelaaaaap_ XD dan kayaknya bakalan ada DBSM, itu juga kalau author _bisa_ buatnya XD Ayo, review, yaaa~~ #buing2 bareng Sehun ^^

.


	8. The Last Thing about Lust (M)

Chapter 7:

_The Last Thing About Lust…_

[**M**]

.

_"Lalu tidak ada suara. Dan itu artinya dia sudah pulang. Lalu bagian mana tepatnya yang membuatmu kesal?"_

_Luhan mendelik padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya dengan membuka pintu?" tanyanya menuntut._

_Xiumin mengerjapkan mata. "Untuk apa? Dia kan sudah pulang. Aku malas membuka pintu dan aku habis menyeretmu ke kamar, Lulu. Jika kautanya aku, kau itu berat sekali jika digotong sendirian."_

_Luhan menjerit frustasi dan bersandar semakin dalam di sofanya. "Karena dia tidak pulang, Xiumin! Dia duduk di depan pintu apartemenku _semalaman_!"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Luhan bertanya-tanya sejak satu jam lalu _kenapa_ dia harus menunggui Sehun tidur di kamarnya sendiri dan _kenapa_ Chanyeol tidak menyeretnya ke apartemennya sendiri? _Kenapa_ mereka membiarkan setan pembawa sial ini ada di apartemen _Luhan_?

Luhan menyilangkan kakinya di atas kursi yang diletakkan di dekat kasur Sehun. Berusaha menatap kemana saja selain ke wajah damai tidak sadar yang merah padam karena demam milik Sehun di atas ranjangnya. Karena ranjang ini digunakan Sehun, Luhan terpaksa tidur di sofa. Sudah beratus-ratus kali Luhan memaksa Chanyeol mengembalikan Sehun ke apartemennya sendiri, dan dia menolak karena apartemen Sehun jauh dari sana. Dia tidak bisa membawa pemuda demam sendirian dengan taksi.

Luhan menarik-narik gumpalan benang yang tersangkut di sweternya yang kebesaran. Kesal pada kenyataan keterbatasannya bergerak di apartemennya sendiri karena kehadiran Sehun. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun belum juga kembali dari membeli makanan untuk orang sakit sialan ini dan Luhan _butuh_ mandi, demi Tuhan. Dia tidak mau setelah dia mandi, dia menemukan pemuda ini berbaring di ranjangnya.

Tapi keringat juga bekas _makeup_ membuat Luhan risih dan gerah sehingga dia akhirnya menghela napas dan melirik kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Berendam air panas jelas akan membuatnya nyaman dan tenang sehingga dia akhirnya menyerah. Berdiri dan menghampiri lemarinya; meminimalisir kemungkinan Sehun melihatnya dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya, dia meraih pakaian yang akan digunakannya juga tas perlengkapan mandinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia mengintip namja itu sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu dan menyelotnya dengan gemas. Yakin selot itu akan mencegah Sehun jika dia memutuskan untuk menemaninya mandi.

Pikiran selintas itu membuat Luhan merona. Memori tentang adegan panas mereka di ruang ganti kembali berputar dan membuat Luhan nyaris pingsan karenanya. Juga bayangan samar tubuh Sehun yang berotot halus dan indah. Luhan mengusap bibirnya sebelum membuka pakaiannya. Setelah meloloskan sweternya, dia menanggalkan pakaian dalamnya sambil memutar kran air panas dan membubuhkan garam mandi aroma mawar yang disukainya.

Sambil menunggu air memenuhi _bathtube_, Luhan mengumpulkan rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi cepol tinggi ketat di kepalanya sambil memandang tubuhnya sendiri di cermin. Seluruh lekukan tubuhnya juga tempat-tempat dimana Sehun sudah menyentuhnya. Tempat-tempat itu terasa semakin sensitif saat Luhan memikirkannya.

Setelah menghidupkan lagu dari ponselnya, Luhan mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam air hangat dan mendesah senang saat merasakan air hangat membuat tubuhnya rileks dan nyaman. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati alunan lagu lembut dari ponselnya. Menikmati waktunya sendirian dan mencoba melupakan namja yang tidur di ranjangnya di luar sana.

Dia meraih _shower puff_ merah jambu di sisi _bathtube_-nya dan membalurkannya di tubuhnya yang halus dan keemasan. Menghalau segenap kekalutannya karena memikirkan Sehun yang meringkuk di kasurnya. Mengigil tapi sejak beberapa menit lalu, panasnya mulai turun. Wajahnya tidak lagi merah padam dan dia berhenti mengigau.

Tapi bukan berarti itu mengubah _sesuatu_.

Luhan tetap marah, kesal, dan benci pada dirinya sendiri karena telah… tunggu! Apa namanya itu? Apakah iya dia cemburu? Pada siapa? Pada Sehun?

"Yang benar saja, Xi Luhan!" katanya gemas lalu tertawa miris pada arah pikirannya sendiri lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan air dan merasakan hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Dia menarik lepas cepol ketatnya yang menyiksa dan membasahinya; membilasnya dengan sampo beraroma buah yang segar dan membuat syarafnya tenang.

Memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup berendam, Luhan bangkit dan meraih handuk di gantungan besi di sisi dinding _bathtube_ lalu mengeringkan semua tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menyeluruh sebelum teringat bahwa ada Sehun di kamarnya. Dia meraih bajunya yang ada di atas wastafel dan mengumpat saat teringat dia tidak membawa _tube-tube_ perlengkapan sehabis mandinya. Dia menggerutu dan mengutuk Sehun yang belum juga pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia membuka celah kecil dengan pintunya dan melihat Sehun masih berbaring di kasur. Setidaknya kakinya masih terbalut selimut.

Aman. Sehun masih teler karena parasetamol yang dijejalkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Luhan mendesah dan membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan keluar; berjingkat-jingkat agar Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Matanya terfokus pada lemari yang berada di seberangnya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Aku sudah lihat semuanya. Apa lagi yang kausembunyikan?"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara serak parau itu dan nyaris menjatuhkan handuknya; satu-satunya peradaban yang melindunginya dari Sehun. Dia mencengkram bagian depan handuknya dengan kuat sebelum menoleh ke balik bahunya. Menghalau rambut keemasannya yang basah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak menggunakan pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

Luhan tidak suka menggunakan pakaiannya di kamar mandi; tubuhnya yang basah akan melelehkan losion yang digunakannya lalu membuatnya lengket. Luhan tidak suka sensasi itu. Rencana Luhan adalah mengambil _tube-tube_ yang dibutuhkannya lalu kabur ke ruang depan. Dia lebih suka mengurus dirinya di sana alih-alih di kamarnya. Setidaknya di ruang depan tidak ada namja yang teler.

Dan ternyata Sehun tidak teler sama sekali.

Dia terlihat sesehat dirinya yang dulu.

"Dasar kau cabul!" balas Luhan mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan lihat ke sini!"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman licik yang membuat Luhan setengah mati ingin menghambur ke arahnya dan menghujani wajah angkuh itu dengan ciuman. "Mana ada kucing yang menolak menatap ikan asin, hm?" balasnya lalu menyingkapkan selimutnya.

Alarm nyaring berdering di kepala Luhan jadi dia bergegas berlari ke pintu kamar lalu mengumpat saat tidak menemukan kunci kamarnya. Dia bersandar di sana dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri. Tubuhnya yang sempurna berwarna seputih salju karena semalaman pakaiannya basah kuyup oleh keringat sehingga Kyungsoo meminjaminya celana pendek milik Kai. Dan saat menggunakannya, Sehun terlihat begitu menggoda. Dia menghampiri Luhan dengan santai dan luwes; sama sekali tidak terburu-buru.

Jantung Luhan terasa berdegup kencang; kepalanya terbelah antara _menginginkan_ ini dan _menolaknya_. Dia semakin kuat mencengkram handuknya sementara Sehun sudah beberapa meter lagi di hadapannya.

"Tunggu," kata Luhan akhirnya sambil mengacungkan satu tangannya.

Sehun menatapnya tersenyum; menggoda. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu bagian celana Sehun dan menatap kemana saja asal tidak ke sana. Dia menyeka rambutnya yang basah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku tahu apa yang akan kau… kau_lakukan_…" bisiknya; jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan di dalam rusuknya yang malang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun seolah menghadapi anak lima tahun yang merajuk. Dia mendekat selangkah lagi dan Luhan menjerit.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Ya ampun, Lulu, kau tidak perlu berteriak, kan?" katanya lembut.

Luhan menatapnya. "K-kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya karena dimatanya, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku? Kenapa? Entahlah. Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan tubuhmu dulu?" katanya mendekat lagi.

Luhan menelan ludah saat jarak mereka menipis. Dia menahan napasnya saat aroma tubuh Sehun memerangkapnya. Serta panas maskulinnya yang menakjubkan. Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Kena kau," katanya lalu menyentuh kening Luhan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda," katanya lalu tersenyum lagi. "Aku sudah sering melihat model berpakaian seperti ini. Jadi itu tidak memberiku pengaruh apa-apa," dia mundur dan memberikan ruang pada Luhan untuk menenangkan diri. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. "Ini. pergilah," katanya. "Aku tidak mau menakutimu," dia tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menerima kuncinya lalu mendongak ke arah Sehun yang berwajah selembut beledu. Ekspresinya tenang dan terkendali sehingga Luhan percaya bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi benar adanya sebagai akting belaka. Luhan bersyukur sekaligus kecewa karenanya. Dia menurunkan pandangannya dan tertumbuk pada otot halus dada Sehun yang terpapar di udara. Merasa ragu pada dirinya sendiri, Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata saat tubuh malaikat mungil setengah telanjang di hadapannya melangkah maju. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya meraih dagu Luhan dan membuatnya mendongak; wajahnya tertarik oleh emosi kekhawatiran yang bagi Luhan terlihat begitu imut.

Pada titik itulah segenap pengendalian diri Luhan hancur lebur. Secara naluriah dan penasaran, dia mencondongkan tubuh dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

Reaksinya adalah kemarahan brutal dari binatang karnivora lapar di perut Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan seperti ini sebagai balasannya. Tangan Sehun langsung mencengkram pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya; memaksa Luhan melingkarkan tungkai-tungkai langsingnya di pinggang Sehun. Luhan menurutinya sementara desakan lidah basah Sehun menyeruak di dalam mulutnya; aromanya seperti….

Sehun melenguh dan memperdalam ciumannya sementara Luhan akhirnya membiarkan cengkramannya pada handuknya lepas; tangannya terangkat naik dan memeluk leher Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Handuk basah itu tersangkut di atas tungkai Luhan dan Sehun menyapunya terjatuh.

Ciuman mereka berpisah dan Sehun memandang tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Luhan malu. Rona merah muda pekat mewarnai wajahnya saat sapuan pandangan Sehun di tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sebuah kekaguman.

"Keemasan _dimana-mana_, hm?" bisik Sehun sebelum kembali menciumnya dengan lebih panas dan menuntut.

Luhan pasti sudah gila! Di tengah semua ketidakrasionalan itu, Luhan merasa tubuh mereka bergerak sebelum punggungnya menghantam kasur. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan di atas tubuhnya saat pandangannya menyapu seluruh tubuhnya dengan rakus. Luhan belum pernah merasa di tatap seperti itu sehingga rona kembali menghampar di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau indah…" bisik Sehun parau sambil melukiskan api di tubuh Luhan; berlama-lama di dadanya yang sensitif dan membuat Luhan terengah. "Tapi aku baru tahu bahwa kau _benar-benar_ sebuah kesempurnaan…" wajahnya merunduk dan mendaratkan satu ciuman panas ke puncak payudara Luhan yang basah dan merah.

Luhan melenguh dan melontarkan kepalanya ke udara saat merasakan liur hangat dan basah Sehun di tubuhnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun di dalam mimpinya Luhan membayangkan akan membagi momen seintim itu bersama lelaki. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala Sehun dan meremas rambutnya; menuntut tanpa suara agar Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Bibir itu begitu lihat menggoda Luhan; menemukan titik-titik kecil tak kasat mata yang membuat Luhan merengek menyedihkan. Bulu lengannya meremang saat ibu jari Sehun mengusap puncak payudaranya; membentuk pola-pola halus yang menyesakkan.

_Terlalu banyak…. Terlalu banyak…_, pikir Luhan kacau saat Sehun mengecup puncak yang lain sementara ibu jarinya masih bermanuver di sisi yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah iklas membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuhmu…" bisik Sehun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk di belakang telinga Luhan; menggodanya dengan lidahnya yang lembut dan basah; melukiskan api kecil lengket yang membuat Luhan mengerang.

"Oh, _Luhan_…" bisik Sehun setengah sinting saat membelai tubuh Luhan yang liat bagaikan kucing di bawah sentuhannya. Kehalusan feminim yang membuat Sehun mabuk olehnya. Dia akan memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang ratu. Menempatkannya dalam puncak tertinggi hingga merengek dan menyebut namanya; memintanya memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya di tempat yang dia mampu.

Tidak akan semudah itu.

Sehun tidak akan membuat semuanya semudah itu.

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun mendongak dari kegiatannya membalurkan ciuman di perut datar Luhan. "Ya, Malaikatku?" balasnya berbisik lirih dan membuat Luhan merinding.

Luhan merona lagi. "A-aku tidak…. tidak tahu c-caranya…."

"Hm…?" balas Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di perut Luhan dan menjilat pusarnya yang selembut cangkang kerang. "Bisa diabaikan…" katanya lalu beranjak menumpukan kedua lengannya di sisi kepala Luhan sehingga mereka berpandangan.

"_Then, I'll ask you something_…" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan yang bengkak dan merekah oleh ciumannya. "_Tell me. When you write word 'tomorrow', which alphabet is double there?_"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. "_A-aniya_…" bisiknya menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu mengerang keras saat Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciuman panas dan kuat ke bibirnya yang bengkak dan kesemutan. "Kurasa itu… _R_…" katanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya lagi. "Eh, _ani_, kurasa itu _M_…" lanjutnya lalu kembali menggeleng seperti orang linglung.

"Hal kecil, Malaikatku…" bisik Sehun lembut dan mengecup bibirnya; kali ini dengan halus dan menggoda Luhan hingga tersengal oleh ciumannya. "Hal kecil yang jika kaupikirkan akan berubah menjadi besar. Begitu juga seks…"

Luhan menahan napasnya saat mendengar betapa ringannya Sehun mengatakannya. Dia menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan mata gelap yang membuat Luhan panas-dingin karenanya.

"Jangan memikirkannya…" bisik Sehun menggoda. "Ikuti saja apa yang kulakukan…"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Mengikutimu…?" gumamnya lirih.

"Ya. Bisakah kau?" bisiknya; tangan namja itu membelai wajahnya dengan begitu lembut sampai erangan nikmat lepas dari bibir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya seolah dia memang menanti erangan Luhan.

Dia merunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan; menghirup aroma mawar polos yang menguar dari sana. Terasa seperti candu yang memabukkannya; tangannya bergerak di payudara Luhan dan terus turun sampai Luhan terkesiap oleh sentuhannya. Jemarinya bergerak liar menggoda; lembut menyesatkan. Membentuk pola-pola menyenangkan sekaligus menggoda; menenangkan sekaligus membangkitkan.

Selubung itu terasa hangat dan basah, hal itu membuat senyuman licik lolos dari bibir Sehun. Menemukan betapa gairah telah menyesatkan Luhan dari pikiran rasionalnya yang cerewet. Jarinya yang nakal menggoda selubung feminim itu dengan halus; melingkarinya dan sengaja menjauh dari titik dimana semua gairah itu berkumpul menjadi kobaran api putih yang membutakan.

Luhan merengek saat Sehun melewati titik itu; menyapukan ujung jarinya yang lembut di sana dan tersenyum saat Luhan meremas bahunya. Terkesirap oleh sensasinya; begitu nikmat tak tergambarkan. Tubuhnya terasa kesemutan hanya karena sentuhan ringan itu yang bahkan tidak menyentuhnya.

Luhan menggelinjang nikmat di bawah tubuhnya; racauannya terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Sehun. Dia mencium sudut bibir Luhan sementara gadis keemasan itu mendesah karena gerakan menggodanya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, hm?" tanya Sehun sementara tangannya terus bergerak; dia merasakan sesuatu merembes dan lengket tidak nyaman di jarinya. Dia terus menggoda; takkan bergerak sampai Luhan mengizinkan.

"A-aku tidak tahu," sengal Luhan dengan mata terpejam; wajahnya memerah sampai ke lehernya. Dia tidak sanggup menahan semua ini; kepalanya pusing oleh serangan Sehun. Dia merasa kepalanya nyaris meledak sekarang. Berdentam-dentam senada dengan denyutan nikmat di bagian tubuhnya yang feminim.

"Wah," bisik Sehun pura-pura kaget dengan mulus. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," bisiknya; Luhan tahu itu hanya untuk menggodanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu—_benar-benar tidak tahu_—apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan tubuhnya.

Dia merasa dia menginginkan Sehun tapi dia membutuhkan Sehun _dimana-mana_. Luhan tidak yakin Sehun bisa memberikannya hal itu.

Perlahan, dia merasakan jemari Sehun mulai menurunkan pakaian terakhirnya dengan gerakan lambat menyiksa. Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun saat pakaian itu melewati kakinya dengan mulus dan teronggok di lantai. Dingin membuatnya merona sampai ke ujung kaki; tatapan Sehun yang gelap dan lapar membuatnya malu. Dia merasa perut bagian bawahnya melesak karena gugup; lalu Sehun menyerang bibirnya tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

Sama-sama telanjang membuat Luhan merasakan hal berbeda. Dia merasakan _semuanya_ bertemu dengan sensasi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Bagaimana semuanya begitu terasa _benar_. Kulit Sehun halus dan hangat; membuatnya mengigil karena hangat. Jemari kakinya terasa beku oleh kegugupan serta gairah yang membuatnya pusing.

Kepala Luhan melesak ke bantal karena kekuatan ciuman Sehun; dia mengerang samar sementara Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan panas. Sementara bibir itu melumat; kaki Luhan terangkat dan menyangkutkan tungkainya ke pinggang Sehun. Aksi yang langsung mendapatkan reaksi spontan dari Sehun dengan merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"_OH_!" mata Luhan terbuka sebelum kembali redup saat bagaimana bagian tubuhnya yang paling rahasia merasakan desakan lembut daging yang mengeras dan menebal tidak nyaman.

Rasanya…

_Oh, tidak… Tidak…_, pikir Luhan kacau sementara Sehun menggodanya dengan lembut. Membuatnya tersesat dalam gairah yang meletup-letup.

Namja itu menyerangnya dengan gairah meledak-ledak yang membingungkan; Luhan merasa pusing sekaligus nikmat. Dia tidak mau Sehun menjauh; dia ingin Sehun terus menciumnya, memanjakannya, membelainya…

Luhan mengerang saat wajah Sehun menjauh; tangannya yang buta menggapai-gapai mencoba membawa Sehun kembali tapi Sehun menjauh. Luhan nyaris bangkit untuk mengejarnya tapi Sehun menahannya tetap berbaring; dalam keadaan setengah sinting, Luhan merasakan hembusan napas lembut tepat di_ sana_. Luhan terkesiap dan menelan ludah dengan keras saat sesuatu yang lembap menyentuhnya dengan gerakan menggoda; bibir Sehun bergerak di _sana_. Menggodanya dengan sangat menyebalkan tapi…, oh, Luhan _tidak_ mau dia berhenti!

Luhan pernah membaca tentang oral seks dan menganggap kegiatan itu sangat menjijikkan dan memilih mengembalikan buku jahanam yang sudah mencemari otaknya, tapi saat _dia_ merasakannya sendiri…

Kenikmatan yang didapatkannya tidak setara dengan apa pun di dunia ini.

Jemari Sehun menyentuhnya dan membuat perut Luhan mencelos akibat kenikmatan yang dikirimkan sentuhan ringan itu; dia mengerang, nyaris menjerit. Tangannya yang buta meremas seprai linen dengan kuat saat lidah Sehun mulai melukiskan kesejukan aneh di _sana_. Bagian diri keperempuanannya itu terasa tidak nyaman; berdenyar tapi anehnya sesansi itu begitu memabukkan hingga Luhan tidak ingin Sehun berhenti.

"Apakah sekarang kau yakin pada apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Sehun; suaranya menembus kabut gairah Luhan seperti jutaan belati tajam; memantul tumpul di kepalanya yang berkabut oleh gairah.

Luhan tersengal; setengah sinting. "Ku-kurasa belum," bisiknya parau.

Sehun terkekeh di _sana_; membuat bibirnya menggesek dengan gerakan yang membuat Luhan heran kenapa dia belum meledak juga akibatnya. "Kau nakal juga rupanya, Xiaolu." Bisiknya dengan suara parau yang menurut Luhan begitu seksi dan menggoda; membuat lebih banyak sisi tidak rasionalnya bangkit dan mengganas. Binatang lapar di perutnya mengamuk akibatnya; menggeram marah dan berusaha menerjang Sehun dan menghabisinya.

Luhan mengerang dengan suara gemetar saat Sehun menempelkan tubuhnya yang mendamba ke Luhan _lagi_; rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Bagaimana tiba-tiba saraf di bagian sana begitu siaga dan Luhan merasakan setiap sentuhan yang terjadi. Rasanya menakjubkan. Tak tergambarkan. O-oh, Luhan bersumpah, dia takkan membiarkan Sehun berhenti. Dia akan memenjarakan Sehun di pelukannya; membiarkan namja itu melakukan apa saja padanya sampai dia mendengkur senang. Sehun takkan kemana-mana. Sehun akan selalu di sana. Sehun akan—

"_Ooohhh_…!"

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar saat sesuatu menembus seluruh pertahanan dirinya; jemari Sehun memasukinya dengan cara yang tidak pernah Luhan pikirkan. Jemari itu melingkar; membentuk pola-pola menyiksa yang anehnya terasa begitu _nikmat_. Dia merasakan dirinya sendiri mencengkram jemari itu dengan ketat; mencegahnya pergi tapi Sehun jauh lebih kuat. Kekosongan sesaat membuat Luhan panik; dia mencari-cari, belum terlalu lama mencari. Sehun kembali.

Kali ini dua.

Luhan mengerang keras akibatnya; tangannya menarik seprai linen sampai tercabut dari kasur dengan kekuatannya yang terkubur gairah. Kepalanya mendesak masuk ke bantal karena gairah; lehernya berkeringat sementara wajahnya bersemu. Sehun bersumpah, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari semua ini; bibir Luhan yang kering terkuak dengan napas lapar yang memburu, wajahnya bersemu merah, keringat dingin di wajahnya yang mulus, serta matanya yang setengah terpejam akibat gairah. Tangannya membelai wajah Luhan yang bersemu sementara tangan lainnya bekerja; bergerak statis menggoda sesuatu di dalam tubuh Luhan untuk bangkit dan mengamuk. Luhan merengek menggemaskan di bawah kendalinya.

"Sudah tahu apa, Jiwaku?" bisik Sehun membenamkan jemarinya dalam-dalam sampai Luhan berteriak; kali ini _benar-benar_ berteriak. Kepalanya terlontar naik sebelum terhempas kembali ke bantal dengan keras.

"A-aku…," dia tercekat. "A-a-aku tidak tahu." Dia menggeleng-geleng; panik, bergairah, sekaligus penasaran pada apa yang bisa Sehun berikan padanya.

Luhan ingin membuat semua ini jauh lebih lama dari apa yang Sehun rencanakan.

Senyuman jahat tersungging di bibir Sehun saat mendengarnya; jemarinya bermanuver lagi. Melingkar menggoda; keluar terlalu banyak lalu masuk terlalu dalam sampai Luhan menggelinjang menginginkan jauh lebih banyak lagi.

Jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang Sehun bisa berikan.

_Jauh_...

"Kau benar-benar," bisik Sehun sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Ti-tidak!" sengal Luhan; jemarinya berusaha mencari tangan Sehun tapi dia tidak harus berusaha lebih keras karena Sehun kembali.

Kali ini tiga.

Luhan menjerit; jeritannya panjang, _lustful_, dan nyaris membuat Sehun tersesat. Tersesat dan terancam tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Matanya menggelap dalam gairah sementara tangannya bergerak statis; melambat sebelum cepat hingga Luhan melontarkan kepalanya, lembut sampai Luhan mengerang memintanya mempercepat. Menyiksa Luhan sampai gadis itu tidak bisa lagi bernapas dengan benar; napasnya berantakan dengan suara tercekat keras.

"Belum menemukannya?" bisik Sehun nakal di telinganya; dia menjilat telinga Luhan dan menghisapnya lembut. Menggoda.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "B-belum," sengalnya.

"_Well_," Sehun menjilat sisi wajahnya dengan halus. "Kau yang minta,"

"Ap-apa?" bisik Luhan bingung saat Sehun menjauh. Apakah Sehun akan pergi karena dia terus berbohong tentang itu? Tidak. Tidak. Dia berusaha mengangkat wajah tapi sebelum dia berhasil; kepalanya kembali terhempas ke bantal karena dia merasakan hisapan selembut bulu di tubuhnya yang kacau oleh gairah. "Ti-tidak!" sengalnya. "B-berhenti!" dia tersengal sementara jemarinya dengan kacau meremas linen. "B-berhenti, Sehunnie. B-berhenti. _Berhenti_!" dia nyaris terisak; sensasinya begitu memabukkan. Dia meracau menyedihkan karena kenikmatan yang tidak tergambarkan; tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan dengan tepat bagaimana rasanya.

Basah dan hangat; Luhan menendang sia-sia meminta Sehun berhenti karena namja itu takkan berhenti. Lidahnya melingkari dengan gerakan lembut dan membuat Luhan tersedak salivanya sendiri; gigi-gigi Sehun mengigiti lembut sehingga Luhan menangis. Air matanya luruh saat kenikmatan itu merampas seluruh akal sehatnya yang memang sudah tidak terlalu banyak.

Luhan menjerit tertahan saat banjir putih lembut membuatnya mengerang; api putih menyambar seluruh tubuhnya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Dia tersengal saat akhirnya Sehun melepaskannya. Tapi, Sehun tidak membiarkannya tenang lebih lama dari lima menit. Namja itu menaunginya lagi dan menciumnya.

Dia menggeliat saat ciuman itu tidak juga berakhir sementara napasnya mulai menipis; Sehun memulai ciuman lain sebelum ciuman pertama selesai sehingga ciuman itu membuat Luhan sesak. Lidah Sehun memasuki mulutnya; bertemu dengan lidahnya dan menggodanya bermain. Lidah mereka saling belit sementara Sehun menghisap lidahnya lembut.

Inikah _French kiss_?

Berapa kali Luhan membayangkannya? Dia selalu membayangkan rasanya begitu menjijikkan; basah, lengket… Tapi sekarang, saat Sehun melakukannya, rasanya sama sekali tidak menjijikkan. Alih-alih, rasanya begitu… begitu…, _menakjubkan_.

Luhan mendapat gilirannya saat Sehun melepaskannya; Luhan menarik bibir atas Sehun sementara namja itu menarik bibir bawahnya. Mereka bertukar ciuman ribut selama entah berapa menit sampai keduanya berpisah hanya untuk satu tarikan napas; memandang takjub satu sama lain sebelum kembali berciuman. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan tetap dengan akal sehatnya lebih dari satu detik.

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun; memenjarakannya di sana untuk tetap menciumnya sementara Sehun mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dengan gerakan lembut menggoda. Melukiskan denyar nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah begitu bergairah. Jemari itu nyaris tidak menyentuhnya; membuat rambut di lengannya berdiri dan Luhan mengerang. Cengkramannya menguat; tapi Sehun nyaris tidak merasakan sakitnya akibat gairah yang merebut segenap konsentrasinya.

Mereka berpisah; tersengal. Luhan memaksa matanya terbuka dan melihat Sehun dengan mata setengah terbuka dan begitu _lustful_. Dia terengah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi bibir bengkak Luhan dengan lembut dan bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah menemukannya?" bisik namja itu lemah dan _lustful_.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum menemukannya," cekatnya.

Mata lapar Sehun berkilat mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Xi Luhan. Kau tahu itu…"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dengan ketat. "Beri aku semua yang bisa kau berikan," bisiknya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun dan menghisapnya lembut. Sehun mengerang kesakitan; tubuhnya gemetar saat jemari kaki Luhan yang mungil dan halus mulai meraih tubuhnya yang menebal menggelisahkan dan bermain di sana.

"Si-sialan kau," umpatnya tercekat berusaha melawan, tapi Luhan tidak mengizinkannya. "Lulu, i-ini gila!" dia tersengal lalu mendesah keras saat jemari itu mulai bersikap liar padanya. Dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang panas oleh gairah itu dengan cara yang menakjubkan. "Ti-tidak, tidak, ber-berhenti, Lulu! Berhenti…" sengalnya.

Luhan mencium bibirnya dan membuatnya bungkam sementara kaki Luhan memeluk pinggulnya dan menekankan tubuh mereka yang mendamba. Keduanya lepas kendali; ciuman mereka terpisahkan karena bagian itu jelas lebih menyita. Desahan keras mereka lolos saat titik itu bertemu; Sehun memejamkan mata dan menggesekannya dengan lembut sehingga Luhan tersesat. Dia mengerang dan menangis di bawah Sehun.

Tapi, Sehun bukan lagi _Sehun_.

Dia sudah membiarkan seluruh naluri kelelakiannya bergerak; dia hanya mengejar apa yang dibutuhkannya. Gesekan itu membuat Luhan terisak-isak akibat sensasinya; dia meremas bahu Sehun dan mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Sehun bergerak seperti kesetanan; Luhan bisa mendengar desahannya yang begitu seksi dan parau. Dia seolah kesakitan dan gerakan itu membuatnya semakin sakit; suaranya begitu merdu. Menembus seluruh indra Luhan; gerakan sederhana yang membuat Sehun tersesat sendiri.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang kauinginkan sekarang," sengal Sehun; dia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk berhenti.

Luhan mengangguk terisak. "Aku mau _kau_. Kau. _Kau_ dimana-mana, Sehunnie. Sebaiknya kau—_OH_!" Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah menembus seluruh tubuhnya; mendesakkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpidato," bisik Sehun dengan suara parau akibat gairah.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang manis. Rasanya tidak tertahankan. Sakit, nikmat, penuh; sensasi yang tak tergambarkan. Sakit menyambar seluruh kenikmatan pada awalnya, tapi belaian intim Sehun membuat sakitnya lenyap dan dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang menembus tubuhnya. Saat dia mendesah senang; Sehun bergerak. Tidak dengan kelembutan sama sekali.

Luhan menjerit sementara Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama; mereka berdua bergerak. Meliuk saling kejar dalam tairan panas yang akan membuat setan terjahat manapun di neraka, merona akibatnya. Luhan menempelkan tubuhnya ke Sehun; berusaha meraih jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang Sehun bisa berikan. Keduanya bergerak; memberi dan menerima.

"A-aku tidak yakin aku bisa berhenti," sengal Sehun sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak. "A-aku tidak menemukan jalannya. A-aku… tidak, tidak…" sengalnya sementara Luhan di bawahnya mengerang kacau.

Gerakan Sehun kacau; dia bergerak tanpa dirinya sendiri. Hanya naluri lelakinya yang membimbing semuanya. Memimpin otaknya yang beku. Sehun bergerak terus sementara cengkraman Luhan menguat.

"Ber-berhenti, Sehunnie! Ti-tidak, tidak!" sengal Luhan saat dia merasa tubuhnya nyaris meledak. Dia tidak mampu lagi menampung semuanya.

"Seandainya aku tahu caranya!" balas Sehun; dia terus bergerak sementara matanya setengah terpejam dan sama sekali tidak terfokus kemana pun selain mengejar apa yang ditawarkan Luhan.

"Ka-kau harus berhenti! Tidak! _TIDAK_!" Luhan menjerit; ledakan pertama terjadi. Api putih bergulung-gulung membanjiri tubuhnya; dia lemas. Seharusnya itu tanda bahwa Sehun harus berhenti.

Tapi, Sehun kecanduan.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti; tubuhnya terus bergerak. Naluri lelakinya masih merajalela. Luhan kembali bangkit dengan cepat; dia mengerang dan meremas. Menjerit saat tangan Sehun memijat satu titik sensitifnya yang berdenyar dengan lembut sementara dia tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Te-terlalu banyak!" sengal Luhan. "T-terlalu banyak!"

Sehun tidak menjawab; bibirnya terkuak dan terlihat kering oleh gairah. Dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang; saat semuanya sedang dalam keadaan titik tertinggi untuk meledak.

"S-SEHUN!" sengal Luhan berusaha membuatnya berhenti; tapi Sehun kesurupan. "Tidak! T-TIDAK!"

Kedua tubuh itu meliuk; keduanya saling mengejar tanpa peduli siapa pun lagi. Desahan mereka saling sahut menyahut dengan ribut; suara becek aneh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kamar. Tiba-tiba Sehun mempercepat temponya.

Luhan menggeliat kesakitan sekaligus nikmat; dia berteriak nyaring saat gerakan Sehun yang begitu cepat dan dalam membuatnya nyaris terbelah dua. Keduanya meliuk saling menempel erat saat api putih menyambar kedua tubuh mereka dengan ganas.

Membakar semuanya sampai habis; identitas, nama mereka, akal sehat, kehormatan, kesopanan, moral… yang tersisa hanya gairah yang membakar semuanya dalam satu sapuan ganas api besar. Semuanya terbakar; terang dalam api. Sampai akhirnya api itu padam perlahan nyaris anggun.

Meninggalkan keduanya dalam ketidaksadaran…

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96, **Eonni **HyunRa,** Eonni **jettaome, **Eonni **nstunggadewi, MilkHunHan-Yuri**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung, Indira Satya1, Sondubu, Aileen Xiao, AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw RirinSekarini, dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, yoo ara (**iya eonni ntar author usahain, ne? ^^ gomawo udah review~~ *bow***), tweety_airy, Guest, Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu (**eonni juga belon ada suaranya~~ *pundung***).**

.

Author's Corner:

*mimisan*

Ini NC'nyaa, iniii~~! *sodorin FF* kalau sampe ini NC gak ngefek sama eonnideul, entah deh. Author yang gak bakat buat NC atau memang eonni udah kebal semua atau eonni gak suka model NC penuh estetika gini *pundung *gak nyante ^^

Semoga eonni suka yaaa~~~

Miiaaaannn NC'nya lama banget; eonnideul pasti kesel nungguinnya. Ngaku FF rated M, tapi NC'annya jarang banget :( tapi author janji, mulai dari chap ini bakal sering ada adegan NC'nya soalnya HunHan bakal…. *aiihhh bocoran deh XD* tinggal 1 apartemen XD *tepuk tangan* *dilemparin botol* XD

KENAPA mereka tinggal satu apartemen? Naahh, yang bisa jawab tak kasih permen nih XD

Tapi bukan berarti FF ini tamat yaa XD bukan Eclaire Oh namanya kalau FF kayak gini selesai cepet XD ntar bakal muncul masalah2 pelik lain yang bakal nyiksa keduanya; bukan cuma Luhan melulu. Kali ini Sehun… *lirik Sehun jahat*

Sehun: "Nape lu thor?"

Author: "Kagak. Lo lanjut aja netek(?) sama Lulu sana," *ditendang HunHan* XD

Kenapa author bisa update hari ini? XD soalnya tadi cuma pemantapan sampe jam setengah empat, jadi ada waktu buat nulis XD karena guru Sastra Indonesia author lagi pulkam jenguk anaknya ^^ gak tau deh besok; mana Bahasa Inggris sama Matematika lagi~~ *curcol* seriusan jam 17.00 WITA neh pulangnyaa~~~

At last but not the last one, review please? :3

Khamsahamnidaa~~~ *bbuing2 bareng Sehunna ^^

.


	9. Too Much

Chapter 8:

_Too Much…_

[**T **dulu deh, miaannn~~ *bow*]

.

_Keduanya meliuk saling menempel erat saat api putih menyambar kedua tubuh mereka dengan ganas._

_Membakar semuanya sampai habis; identitas, nama mereka, akal sehat, kehormatan, kesopanan, moral… yang tersisa hanya gairah yang membakar semuanya dalam satu sapuan ganas api besar. Semuanya terbakar; terang dalam api. Sampai akhirnya api itu padam perlahan nyaris anggun._

_Meninggalkan keduanya dalam ketidaksadaran…_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke apartemen Luhan dengan kunci cadangan yang ditemukannya di paku kecil yang menonjol di dekat pesawat telepon Luhan. Dia membuka sepatunya sambil meletakkan belanjaannya yang berat di lantai. Kai sedang berada di bawah; menerima telepon dari Kris dan akan menyusul sebentar lagi sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki waktu berkualitas lain.

Jadi, setelah Xiumin berjanji akan membantunya nanti malam, Kyungsoo membawa belanjaannya sendiri ke apartemen Luhan sebelum bertemu Kai di jalan. Kyungsoo memakai sandal rumah sambil mengangkat belanjaannya lagi yang berkeresak ribut.

"Lulu? Aku kembali! Kau mau membantuku memasak?" panggilnya dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga dia yakin bisa memanggil Luhan dan tidak membangunkan Sehun, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan berjalan ke dapur; melintasi meja makan yang terisi mangkuk sereal yang separuh dimakan. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan berdecak atas kelalaian Chanyeol membereskan sisa makanannya setelah makan. Dia membuang sisa sereal itu lalu mencemplungkan mangkuknya ke dalam bak cuci. Mangkuk itu berkelotak ribut menghantam bak aluminum.

"Lulu?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil merapikan barang-barang belanjaannya di kulkas yang penuh sesak; dia berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang tidak terpakai dan menggantinya dengan barang lain.

Sebagai tuan rumah, Luhan jelas tidak sopan jika meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun di rumahnya sehingga Kyungsoo menawarkan diri berbelanja untuknya sementara gadis itu menemani Sehun. Luhan tidak suka pada pengaturan itu tapi akhirnya memberengut dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apa saja pada apartemennya.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke sana kemari. Luhan tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Kyungsoo meraih sebutir apel dan mengigitnya; dia butuh Luhan untuk membuat makan malam dan gadis itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding; setengah sepuluh malam. Belum terlalu malam untuk makan jika menilik kebiasaan orang LA untuk itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sehun sebelum mencari Luhan yang menghilang.

Kunyahan renyah Kyungsoo terdengar keras di apartemen yang sepi; dia beranjak ke kamar Luhan yang berada di dekat sofa dan mengetuk pintunya lembut. "Sehunnie? Ini Kyungsoo-_noona_, kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Dan apakah kau melihat Luhan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun masih teler akibat parasetamol lalu mengecek jam; seharusnya efek parasetamolnya sudah hilang. Seharusnya Sehun sudah tenang dan demamnya mereda jika memang namja itu tidur seharian. Kyungsoo menyentuh handel pintu dan mencoba membukanya tapi terkunci.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kenapa dikunci?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke paku mungil di dinding yang penuh kunci. Dia beranjak ke sana dan mencari kunci duplikat kamar itu. Mungkin Luhan sedang keluar dan tidak ingin Sehun berkeliaran di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meletakkan apelnya di nakas dekat pesawat telepon dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Jelas saja. Mana ada gadis rasional yang mau seorang lelaki mengacak-acak kamarnya? Bisa saja lelaki itu menemukan hal-hal pribadi yang tidak seharusnya diketahuinya.

Kyungsoo meraih apelnya kembali dan mengigitnya renyah; dia menghampiri pintu dan menyelipkan anak kunci di sana. Benar. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memutarnya; setelah terdengar suara klik ganda, Kyungsoo menyentakkan handel dengan lembut dan membuka pintunya.

"Sehunnie," panggilnya ceria. "Kau sudah—_OMONA_! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DONE_?!"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Kalian ini benar-benar, deh! Aku baru meninggalkan kalian berapa lama? Tiga jam? Dan kalian sudah—_ick_,"

Sehun berbatuk keras untuk menyamarkan tawanya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo serta bagaimana dia berubah pucat saat akan menyebut kata yang menggambarkan _apa_ yang dia dan Luhan lakukan. Luhan mendelik karenanya; dia menarik-narik ujung kemeja putihnya dengan gugup sementara Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya di depan mereka. Mirip anak ayam kehilangan anaknya.

"Kami hanya butuh sebelas menit untuk adegan inti," kata Sehun membuat Luhan ingin sekali melemparkan meja di depannya ke kepala _magnae_ sial itu. "Dan butuh _berjam-jam_ untuk _foreplay_-nya." Dia nyengir. "Serius, _Noona_, apakah Kai tidak pernah memberitahu _Noona_?"

Kyungsoo mendelik padanya dan Sehun tidak lagi menyembunyikan tawanya yang nyaring, renyah, dan ceria. Luhan menyumpalkan tangannya sendiri ke mulut Sehun yang terbuka dan membuat namja itu tersedak dan memberinya tatapan mencela sambil mengeluarkan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Bukankah kau marah padanya?" katanya dengan nada terkhianati yang membuat Luhan meringis.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri saat…. _Digoda_?" balas Luhan, tidak yakin pada kata yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk menggambarkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Digoda," dengus Sehun meraih bahu Luhan dan memeluknya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman mantap ke bibirnya. Gadis itu memekik dan menjauh sambil melotot.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan santai sambil menyapukan pandangan yang membuat Luhan meremang dan merona hebat. Kyungsoo baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengomel saat bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi. Ketiganya menoleh lalu berpandangan sampai akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama mendelik pada Sehun agar membuka pintu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"Karena kau _magnae_, _Pabbo_," balas Kyungsoo santai dan Sehun memberengut sebelum bangkit dan menghentak-hentak menuju pintu.

Bel dipencet lagi dengan tidak sabaran dan Sehun mengutuk siapa saja yang ada di baliknya.

"Iyaaa! Sebentaaaarrr!" katanya kesal sambil membuka selot pintu dan menyentakkan pintunya terbuka lalu mundur dengan kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Kris dan Tao.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Channie,"

"Hm?"

"_Kajja_ kita keluar,"

Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk di atas laptopnya yang menyala mendongak ke gadis mungil yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya di apartemennya. Keduanya baru saja habis makan malam dan memutuskan untuk menonton DVD bersama saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat dia harus bekerja.

"Baekkie," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum kita bisa keluar, ne?"

Baekhyun memberengut. "Memangnya itu apa?" tuntutnya kesal.

Chanyeol tenang saja menghadapi kekesalan kekasihnya karena dia tahu pasti apa yang akan membuat kekasihnya berhenti memberengut dan merengek padanya. Dia memutar kursinya lalu keluar dari sana dan menghampiri gadis mungil bersweter besar putih yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut sambil bersila di ranjang sementara Chanyeol merangkak naik ke hadapannya. Mereka berpandangan; Baekhyun gusar dan Chanyeol berbinar penuh kelembutan. Dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lembut hingga terhempas ke ranjang.

Baekhyun langsung merona saat mendapati Chanyeol mengungkungnya dalam kehangatan maskulin yang membingungkan. Jemarinya secara naluriah menyentuh dada Chanyeol yang berkemeja tipis.

"Kau masih merajuk?" bisik Chanyeol berat dan seksi.

Baekhyun merona hingga batas rambutnya mendapati seberapa dekat wajah mereka. "A-ani…" bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol merunduk dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun yang terkuak dan basah. "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat lalu menghangatkanmu di ranjang. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyuman sebelum mengangguk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kikuk dan merona. "Memangnya apa yang kaukerjakan hingga _aku_ yang harus menunggu?" bisiknya menyentuh ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"Itu foto-foto Luhan," balas Chanyeol berguling berbaring di sisi Baekhyun, gadis imut itu berguling bersandar di dada Chanyeol yang hangat dan naik turun dengan teratur. "Aku harus memilih lima ratus foto dari sekitar tiga ribu foto dan itu sangat melelahkan," tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan erat. "Kau harus bersabar untuk itu…"

Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana kekasihnya saat bekerja sehingga dia tersenyum. "Jika itu maksudmu, Channie, kurasa kau akan menghangatkan ranjang _besok_," dia tersenyum simpul.

"Apakah itu masalah untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun…," katanya provokatif dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi ke laptopnya yang menyala dan penuh dengan foto Luhan dari berbagai sudut lalu menoleh ke ponsel di atas meja yang menyala berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk lalu ke arah kekasihnya yang memainkan ujung bajunya dengan jemarinya yang kurus dan mungil.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berguling menindihnya. "Ani, aku berubah pikiran. Kurasa aku akan menghangatkan ranjangnya _sekarang_." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Baekhyun yang merona lalu merunduk dan menyapukan ciuman panas panjang menuntut ke bibir mungil Baekhyun yang langsung terkuak dan meloloskan satu desahan kecil.

Chanyeol melupakan semua pekerjaannya…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Siapa yang datang—_oh_,"

Suara Luhan yang semula keras dan menuntut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lesu dan kecut saat melihat gadis dengan cahaya zambrud cantik melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Tao meringis mendapat sambutan seperti itu; apalagi saat Luhan bangkit dan duduk di sisi Kyungsoo. Mempersilakan Tao duduk di sisi Sehun yang menatap Luhan menyedihkan. Luhan menunduk sambil meremas ujung sweternya yang panjang. Wajahnya tertarik oleh emosi yang membuat Tao bersalah setengah mati.

Alih-alih duduk, Tao menatapnya. "_Waeyo_, Luhan-ah?" tanyanya lembut. "Duduk saja di sini. Sehun lebih membutuhkanmu," katanya.

Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya seolah Tao sudah gila. "_A-aniya_," katanya lirih. "A-aku tidak mau me-mengganggu pacarmu," gumamnya dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan bingung.

"Maaf; _apa_?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung; menunduk ke Luhan yang tertunduk dengan wajah penasaran. "Pacar Tao? Siapa? Sehun?"

Luhan mendongak dan mengangguk perlahan; dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukannya memang begitu?" bisiknya.

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya sendiri hingga bersuara _plak_ yang nyaring. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir yang imut dan mendesah keras. "Demi Tuhan, Lulu!" katanya. "Jadi, yang membuatmu memusuhi Sehun itu karena kau melihatnya bersama Tao? Tao itu cewek yang kaukatakan mencium Sehun kemarin?"

Ditengah kebingungan dan rasa disorientasi, Luhan mengangguk. Sehelai per keemasan cantik yang luruh di keningnya bergoyang saat dia melakukannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" bisiknya.

"'Memangnya kenapa?'" ulang Kyungsoo membeo dengan terlalu banyak kehisterisan di dalamnya. "Karena kau rusa bodoh yang cantik!" katanya membuat Luhan merona. "Tao ini adalah tunangan Kris! Dan Kris adalah bos besar Sehun! Tao dan Sehun bersahabat sejak mereka SMA di Korea sana!" jelasnya gemas dan nyaris meremas Luhan hingga jadi adonan kalis untuk membuat kue.

Luhan langsung terpana mendengarnya; mendongak dengan ekspresi bodoh yang akan membuat perempuan mana saja terlihat konyol tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat begitu _menakjubkan_ bahkan dalam ekspresi seperti itu. Tao melirik Sehun yang terkena dampak terbesar atas kecantikan itu; dia menahan napas dan Tao tahu saat ini Sehun sedang terpesona pada Luhan.

Sejak awal melihat cara Sehun menatap Luhan, tak pernah sedetik pun ekspresi terpesona itu lenyap dari wajah Sehun. Seolah apa pun yang dilakukan Luhan selalu berhasil membuat Sehun lupa pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti orang buta yang baru bisa melihat matahari…

Kolektor yang menemukan lukisan da Vinci yang hilang…

Keterpesonaan mutlak yang sangat imut. Tao sangat menyukai tipe pemujaan semacam itu dan berharap bahwa Kris bisa memberinya tatapan seperti itu; alih-alih yang didapatkannya hanyalah tatapan panas yang membuatnya merona setiap kali mereka berbagi ranjang.

"Siapa yang meribukan pacar Tao? Aku hadir, jika memang tuan rumah ingin mengabsen tamu," sela suara bass serak dari depan dan melangkah masuk seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang emas yang terlihat seperti pangeran yang baru keluar dari buku cerita bergambar.

Dan pemandangan yang menyambut Kris kemudian adalah tubuh lentur Luhan yang melenting selentur anak panah ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di belakang sofa. Menerjang namja itu dengan ciuman panas yang membuat Kyungsoo tersedak dan memalingkan wajah malu. Kris menoleh ke Tao yang mengulum senyuman; dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ketat Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku meninggalkanmu sepuluh menit dan mereka sudah memberimu adegan seperti itu," katanya geli di telinga Tao.

Tao menoleh padanya; tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang berpelukan erat. "Aku baru saja menebus dosaku," katanya mengedip genit.

"Dosa?" ulang Kris membeo. "Aku tidak tahu malaikat bisa melakukan dosa,"

Tao tersenyum. "Semua bisa melakukannya, _Gege_," balasnya menepuk pipi Kris.

"Aku ragu _kau_ bisa," katanya bengal lalu Kris juga balas tersenyum sebelum menghela napas melihat pasangan di lantai. "Jika tidak keberatan, Nona, Tuan. Bisakah kita membicarakan beberapa hal secara…—," dia melirik posisi Luhan yang mengangkangi perut Sehun dengan terang-terangan sehingga Luhan merona hingga ke batas rambut keemasannya. "—_beradab,_ mungkin?" tambahnya tersenyum menggoda.

Luhan langsung bergegas bangkit dengan wajah merah padam sementara Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat hingga Kris yakin tidak ada alat pencungkil apa pun yang bisa melepaskan kedua tangan itu. Luhan duduk di sisi Sehun; masih merona saat Tao duduk di sisinya yang lain dan Kris di kepala meja.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan beberapa kontrak denganmu, Xi Luhan," jelas Kris sambil mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari balik jasnya. "Jika kau tertarik," katanya menambahkan dengan enggan. "Tapi kuyakinkan kau, ini masa depan yang cerah untukmu di dunia modeling. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu _apa_ yang _agency_ lakukan hingga tidak menemukan permata seindah dirimu," keluhnya sambil membuka berkas di meja.

Luhan menatap berkas itu sementara ibu jari Sehun melukiskan pola-pola menenangkan di punggung tangannya. Tulisan di sana membuat Luhan pusing. "Haruskah aku melakukannya?" bisiknya ke Sehun, tapi di pendengaran Tao, pertanyaan itu ditujukan lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku di sana," bisiknya lirih. "Aku akan memastikanmu aman sebelum dan sesudah pemotretan,"

Luhan menatapnya; jelas percaya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Betapa murni dan indahnya Luhan saat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mencatat di kepalanya sendiri bahwa dia akan bicara empat mata dengan Sehun setelah ini. Menilik kemurnian Luhan, sulit menentukan kapan Luhan akan menolak kemauan Sehun dan Kyungsoo ingin Sehun selalu memerhatikan apa yang dimintanya dari Luhan.

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, pintu di ketuk.

"Aku saja," Tao beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan Kai. "Kemana saja kau, _Kkamjong_?" tanyanya geli. "Kris-_ge_ sudah di sini sejak tadi; menghandel pekerjaanmu untuk merayu model," lalu dia menyentuh dada Kai dengan ujung telunjuk. "Dan _kau_ seharusnya tahu betapa aku _benci_ saat _Gege_ harus merayu model," katanya bergurau.

Kai terkekeh sejenak sebelum dia mengeluh beberapa kali sambil masuk. "Aku berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol tentang foto Luhan dan ponselnya mati. Aku hampir saja meluncur ke apartemennya sebelum aku ingat bahwa malam ini hari Jumat,"

"Memangnya kenapa jika ini hari Jumat?" tanya Tao mengekor Kai di lorong menuju ruang tamu.

Kai menoleh dengan tatapan genit. "Baekhyun ada di apartemennya," katanya membuat Tao tertawa lirih mengerti.

"Apa yang lucu?" sela Kris saat melihat kekasihnya tertawa bersama Kai. "Kau sudah berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol?" katanya kepada Kai yang duduk di sisi Kyungsoo.

"_Ani_," kata Kai sambil mendaratkan ciuman ringan ke puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Ini Jumat, Kris-_hyung_, kau seharusnya mengerti."

Alis Kris berkerut. "_Apa_ yang harus kumengerti?" tanyanya; terlihat gusar karena tidak mengerti.

Tao tersenyum simpul. "Baekhyun ada di sana," katanya dan membuat kerutan di kening Kris mengurai dengan cepat.

"Oh, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya kalau begitu," katanya terlalu ringan—hal ini membuat Tao, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo bertukar senyuman lebar yang disembunyikan—lalu kembali fokus ke berkas di hadapannya. "Jadi, aku butuh jawabanmu, Miss Xi Luhan,"

Luhan yang bersandar nyaman dan meringkuk seperti bayi lemah di balik lengan kurus Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh yang membuat Tao mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin opsinya ditambah," katanya lirih dan itu membuat semuanya mengerti bahwa Sehun sudah berhasil membujuknya.

Kai menoleh ke Sehun dan memberinya mimik: '_kerja bagus, Bung!_' yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari Sehun sebelum meraih sejumput rambut Luhan dan memainkannya tanpa sadar.

Kris menatapnya. "Apa saja," katanya lalu mengoper berkas itu ke Kai yang bertugas mengurusnya.

Tao tersenyum pada Luhan yang bergelung di ceruk leher Sehun dengan aman. "Dan saat Kris-_ge_ bilang '_apa saja_' itu benar. Dia akan memberimu _apa_ saja yang kaubutuhkan," katanya mengedip untuk meyakinkan Luhan dan yeoja cantik itu tersenyum percaya.

Kai langsung mengeluarkan pulpen dan siap mencatat. "Siap untuk mencatat," katanya tersenyum pada pasangan di depannya.

Luhan mendongak ke Sehun dan berkomunikasi tanpa suara yang menurut Tao terlihat begitu manis dan menyentuh. Sehun tersenyum lalu mendongak. "Dia ingin ditambahkan pasal yang berbunyi; '_Pihak Pertama berhak menolak pakaian dan/atau pose yang melanggar hukum dalam cakupan bahwa Pihak Kedua tidak akan meminta Pihak Pertama melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar_'."

Tao langsung terkikik anggun mendengarnya. "Ya. Karena nanti musangnya yang tampan yang selanjutnya disebut pihak ketiga akan mencabik-cabik pihak kedua," tambahnya lalu tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tidak lucu,"

Entah bagaimana, Sehun, Kai, dan Kris menyatakannya bersamaan walaupun Luhan tersenyum lebar karenanya. Hal itu malah semakin membuat tawa mereka mengeras. Ketiga namja yang ada di ruangan itu menatap mereka dengan heran sebelum kembali serius pada pekerjaan mereka.

Kai mencatat pasal itu dengan serius. "Dan apakah ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi, percakapan internal itu membuat Tao terenyuh. Luhan menatap Sehun hanya sedetikan dan Sehun sudah berhasil menangkap _apa _yang Luhan inginkan. Benar-benar ikatan batin yang kuat dan menakjubkan. Tao kagum pada dua sejoli di sisinya itu. Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan sebelum menoleh ke Kris.

"'_Oh Sehun, yang selanjutnya disebut Pihak Ketiga, akan menjadi model lelaki untuk semua jenis pemotretan_.' Dan apakah itu legal?" dia nyengir dan membuat Kris tertawa serak.

"Itu ilegal," tolaknya. "Kau hanya diizinkan _memilih_ siapa model pria yang akan mendampingi Luhan tapi kurasa Luhan tidak akan mau pemotretan ganda," dia menoleh ke gadis mungil rapuh di balik pelukan Sehun. "Apakah aku benar, Xi Luhan-ssi?"

Yang mengejutkan Luhan, kalimat terakhir Kris dalam bahasa Korea yang walaupun aneh, memang benar-benar bahasa Korea. Luhan menatapnya takjub dan mengangguk perlahan. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tao tentang '_pacarku pintar bahasa Korea_'.

"Apakah hanya itu saja pasal yang ditambahkan?" tanya Kai serius setelah menulis di kertas yang ada di hadapannya sementara Kyungsoo melongok melewati bahunya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan kekasihnya.

Sehun kembali bicara mewakili Luhan dengan mengangguk. "Jika kau menerimanya," dia menunduk ke Luhan. "Kau harus menandatanganinya," tangannya secara otomatis menyeka rambut keemasan Luhan dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga Luhan.

Kyungsoo senang mengetahui bahwa Luhan sudah bisa _percaya_ pada Sehun.

_Sepenuhnya percaya_.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih melegakan Kyungsoo daripada itu.

Tao merasa itu seperti menjelaskan cara mengemut permen pada anak kecil, tapi Tao suka _makna_ dalam yang terkandung di dalamnya. Luhan bangkit dari perlindungannya yang aman dan menerima pena dari tangan Kai.

Menoleh sekali lagi ke Sehun yang mengangguk menyemangati sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan ujung pena di atas kertas di hadapannya dan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya.

Menandatangani kontrak yang akhirnya menjungkirbalikkan seluruh hidupnya…

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96, **Eonni **HyunRa,** Eonni **jettaome, **Eonni **nstunggadewi, MilkHunHan-Yuri**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung, Indira Satya1, Sondubu, Aileen Xiao, AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw RirinSekarini, dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, yoo ara, tweety_airy, Guest (**siiiaappp eonni ^^**), Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu, deerlohan (**yakin Eonni namanya gak typho ya? *digampar* hehe aiihh makasih yaa udah baca FF author *bows* ^^**), mamamiaoZumi, tao-ghel (**mianhae ya chingu, gaya NC author memang gini ^^**), DoBiSaranghae, mel, onkey shipper, Lalala Kkamjong (**mian ne eonni soalnya ini HunHansentris ^^ tapi karena banyak banget yang minta KaiSoo, author buatin FF terpisah ^^ ada satu percobaan KaiSoo author judulnya **OUR CAT**, coba dicek yang eonni ^^**), Dini Kusuma, Sera, meidy (**ini eonni **meidi_96** yg lg males log-in, ya? :3 ato bukan? Buka topengmuu~~ *ngamen**dijitak* :3**), IndiraSatya1 (**nanti terjawab eonni ^^ makasih yaa promosinya sampe **Amortentia Chan** baca FF author jugaa *bow***), Amortentia Chan (**iya eonni ^^ anak Bali tulen XD kok bisa tauu~~? :3**), SummerSehun (**aiihh? Jinjjayo? 0.0 author gak nyadar; author pikir perubahan emosi dan tingkah Luhan udah author jelasin di setiap chapter; dia berubah karena sekarang dia percaya sama Sehun, eonni~**)**

Ada yang ketinggalan, gak? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Haaiiii~~ mian ya author baru update soalnya sibuk banget. Ini aja nyempet2in nyambil XD soalnya senin sampai rabu author di sekolah sampe jam 5 sore dan gak sempet ngapa2in setelahnya karena tepar kecapekan XD

Ini chapter 8 semoga memuaskan; sumpah ini chapter JELEK BANGET *pundung*. Maaf juga belum M~ *bow* soalnya otak lagi mumet dan mikir NC belum sanggup; setelah chapter ini baru bakalan panas. Pas author udah santai ngerjainnya ^^ MIIIAAAAAANNNN~~~ *bow(S)*

**_PERTANYAAN YANG HARUS DIJAWAB_**:

"**Kata2 dari Eonni SummerSehun bikin author berpikir; menurut eonnideul dan chingu semua apa sifat Luhan berubah dari chapter 1 sampai chapter ini? Apa author gak menjelaskan perubahannya di setiap chapter? Jangan2 cuma author yang ngerasa gitu~ kalau iya, author bakal berusaha ngubah biar sifatnya Lulu berubah lagi. mianhae, ne? *bow*"**

Karena FF ini sudah punya 100 lebih reviews, jadi author mau kasih hadiah buat Reviwers, Followers, juga Favoriters ^^

Author bakal buatin oneshot dengan main cats yang bakal chingu semua pilih berdasarkan poling pas review. Ini khusus **_ONESHOT_**; gak kebayang deh ngerjain chapter2an XD dan author gak mau buat **_crack couple_** soalnya takutnya nanti feelnya gak dapet~ *bows*

Pilihannya:

HunHan

ChanBaek/BaekYeol

KaiSoo/KaiDo

ChenMin/XiuChen

SuLay

TaoRis/KrisTao

Couple mana yang paling banyak dapet suara bakal menang jadi pastikan eonnideul dan chingu semua sudah _vote_ buat couple yang eonnideul dan chingu shipper, ne ^^ semuanya harus vote yaa~~ Reviewers, Followers, juga Favoriters; semuanya harus, kudu, dan mesti vote *maksa* *dirajang* XD

At last but not the last one,

Review, pleaseeee~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	10. Affection (M)

Chapter 9:

_Affection…_

[**M**]

.

_This chapter dedicated for the person who I can't life without…_

_I beg you to back, Mijo…_

_Saranghae…_

.

_Luhan bangkit dari perlindungannya yang aman dan menerima pena dari tangan Kai._

_Menoleh sekali lagi ke Sehun yang mengangguk menyemangati sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan ujung pena di atas kertas di hadapannya dan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya._

_Menandatangani kontrak yang akhirnya menjungkirbalikkan seluruh hidupnya…_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Suho membuka matanya yang berat saat mendengar suara desis minyak juga aroma hangat ayam yang bergulung-gulung memasuki kamarnya. Suho menggeliat dan menoleh ke arah jam weker kecil di nakas dan mengerang saat melihat jarum pendek berada di angka sembilan. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu yang cerah sehingga Suho tidak harus terburu-buru mandi ke kantor. Selain itu dia ingin sekali mencicipi apa pun yang sedang dimasak istrinya, Yixing.

Suho menguap sambil menyingkap selimutnya yang hangat sambil meraih _remote_ AC yang tergeletak di dekat ponselnya. Mematikan AC lalu meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mencari-cari _slipper_-nya yang entah kemana. Setelah menggunkannya, terseok-seok dia berjalan keluar masih dengan celana piyama juga singlet tipis.

Dia membuka pintu dan langsung mencium aroma pedas nikmat ayam yang sedang diaduk-aduk Yixing di dalam penggorengan. Wajah istrinya terlihat damai sementara rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi-tinggi menjadi cepol ketat. Dengan _apron_ imut berwarna turkois, Suho tersenyum melihatnya. Istrinya sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari sambil sesekali mengecek masakannya; menambahkan lada, garam, serta saus tomat yang segar. Istrinya meraih botol gula dan menaburkannya sedikit ke dalam masakannya. Suho menghampiri wastafel di dekat kamar mandi tamu dan mencuci wajah secukupnya sambil berkumur.

Suara kumurannya membuat Yixing menoleh dari kesibukannya di dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, _Chagiya_," sapa Yixing tersenyum lalu kembali meraih sendok gorengnya dan mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

Aroma gingseng hangat, saus tomat, cabai, serta ayam membuat Suho lapar setengah mati. Dia menghampiri dapur dan menumpukan lengannya di konter dapur sambil mengamati tubuh ramping istrinya yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Kau buat apa?" tanya Suho tertarik pada pergerakan istrinya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku buat ayam _Kung Pao_," balasnya mengendikkan dagunya ke masakan kemerahan di penggorengan. "Kau seharusnya tahu itu apa, _Nae Suho_,"

Suho tersenyum lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang dipilihnya secara acak dan meraih lipatan koran di meja dan tidak seheboh tabloid perempuan yang selalu dibaca Yixing, tapi Suho suka mengamati pergerakan saham dunia dari sana.

Yixing membawa mangkuk kaca yang penuh tumisan ayam dengan beberapa buncis yang terlihat enak dan mengundang selera. Aroma segar tomat membuat Suho meletakkan korannya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Kau sudah melihat hasil pemotretan Luhan?" tanya Yixing sambil membawa mangkuk lain terisi nasi ke hadapan Suho yang sudah membalik piringnya untuk makan.

"Pemotretan apa?" tanya Suho mendongak saat Yixing membawa mie yang ditumis bersama sayuran dan meletakkannya di atas meja juga.

"Majalah _Playboy_," balas Yixing kalem sambil membuka _apron_-nya dan meraih piring Suho untuk diisi nasi serta lauk-pauknya.

"Majalah…, _apa_?" ulang Suho tercekik.

Yixing lupa bahwa suaminya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tawaran Sehun. Menghabiskan dua belas jam di kantor yang ada di pusat kota jelas membuat Suho tertinggal gosip-gosip tentang dunia istrinya.

"Ada satu kepala editor majalah itu yang tertarik melihatnya saat dia bekerja," kata Yixing meletakkan piring terisi nasi di hadapan Suho. "Kau mau ayam?"

Suho mengangguk saat Yixing menyendokkan ayam ke piringnya; menodai nasi putihnya yang bersih dengan warna merah dan aroma pedas yang menyenangkan. "Lalu apakah kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Suho.

Yixing balas menatapnya sambil setengah mendelik. "Aku jelas tidak tahu harus membeli majalah seperti itu di sana. Aku hari ini ingin meminta_mu_ membelikannya untukku," dia meraih sendok mie. "Kau mau ini?"

Suho mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan Yixing menyendokkan makanan lain ke piringnya. "Kau mau baca majalah seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Yixing mendelik. "Aku hanya akan melihat foto Luhan lalu membakarnya." Katanya.

Suho terkekeh sambil meraih sendoknya. "Kau telepon saja langganan koran dan minta dia membawakanku. Dia pasti melakukannya,"

Yixing duduk di tempatnya dan meraih teko kaca terisi air mineral lalu menuangkannya ke gelas tinggi yang ada di sisi Suho hingga penuh. "Menurutmu begitu?" katanya meletakkan teko itu di tempat yang mudah dijangkau sebelum membalik piringnya sendiri.

Suho sudah menyuap ayam _Kung Pao_-nya dengan nikmat sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja. Kau hanya akan membeli majalah, Lee-Lee, bukan narkoba," dia tersenyum.

Yixing suka sekali saat mendengar Suho memanggilnya 'Lee-Lee'. Membedakannya dari semua panggilan yang didapatkannya. Mendengarnya memanggil 'Lee-Lee' saat meomen-momen intim yang mereka lalui selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka jelas membuat Yixing senang bukan kepalang.

"Aku akan membakarnya setelah aku membacanya dan tidak akan membiarkanmu membacanya," kata Yixing tegas sambil menyendok ayam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Suho terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku tidak perlu gambar-gambar sialan itu saat aku bisa menyentuh tubuhmu, Lee-Lee, tenanglah…" katanya tersenyum; saat dia tersenyum, Yixing selalu menganggapnya sebaik dan setampan malaikat.

Tak ayal, Yixing ikut mengembangkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"_Welcome home, Mrs. Oh_,"

Luhan mengulum senyumannya saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun saat menyentakkan pintu apartemennya terbuka. Benar kata Chanyeol, apartemen Sehun sangat jauh dari apartemen lama Luhan yang sekarang sudah ditempati orang lain setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah bersama Sehun. Lebih karena Sehun selalu memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama dan Kyungsoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"_Pria dan perempuan yang sudah melakukan seks biasanya tinggal bersama_," kata Kyungsoo. Alasannya karena itu artinya mereka siap membangun rumah tangga bersama tapi alasan yang dilontarkan Sehun sangat berbeda hingga Luhan nyaris melemparnya dengan koper di tangannya.

"_Agar mereka lebih mudah berbagi seks, sesederhana itu_," Sehun mengigit lembut telinganya setelah membisikkannya sehingga Luhan merona hingga ke batas rambutnya.

Setelah semalam memindahkan barang-barang Luhan yang sedikit, akhirnya mereka siap membina rumah bersama walaupun tanpa ikatan seresmi pernikahan. Kata Yixing itu wajar di Amerika.

"_Bagaimana jika aku… hamil_?" tanya Luhan saat itu dan Yixing tersenyum.

"_Maka kau akan melahirkannya dan membesarkannya seperti seorang ibu,_" balas Yixing lembut sambil membelai rambut keemasannya.

"_Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau menikahiku_?" bisik Luhan lagi dan membuat Yixing tersenyum lagi.

"_Sulit membayangkannya tapi ya. Kau harus tetap merawatnya. Tinggalah bersamaku jika itu terjadi_," balas Yixing menenangkan.

"_Tapi aibnya_…?" bisik Luhan.

"_Ani, kau tinggal di negara liberal, Lulu. Saat kau berlari keliling kota telanjang pun tidak akan ada yang bergunjing_,"

Walaupun ragu, Luhan yakin apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar adanya. Luhan merasa takjub pada apartemen Sehun yang dua kali lebih mewah dari apartemen Luhan. Tirai-tirai merah-emas, sofa megah berwarna merah, dinding dengan _wallpaper_ bermotif khas kerajaan; apartemen Sehun benar-benar berkelas.

"Apartemenmu bagus sekali," puji Luhan sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa megah Sehun sementara namja itu meletakkan koper Luhan di lantai _linoleum_ halus yang menyenangkan. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menginap di apartemenku?"

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluknya dari belakang; tangannya meremas perut datar Luhan dengan intim sehingga Luhan merasa perutnya bergolak. Sehun merunduk dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku suka melihatmu ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari. Seperti menemukan seorang dewi yang bersedia membangunkanku dari mimpi. Menghirup aroma tubuhmu setiap hari. Memakan masakanmu setiap hari… Aku benar-benar memujamu. _Saranghae, nae _Luhan…"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengerang saat ujung basah dan lihai lidah Sehun melukiskan denyar nikmat di telinganya. "Aku suka pujian yang tidak dibarengi dengan godaan," tukasnya setengah hati sementara tangannya meremas lengan Sehun yang melingkari lehernya.

"Aku suka memuji _dan_ menggoda," balas Sehun berbisik lalu mengecup telinganya dengan intim. "Kau belum lihat kamar tidur _kita_, kan?"

Mendengar kata ganti jamak untuk mewakili dirinya dan Sehun, Luhan merona sebelum sadar bahwa Sehun menyentakkan tubuhnya yang ringan hingga melewati sofa dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Lengan Sehun terasa mantap di bawah pinggang Luhan sementara kedua lengan kurus Luhan melingkari lehernya.

Mereka memasuki kamar yang sangat menakjubkan. Ranjangnya besar dengan lengkung-lengkung besi tempa dengan motif mawar. Seprainya harum dan berwarna perpaduan mewah antara hitam dan putih yang menakjubkan. Luhan merona saat mereka mendekati ranjang itu dan Sehun membaringkannya di sana dengan lembut.

Mereka berpandangan sebelum Luhan merona semakin hebat.

"K-kau akan… melakukannya _lagi_?" bisiknya lirih dan gugup.

Sehun tersenyum separo. "Menurutmu?" balasnya berbisiknya.

Luhan meremas bagian bawah pakaiannya sendiri dan Sehun tersenyum sebelum mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar berdiri tegak. Dia menggeliat seperti _cheetah_ yang luwes sebelum menoleh ke Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan; rambut keemasannya terurai di atas kemeja gelap yang digunakannya. Kulit putihnya berdenyar seperti emas.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menyiapkan diri." Katanya melirik kamar mandi. "Aku harus membereskan diri sebelum menggarapmu," dia mengedip dan membuat Luhan menunduk semakin merona.

Sehun melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Membiarkan Luhan menyiapkan dirinya.

_Ayolah, Luhan! Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya! Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Sehun._

Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup napas panjang melalui hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Cara itu ternyata tidak berhasil menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara hujan monotun tanda Sehun sedang membilas tubuhnya di bawah _shower_. Membayangkannya, Luhan mendapat visi yang membuatnya gugup. Tubuh Sehun saat menaunginya…

Suara namja itu saat menyebut namanya…

Desahannya yang lirih dan menggoda…

Seketika Luhan merasa _basah_.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan tercekat sambil meraih kancing kemejanya sendiri; meloloskan kancingnya satu per satu sementara suara air terus terdengar dari kamar mandi. Perlahan dia membiarkan kemeja itu luruh dari tubuhnya sebelum meraih simpul tali _bra_ yang terikat di tengkuknya; membiarkan tali lemas itu lepas lalu menggantung rendah. Payudaranya yang ranum merekah merasa bebas dari kungkungan yang sudah menjepitnya seharian.

Luhan belum pernah merasa _setelanjang_ ini sebelumnya. Tangannya sempat ragu sebelum menyapu _bra_ serta pakaiannya jatuh ke lantai. Jemarinya gemetar saat memisahkan kancing celana jinsnya; kancing kuningan itu terasa berat dan menyulitkan sebelum akhirnya terlepas. Perlahan Luhan menarik lepas celananya; merasakan tekstur berat jins melewati kakinya yang jenjang hingga lepas. Dia menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menatap pakaian terakhir yang memisahkannya dari kata _beradab_ dan _barbar_.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menariknya lepas dalam satu sentakan yang ringkas. Menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali; merasakan dingin yang aneh menyentuh kulitnya dan membuatnya ingin segera merasakan kehangatan maskulin menggoda Sehun di tubuhnya. Luhan menyingkap selimut dan turun dari ranjang saat mendengar suara _shower_ dimatikan.

Sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya sementara sebagian lainnya sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Sehun saat melihatnya. Inilah yang dikatakan Tao tentang kemampuan seorang perempuan untuk menggoda lelaki. Karena saat bersama Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah memiliki waktu cukup untuk berpikir tentang malu serta sopan santun. Bersama Sehun, Luhan berubah menjadi seorang gadis penasaran yang selalu ingin tahu _apa_ yang disembunyikan tubuh lelaki itu darinya tapi saat dia jauh dari Sehun, Luhan adalah seorang keong manis yang akan mundur masuk ke rumahnya saat didekati.

Sehun sudah menggoda bagian dirinya yang kelam dan berada jauh di dalam tubuhnya sendiri bangkit dan berkeliaran.

Semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi, Luhan mendengar suara Sehun membersit. Membereskan air yang masuk ke telinganya serta hidungnya. Luhan merasakan lantai dingin dengan telapak kakinya dan semakin mengigil saat mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintunya.

Dan dia terkejut karena Sehun jauh lebih cepat.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka sebelum Luhan sempat menyentuh handelnya dan dia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

Bagian dada atas namja itu merah karena sehabis mandi. Aroma sabun menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk mungil yang membalut tubuhnya dari batas pinggang hingga di atas lututnya. Sangat mudah untuk diraih dan disentakkan; pikiran itu membuat Luhan merona. Aroma tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan sinting. Sehun terkejut menemukan Luhan berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Matanya melahap segenap keindahan yang ditawarkan Luhan padanya.

Jantung Luhan berulah lagi. Detakannya menguat hingga Luhan yakin rusuknya akan patah. Dia nyaris kembali meraih selimutnya saat melihat kabut lapar yang menyelimuti mata Sehun. Tapi disadarinya dengan segera bahwa _itulah_ yang diinginkannya.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pahanya. Melukiskan api dengan lembut. Luhan menunduk menatap handuk yang menyelimuti tubuh Sehun yang saat ini pasti sedang berkedut gelisah siap menerkam.

"Boleh kubuka?" bisiknya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Silakan," bisiknya.

Luhan meraihnya dan menariknya turun; tubuhnya turun mengikuti gerakan pakaian itu dan meloloskannya dari kedua kaki Sehun. Dia mencium kembali bagian tubuh Luhan dengan penasaran. Luhan tidak tahu dari mana, tapi dia ingin membuat Sehun tahu bahwa dalam seks, tidak selalu pihak lelaki yang memberi dan pihak perempuan yang menerima. Untuk ini, dia bahkan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Yixing tentang caranya memanjakan lelaki. Walaupun awalnya Luhan tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri, dia membulatkan tekadnya.

Hanya untuk Sehun, dia akan menjadi gadis yang liar. Liar di ranjang sehingga Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari perempuan lain lagi.

"Ti-tidak, dasar kau." Sengal Sehun meraih rambut Luhan dan meremasnya; matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya terlontar ke belakang. Wajahnya dengan segera berubah menjadi merah padam oleh gairah.

Luhan tidak berhenti; dia harus membalaskan dendamnya pada Sehun. Sehun harus tahu rasanya _disiksa_. Bibirnya terus menggoda sementara Sehun gemetar karenanya. Luhan menakupkan tangannya di sana dan meremasnya lembut; Sehun menjerit tercekat. Lidah Luhan yang penasaran terjulur dan melukiskan api di sana; Sehun meremas rambutnya. Tapi sakitnya terkubur oleh rasa menakjubkan yang dirasakan Luhan; suara desahan Sehun yang kesakitan membuat Luhan merona dan semakin bersemangat mencari tahu apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya pada Sehun. Tapi, Sehun menariknya berdiri dengan tegas; napasnya tersengal hanya dengan sentuhan Luhan.

"Kau t-tidak boleh melakukannya," desahnya; matanya gelap oleh keinginan tidak bermoral.

Dinginnya udara dan kegugupan membuat keduanya merinding; Sehun membelai pahanya naik hingga menyentuh tubuhnya yang mendamba. Sehun menelan ludah sulit sementara jemarinya bergerak di sana. Luhan tercekat karena sentuhannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa…?" bisiknya tercekat.

"Hanya untukmu…" balas Luhan merona.

Mata gelap Sehun menatapnya; kelaparan yang ditahannya sudah tidak lagi rasional. Tangannya bergerak menggoda; semakin galak saat desahan samar lolos dari mulut Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata dan secara naluriah menyandarkan diri pada tangan Sehun yang menggodanya; itu membuat Sehun lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Aku akan mampir setiap malam." Bisik Sehun seduktif. "Aku bersumpah."

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan; melahap tubuh masing-masing dalam sinaran cahaya lampu yang melimpah. Luhan mengamati tubuh Sehun dengan gairah berkobar sementara Sehun terus melukiskan api di tubuh Luhan. Rasa lapar yang terbayang di mata masing-masing terpancar di mata satu sama lain selama mereka bertatapan intim.

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan dan matanya terpejam. Sehun mendesak Luhan mundur sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Mereka terhuyung sebelum mendarat di ranjang; menghamburkan selapis aroma mawar polos ke udara. Mereka perpandangan selama sedetik sebelum Sehun mengerang samar dan merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya yang ranum.

Ciuman itu basah, panas, serta panjang. Ciuman-ciuman yang menceritakan tentang gairah yang tidak akan pernah surut di bawah atap apartemen ini. Luhan melenguh saat tangan Sehun meremas payudaranya dengan lembut; punggungnya melengkung saat merasakan sensasi tergelitik saat tangan dingin Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya yang terasa membara. Tangan Luhan bergerak ke tengkuk Sehun dan memenjarakannya cukup dekat untuk terus berciuman; tidak ada jeda untuk bernapas karena ciuman itu jauh lebih penting daripada napas.

Tangan Luhan bergerak ke cerukan tepat di seberang pusar Sehun dan membelainya sehingga Sehun mengerang samar dari dalam tenggorokannya.

Keduanya menempel dengan intim sambil berusaha kejar-mengejar. Sehun menjauh sejenak dan mengulurkan tangannya ke guci antik di dekat nakas dan mencabut sekuntum mawar besar merah dari sana dan berbaring menyamping sementara Luhan tersengal oleh gairah. Tubuh perempuan itu merona di beberapa bagian; Sehun mengulurkan mawar dan melukiskannya di tubuh Luhan.

Erangan lirih lolos dari bibir Luhan saat kelopak lembut mawar itu menyentuh lehernya. Terus membelai dadanya dan melingkari puncak payudaranya yang keras dan merah. Sehun tersenyum sambil kembali meneruskan perjalanan mawar cantik itu hingga ke perut Luhan; membentuk beberapa pola yang membuat Luhan merengek dan meremas seprai linen di bawah tangannya.

Dengan lembut Sehun mendesak kedua tungkai Luhan membuka dengan tangannya dan membelai segitiga keemasan Luhan dengan mawarnya yang halus. Luhan tersengal dan mendesah ribut; desahannya membuat Sehun gila tapi dia hanya ingin memanjakan Luhan alih-alih mengambil kenikmatannya sendiri.

Dia melingkarkan bunga itu di ceruk basah Luhan yang berdenyut serta membiarkan Luhan tersengal menahan gairahnya. Sehun menciumin payudaranya dengan lembut sementara mawarnya terus bergerak di sana. Luhan merengek seperti bayi yang mainan kesayangannya dijauhkan dari tangannya.

Berkeringat dan bergairah, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang hitam bercahaya oleh gairah. Tangannya menyentuh sisi kepala Sehun dan membelainya dengan lembut. Memohon tanpa suara sementara Sehun akhirnya tersenyum dan melepaskan mawar dari tangannya lalu berguling menindih Luhan.

"Kau yakin pada apa yang kauinginkan?" bisik Sehun lirih dan parau.

Luhan mengangguk lemas. "Sangat yakin…" balasnya tidak kalah paraunya.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meluruhkan dirinya; mengajak Luhan merajut mimpi indah tentang gairah dan keintiman.

"_Saranghae, nae_ Luhan…" bisik Sehun lalu merunduk dan mencium bibirnya yang merekah seperti mawar yang digunakannya tadi. "Aku memujamu dengan seluruh diriku. Memujamu dengan seluruh hidupku…"

Mawar yang tadi dibuang Sehun, tergeletak di lantai.

Terlupakan…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"_Noona_,"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari buku di tangannya dan menemukan Kai tersenyum padanya dengan segelas teh dingin di tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menerimanya sementara Kai duduk di sisinya dan menemaninya menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman yang selalu mereka berdua sukai.

Kyungsoo meminum tehnya dan mendesah saat segarnya teh itu membuatnya nyaman. Dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang balas menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil berkobar di bibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Kai. Tangan Kai naik dan membelai rambutnya yang halus dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Kai di puncak kepalanya dan bernapas di sana; menghirup aroma lavendel yang menguar dari rambut indah Kyungsoo. "_Jeongmal saranghae…_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum di dada Kai yang hangat. "_Nado saranghae_…" balasnya lirih lalu tersenyum lagi saat Kai mengecup keningnya lama dan intim.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa menghatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa seseorang yang dicintainya." Bisik Kai. "Menurutku itu bodoh dan berlebihan…" Kai menggulung rambut Kyungsoo di jarinya dan membiarkannya mengurai. Aroma lavendel terbang ke penciuman Kai. "Tapi saat bertemu denganmu… Memilikimu di pelukanku… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika itu tanpa_mu_…. Rasanya seperti membayangkan bumi tanpa matahari. Planet tanpa rotasinya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

"Berlebihan sekali," sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar; menyalahi konteks kalimatnya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Kai terkekeh ringan dan tubuhnya berguncang. Guncangan itu merambat ke tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan menikmati suara tawa Kai yang ringan dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi," bisik Kai sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan mata; menikmati detik-detik yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Hm?" balas Kyungsoo.

Dia merasakan tubuh Kai bergerak-gerak tapi Kyungsoo bergeming. Setelah beberapa menit bergerak-gerak, Kai kembali diam. Lalu Kyungsoo merasa tepukan lembut di bahunya dan secara naluriah Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Ap—…" kalimatnya terputus saat menemukan apa yang tengah disodorkan Kai ke hadapan wajahnya.

Cincin platina dengan sebutir berlian mungil menggemaskan yang membuat Kyungsoo nyaris menangis karenanya.

Kai tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo yang bingung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap cincin tiu dengan takjub. Air mata lolos dari matanya sementara tangannya menutup mulutnya yang gemetar oleh tangis. Wajahnya merah padam oleh malu serta kebahagiaan.

Di hadapannya, Kai berlutut dengan wajah lembut dan penuh harap. Nyaris bersinar oleh kebahagiaan serta percaya dirinya. Dia berdeham, "Do Kyungsoo, _will you marry me_?"

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96, **Eonni **HyunRa,** Eonni **jettaome, **Eonni **nstunggadewi, MilkHunHan-Yuri**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung, Sondubu, Aileen Xiao, AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw RirinSekarini, dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, yoo ara, tweety_airy, Guest, Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu (**asiiikk ada yang penasaraan XD bertahan ya eonni? *ditabok* XD gomawo udah review~**), deerlohan, mamamiaoZumi, tao-ghel, DoBiSaranghae, mel, onkey shipper, Lalala Kkamjong, Dini Kusuma, Sera, meidy, IndiraSatya1 (**ini SuLay momen khusus buat Eonni ^^**) Amortentia Chan (**jinjjaa? Anak mana Eonni? XD gak nyangka nemu arek2 Bali juga XD**), SummerSehun, Kiela Yue (**yeeee! Tebakan Eonni benaaaaaarrrr sekali XD *tabur bunga dan kasih hadiah* XD makasih udah review, yaa~**), babyryou (**gomawo, nee? Jadi maluuuu~~ x3**), mitahunhan (**aiihhh jinjja? Gomaptaaa~~~ *bows* ^^**), xldeer (**sudahkah pertanyaan chingu terjawab di chapter ini? :3 *beloooomm* *dijitak* XD**), KaiLuFan (**maaf ya chinguu~ *bow* author usahain mengurangi majas ya. Gomawo udah review~**), Milky Andromeda, XiaoLutan (**aiiihh pujiannya cetar banget XD gomapta eonni ^^ *bows***), dewicloudsddangko, putchanC, jiy, tarry_24792, K-PopCouple1, Panda XOXO.**

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Ahahaaaayyyy~~~ ini NC part 2-nyaa XD

Mungkin kedepannya author bikin NC'nya pas foreplay aja; pas mainnya gak ditulis XD pasti sama aja, kan? XD takutnya nanti NC'nya jadi monotun ^^ author gak tau kenapa malah KaiSoo duluan yang engaged XD soalnya author lagi demen sama mereka XD tenang aja, FF ini kan tentang HunHan. Mereka udah banyaaaakkk banget diceritain, jadi kasihlah kesempatan buat couple lain XD

Chapter depan:

KaiSoo's wedding ^^ *astungkaraaaa~~*

Dan Lulu juga bakalan mulai pemotretan buat majalah asuhannya Kris kok. Mohon maaf kalau momen couple2 lain sedikit, ya? Ruwet loh bikin enam couple dalam satu FF XD ntar author cepet tua, cepet botak, cepet mati; FF ini nyangkut dong? :3

Hehehe semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaa~~

At last but not the last one,

Review, pleaseee~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	11. Dress Up

Chapter 10:

_Dress Up…_

[**T**]

.

_Kai tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo yang bingung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap cincin tiu dengan takjub. Air mata lolos dari matanya sementara tangannya menutup mulutnya yang gemetar oleh tangis. Wajahnya merah padam oleh malu serta kebahagiaan._

_Di hadapannya, Kai berlutut dengan wajah lembut dan penuh harap. Nyaris bersinar oleh kebahagiaan serta percaya dirinya. Dia berdeham, "Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Silakan, Mrs. Oh,"

Luhan mengulum senyumannya saat Sehun membuka pintu sisi penumpang untuknya. Luhan meraih tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri keluar dari McLarren hitam-kuning Sehun dan menegakkan tubuh. Membereskan beberapa kerut di gaunnya yang cantik.

Sehun memanjakannya dengan segala hal duniawi yang membuat Luhan nyaris mabuk. Seperti gaun ini. Mereka hanya keluar ke kantor Sehun untuk mengurus jadwal pemotretan Luhan—khusus Luhan untuk satu edisi bulan depan—dan Sehun bersikeras meminta Luhan menggunakan gaun yang dibelikannya beberapa hari lalu.

Luhan suka gaunnya walaupun berlebihan sekali digunakan hanya untuk ke kantor Sehun.

Berwarna merah muda halus dengan rok hingga selutut dan dilapisi _chiffon_ yang melambai. Bagian _bustier _atasnya bertaburan mawar-mawar mungil yang dibentuk dari sutera dan hasil buatan tangan. Kelopak-kelopaknya terasa lembut saat disentuh. Begitu juga _one shoulder_-nya yang adalah rangkaian lembut sulur dan bunga mawar sutera. Membuat Luhan terasa seperti putri. Rambutnya digerai di punggungnya; sepagian Luhan berkutat dengan rambutnya yang sekarang memiliki ikal-ikal besar bervolume yang cantik. Luhan merasa berjalan di sebuah lorong kerajaan.

"_Hi, Luhan! Nice dress_!" sapa seorang perempuan saat mereka berpapasan di pintu masuk saat Sehun mendorong satu pintu terbuka untuk Luhan. Dia tersenyum sambil membawa banyak sekali kertas juga segelas kopi Starbucks yang langsung mengingatkan Luhan pada pekerjaannya di gerai milik Yixing itu.

"_Thanks_," balas Luhan merona sementara Sehun membimbingnya masuk.

"Kau terlihat seperti putri," kata Sehun saat tiba di depan pintu lift.

Luhan tersenyum. "Menurutku ini berlebihan. Kita hanya akan ke kantormu dan kau memaksaku memakai gaun," katanya saat pintu lift terbuka.

Sehun tertawa ringan sambil masuk dan menekan angka sepuluh untuk bertemu Kris dan Kai juga Chen yang menunggu di ruang rapat. Lift bergerak naik sementara tangan Sehun membentuk pola-pola menenangkan di punggung tangan Luhan.

"Tidak pernah ada hal yang berlebihan saat kau menggunakannya," balas Sehun meremas tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau harus coba gaun malam warna emas itu. Warnanya akan membuatmu bersinar,"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Kemarin dia terkejut menemukan bahwa pintu di sisi kamar mandi adalah lemari. Dan di dalamnya ada ruangan besar yang mengagetkan Luhan. setengah lebih ruangan itu berisi kantung-kantung garmen yang didalamnya terisi oleh gaun-gaun Luhan yang khusus dipesankan Sehun dari Paris. Semuanya cantik tapi bagi Luhan, semua itu berlebihan.

Toh Luhan akan tetap menggunakan jins belel dan kaus favoritnya.

"Aku tidak suka memakai gaun di rumah," kata Luhan berbisik; Sehun harus sedikit membungkuk untuk mendengarnya.

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengedip nakal dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan tersenyum lebar. Berhasil membuktikan bahwa Luhan bukanlah rusa manis yang selalu polos. Ada saatnya rusa betina harus seagresif singa betina. Untuk urusan seks salah satunya. "Tentu akan menyulitkanmu saat membawaku ke ranjang," bisiknya lalu melirik orang yang baru masuk ke lift lalu mengubah bahasanya dengan bahasa Korea lirih. "Aku benar, kan?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar." Balas Sehun lalu mencubit pipinya halus.

Lift berhenti di lantai sepuluh dan Luhan bersama Sehun melangkah keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju ruang _meeting_. Beberapa pegawai menyapa Luhan dan memuji gaunnya. Sehun semakin senang mendengarnya; bahwa dia telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya berubah menjadi seorang dewi yang patut dipuja.

Sehun mendorong pintu ganda menuju ruang _meeting_ dan menemukan semuanya sudah di sana menunggu sang bintang. Luhan menatap semuanya lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum duduk di sebelah Sehun; sebagai pihak lawan bicara. Kris memimpin rapat bersama Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

Luhan sudah mendengar bahwa Kai melamar Kyungsoo dan dia berharap agar keduanya cepat menikah. Jadi, Luhan tidak terkejut lagi melihat betapa cerianya Kai hari ini.

"Penampilanmu hari ini seperti dewi, Nyonya Oh Luhan, jika saya boleh kurang ajar," komentar Kris membuat Luhan merona; Kris duduk bersandar di tempatnya dengan satu lengan ditumpangkan ke sandaran duduknya dan terlihat tenang.

"Kau memang benar-benar tahu namanya membuat perempuan merasa menjadi dewi, Sehun," tambah Chen tersenyum ramah pada Luhan yang merona.

Kris tersenyum. "Jadi, hari ini aku akan membiarkan Sehun menyerahkan padamu konsep dasar majalah kita bulan depan. Dan aku menyarankanmu mencari seorang manajer karena setelah ini, kau akan menjadi sangat terkenal,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Manajer?" ulangnya.

"Untuk mengurus jadwal-jadwalmu. Membawamu ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada pada jamnya. Membelikanmu Starbucks jika kau haus. Membelikanmu _croissant_ jika kau lapar. _Well_, apa saja." Kalimat Kris yang serius pada awalnya lalu nyeleneh pada akhirnya membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul dan menutup bibirnya karena merasa tidak sopan.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku tahu seseorang yang sangat mampu melakukannya sekaligus tidak akan tergoda olehmu," katanya penuh tekad.

"_Well_," Chen menoleh ke arah mereka dengan geli. "Kalimat Sehun barusan membuatku bertanya-tanya,"

"Apa itu, Chen-ssi?" balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Apakah dia membantumu memilih pakaian dalam juga?" tanya Chen blakblakan dan membuat wajah Luhan merona hingga batas rambut.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang menatap Chen kalem. "Urusan yang terjadi antara aku, Luhan, dan pakaian dalamnya adalah murni urusanku, Kim Jongdae," lalu dia menoleh ke Kai yang sedang menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya sementara Kris memindai hal-hal entah apa di layar laptopnya. "Hei, Kai," panggilnya.

Kai mendongak sejenak sebelum kembali menulis. "Apa?" balasnya masih sibuk menulis.

"Kau menulis apa, sih? Rancangan kasar pernikahan?"

"Oh, seandainya saja aku bisa menyarangkan sepatuku ke mulutmu, Magnae."

Sehun terkekeh lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu mengizinkan Kyungsoo menjadi manajer Luhan. Aku ngeri membayangkan manajer pria yang akan menemani Luhan lebih sering daripada suaminya,"

"Kau pencemburu dan bodoh, Magnae. Tentu saja," balas Kai meletakkan pulpennya tapi tersenyum. "Kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Kyungsoo. Kurasa dia pasti akan menjerit-jerit senang tidak dipisahkan dengan Luhan,"

Luhan menghela napas mendengarnya lalu menjadi lebih rileks di kursinya. Jika manajernya adalah Kyungsoo, maka hari-harinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Kris berdeham untuk meminta segenap perhatian sementara Kai mengurus beberapa benda di belakang mereka. Beberapa kabel, laptop, serta proyektor. Setelah laptop tersambung, Kai mempersilakan Sehun untuk menjelaskan beberapa dasar pemotretan Luhan.

Chen tersenyum pada Luhan yang menatap layar LCD dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku akan mencatatkan beberapa detail seperti yang dilakukan manajer dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kau bisa menimangnya nanti sambil santai. Duduk sehabis mandi, oke?" dia tersenyum lalu meraih pulpennya.

Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada namja baik hati kekasih Xiumin ini.

_Slide_ pertama sudah berhasil membuat Luhan menahan napasnya karena yang terisi di sana adalah pakaian-pakaian yang harus digunakan Luhan. Dan yang pertama adalah segumpal bulu yang disebut mereka _bra_ dan segumpal lainnya yang disebut pakaian dalam.

"Kalian ingin aku menjadi… memakai… _itu_?" tanya Luhan seolah mempertanyakan akal sehat semuanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Sehun polos dan Luhan harus menahan tangannya sendiri agar tidak menyambit kepala Sehun yang tampan dengan kursi yang didudukinya. "Semua model kami melakukannya,"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kikuk. "Yang masuk akal saja, ya, Sehun." Katanya. "Aku tidak mau memakai benda sialan _itu_. Apa salahnya dengan _lingerie_ dan _bikini two rings_?"

"Salahnya?" kali ini Kai yang menjawab. "Salahnya adalah mereka kurang seksi, Xi Luhan,"

Luhan menatapnya seolah baru saja tercekik tangan tak kasat mata. Sebelum dia sempat melontarkan belati ke arah Kai, Kris membuka suaranya.

"Kau juga harus memasukkan beberapa foto _naked_, Kai," katanya ringan seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca atau apa dan Luhan benar-benar berharap dirinya hilang dari ruangan itu.

"_Naked_," balas perempuan yang duduk di ujung meja yang semenjak tadi tidak diperhatikan Luhan. Ternyata itu Lauren, yang tempo hari menjadi pengarah gayanya. "Aku yakin semuanya akan suka itu,"

"Pesona keemasan yang langka," komentar gadis lain yang membawakan Luhan baju, kalau tidak salah namanya Sarra. Dan dia terlihat puas dengan ide itu.

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya _naked_ kan, _Man_?" tanya Kai kalem dan Sehun mengangguk sama kalemnya. "Jadi, tidak masalah kan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak," balas Sehun. "Tapi semua itu kembali ke modelnya, kan? Apakah _dia_ mau atau tidak." lalu dia menoleh ke Luhan yang terlihat sebentar lagi akan terserang ayan. "Kau bisa memilih seberapa banyak bagian tubuhmu yang terlihat, _Chagiya_."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan panik, cemas, marah, serta dipermainkan. "A-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," gumamnya.

"Gunakan saja kalimat pamungkas Tao," balas Sehun lembut. "Kemarin kau bisa melakukannya," dia mengedip dan membuat Luhan merona. "Kau adalah penggoda murni, Luhan. Semua perempuan adalah penggoda murni dan sekarang tergantung dimana kau melakukannya."

Luhan menatapnya; ragu pada awalnya lalu dia mendesah. "Ku-kurasa aku bisa tapi… Anda sekalian harus sabar denganku…"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku cinta sekali padamu," katanya tersenyum lembut dan memberinya _air kiss_. "Semua orang ini adalah tim yang akan mengurusmu. Timmu di sini. Itu Lauren yang akan mengurus gayamu dan itu Sarra yang akan mengurus kostum serta _makeup_-mu." Saat disebutkan namanya, mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan.

Kris menggeliat seolah sedari tadi rapat membuatnya mengantuk berat dan Luhan sudah memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. "Kau akan jadi bintang setelah ini, Luhan. Tawaran _modeling_, menjadi model untuk koleksi tahunan _brand_, bahkan _print-ad_ dirimu sendiri. Kau akan jadi bintang."

"Tetap saja saya akan difoto telanjang. Semua kehebatan yang Anda katakan sama sekali tidak membuat semua itu lebih baik," balas Luhan memberengut; lalu sadar bahwa kata-katanya kurang ajar dan dia membuka mulut untuk minta maaf tapi Kris tertawa serak dan berat.

"Kau _juga_ tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Luhan. Kau terikat kontrak dengan kami selama tiga tahun dan kau harus mengukti _rules_-nya." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan angkuh dan seketika itu juga Luhan merasa dirinya baru saja melemparkan diri ke sarang buaya.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Joonmyeon! Pintu!"

Suho menoleh malas dari televisi di hadapannya ke arah istrinya yang sedang membereskan belanjaan di dapur. Mereka baru saja kembali dari berbelanja dan Suho sedang malas bergerak setelah seharian harus mondar-mandir di supermarket. Tapi dia mendesah saat bel kembali berbunyi.

"Yaa… Sebentaaarr…" katanya malas terseok-seok melangkah ke depan pintu dan membuka selot juga kuncinya sebelum menyentakkan pintu terbuka.

Dan dia disambut gadis manis berambut keemasan yang membawa sekotak _sandwich_.

"Suho-ahjushii!" sapanya ceria. "Apakah Yixing-ahjumma ada?"

Suho tersenyum mendapati Luhan berdiri di depan rumahnya; dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sayang. "Kau harus mencarinya di dapur, Sayang," katanya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk dan membuka _stiletto_-nya serta menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman. Dia memakai gaun ringan berwarna magenta yang melambai saat dia bergerak dan juga mantel tipis bergaya dengan bros mawar mungil dari sutera di sudut dadanya. Dia langsung melangkah masuk dengan lincah sementara Suho menyelot pintunya kembali.

"Ahjumma!"

Suho baru tiba di dapur saat melihat keduanya sudah berpelukan dan melompat-lompat seperti dua kelinci Paskah. Suho melihat bungkusan _sandwich_ di meja dan membuka _wrapping plastic_-nya dan mencomot satu _sandwich_ yang terisi mentimun dan kalkun. Dia mengunyah khidmat sementara dua yeoja di dapurnya berisik membicarakan majalah.

"Ya! Kau harus mengambil kesempatan emas itu, Lulu!" desak istrinya sambil menatap Luhan serius. "Kau harus melakukannya. Cara sebanding degan hasil. Kau akan jadi terkenal,"

Luhan ragu dan Suho menatapnya menilai. "Jika Eomma tahu bagaimana?" katanya lirih.

Yixing mengusap kedua bahunya lembut. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya jika kau tidak mau. Tapi aku menyarankanmu untuk melakukannya karena inilah puncak semua karir. Kau tahu? Banyak sekali artis-artis terkenal di luar sana yang memimpikan posisimu."

Luhan menghela napas. "Jadi menurut Ahjumma aku harus melakukannya?"

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Ani, bukannya _harus_. Aku tidak suka menggunakan kata perintah itu. Aku hanya memintamu melakukannya jika _kau_ meng_ingin_kannya." Lalu dia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Dan apakah _kau_ menginginkannya? Terlepas dari Sehun adalah kekasihmu. Tentu saja,"

"Mereka hanya melihat tubuhmu dan bukan berarti kau seketika langsung tidak perawan lagi, kan?" sela Suho setelah menghabiskan _sandwich_ ketiganya. "Walapun aku ragu kau masih setelah tinggal bersama dengan Sehun," dia tersenyum lebar saat Luhan merona. "Mereka hanya akan melihatmu. Seperti manusia yang menatap bulan di langit. Hanya menikmati keindahannya dan semuanya akan kehilangan minat saat menyentuhnya. Apalagi kau punya Sehun,"

Yixing lega mendengar ternyata suaminya bisa diandalkan juga sesekali. "Suho ada benarnya, Lulu. Kau hanya akan dinikmati secara estetika. Hanya _print-out_ tubuhmu di selembar _art paper_ dan Sehun bisa menyentuhmu."

Luhan merona mendengarnya; hebat sekali karena Sehun baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama dengan itu tadi. Dia tersenyum. "Kurasa aku akan mencobanya. Maksudku, aku tidak mau selamanya bergantung pada Sehun masalah uang,"

"Benar sekali, _young lady_," balas Yixing ceria. "Kalian pasti akan sangat bahagia jika menikah. Sudah ada rencana untuk menikah?"

Luhan merona. "A-ani. Belum," katanya meringis. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Membayangkannya pun belum. Aku ingin… mengejar karirku dulu. Maksudku, Sehun memang kaya tapi apakah selamanya kekayaan Sehun akan bertahan? Tentu saja bertahan jika kami tidak makan selamanya, maka dari itu aku harus bekerja. Mengimbangi pekerjaan Sehun,"

"Kau salah, Nona Manis," Yixing mencolek ujung hidung Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Kau tidak harus mengimbanginya, kau hanya harus berada di bawahnya. Sehun lelaki dan harga diri lelaki jauh lebih mahal dari perempuan,"

"Oh, terima kasih, Lee-Lee," balas Suho yang ternyata mendengarnya.

"Itu kenyataan, Sayangku!" balas Yixing membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lalu dia kembali menatap Luhan. "Sebelum kau menapaki rumah tangga, ada banyak hal yang harus kaupelajari sebelumnya. Tapi aku akan mengkesampingkan seks dari semua itu karena aku sangat yakin Sehun sudah mengajarkannya sendiri padamu,"

Rona di wajah Luhan membuat Yixing tersenyum. "Haahh… anak muda zaman sekarang," keluhnya setengah tersenyum lalu menepuk pipi Luhan halus. "Kau akan sangat bahagia bersamanya. Dia anak baik, Sehun itu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu dia anak baik…" bisiknya. Lalu dia mengamati bahan-bahan makanan di atas meja dan tersenyum. "Apakah Ahjumma akan membuat sesuatu?"

Yixing tersenyum. Lalu mengubah atmosfer menjadi ceria. "Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika membawakan Sehun sedikit _enchilada_?"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

_Shift_ Xiumin hari itu bary saja berakhir dan dia ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur sampai besok pagi. Kyungsoo tadi pagi membawa berita gembira; Kai sudah melamarnya dan dia memamerkan cincin platina cantik yang diberikan Kai beberapa hari lalu. Xiumin senang, tentu saja senang melihat teman-temannya senang. Hanya saja dia gelisah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia dan Chen sudah berpacaran jauh lebih lama dari Kyungsoo dan Kai, bahkan sudah membuat komitmen untuk tinggal bersama seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa Chen belum juga melamarnya. Xiumin melangkah keluar dari gerai kopi itu dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang penuh orang. Mengamati televisi-televisi raksasa yang menghamburkan warna-warna cerah ceria ke seluruh jalanan.

Xiumin mengayun-ayunkan tasnya dengan ringan sambil berjalan. Rencananya besok Xiumin akan pindah ke apartemen Chen. Menyusul Luhan dan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya Xiumin berharap bisa menyusul Kyungsoo dan Kai. Betapa menyenangkannya…

"Xiumin!"

Xiumin mengerjapkan mata dan lamunannya buyar seketika; dia menyeka rambut ikal cokelat madunya lalu menoleh ke halte yang baru saja dilewatinya. Luhan di sana dengan gaun magenta cantik serta ekspresi ceria serta bahagia. Dia membawa tas berisi dua kotak _Tupperware_ di dalamnya.

Xiumin tersenyum dan berhenti; menunggu sementara Luhan berlari ke arahnya. Kerepotan karena hak _stiletto_-nya. Akhirnya gadis itu tiba di sisinya; membawa aroma mawar polos.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya ceria.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ya," dia tersenyum. "Kenapa kau turun di sini? Kau masih harus melewati tiga halte lagi sampai di apartemen Sehun, kan?"

Luhan menggeleng; rambutnya yang diekor kuda serampangan bergoyang. "Aku kemari untuk membawakanmu ini." dia menunjuk kotak _Tupperware_ di tangannya. "Aku baru saja dari apartemen Kai untuk bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Ya ampun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersama?" tanya Xiumin; jelas iri. Sangat iri pada hubungan teman-temannya yang tidak sedatar dirinya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tapi Xiumin tahu. Selasa adalah hari dimana Chanyeol menginap di apartemen Baekhyun dan Jumat adalah hari dimana Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Chanyeol.

"_Of course, they are_!" balas Luhan berbinar. "_Kyungsoo engaged_!"

Xiumin mengulaskan senyuman kecil. "_Yeah_," balasnya lirih.

Luhan tersenyum seakan tidak menangkap kekecewaaan Xiumin. Dia mengeluarkan kotak _Tupperware_ dan menyerahkannya ke Xiumin. Di dalamnya ada potongan ayam juga saus cabe hijau muda khas masakan Meksiko.

"Ini _enchilada_ titipan Yixing-ahjumma. Aku membantunya memasak dan kuharap kau dan Chen suka," Luhan mengedip lalu menoleh ke jam di tangannya. "Maaf aku tidak jadi mampir. Sehun sudah menghubungiku _berkali-kali_ agar pulang dan dia akan mengamuk saat tidak menemukan makan malam di meja makannya," Luhan meringis; saat melakukannya pun teman Xiumin itu masih terlihat secantik malaikat. "Aku pulang dulu, Xiumin! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Luhan melambai ringan dan ceria sambil berlari ke arah bus kuning kenari yang siap mengantarnya ke apartemen Sehun. Xiumin melambai sampai Luhan hilang dari pandangan dan menghela napas. Dia menunduk menatap _enchilada_ di tangannya. Lapar, memang. Tapi rasa iri sudah membuatnya kenyang. Jadi dia melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang dengan lesu.

Dia berjalan ke arah gedung apartemennya dan masuk ke sana. Menyapa beberapa orang di pintu bawah dan naik ke kamarnya. Membuka pintunya tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya lalu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chen ada di sana.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya kaget.

Chen tersenyum. "Kunci cadangan?" dia melambaikan kunci mungil di tangannya. "Kau yang memberikannya padaku, ingat?"

Xiumin tidak ingat dia pernah melakukannya tapi tidak masalah. Selama itu kekasihnya, tentu saja aman. Xiumin melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa satu dudukan dan membawa kotak _Tupperware_-nya ke dapur.

"Kau mau _enchilada_? Luhan menitipkannya padaku," katanya sambil meraih mangkuk melamin untuk menghangatkannya.

Chen mengangguk. "Tentu. _Sounds great_," katanya ringan sementara Xiumin memasukkan mangkuk ke dalam _microwave_ dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol ketat di tengkuk.

Xiumin terlalu serius mengamati ayamnya hingga tidak menyadari Chen datang sebelum dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Xiumin dengan erat. Membuat tubuh Xiumin menempel pada tubuhnya. Chen merunduk dan bernapas di ceruk leher Xiumin.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chen lirih di lehernya; mengecupnya ringan dan membuat Xiumin mencengkram pinggiran meja dapurnya dengan lebih erat.

"Ya," katanya lemah. "Betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo…" desahnya.

Xiumin merasakan Chen tersenyum di lehernya sementara jemari Chen membelai perutnya dengan intim.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika… kau pindah ke apartemenku?"

Xiumin nyaris saja menjerit karena senang, tapi dia berhasil menahannya. Dia mengulum senyumannya sambil menyentuh tangan Chen di perutnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah memintanya…" gumam Xiumin lirih; dia benar-benar senang hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Chen tersenyum. "Aku belum siap untuk membuat komitmen sebesar Kai, tapi kurasa tinggal bersama bukanlah hal yang berat," katanya mengecup tulang selangka Xiumin lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana?"

Xiumin tersenyum lebar dan bahagia. "Tentu saja!"

Chen tertawa melihatnya. "Jadi, ini yang membuatmu kesal sepanjang hari, hm? Aku tidak membuat komitmen?"

Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu. "Y-yah… aku hanya… ingin kau membuktikan bahwa aku memang berharga untukmu…" dia mengendikkan bahu. "Seperti Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo."

Chen memutarnya hingga mereka berhadapan lalu menepuk bahunya. "Kau memang berharga, Kim Minseok. Sangat berharga. Jangan pernah meragukanku…" Chen merunduk lalu menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Xiumin. "_Saranghae_…"

Xiumin mengulum senyumannya sebelum memeluk Chen erat sekali hingga namja itu terkekeh. "_Nado_…" bisiknya. "_Nado saranghae_…"

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie (**nah loh? Katanya tugas numpuuukk :p katanya mau hiatus jadi reviewer :p *ditabok* XD emang yaa, FF saeng itu lebih fresh dari kamus *gayamuu toohh* XD iya ntar ada kok cerita tentang HunHan after married ^^ tadi saeng on lamaaa banget, eonni gak muncul2 XD lagi kencan sama dosen ato sama Lulu? XD**)**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96, **Eonni **HyunRa,** Eonni **jettaome (**tenang ajaaa ^^ yang sabar di sayang Aa Kris :3**), **Eonni **nstunggadewi (**hehe ini malah udah chap 10 eonni XD gwaenchanayoo~~ habis kalo nggak ngebut ntar kasian fans2 FF ini *gaya bangeeetttt* *ditabok* hehehe**), ****MilkHunHan-Yuri**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung (**siipp eonni. Permintaan sedang diproses ^^ sabar yaaa :3**), Sondubu, Aileen Xiao (**sengaja begitu eonni ^^ supaya NC pertama jadi NC terindah XD soalnya kalau sama hotnya, author yang kebekaran(?) nih XD**), AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw RirinSekarini, dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, yoo ara, tweety_airy, Guest, Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu, deerlohan (**jelas eonni XD Lulu hanya agresif pas sama Sehun ajaa XD sisanya dia polooooossssss kek escargot XD**), mamamiaoZumi, tao-ghel, DoBiSaranghae, mel, onkey shipper, Lalala Kkamjong (**ditunggu, yaa XD yang sabar di sayang Kai :3**), Dini Kusuma, Sera, meidy, IndiraSatya1 (**ini SuLay momen nyangkut lagi XD mungkin nanti bakal author buat dia hamil ^^ sabar ne? :3**) Amortentia Chan (**author anak Karangasem, nih, jauh dari timur~~ XD**), SummerSehun, Kiela Yue (**waaahhh khamsahamnida, nee? XD pujiannya cetar membahana badaaiii~~ :3 XD**), babyryou, mitahunhan, xldeer, KaiLuFan, Milky Andromeda, XiaoLutan, dewicloudsddangko, putchanC, jiy, tarry_24792, K-PopCouple1, Panda XOXO, xiaolu odult (**hehe sabar yaaa chinguuu ^^ pasti kok, pastiii~~ cuma mereka butuh proseeess~~ thanks 4 review ^^**), channie_92 (**siiippp ntar ada waktunya kok mereka NC ^^ thanks 4 review ^^**), cho fikyu (**khamsahamnidaa~~ ^^ *bows***), DoBiDoo (**ssiiippp sabar yaaa ^^**), Akuadalah (**ya ampun, saran ditwit? XD ngetop sekalay FF ini sampe saran2an ditwit segala XD thanks yaa udah mau menyempatkan diri baca FF author *bow* ^^**), Kim Hye Hwa-ssi (**kebetulan, ini ada ChenMin-nya kok ^^ hehehe semoga suka, yaaa ^^**), Kim HyeKa (**khamsahamnidaaaaaa~~ *deep bow* ^^**), harimau_lawas (**cek di chapter2 awal yaa chingu ^^ ada kok ^^ untuk chapter2 ini belum nemu timing yang pas buat nyelipin mereka ^^ sabar, yaa ^^**), **

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

FF ini dikerjakan 3 jam saja XD karena besok author sibuk; kerjaan di rumah lah, les lah, belajar lah. Pokoknya nyaho banget -_- padahal besok MINGGU, demi T(L)uhan! Minggu gak kerasa jadi hari libur lagi kalau udah jadi anak kelas 3, sumpah deh. Rasanya minggu itu hari yang mesti dihapus karena besoknya senin. Sama sekali nggak ada istirahatnya. Dan juga rasanya pendeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk banget. Sebel. Udah bangun sepagi mungkin dengan harapan hari bakalan terasa panjang tapi nihil; tetep sama! *aaarrrggghhh* *kacau deh ini author curcolnya parah beud*

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan karena bakal author tinggal 3 hari, ne? *lambai2in sapu tangan sambil membersit* jangan ada yang kangeenn~~~ *disambit bakiak* ^^ author jadi bingung mau update berapa hari sekali, soalnya yang minat banyak walaupun setiap hari review-nya makin dikit sih ya kayaknya *jinjja? Nggak deng~~* author bener2 seneng karena punya pembaca setia yang rajiiiiiinnn banget review; author suka reader yang meninggalkan hitam di atas putih *iya tau deh lo anak Bahasa, thor~ :P* jangan jadi silent reader, yaaa ^^

Karena BANYAK banget yang minta momen per couple; author akhirnya memutuskan bahwa:

SETELAH FF INI TIBA DI KATA 'END' BAKAL ADA MOMEN NC UNTUK SEMUA COUPLE TANPA TERKECUALI. 1 COUPLE 1 CHAPTER DAN RATED _**M**_ (!) SUPAYA SEMUA ORANG SENAAAANGG~~ ^^ *tepuk tangan yang meriaaaahhh~~) XD

Jadi, sabar yaaaa ^^ pasti kok ^^ kalau nggak dipenuhi, ntar author tersiksa karena gak bayar janji ^^

At last but not the last one,

Review, please~~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


	12. The Wedding (KaiSoo-M)

_**Special KaiSoo**_

Chapter 11:

_The Wedding…_

[**M**]

.

_Kai tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo yang bingung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap cincin tiu dengan takjub. Air mata lolos dari matanya sementara tangannya menutup mulutnya yang gemetar oleh tangis. Wajahnya merah padam oleh malu serta kebahagiaan._

_Di hadapannya, Kai berlutut dengan wajah lembut dan penuh harap. Nyaris bersinar oleh kebahagiaan serta percaya dirinya. Dia berdeham, "Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Salah satu kebanggaan yang selalu Kyungsoo sadari setiap pertama kali ia membuka mata adalah tubuh namja di sisinya yang bernapas teratur. Jemari kurus Kyungsoo bergerak di atas perut ber-_abs_ mengagumkan puma di sisinya. Kulitnya yang _tan_ tidak mengurangi pesonanya sama sekali. Sehun boleh saja putih tapi itu karena dia memang pada dasarnya makhluk albino yang sulit dimengerti tapi Kai adalah seorang manusia yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo lindungi dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Tubuh itu bergerak, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Kai. Setengah menyangka akan melihat kekasihnya—_tunangannya_—terbangun tapi tidak. Namja itu masih tertidur. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menyingkap selimut; merinding saat sentuhan udara pagi menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya sebelum dia membungkuk untuk membereskan pakaian yang semalam terbang dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo merona saat memunguti semuanya untuk dicuci sementara dia akan mandi. Dia menoleh sekali lagi ke Kai yang masih lelap sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi; meraih _bathrobe_ dan memakainya. Dia keluar ke ruang cuci di dekat dapur dan menyimpan semua cuciannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Setelah mengatur mesin itu, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar untuk mandi sebelum bersiap.

Seharian ini, Yixing juga Luhan sudah berbaik hati akan membantu Kyungsoo memilih dan mendesain gaun pernikahannya sendiri. Komitmen yang besar butuh semua perjuangan; kemarin Kai sudah mengatakannya sebelum bercinta. Kyungsoo butuh Yixing untuk mengajarinya kehidupan berumah tangga; ikatan emosi, memahami keinginan suami, serta beberapa urusan psikologis lainnya. Untuk urusan mengatur rumah, jelas Kyungsoo jagonya. Tapi memahami suami? Butuh Yixing untuk menjelaskan bagaimana pernikahan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo butuh Luhan di sana karena visi Luhan dalam mendesain pakaian hasilnya selalu menakjubkan. Dan juga Luhan selalu mendesaknya tentang bagaimana membuat Kai bisa melamar Kyungsoo karena Luhan sepertinya ingin sekali dilamar Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memutar kran air panas saat mengingat ekspresi Luhan. Menilik pekerjaan Sehun, Kyungsoo rasa hal itu akan lama sekali. Kyungsoo membubuhkan garam mandi serta busa ke dalam _bathtube_; dia butuh sesuatu yang nyata sebelum dia terbang ke negeri mimpi untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang letih karena bercinta, digosoknya dengan giat untuk mengenyahkan kelelahan. Setelah puas berendam, Kyungsoo mengeringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan _bathrobe_-nya kembali. Dia keluar dan melihat Kai duduk di ranjang dan menguap.

"_Good morning_, _my Dionysus_," sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menggantung handuknya di jemuran kecil di dekat pintu kamar mandi sebelum menghampiri Kai. "_Feels better or something_?" tanyanya.

Kai mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluknya. Memenjarakan Kai di dadanya.

"Kau dingin," gumam Kai dan Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku akan buat sarapan, sementara itu jadilah anak baik dengan mandi, oke?" kata Kyungsoo mendikte sementara yang didikte memberengut.

"_Ne, Eomma_," balasnya dengan terlalu banyak nada membangkang di dalamnya dan Kyungsoo memberinya ciuman ringan di pipi.

Kai bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh sambil terseok-seok melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah pintu tertutup, Kyungsoo menghampiri lemari dan mengeluarkan pakaiannya. Dia berganti dengan ringkas; mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda tinggi dan bergerak ke dapur.

Kyungsoo tidak suka keheningan sehingga dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari _channel_ yang terisi lagu-lagu ribut yang akan membuat suasana apartemen terasa menyenangkan. Setelah yakin pada pilihannya, Kyungsoo membungkuk di kulkas dan menimang-nimang makanan apa yang harus dibuatnya hari ini.

Kemarin Kai mengatakan dia merindukan _kare_ dan Kyungsoo sudah mencoba mencari bumbu _kare_ kemana-mana. Sulit sekali menemukannya di negara barat kecuali Kyungsoo mau membeli makanan jadinya di restoran Jepang beberapa blok dari apartemen Kai, tapi Kyungsoo punya firasat Kai tidak akan suka makanan yang dibeli jadi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghubungi Yixing.

Kyungsoo meraih telepon di dekat _microwave_ dan menekan nomor rumah Yixing sambil melirik jam dinding. Pukul sembilan. Bagus. Yixing sudah selesai masak dan mengurus Suho. Diangkat di dering keempat.

"_Hi, Zhang Yixing here._" Sapa sebuah suara manis dari seberang.

"Hei, _Eonni_, ini aku, Kyungsoo." Balas Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri sambil melangkah ke kulkas lagi. Tali telepon di dapur sengaja dipanjangkan, Kyungsoo yang meminta Kai melakukannya agar memudahkan Kyungsoo mendiskusikan makan malam dengan Yixing atau ibunya di Korea sana.

Tapi menurut Kai itu agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah bergosip sambil memasak. Tidak salah sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo protes karenanya dan berargumen bahwa selama apa pun dia bergosip, dia tetap akan menyelesaikan masakannya untuk Kai.

"_Ah, there you are. Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya_?" tanya Yixing dari suaranya, nampaknya Yixing sedang bersantai di ruang televisi setelah Suho berangkat ke kantor.

"Apakah _Eonni_ sedang sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Terdengar suara berkeresak. "_Ani, aku sedang nonton acara televisi. Ada apa, Sayang_?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengamati isi kulkasnya. "Aku butuh bantuan _Eonni_," katanya. "Bisakah Eonni mengajariku membuat bumbu _kare_?"

"_Bumbu kare_?" ulang Yixing membeo. "_Oh, maksudmu Kai ingin makan kare dan kau tidak bisa menemukan bumbu instannya di sini_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Benar sekali, _Eonni_."

Yixing tertawa ringan sejenak sebelum dia berdeham. "_Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ya, beritahu aku apa saja isi lemari esmu_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Kai menguap sambil menyentakkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan langsung diserbu aroma nikmat bumbu _kare_ yang segar dan pedas. Kai tersenyum, Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat. Kyungsoo selalu memberikannya apa yang diinginkannya walapun itu mustahil dilakukan. Dan Kai benar-benar merasa tepat saat memilih Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya bertahun-tahun silam. Kai menggunakan kaus _T-shirt_ longgar serta celana pendek sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di depan sebuah panci tinggi besar sementara gagang telepon dijepit di antara telinga dan bahunya. Rambutnya yang seingat Kai tadi diikat kuda sekarang sudah berubah menjadi cepol ketat sedikit berantakan; wajahnya tampak giat mendengarkan sambil mengaduk-aduk cairan di dalam panci di hadapannya.

Aroma nikmat bergulung-gulung menghantam penciuman Kai dan dia merasa lapar. Dia beranjak ke dapur dan mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo.

"Berapa banyak, _Eonni_?" tanyanya sambil meraih daging yang sudah dipotong dadu sempurna. Dia mengangguk sebentar lalu menuang semuanya. Kai bersandar di dekat konter dan menontonnya bekerja.

_Percakapan antara dua ibu_, pikirnya saat bisa menerka siapa orang yang diajaknya bicara di seberang.

Sayur-sayuran di dekat panci itu belum dimasukkan, Kai menatapnya dan menemukan kentang serta wortel. Dia memilih mendekat untuk menonton saat Kyungsoo menuang semua sayurannya. Cairan kuning _mustard_ kental itu bergolak saat semua sayuran masuk dan aromanya membuat perut Kai keroncongan.

"Oke, _Eonni_, dari sini aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. _Jeongmal khamsahamnida, ne_?" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "_Ne, ne, _jam sebelas, kan? Oke. _Pay-pay, Eonni._" Dia menurunkan gagang teleponnya.

"Sini biar kuletakkan," tawar Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan memekik memalukan. Kai tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Apa? Bukan salahku, kan, kau tidak memerhatikan hal-hal disekitarmu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik dan menyerahkan gagang telepon itu ke Kai. Kai meletakkannya di pesawat telepon lalu kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo.

"_Kare_-mu kelihatan enak," komentar Kai sambil menonton Kyungsoo.

"Kelihatan," ulang Kyungsoo. "Aku baru saja les kilat dengan Yixing-_eonni_ dan kuharap hasilnya setara dengan ketaatanku mendengarkan,"

Kai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja, Cintaku," katanya mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang terbuka. "Walapun aku jelas lebih ingin memakan_mu_ alih-alih masakanmu," katanya membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa lirih. "Bisa diperdebatkan, Kim," katanya. "Jika memakanku, itu hanya akan mengenyangkan wujud lelakimu sementara perutmu masih keroncongan dan kita semua tahu kau butuh perut yang tenang agar bisa menghadapi Kris seharian,"

"Argumentasi, Do," sergah Kai dengan suara teredam di lehernya. "Aku lebih menghormati kebutuhan wujud lelakiku alih-alih perutku,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau tidak akan bisa bercinta saat perutmu kosong dan kau pingsan," koreksinya sambil mengaduk _kare_ di pancinya.

"_Ping, pong_!" balas Kai serak dan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Masakan Kyungsoo matang; gelembung-gelembung muncul di pinggirannya dan mengeluarkan suara yang menenangkan. Perut Kai berbunyi nyaring dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. Kai tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya sementara Kyungsoo membereskan makanan mereka.

Di meja makan sekarang sudah ada dua piring _kare_ dengan porsi yang timpang. Satu porsi nampaknya diisi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan protein masyarakat negara ketiga yang tidak makan selama setahun sementara yang satu lagi adalah piring seorang _lady_.

Dan Kai duduk di piring yang terisi lebih banyak, tentu saja.

Suapan pertama dan Kai sudah berbinar karenanya. "Oh, demi Tuhan, aku merasa hidup kembali…" desahnya lalu tanpa suara yang tidak penting lainnya, mulai memindahkan isi piring ke mulutnya serta perutnya yang sulit melar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum; bersyukur ketaatannya mendengarkan arahan Yixing berakhir dengan senyuman Kai. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kai beranjak untuk berganti baju dan bekerja sementara Kyungsoo membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Kau akan keluar?" tanya Kai sambil mengancingkan manset kemejanya; dasinya tergantung di lehernya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menghampirinya dan menyimpulkan dasinya dengan telaten. "Aku harus mencari gaun," katanya.

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sukses kalau begitu. Masukkan mereka ke dalam tagihanku," dia merunduk dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam, lama, dan panas. Membuat Kyungsoo limbung dan pening.

Sambil melambai saat Kai keluar, Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya dan melirik jam. Satu jam lagi Luhan akan muncul di depan pintu apartemennya untuk menjemputnya menuju desainer yang disukai Luhan di pusat kota. Memanfaatkan waktu, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan merogoh ke bawah meja dan mengeluarkan keranjang anyaman terisi gulungan wol serta jarum rajut.

Dia berencana membuat syal yang muat digunakan berdua untuk musim dingin yang akan datang jadi, dia mulai merajutnya dari sekarang. Musim semi akan segera berakhir walaupun Kyungsoo tidak iklas. Tapi bagusnya, musim panas akan datang. Kyungsoo suka musim panas walaupun harus mengatakan sebaliknya saat _midsummer_, karena panas akan sangat gila-gilaan. Semuanya bisa dilupakan jika mengingat _Halloween_.

Pola rajutan yang digunakan Kyungsoo sangat rumit; melibatkan empat jarum rajut serta kerutan di alis. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap mengerjakannya dengan tekun. Berharap dia bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum musim dingin karena syal itu panjang dan menyusahkan.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengulang pola berikutnya saat bel interkom apartemen mereka berbunyi. Kyungsoo meregangkan pinggangnya dan berdiri; dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Sangat yakin itu adalah Luhan.

Dan ternyata benar.

Hari ini Luhan menggunakan terusan cantik keemasan yang membuatnya seperti dewi Athena. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda berat dan bervolume. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Aku mencium bau _kare_, apakah kau baru saja masak?" tanyanya sambil masuk dan melepas _wedges_-nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Ani, ani, aku hanya menggodamu," dia memakai sandal rumah dan masuk ke dalam. "Wow, Kyungsoo! Kau merajut sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat semangat Luhan yang meledak-ledak. "Ya, untuk musim dingin. Kurasa itu terlalu cepat." Katanya melangkah ke ruang televisi dan menemukan Luhan mengamati pola rajutannya.

"Demi Athena, ini keren sekali," kata Luhan mencoba mengurai pola rumit Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Dia menelusuri tangannya di satu benang dan mencoba mengurai kemana arah jarum rajut Kyungsoo melangkah tapi menyerah karena tidak juga menemukannya. "Kau mungkin harus menantang Athena untuk melawanmu merajut, Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Lalu berakhir menjadi monster laba-laba seperti Arachne? Tidak, terima kasih,"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Ayo, bersiap, Nyonya Kim, kita harus membuktikan apakah desainer-desainer itu layak untuk menyandang statusnya sendiri sebagai desainer," katanya.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Kupikir itu Sehun yang mengantarmu," kata Yixing saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari McLarren kuning-hitam di pelataran parkir gedung raksasa pencakar langit tempat desainer yang ditunjuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku juga nyaris pingsan saat melihat mobil _ini_ keluar dari _basement_," katanya melirik Luhan yang tersenyum dan memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Aku menurunkan Sehun di kantor, katanya dia oke. Jadi, mobilnya kubawa jalan-jalan," katanya ceria.

"Seorang _lady_ tidak akan menggunakan mobil _sport_ sayangku," koreksi Yixing lembut.

Luhan menjulurkan lidah. "Apa peduliku?" balasnya dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dua puluh lima, dimana desainer itu menunggu. Kyungsoo berhasil memaksa Luhan mengatakannya bahwa desainer ini adalah desainer yang sama dengan yang merancang semua gaun Luhan dan artinya desainer ini mahal.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Kyungsoo langsung pucat walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak klaustrofobia.

"Omong kosong," sergah Yixing sambil merangkulnya. "Kau bisa. Jabatan Kai tidak lebih rendah dari Sehun dan aku yakin gaun yang sama tidak akan membuat Kai bangkrut,"

"Memang," segah Kyungsoo. "Tapi uang itu tentu lebih berguna untuk membangun kehidupan kami nanti, kan?"

"Pikirkan sesuatu untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo," Luhan tersenyum. "Pikirkan yang nanti untuk yang nanti. Kai pasti tidak akan keberatan," lalu dia mengedip. "Kita akan menyembunyikan tagihannya,"

Kyungsoo memberengut. "Aku benci padamu, Luhan," gerutunya.

"Oh, aku juga cinta sekali padamu, Kyungsoo."

.

.

Gaun ini indah sekali.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh permukaannya yang halus dan lembut. Modelnya seperti bunga _lilac_ terbalik dan terbuat dari sutera berwarna gading dengan hiasan brokat-brokat cantik. Kyungsoo benar, Luhan memang sangat menakjubkan dalam menguraikan idenya.

Desainer mereka, seorang yeoja tinggi langsing dan luar biasa cantik yang bernama Amillia dan meminta mereka semua memanggilnya Amy, berdiri di sisinya. Manekin yang menggunakan gaun pernikahan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang putri. Dengan cadar serta beberapa hiasan lain yang cantik. Ada selendang halus di bagian dadanya dan diberi beberapa aksen mawar buatan tangan dari sutera; mirip seperti gaun yang belakangan gemar digunakan Luhan dan menandakan itu adalah rancangan Amy.

"Mawar menandakan sebuah rahasia," kata Amy saat Kyungsoo menyentuh sekuntum mawar sutera di gaunnya. "Dan apa yang tersembunyi dibalik gaun ini adalah _rahasia_," dia mengedip dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Trims, Amy, gaunnya benar-benar indah," kata Kyungsoo.

Amy tersenyum lalu menyikut Luhan. "Ini semua rancangannya, Kyungsoo sayang, aku hanya menambahkan aksen-aksen itu," dia melambai ke detail _fleur-de-lis_ samar di gaunnya. "Juga ekornya yang panjang karena aku percaya Luhan ingin sekali jadi pendamping perempuanmu,"

Yixing tertawa kecil dari meja tempatnya menikmati teh. "Kurasa aku akan memegangi ekor gaunmu saja, Kyungsoo." Katanya.

Kyungsoo merona.

"Kau akan terlihat secantik dewi, Kyungsoo, dan Kai tidak akan pernah berpaling bahkan saat aku meneriakkan kiamat akan datang jika dia mengucapkan sumpahnya." Goda Luhan tersenyum.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo menghambur ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Menangis bahagia…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

The Wedding

.

Hari besar yang selalu dinantikan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba. Dia duduk di depan cermin rias besar di apartemen Kai sementara Yixing mendandaninya dengan cekatan. Yixing membentuk rambut Kyungsoo menjadi kepangan tebal yang menakjubkan; melingkari kepalanya seperti seorang dewi Yunani sementara nantinya cadar akan disematkan di jalinan itu.

Wajahnya merona semenjak tadi dan Kyungsoo yakin itu bukan karena sapuan _blush-on_ dari Yixing. Luhan duduk di ranjang dengan sabar menunggu sampai sang bintang siap menuju gereja. Dia menggunakan gaun yang sederhana tapi membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Gaun pengiring itu kembar dengan Yixing; warnanya gading dan penuh dengan ribuan bordiran bunga mungil yang cantik.

"Nah," kata Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Sekarang kau harus menggunakan gaunmu lalu naik ke kereta kencanamu menuju gereja, oke?"

Kyungsoo menatap cermin di hadapannya dan menemukan seorang gadis balas menatapnya. Gadis itu secantik malaikat. Rambutnya ditarik naik dan dibentuk menjadi mahkota jalinan tebal sementara ada dua sirkam _amethyst_ menghiasi bagian bawah kepangannya. Tulang pipinya terlihat tinggi karena sapuan tepat Yixing dengan kuas _makeup_-nya, ujung matanya terlihat runcing karena _eyeshadow_ yang dipilih Yixing, alisnya dirapikan dan sekarang dibentuk melengkung cantik dengan pensil alis.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa cantik.

Dia menoleh ke Luhan yang tersenyum sementara air mata menggantung rendah di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo maju dan Luhan menyambutnya dalam pelukan lain dan keduanya tersenyum saling menyemangati.

"Tidak boleh ada air mata, Do Kyungsoo, nanti _makeup_-mu hancur," kata Luhan walaupun sebenarnya dia juga ingin menangis.

Yixing merangkul keduanya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut. "Kalian berdua malaikat, Sayang. Kalian sama sekali tidak sadar itu," dia tersenyum. "_Kajja_, kita harus membereskan pengantin ini dan tidak membuat mempelai pria menunggu terlalu lama,"

.

.

Kai menghela napas sekali lagi sementara Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya—sempat protes karena tugasnya hanya membawa cincin—menyikut punggungnya ringan dan menenangkannya. Kai tersenyum dan menoleh lagi ke pintu ganda gereja; karpet merah sudah digelar dan semua sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Pendeta sudah berdiri di altar dan tersenyum melihat kegugupan Kai. "Dia akan tiba," katanya menenangkan.

Kai tersenyum.

"Dia memang suka berlebihan," balas Sehun tersenyum lebar dan Kai mencatat dalam hati untuk mengatakan hal yang sama saat nanti tiba giliran _Sehun_ berdiri di altar.

Kai menghela napas lagi.

Ini langkah terakhirnya menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya seutuhnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Dan Kyungsoo akan memberikannya Kai-Kai mungil yang akan mereka rawat bersama. Menikahi Kyungsoo adalah langkah akhir menjadikan Kyungsoo seorang perempuan seutuhnya.

Kai menoleh saat Sehun menyikut pinggangnya dan dia terkejut mendapati perempuan yang melangkah ke altar bersama ayahnya. Sementara Luhan berjalan di depan membawa buket bunga dan Yixing membawa ekor gaunnya.

"Oh, _Man_!" kata Sehun tersenyum. "Dia _cantik_ sekali,"

Kai tidak menanggapinya karena matanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang melangkah ke arahnya sementara semua hadirin berdiri menyambut mempelai perempuan. Kyungsoo tersenyum di balik cadarnya; walaupun Kai tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi Kai yakin bahwa Kyungsoo pasti bahagia.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kupercayakan dia padamu," katanya sambil menyerahkan tangan anaknya ke tangan Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan ayah Kyungsoo duduk di sisi ibunya. Luhan mengedip pada Sehun yang balas tersenyum.

Kai menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang juga menoleh padanya. "Kau cantik," pujinya lirih.

"Trims," balas Kyungsoo.

Pendeta berdeham. "Sebelum saya akan membiarkan kedua mempelai mengucapkan sumpah, adakah seseorang yang berkeberatan atas bersatunya kedua jiwa murni ini?"

Pendeta menunggu jawabannya dan tidak ada yang protes sehingga dia melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin," katanya dengan suara jernih. "Ucapkan setelah saya,"

Kai mengangguk.

"Demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus,"

"Demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus," ulang Kai dengan suaranya yang jernih.

"Saya, Kim Jongin, menerima engkau, Do Kyungsoo, menjadi istri satu-satunya dalam pernikahan yang sah," lanjut pendeta.

"Saya, Kim Jongin, mnerima engkau, Do Kyungsoo, menjadi istri satu-satunya dalam pernikahan yang sah,"

"Untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka,"

"Untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka,"

"Waktu kelimpahan dan kekurangan, waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai,"

"Waktu kelimpahan dan kekurangan, waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai,"

"Seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya sampai kematian memisahkan kita,"

"Seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya sampai kematian memisahkan kita,"

"Menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

"Menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Kyungsoo nyaris saja menangis saat menatap mata Kai yang beriak tenang saat mengucapkan kalimat pendeta. Keteguhan dan kesungguhannya menggema dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Kekuatan pemujaannya membuat Kyungsoo lemah; lututnya serasa seperti terbuat dari agar-agar. Kai mencium tangan Kyungsoo saat selesai mengucapkan janjinya.

Lalu giliran Kyungsoo.

"Pengantin perempuan," panggil pendeta. "Ucapkan setelah saya…,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan; gugup sekaligus bersemangat.

"Saya, Do Kyungsoo, menerima engkau, Kim Jongin, menjadi suami satu-satunya dalam pernikahan yang sah," lanjut pendeta.

"Saya, Do Kyungsoo, menerima engkau, Kim Jongin, menjadi suami satu-satunya dalam pernikahan yang sah,"

"Untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka,"

"Untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka,"

"Waktu kelimpahan dan kekurangan, waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai,"

"Waktu kelimpahan dan kekurangan, waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai,"

"Seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya sampai kematian memisahkan kita,"

"Seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya sampai kematian memisahkan kita,"

"Menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

"Menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu."

Kyungsoo mendesah saat akhirnya selesai mengatakannya. Lalu dia dan Kai berpandangan dan Kai memberi kode. Kode untuk menyelesaikannya semua dalam dua kata pamungkas;

"Saya bersedia."

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Kai berbaring di ranjangnya sementara Kyungsoo melepaskan jalinan rambutnya yang rumit. Beberapa menit mengamati, Kai tersenyum dan bangkit menghampirinya. Membantu Kyungsoo membereskan rambutnya. Dengan telaten dan lembut, Kai membimbing tangan buta Kyungsoo mengurai simpul-simpul kusut rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut itu mengurai di punggungnya yang langsing.

Kai tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menyisirinya dengan perhatian dan meletakkan sisirnya. Kai mundur selangkah saat Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dan?" tanya Kai serak.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya. "Bawa aku ke ranjang," katanya lirih.

Kai terkekeh sebelum meraup tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya dan membawanya ke ranjang. Kai merunduk dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terkuak. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara erangan yang halus sementara bibir Kai melukiskan api yang melelehkan di lehernya.

"Kau, Bajingan serakah yang tidak bisa menjauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku," gumam Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya menghantam ranjang yang halus dan penuh kelopak mawar.

Kai terkekeh. "Aku suka yang satu itu," gumamnya lalu meraih simpul _bathrobe_ Kyungsoo dan menyentakkannya hingga terlepas. Kyungsoo merona saat jemari Kai menyapu kedua sisi _bathrobe_-nya menyingkir. Dingin merambati tubuhnya sementara itu mata Kai menggelap oleh sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo.

Kai menelusurkan tangannya di perut datar Kyungsoo dan tersenyum saat menerima reaksi Kyungsoo yang tersengal. Dia mengusap turun dengan halus dan lembut hingga menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang feminim.

Denyut feminisme yang dirasakan Kai menggodanya untuk mengambil lebih banyak. Kyungsoo merengek di bawah tubuhnya dan Kai memberikannya satu ciuman yang takkan pernah dilupakannya. Ciuman lain muncul sebelum ciuman yang lain diselesaikan. Kyungsoo tersengal dan meremas rambut Kai dan menggeliat di bawah lengannya.

Tangan Kai menyentuh puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang merona dan memutirnya dengan gerakan halus. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam dan melepaskan ciuman mereka; mencoba bernapas sementara paru-parunya mengerut oleh gairah. Kai merunduk dan mengecupnya; melukiskan denyar nikmat di seputar sana dan membuat perut Kyungsoo mencelos akibat sensasinya. Sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo nyaris gila; sentuhan itu sehalus sayap kupu-kupu. Melukiskan tinta cina halus tentang gairah. Memeta rasi bintang di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau cantik sekali…" bisik Kai lalu mengecup intim ceruk telinganya dan Kyungsoo merinding akibat sentuhan itu.

Kai mengulum puncak payudara Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan sentakan erangan Kyungsoo serta remasan tangannya di rambut Kai. Kai membelai puncak yang lainnya dan memberikannya sentuhan lain yang menyesatkan. Kyungsoo merengek dan meminta Kai melanjutkan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya.

Kai menurutinya, tangannya meluncur turun ke segitiga halus yang basah dan berdenyut dan menemukan satu titik dimana gairah berkobar menjadi api putih yang menyesatkan. Dia menyentuh titik itu dengan ujung telunjuknya dan Kyungsoo memekik tertahan karena gairah yang melecut naik hingga membuat kepalanya kesemutan.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerang; suaranya jauh lebih indah daripada lagu yang dinyanyikan Sembilan Muse di telinga Kai. Membuat jiwa lelakinya ingin menggoda jauh lebih banyak lagu indah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kai menaunginya dan Kyungsoo merona saat menatapnya. Kai merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuat bagian tubuh mereka bersentuhan; Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat bagaimana seluruh syarafnya tumpul dan menyisakan sekumpulan saraf siaga lain di tempat dimana tubuh mereka bertemu.

Impuls ke otaknya mati; hanya ada gairah yang berkobar di sana. Dimana-mana. Kyungsoo meremas bahu Kai saat namja itu bergerak halus melukiskan api di ceruk segitiga basah milik Kyungsoo. Perlahan anak api melompat-lompat dan membakar semua identitas mereka menjadi abu.

Hanya ada Adam dan Hawa dalam sebuah tarian purba bernama seks.

Bertukar cinta dan gairah dalam gerakan senada.

Kai menyentuh tungkai Kyungsoo; mendesaknya terbuka dan Kyungsoo mempersilakan. Kai turun dan bernapas di sana; menjulurkan lidah dan menyapukannya di ceruk yang basah oleh gairah. Kyungsoo memekik; tangannya meremas seprainya. Menggeliat-geliat sementara sensasi terkumpul dalam banyak citra yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Rasa lidah Kai di tubuhnya terasa begitu tak tergambarkan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai berhenti.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Lidah itu mengorek, menjilat, dan menggoda. Kyungsoo tersengal dan merengek; perutnya terasa menegang dan perih oleh gairah. Pinggangnya terasa kaku. Hormon mulai berjatuhan; mulai mengambil alih akal sehat. Tidak ada yang bisa berhenti saat memulai. Begitu pula Kai.

Setelahnya, sambil tersengal Kai kembali menaungi Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan wajah merona yang sangat menggoda.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?" bisik Kai merunduk dan menjilat sudut luar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merona dan mengangguk.

Kai merunduk dan membenamkan tubuhnya sedalam apa yang tubuh Kyungsoo bisa terima dan keduanya mendesah kuat. Tidak ada yang menakjubkan karena mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan ini tapi entah mengapa, ketika mereka melakukannya kembali saat mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri, rasanya sangat berbeda.

Banyak sekali hal-hal yang terasa baru bagi Kyungsoo.

Menyentuh Kai sebagai suaminya…

Mengingat dirinya sendiri adalah Kim Kyungsoo.

Pola-pola rumit rajutan Kyungsoo tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rajutan cinta dan gairah yang disulam Kai dengan jarum nikmat. Mereka saling kejar mengejar dalam kegelapan yang menyesatkan; Kai mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya melayang.

Jauh tinggi di atas langit bermandikan bintang serta _supernova_…

Galaksi bima sakti terlihat begitu jauh di bawahnya…

Kyungsoo mengerang bersamaan dengan Kai saat gairah mereka perlahan melecut naik dan semakin naik. Berkobar menjadi api unggun raksasa yang akan menghanguskan mereka. Kyungsoo meremas bahu Kai dan melengkungkan tubuhnya; mencoba mencari jauh lebih banyak sekaligus ingin mundur. Keduanya mengerang dan menjerit bersamaan saat gairah meledak serupa kembang api di langit. Melebur mereka dalam tumpukan cahaya.

Dan membiarkan keduanya jatuh melayang menuju bumi dan ketidaksadaran…

.

TBC ^^

END untuk Spesial KaiSoo ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **fishyhae xiaolu thehunie (**yaa ampun, Nae Luhan baik sekalaayyy~~ saranghae, hyungg~~ *kasih bubble tea* XD ini baru aja comeback (?) XD makasih ne, hyung~~~ :* XD**)**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96 (**hehehe ntar ada edisi spesial chenmin kok XD**), **Eonni **HyunRa (**ini KaiSoo momen dulu ya 1 chapter ^^ chenmin belakangan ^^**),** Eonni **jettaome (**ini udah semua tinggal bareng kok **XD), **Eonni **nstunggadewi (**belon kok XD masih jauh mah XD spesial chapter OTP lain belom XD hunhan nikah belom, Luhan pregnant belom XD masih panjang kek kereta api kok eonni XD**), ****MilkHunHan-Yuri** **(**mungkin beberapa chapter lagi eonni XD sabar ne? XD**)**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung (**enggak kok XD eonni jangan parno gitu ih XD mungkin salah author nulis kata2nya jadi kesannya gitu ^^ mian, ne? ntar diperbaiki lagi ^^**), Sondubu, Aileen Xiao (**aduuhh maaf yaa eonni, baru nih modem bisa dipake lagi XD semoga suka chap ini ^^**), AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan (**keliatan kok eonni XD cuma supaya gak terlalu banyak nulis, author cuma jawab review2 yg ada pertanyaannya XD jadi ayo tanya supaya di bls reviewnya XD**), bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw RirinSekarini, dreamers girl, TENALPOXE (**ini lanjutannya XD chenmin tunggu edisi spesialnya ya ^^**), bby selu (**gomaptaaaa XD ini lanjutannya, maaf lama XD**), xoxo, wulan, pandarkn, milkpanda_1012, yoo ara, tweety_airy, Guest (**ditunggu edisi spesialnya yaa ^^ miaaannn~~~ *bow***), Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu, deerlohan (), mamamiaoZumi, tao-ghel, DoBiSaranghae, mel, onkey shipper, Lalala Kkamjong (**ini KaiSoo spesial buat Eonni ^^ hehe iya ya? XD**), Dini Kusuma, Sera, meidy, IndiraSatya1 (**mian, ne? tunggu edisi spesialnya aja gmna? :3**), Amortentia Chan (**waaahh jinjja? XD author di bagian kota rumahnya ^^**), SummerSehun, Kiela Yue (**namanya juga istri eonni XD jadi omongnya yg jelek2 padahal cinta XD hehe makasih yaa kalo gitu ^^**), babyryou, mitahunhan (**ini udah panjang kan? XD *reader: kagaaaakkk* XD**), xldeer (**iya chingu ^^ ini spesial KaiSoo-nya ^^ hehehe iya rencananya emang di'serang' kok kakakaka**), KaiLuFan, Milky Andromeda, XiaoLutan, dewicloudsddangko, putchanC, jiy, tarry_24792 (**gomaptaa XD**), K-PopCouple1, Panda XOXO, xiaolu odult (**tenang aja eonni XD mungkin punya anaknya sekuel kali ya? ^^**), channie_92 (), cho fikyu (), DoBiDoo (), Akuadalah (), Kim Hye Hwa-ssi (), Kim HyeKa (**^^**), harimau_lawas (**^^**), Byun Baekshin (**ya ampuunn review-nya per chapter XD makasih banyak yaaaaaa *hug* XD Jadi bingung jawab yang mana nih, yang terakhir aja ya ^^ iya author anak bahasa, hehehe gomapta ne ^^ ini udah lanjut kok ^^**), Guest (**nama ini kok ada yg tanya TaoRis ada yg tanya KaiSoo, ya? 0.0 author bingung bls reviewnya D_O ini KaiSoo-nya spesial 1 chapter ^^**), Lee Dong Hwa (**yaaa ampun chinguu XD masak ya FF HunHan pertama yg author baca yaa FF-nya chingu XD si 'Ima bad girl' XD itu inspirasinya MV-nya Ke$ha yg **C'mon** yak? :3 *kepo* *ditabok* abis awal2nya mirip MV-nya Ke$ha ^^ ganyangka bakal di review sama chingu XD khamsahamnida, ne? ^^ kebetulan ini spesial KaiSoo ^^**), jiy (**ini weddingny chingu ^^ happy reading ^^**), kickalfin (**hehe maaf yaa, tunggu aja edisi spesial 1 chapter rated M-nya, ne? ^^**), Kim Hyeka (**khamsahamnidaaa~~ XD ini udah lanjut ^^**), Majey Jannah 97 (**tunggu edisi spesialnya aja ne ^^**), DDMMWW, laibel (**cek aja di belakang2 ya, ada kok ^^**), Vulpex Lagopus1401 (**oneshot KaiSoo banyak eonni XD chap ini KaiSoo semua, terus cek juga "**OUR CAT**" sama sequelnya "**SUPERBIA**" ^^ gomapta ^^**), bby reindeer (**ini chap 11 buat Eonni, kaisoo dulu yaa ^^ soalnya banyak yg minta ^^**)**

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! *lambai2* ^^ Maaf yaaa, janjinya cuma tiga hari tapi malah lebih XD soalnya waktu mau update rabu kemaren, pulsa modem malah habis XD hehehe jadinya gak bisa update deh ^^ sekarang pulsa sudah ada, kuota unlimited ^^ siap update sampe bulan depan sebelum habis lagi XD

Sumpah deh, author capek banget bales review tapi SENENG gak ketulungan yang review makin BANYAK XD tetep review yaa? Maaf kalau author gak bisa bales satu2 terus nantinya soalnya makin hari makin banyak author makin bingung XD halaman habis buat jawab review XD

Ini spesial KaiSoo; ada perubahan rencana yang awalnya maunya itu kan habis END baru tiap couple, sekarang author mau nyisipin spesial per couple di ceritanya langsung. Ya kayak KaiSoo sekarang ini ^^ tunggu, ya, habis ini kayaknya SuLay deh ^^

Untuk shippernya TaoRis dan ChanBaek, dimohon permaklumannya sedikit yaaa~~ soalnya author ada sedikit konflik sama Tao dan Baekhyun jadi agak susah dapet feelnya yang tepat, takutnya hasilnya jelek. Tapi author janji semua couple dapet bagian kok cuma untuk TaoRis dan ChanBaek harus _sabar_, ne? ^^ *bow*

Sama masalah NC, author udah gak kuat nulis NC entah kenapa jadi maaf kalau NC-nya hambar *pundung* dan kedepannya author kayaknya gak bakal buat NC yang full lagi deh paling cuma foreplay aja, mian ne? habis bener2 gamampu, kalo dipaksa ntar jelek :( *sujud2 minta maaf*

Karena author gak tau agama Kai dan Kyungsoo dan juga semua anak2 EXO, jadi author pake adat Kristen buat semua couple, yaa? Harap permaklumannya, ya ^^

Oke, segitu aja.

Check this out too:

**SEQUEL OF CLARITY (HUNHAN): ANATA SHIKA MIENAI**

**SEQUEL OF OUR CAT (KAISOO): SUPERBIA**

As always,

Review, please~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


	13. Naked!

Chapter 12:

_Naked?!_

[**T**]

.

"_Kau akan sangat bahagia bersamanya. Dia anak baik, Sehun itu."_

_Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu dia anak baik…" bisiknya. Lalu dia mengamati bahan-bahan makanan di atas meja dan tersenyum. "Apakah Ahjumma akan membuat sesuatu?"_

_Yixing tersenyum. Lalu mengubah atmosfer menjadi ceria. "Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika membawakan Sehun sedikit enchilada?"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.  
"Ahjumma yakin Ahjumma baik-baik saja?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk di ranjangnya sementara dia sendiri membungkuk di atas kloset karena perutnya bergolak semenjak malam pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Yixing tidak enak makan dan dia kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah memintamu memanggilku 'Eonni', kan?" tanyanya lalu kembali membungkuk dan mengeluarkan suara muntahan kosong yang menyiksa.

Luhan bangkit dan meraih _tube_ minyak angin; menuang di telapak tangannya dan membalurkannya di tengkuk Yixing dengan lembut. "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Ahjumma," katanya lembut. "Ahjumma harus istirahat, ne?" tawarnya.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya; pucat seperti seprai. Luhan membantunya untuk melangkah ke ranjang dan menidurkannya. "Kau punya Tylenol?" tanyanya sambil membenahi selimut Yixing.

Yixing memijat pelipisnya sementara perutnya terus bergolak. "_Molla_," katanya lirih. "Mungkin ada di kotak obat,"

Luhan beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membuka kotak obat; mencari-cari Tylenol diantara tumpukan obat Suho dan Yixing. Dia menemukannya dan mengambil botol kaca itu; dia memberikan Yixing satu tablet yang langsung ditelannya tanpa banyak bicara. Wajahnya masih sepucat vampir.

"Ahjumma mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Luhan sambil menyeka rambut Yixing dengan cemas.

Yixing menggeleng. "Bisakah kau menelepon Suho?" tanyanya serak. "Minta dia pulang, perasaanku tidak enak."

Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak sekalian ambulan atau apa? Ahjumma sepertinya perlu ke rumah sakit," Luhan menggengam ponselnya dengan cemas menatap wajah pucat pasi Yixing yang tergolek menyedihkan di ranjang.

"Ani." Kata Yixing serak. "Aku hanya perlu Suho dan satu benda lagi,"

Alis Luhan terangkat naik. "Apa?" tanyanya secara naluriah.

Yixing memberinya senyuman rahasia. "Maka dari itu aku butuh Suho di sini,"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

"Kemana rencanamu untuk musim panas, eh, Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan menemukan Chen bersandar di kursinya hingga per-pernya berderit. Jelas pekerjaannya sudah selesai karena dia terlihat sangat santai.

"Entahlah. Pantai? Mungkin Luhan ingin menghabiskan musim panasnya di China atau apa," balas Sehun sebelum kembali menunduk ke layar laptopnya yang menyala.

Chen menatap ke langit-langit. "Bagaimana kalau ke pantai? Kita bersama-sama dengan Xiumin juga Luhan maksudku," tawarnya menoleh ke Sehun yang tengah dengan alis berkerut mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Suara tuts-tuts _keyboard_ beradu dengan tangannya adalah suara yang akrab di divisi mereka.

"Hm," balas Sehun. "Kurasa aku harus membicarakannya dengan Luhan dulu. Dia ada pemotretan di awal musim panas," dia mendongak sejenak ke Chen. "Mungkin pertengahan?"

Chen mendesah. "_Man_, kau mau ke pantai saat pertengahan? Kau hanya akan menemukan jutaan orang melakukan hal yang sama. _Well,_ aku jelas tidak ingin berdesakan di sana."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Si Pengantin Baru akan pulang ke Korea. Aku ingin ikut, apakah kau tertarik?"

"Korea?" ulang Chen membeo. "Entahlah, kurasa aku akan diam di Amerika jika begitu,"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum. "Kau kedengarannya menggerutu. Atau kita bisa membuat rencana perjalanan lain? Venice?"

Chen menatapnya. "Dan apa yang kita cari di sana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "_Kita_ memang tidak, tapi Kris punya _banyak_ sekali urusan di sana. Kita mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan." Katanya lalu kembali sibuk mengetik di depan laptopnya.

Chen mendesah keras. "Kurasa musim panas ini akan jadi musim panas paling membosankan sepanjang hidupku…" erangnya.

Sehun tersenyum pada layar laptopnya. "Kau punya Xiumin di ranjangmu setiap hari, _Man_," balasnya membuat Chen mendenguskan tawa singkat.

"Sama jelasnya dengan kau memiliki Luhan di ranjangmu juga," balas Chen lalu berdiri. "Aku akan pergi ke Starbucks untuk mengencani pacarmu," katanya membereskan jas.

Sehun memberikannya jempol. "Selamat mencoba, Chen. Karena setahuku dia sedang ada di rumah Yixing," balasnya sambil terus mengetik.

Chen menoleh. "Yixing?" ulangnya bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Sehun mendongak. "Biasalah, percakapan antarperempuan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan bergabung di sana. Membicarakan popok murah? Cara memenjarakan suami di rumah dan memaksanya membereskan sisa popok bekas sementara para perempuan di salon? Entahlah. Aku tidak punya ide. Kau?"

"_Itu_ yang kausebut tidak punya ide?" delik Chen mendengar kalimat diplomatis Sehun lalu menggeleng. "Kau mau _Iced Americano_?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Traktir aku, ya?" katanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, _Magnae_,"

"Hanya $6, _Hyung_. Kau ini,"

"Tetap saja itu uang, _Pabboya_!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar sebagai jawabannya. Chen memutar bola matanya dan beranjak keluar untuk pergi ke Starbucks dan membelikan atasannya yang sekaligus _dongsaeng_-nya kopi kesukaannya.

Begitu pintu divisi mereka tertutup, Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia mendorong kursinya menjauh dan memutarnya hingga menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya. Jendela itu menampilkan pemandangan Los Angeles yang ramai dan tumpah ruah. Sehun tersenyum menikmati ketinggiannya; pemandangan dari lantai ini memang selalu membuat Sehun tenang. Tangannya meraih gagang telepon di atas meja dan menekan angka dua yang tersambung ke sekretarisnya.

"_Yes, Mr. Oh? There's something I can do for ye_?" tanyanya.

"_Connect me with my fiancée_," balasnya kalem lalu menunggu sampai sekretarisnya menyambungkan teleponnya dengan ponsel Luhan. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika Sehun meraih ponselnya sendiri dan menghubungi Luhan tapi dia sedang malas menghidupkan _smartphone_ yang sejak tadi dimatikannya.

"_Yes, Sehunna_?"

Sehun langsung tersenyum mendengar suara itu. "_How can you know it's me_?" tanyanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Siapa lagi yang dengan semena-menanya menyuruh sekretaris untuk menyambungkannya dengan tunangannya? Kuberi tahu kau, Musang bejat, itu hanya _kau,"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara mengamati langit biru yang luas serta cerah luar biasa. Sehun ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memeluk tunangannya yang cantik luar biasa. Tapi sebelum itu dia butuh kopinya segera.

"_Where are you now_?" tanya Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi yang berderit protes.

"_Di rumah. Membaca majalah dan menonton televisi_," balas Luhan santai. "_Miss me yet_?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana Yixing? Kau sudah pulang dari sana?"

Tanpa melihat pun, Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan mengangguk dari seberang. "_She isn't good today so I called Suho for her then left._ _And Oh Sehun, you even not answer my question yet_," kalimat Luhan yang terakhir berupa gerutuan yang membuat Sehun tertawa ceria.

"_Yes, I miss ya, My Luhan. I wish I can get off from this fucking office then drive back home to see ye, but unfortunately, I still there. How suck,_" balas Sehun tersenyum lebar; nyaris bisa melihat rona merah muda yang menghampar di wajah malaikat keemasannya di seberang sana.

"_Well, then, why are you not coming home_?" balas Luhan dengan suara berbisik rendah. "_I miss _you,"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Maybe I'll back in… two hours_?" godanya.

"_No, I want you _now." sergah Luhan memberengut.

Sehun tertawa ceria mendengarnya. "_I should wait for my daily coffee then send my works to Kris. After that all, I'll back home ASAP, agree_?" tawarnya lembut.

"_Agree_," balas Luhan. "_So, what's the reason you call me_?"

Sehun menatap burung gereja yang melewati jendelanya; entah itu bayangannya saja atau bagaimana, burung itu tiba-tiba berhenti setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. Dia bersandar di kusen jendela dan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dengan paruhnya yang mungil. Matanya yang cokelat bening mengingatkan Sehun pada Luhan sehingga dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan telunjuknya pada burung itu. Burung itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela tepat dimana tangan Sehun berada seolah ingin mencubitnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"_It just because I miss you_," balas Sehun tersenyum ke teleponnya. "_Have I mentioned you that I love you_?"

"_Yes, you have. Tapi aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya berulang kali, Oh Sehun-ku_…" balas Luhan. "_Cepatlah pulang, ne? Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang yang paling istimewa_,"

"_Interesting_," Sehun tersenyum. "_See you at home_?"

"_See ya_,"

Sehun menutup telepon dan menoleh lagi ke burung gereja yang balas menatapnya. Burung itu berkicau ceria sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya dan melompat untuk terbang. Sehun menatapnya sampai hilang diangkasa dan merasa sangat senang…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Luhan bersungut-sungut di ruang gantinya saat Sarra mulai menggarapnya dengan cekatan. "Aku sangat benci bosmu, Sarra," gerutunya saat gadis itu menarik rambutnya dan mulai mengaturnya.

"Oh, semua orang tahu itu, Sayangku," balas Sarra terkekeh serak. "Kau harus memaafkannya," dia mengedip melalui refleksi di cermin raksasa di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya gusar sambil membenahi tali _bathrobe_-nya yang berwarna perak. Dia sekarang punya _bathrobe_ untuk dirinya sendiri dengan bordiran namanya di bagian punggung dengan benang keemasan. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, mengetik sesuatu di _tablet_-nya sementara ada dua gelas _bubble tea_ rasa _Taro_ di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, Kyungsoo," kata Luhan melirik dengan sudut matanya karena lehernya sedang terpancang untuk dibereskan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dari _tablet_-nya yang seingat Luhan sudah penuh dengan jadwal Luhan selama sebulan hanya untuk majalah Sehun dan beberapa majalah lain (_terima kasih_ banyak kepada Chen yang sudah dengan _terlalu baik hati_ merekomendasikan Luhan ke beberapa _editor-in-chief_) di Los Angeles. Sebentar lagi wajah Luhan akan memenuhi seluruh sudut kota yang tidak pernah mati itu.

"_Ani, ani, gwaenchana_, bukankah ini memang pekerjaanku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan.

Luhan menghela napas dan meraih sekeping biskuit _oatmeal_ beraroma _cinnamon_ dari kotak Tupperware di hadapannya dan langsung mengigitnya dengan khidmat sementara Sarra mengurus wajah dan rambutnya.

Beberapa menit setelah meletakkan teleponya setelah menerima telepon bernada _lovey dovey_ dari Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa baru saja Kris menghubungi Kai dan _memerintahkan_ suami baru Kyungsoo itu untuk _memerintahkan_ Luhan agar segera datang ke studio untuk sesi pemotretan yang seharusnya dilaksanakan _seminggu_ lagi! Benar-benar namja kurang ajar dan sialan sekali, Kris itu. Mentang-mentang dirinya bos.

Gigitan Luhan pada _cookies_-nya yang luar biasa enak semakin menguat saat memikirkan Kris dan tidakan semena-mena tanpa perike-Luhan-an sama sekali. Pintu ruang gantinya (yang sekarang ditempeli stiker bertuliskan namanya di pintunya) diketuk ringkas sebelum terbuka. Sehun memunculkan wajahnya dari celah pintu.

"Apakah malaikatku masih marah? Jika ya, aku akan pergi sebelum aku bernasib sama dengan _cookie_ di tangannya," godanya tersenyum saat Luhan—walaupun nampak berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukannya—tersenyum samar dari refleksi dirinya di cermin.

_Mood_ Luhan selalu berubah drastis jika Sehun datang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bernasib sama, Sehun," balas Sarra lalu tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang dipilihkan Luhan tadi pagi sebelum mandi; tuksedo abu-abu keperakan juga dasi yang senada, membuatnya terlihat begitu _manly_ dan menawan. Saat dia mendekat, Luhan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menakjubkan. Campuran keringat, aroma maskulin hangat, sedikit _aftershave_, sabun mandi, juga parfum yang dipilihkan Luhan. Gabungan semuanya membuat impuls yang mengalir ke otak Luhan jadi bersih dan ringan.

Sehun menarik satu tempat duduk dan duduk di sisi Luhan. "Hei, Sayang." Katanya menjulurkan leher dan mengecup pipi Luhan ringan. "Kau kelihatan _bad mood_, maaf." Katanya mengusap bibir Luhan lembut.

Luhan melirik melalui sudut matanya dan mengulurkan sisa _cookie_ di tangannya ke Sehun yang langsung menyuapnya. "Aku tentu akan sangat bahagia jika saja bosmu tidak semena-mena memerintahkanku untuk datang kemari saat aku baru saja akan memasak untukmu," gerutunya membersihkan bibir Sehun dari remah sementara namja itu mengunyah dengan ringkas.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan, aku bisa makan dimana saja." kata Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah sedikit makanan Prancis akan memperbaiki _mood_mu setelah pemotretan?" tawarnya sambil mengecup bagian dalam telapak tangan Luhan dengan sangat intim hingga Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah dengan sopan sementara Sarra tersenyum lebar ke rambut Luhan.

"Mungkin," balas Luhan dengan api jahil berkobar di matanya. "Jika _kau_ berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak nakal, maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya,"

Sehun mengacungkan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "_I swear, Ma'am_," katanya membuat Luhan tersenyum makin lebar. Berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum, Sehun merasa beberapa kilo bebannya terangkat dari dadanya. Dia sangat tahu betapa enggannya Luhan menjadi model di majalah ini tapi Sehun ingin dunia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah seorang model. Model natural yang tidak perlu apa-apa selain kesederhanaan.

Sehun ingin seluruh dunia _tahu_ bahwa Luhan adalah milik_nya_.

Keindahan sempurna serta wujud fana yang akan membuat Dewi Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan itu sendiri terlihat menyedihkan adalah milik Oh Sehun seorang.

Dia cukup egois untuk itu.

Seluruh dunia harus tahu Luhan ada dan bernapas di atas daratannya yang luas ini.

Sebagai seorang _model hunter_, Sehun selalu ingin semua talenta yang ditemukannya terangkat naik sehingga obsesi jangka panjang yang dimilikinya adalah membuat Luhan diketahui semua orang. Walaupun dia tahu benar jika dia melakukannya, maka dia akan kehilangan Luhan. Kehilangan waktu-waktu berharga yang seharusnya dihabiskan berdua tapi Sehun akan bangga jika suatu hari nanti dia memasuki salah satu _mall_ dan menemukan _print-ad_ raksasa di sana memuat wajah kekasihnya.

Menemukan Luhan, seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya. Dan Sehun ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa _dialah_ penemunya.

Dia bisa menyentuhnya setiap hari…

"Dan jika mereka tidak memintaku untuk _naked_," suara Luhan yang menggerutu membuat Sehun terjerembap dari lamunannya, dia mengerjapkan mata dan melihat tunangannya kembali memberengut.

Sehun menoleh ke Lauren yang baru saja masuk dengan papan _clipboard_ di tangannya; konsep pemotretan Luhan dan Kris memang sudah menginginkan beberapa foto telanjang Luhan untuk majalahnya. Dan itu akan membuat Luhan naik darah. Saat mata Sehun bertemu dengan Lauren, yeoja itu meringis dan mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan Kris.

Sehun menghela napas; tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi dia mencobanya juga. "Aku menyesal atas itu, Sayangku," katanya lembut; mengerahkan semua pesona ketampanan musangnya untuk meluluhkan Luhan. "Tapi, kau harus melakukannya. Maksudku, tentu saja kau bisa membatalkan kontraknya. Kita bisa _meeting_ untuk membahas itu jika memang kau tidak mau difoto—" jemari lentik, jenjang, dan putih Luhan mendarat di bibir Sehun dan namja itu mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Berhenti berdiplomatis, Sehun," katanya tersenyum. "Aku menerima semua tindakan semena-mena ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Luhan lalu memberikannya satu ciuman ringan di ujung hidungnya.

Sehun menatapnya dan menurunkan tangan Luhan dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin dikambinghitamkan atas semua ini. Aku menawarimu dulu karena aku yakin kau memiliki obsesi sama dengan semua perempuan di dunia, menjadi model hebat. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dan aku berharap kau di sini karena _keinginanmu_ sendiri; bukan tentangku."

Luhan tersenyum lembut; selembut wajah Bunda Maria yang selalu Sehun lihat di gereja. "Sayang," bisik Luhan dengan suaranya yang sehalus beledu. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi karena jika itu berarti kau bahagia, aku akan melakukannya. Oke?"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merengkuh pinggang halus Luhan ke dalam kedua lengannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. "Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Betapa aku memujamu, _baby deer_. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Seluruh jiwaku." Gumamnya teredam di leher Luhan. "Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu…. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkannya dengan sempurna, bahkan cinta pun tidak,"

Luhan tertawa; tubuhnya terguncang halus dan tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Sehun yang halus dan berantakan. Sedikit lembap oleh keringatnya. Bibir Luhan mendaratkan ciuman halus di puncak kepala Sehun. "Aku tahu itu, Sehun. Sejelas kau tahu aku juga sangat mencintaimu…"

.

.

Mencoba bertanggung jawab atas komitmennya, Luhan melangkah ke lingkaran cahaya di tengah ruangan. Di sebuah set yang ditata menyerupai kamar megah dengan desain _interior_ gabungan antara hitam-merah yang menakjubkan. Luhan tidak lagi terintimidasi dengan ruangan ini dan dia bahkan sudah tahu yang mana Chanyeol dari empat fotografer di sana.

Dia melambai ke pemuda tinggi yang balas melambai itu sebelum duduk di ranjang dan Lauren menghampirinya dengan papan _clipboard-_nya. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Luhan.

"Lakukan seperti biasa, Luhan, kau yang terbaik," katanya lalu menepuk pipi Luhan ringkas sebelum mundur ke belakang. "Oke, _everybody set_!" serunya.

Luhan menoleh melangkahi segenap cahaya membutakan ke ceruk di tempat Kris menonton pemotretan dan menemukan kilasan warna abu-abu tuksedo Sehun. Dia tersenyum.

_Anggap saja kau dan Sehun akan bercinta… Tidak ada semua orang ini; hanya kau dan Sehun._

Luhan menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Kau siap?" Sarra berdiri di belakangnya untuk mengambil _bathrobe_ Luhan.

"Sesiap apa yang bisa dilakukan kata itu," balas Luhan, tidak peduli bagaimana Sarra menterjemahkannya lalu dia menyentakkan ikatan _bathrobe_-nya dan membiarkannya luruh dari tubuhnya.

Menampilkan sebuah pesona keemasan yang menakjubkan dan bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari cahaya di _setting_ pemotretan itu…

.

.

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat melihat Luhan menanggalkan _bathrobe_-nya. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa begitu terpesona pada tubuh perempuan karena dia sendiri memiliki tubuh yang sama tapi saat melihat tubuh Luhan serta tatapan pemujaan Sehun, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya kagum setengah mati pada keindahan yang dianugerahkan Aphrodite pada Luhan.

Tubuh itu akan menjadi impian setiap perempuan serta lelaki; pinggang yang tinggi, lengan seperti lilin dituang, garis halus yang membentuk setiap lekukannya, rambut keemasan yang bergoyang setiap Luhan bergerak, mata cerah seperti bintang timur, bibir mungil berlekuk…, semuanya menjeritkan satu kata: _menggangumkan_.

Berapa kali Kyungsoo melihat kecantikan Luhan saat menggunakan gaun? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya saat Kyungsoo melihat Luhan tanpa busana. Keindahan itu membuat pujian '_cantik luar biasa_' terdengar kurang ajar dan menyedihkan karena Luhan _jauh_ dari sekadar cantik. Kyungsoo sampai menitikkan air mata melihat keindahan di hadapannya. Betapa indahnya tubuh perempuan hingga melalui selembar foto mati mampu membuat segumpal daging, tulang, serta darah bernama Adam meleleh karenanya.

Dan Kyungsoo bangga terlahir menjadi perempuan.

"Dia cantik sekali…"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke suara samar itu dan melihat Sehun bersadar di dinding; menikmati pemotretan dengan tatapan pemujaan yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya, Sehunnie. Dia memang cantik sekali. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya sebagai kekasihmu," Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menemukan seberkas tatapan nafsu sedikit pun di sana. Hanya kemurnian cinta serta pemujaan. Mendapati kekasihmu adalah seorang dewi jelas akan membuat manusia fana mana saja akan gila oleh pesonanya.

"Aku beruntung karena dewi sepertinya tertarik pada manusia fana sepertiku…" gumam Sehun lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak setuju, walaupun baginya Kai adalah namja paling tampan sedunia, tapi Sehun memiliki pesona yang sama misteriusnya dengan Luhan. Dia membawa aura maskulin yang ringan dan hebat. Tatapannya akan membuat setiap perempuan merasa istimewa, belum lagi pesona musangnya yang menakjubkan itu. Sehun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang layak untuk mempersunting Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun satu-satunya lelaki yang setara untuk Luhan.

Kebaikannya, kelembutannya, keindahan ragawinya… Sehun seolah dilahirkan untuk Luhan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya pahatan tubuh Sehun yang bisa mengisi ceruk-ceruk rumpang di tubuh Luhan. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun balas tersenyum.

Tidak terasa sama sekali waktu berjalan hingga tiga jam dan tiba-tiba saja Sarra menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya memakai _bathrobe_. Kyungsoo bergegas meraih gelas _bubble tea_ Luhan lalu beranjak menghampirinya dan memberikan handuk. Luhan merasa tidak enak harus membudakkan Kyungsoo seperti itu sehingga dia memilih membawa sendiri handuknya.

"Kau diam saja," katanya merangkul Kyungsoo. "Nanti Kai bisa membunuhku," dia mengedip dan Kyungsoo merona.

"Kau hebat, _baby deer_,"

Luhan mendongak dan menemukan Sehun beranjak ke arahnya; wajahnya relatif tenang dan datar, sama sekali tidak ada emosi-emosi yang Luhan pikir akan ada di sana. Luhan mendekatinya dan menyandarkan diri di dada Sehun yang langsung memeluknya.

"Aku hanya perlu membayangkanmu dan _voila_, itulah aku," balas Luhan teredam di dadanya. "Kau harus lebih sering mengajariku tentang gairah," gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara; tubuhnya berguncang lembut dan membuat Luhan berguncang bersamanya akibat tawa. "Aku bersumpah aku akan mengajarimu gairah setiap hari, Sayangku, kau hanya perlu memintanya," dia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lalu kelopak matanya yang sehalus sayap kupu-kupu.

"Kita makan malam?" tawar Sehun saat model lain memasuki ruangan dan Luhan mundur dari pelukannya; meminum _bubble tea_-nya dengan khidmat dan mengangguk sebelum menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" tawarnya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Kai masih di sini jadi aku harus pulang untuk memasak," katanya.

"Aku akan membawakan kalian beberapa makanan," balas Luhan tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Sehun memberikan kode ringkas ke arah Kyungsoo untuk menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes karena bisa berakhir berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo nyaris tertawa tapi untungnya dia berhasil menahannya lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kutunggu," katanya tersenyum. "Oh, ya, kau mau tahu jadwal—oh, sepertinya tidak," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sekali saat melihat ekspresi Luhan ketika mendengar kata _jadwal_ dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menikmati waktu berkualitasku berdua saja dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo," balas Luhan setengah menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Ya, ya, ya," dendangnya saat Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dari belakang dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan di lehernya yang terbuka dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana untuk menyembuyikan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku mendoakan malammu baik, Lulu," dia tersenyum.

Balasannya adalah senyuman brilian Luhan yang sekilas membuatnya nampak sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Lalu Sarra mengajak Luhan berganti baju sementara Sehun mengawasi beberapa pemotretan lagi sebelum mereka berdua keluar untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Spring_…

.

Luhan sekali lagi melirik ke Sehun yang tengah menelepon dengan sibuk; melibatkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Luhan saking pelan dan cepatnya. Itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan alis; Sehun terus menelepon sepanjang perjalanan.

Bukankah ini seharusnya malam romantis mereka? Kenapa jadi begini, sih?

Luhan memberengut dan memilih meraih _player_ canggih di mobil McLarren hitam-kuning Sehun dan memilih lagu yang kiranya bisa membuat _mood_-nya lebih baik. Dia menemukan lagu klasik yang penuh piano dan membiarkan dirinya larut; mencoba mengabaikan bisik-bisik penuh rahasia Sehun di sisinya.

"Apakah tujuan kita masih jauh?" tanya Luhan lebih ketus daripada yang direncanakannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan berhenti bicara ke ponselnya lalu menatap Luhan. Dia menginjak rem dan menarik tuas rem tangan di depan lampu merah sebelum meraih tangan Luhan di pangkuannya dan meremasnya. "Sedikit lagi," katanya menenangkan lalu mengecup ringan punggung tangan Luhan.

_Seandainya saja kau berhenti berbicara dengan ponsel sialan itu_, pikir Luhan getir. Dia menatap keluar jendela; mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak mengomel karena dia tidak ingin merusak atmosfer ceria yang baru saja mereka ciptakan walaupun sekarang atmosfer itu memang sudah hancur berantakan.

Mobil kembali berjalan; dengkur halusnya nyaris tidak terdengar, guncangan minimal dan Luhan mencintai mobil _sport_ Eropa milik Sehun ini. Mesinnya sekuat kuda dan dengan sedikit saja sentuhan ujung jari kaki, mobil sudah melesat dengan mulus. Tapi tidak saat Luhan butuh hal-hal untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran megah di sisi jalan. Restoran itu memiliki konsep Prancis yang kuat dan mendayu-dayu. Aroma cokelat dan cinta menerjang masuk saat Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan menerima tangan Sehun yang membantunya keluar sebelum merapikan gaunnya dan Sehun menutup pintu dengan lembut. Menyerahkan kunci ke pemuda yang menunggu dan membiarkannya membawa mobil Sehun ke parkiran _basement_.

Sehun menawarkan lengannya dan tersenyum begitu indah hingga Luhan mau tidak mau akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Dia membiarkan tangannya bertelekan dengan nyaman di lekukan siku Sehun dan berjalan memasuki restoran yang menyuguhkan lagu-lagu romatisnya. Luhan suka restoran ini.

Mereka dibimbing naik oleh seorang _maitre'd_ ke atas; ke _lounge_ dimana tidak ada seorang pun di atas sana. Alis Luhan berkerut dan langsung bekerja dengan cepat; pasti inilah yang dikerjakan Sehun selama perjalanan mereka. Memesan _lounge_ tanpa orang.

_Well,_ bagi Luhan ini luar biasa.

Mereka duduk di kursi pinggir yang menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan yang indah. Banyak pasangan yang makan di bawah sana dan Luhan berharap suatu hari nanti mereka bisa makan di sana. Airnya beriak dengan cantik; memantulkan cahaya lampu dari dalam restoran dan membiaskannya secara sempurna ke udara. Riak-riak cahaya muncul di atmosfer dan membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"_Bienvenue et bonjour, Monsieur et Madam Oh_," _Selamat datang dan selamat sore, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh_. Seorang pelayan datang dan membungkuk rendah dengan hormat; menjaga wajahnya tetap menunduk saat menyerahkan menu ke Sehun dan Luhan. "_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander_?" _Anda mau memesan apa?_

Sehun tersenyum sambil membolak-balik menunya dan Luhan meliriknya, apakah kekasihnya ini mengerti dengan bahasa Prancis? Karena Luhan begitu buta dengan bahasa Eropa yang membingungkan seperti Prancis dan Italia.

Sehun meletakkan menunya dan malah berbalik bertanya dengan logat kental yang mengagetkan Luhan. "_Quel est le menu aujourd'hui_?" _Apa menu hari ini_?

Pelayan itu terseyum sopan dan respek; Luhan suka sekali pelayan ini. Dan dia berharap pelayan ini yang menjadi pelayan mereka malam ini. Karena dia begitu apik dan menawan. Sopan dan menyenangkan.

Pelayan itu membuka menu dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun dengan cekatan. "_Nous avons un menu de saumon grille. Ou peut-etre vous voulez essayer notre nouvelle sauce d'huitres menu shell_?"_ Kami punya menu salmon bakar. Atau mungkin Anda ingin mencoba menu baru kami yaitu kerang saus tiram?_

Sehun memerhatikan gambar dengan saksama; membaca penjelasan di menu sementara pelayan itu terus berbicara untuk menjelaskan. Lalu Sehun mendongak ke arah Luhan. "Kau mau itu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menunggu lima detik untuk menyadari bahasa Sehun dan dia meringis. "Ya, tentu. Dan aku mau anggur merah," tambahnya; pelayan itu tersenyum walaupun Luhan yakin dia bisa mendengar aksen Korea di dalam bahasa Inggris Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk da menoleh ke pelayan. "_Ca augure bien. Bon, s'il vous plait juste deux portion de coquilles d'huitres sauce_," _Sepertinya enak. Baiklah, tolong dua porsi kerang saus tiram_.

Pelayan itu mencatat dengan tekun di buku menunya. "_D'accord, Monsieur_," _Saya mengerti, Tuan_.

Lalu dia kembali mendongak sopan. "_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire_?" _Anda ingin memesan minuman apa_?

Sehun melambaikan tangan dengan ringan. "_Je vodrais la boisson est vin rouge, s'il vous plait_," _Saya pesan anggur merah_.

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lalu mengambil kembali menu dari Sehun dan Luhan sebelum mundur. "_D'accord, Monsieur. Attendez une minute, s'il vous plait. Merci beaucoup_," _Saya mengerti, Tuan. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Terima kasih banyak._

Begitu pelayan pergi, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan takjub. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bahasa Prancis," katanya.

Sehun tertawa ceria saat sekeranjang roti serta krim sebagai makanan untuk menunggu dan selamat datang, tiba bersama segelas air putih dingin. Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pamit kembali ke dapur. Sehun meraih rotinya dan mulai makan.

"Aku belajar banyak dari lingkungan, Kris bahkan bisa lebih bagus dari itu," kata Sehun mencelup ujung rotinya ke genangan saus.

"Bagaimana dia tahu namamu?" balas Luhan lagi penuh selidik meraih roti dan memainkannya.

"Beberapa koneksi kecil akan membuatmu dikenal, _ma Cherie_," balas Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "Kau suka di sini?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Pelayannya baik, tempatnya menyenangkan, dan yang terpenting. Aku bersamamu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau benar lagi," kata Sehun lembut.

"Mungkin jika kau tidak menelepon sepanjang perjalanan, aku akan lebih bahagia," gerutu Luhan akhirnya tidak mampu menahan kekesalannya. "Tapi karena telepon itu untuk membuat kejutan semanis ini, _well_, kau dimaafkan," dia tersenyum cantik sekali hingga dada Sehun sesak oleh cinta yang melimpah ruah.

"Sebenarnya telepon itu bukan untuk ini," kata Sehun lembut sambil meremas tangan Luhan. "Ada beberapa hal yang kubicarakan dengan banyak orang,"

Luhan menatapnya; terkejut dan bingung. "Apa? Bukan tentang meninggalkanku, kan? Jika ya, aku akan mengkebirimu," dia memberengut menggemaskan sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencubit hidung Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "_Ani, ani_, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan alih-alih ditunjukkan. Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sampai pesanan datang?"

Luhan mengerutkan alis tapi akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali," katanya mengigit ujung roti prancisnya yang keras tapi ternyata lezat sekali.

"Kau suka _baguette_?" kata Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengunyah roti prancisnya dengan khidmat.

"_Ani_," balas Luhan. "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku pada pacarku yang licik tapi kebetulan tampan yang tidak bisa kuhantamkan kepalanya ke pinggiran pagar karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," diplomasinya lancar membuat Sehun tertawa ringan.

Pelayan tadi datang membawa sebuah kereta dorong terisi dua buah piring terisi makanan yang ditutup dengan tudung aluminum serta sebotol anggur merah yang diletakkan di dalam seember es dengan dua gelas panjang kristal di sisinya. Kokinya sendiri yang menghidangkan makanannya untuk mereka berdua; koki itu jelas dari Prancis karena bahasanya lancar dan sangat cepat. Melibatkan beberapa vokal aneh yang membuat Luhan nyaris tertawa juga kata-kata yang tidak sempat ditangkap pendengarannya sendiri. Luhan tersenyum saat koki itu meletakkan makanannya dan menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _coquilles d'huitres sauce_.

Pelayan itu membantu Luhan memasang serbetnya di atas paha dan lalu membalik piringnya untuk Luhan sebelum menuang anggur ke gelasnya yang langsing dan tinggi. Dia dengan sopan mundur ke pojok untuk membantu apa saja yang dibutuhkan Luhan serta Sehun sementara koki mereka kembali ke dapur.

Luhan menatap makanannya yang tidak dibuka tutupnya sementara pelayan tadi membukakan tutup aluminum makanannya. Dia menoleh ke pelayan yang berdiri tegak dengan serbet di lengannya; tidak membalas tatapannya. Luhan merasa didiskriminasi karenanya.

"Apakah pelayannya homo?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa Korea saking kesalnya. "Dia hanya membukankan tudung makananmu!"

Sehun tertawa. "Itulah yang kukatakan ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bukalah makananmu sendiri." katanya lembut.

Luhan memberengut dan mendesah. Dia meraih pegangannya dan menarik tutup berat itu dari piring makanannya.

Desis kaget keras dan jelas terdengar saat Luhan mengangkat naik tutup itu karena yang ada di piringnya sama sekali bukan makanan _coquilles d'huitres sauce_ yang dijanjikan pelayan tadi tapi…

Kotak cincin yang terbuka dengan cincin bertahtakan lima batu mulia yang membuat Luhan nyaris menangis karenanya.

"Oh!" serunya langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain sementara tangan satunya masih membawa tutup makanan. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. "Apakah itu artinya… kau… kau _melamarku_?" bisiknya tergagap dan menatap Sehun dari balik air matanya yang mengaburkan tatapannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menatap cincinnya. "Batu apa ini?" tanyanya lirih.

"_Amethyst, Diamond, Onyx, Ruby, Emerald_," balas Sehun lancar.

"Dan kenapa mereka semua istimewa?" tanya Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan tindakan itu membuat salah satu air matanya luruh ke pipinya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. "_Because it spells… ADORE. The one word which can explain what I feel for ya_,"

Kali ini, Luhan menangis. Ledakan tangis mengharukan pecah di sana. Di depan pelayan yang tersenyum melihat kegembiraannya.

"Ya ampun," bisiknya terisak. "Kau tidak perlu memberikanku cincin semahal ini, Sehunna…" bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana kalimat itu membuat Sehun emosi tiba-tiba. Dia merenggut cincinnya dari kotak dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Luhan terkejut bukan kepalang saat Sehun mendorong kursinya mundur dengan marah.

"Sehunna! Ada apa?" desak Luhan saat kekasihnya dengan wajah merah padam mulai melangkah lebar-lebar ke pembatas _lounge_. "Sehunna! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?" tanya Luhan sambil bergegas berdiri; menjatuhkan tutup makanan yang berkelotak ribut di lantai.

Ada apa ini? Apakah kalimatnya barusan salah? Kenapa Sehun semarah ini padanya?

Sekali lagi, atmosfer ceria dan positif pecah berantakan.

"SEHUNNA!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk membuang cincinnya ke danau buatan di bawah sana. "JANGAN MEMBUANGNYA! AKU SUKA CINCIN ITU!"

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukai barang _mahal_, _baby deer_. Aku seharusnya tahu itu. Aku akan membuang cincin ini dan membelikanmu yang sederhana. Seperti Kyungsoo, mungkin?" katanya setengah menggeram.

Luhan pucat saat melihat kilauan lima batu mulianya membiaskan cahaya lampu kristal di ruangan mereka. "_ANIYA_!" teriaknya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? aku hanya bilang itu terlalu mahal dan bukan berarti—TIDAAAAKKKKK…!"

Luhan merasa jantungnya jatuh ke lantai saat cincin barunya melayang di langit dan meluncur cepat ke bawah. Dia bergegas berlari ke arah Sehun yang berdiri dengan napas tersengal di pinggiran pembatas; kesulitan dengan _stiletto_-nya, Luhan nyaris tersandung ketika tangannya meraih pegangan pagar. Dan dia melongok ke bawah tepat saat Sehun bersiul dengan suara keras dan memekakan telinga.

Luhan mendongak kaget ke arahnya dengan air mata serta wajah pucat pasi. "Apa yang kau—?!" pertanyaannya terputus saat Sehun mengendikkan dagu ke bawah.

"_Take a look_," katanya lembut.

Luhan menoleh dan kembali, tangisnya meledak dalam serangan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Karena di bawah sana, di atas danau buatan yang berkilauan ada ratusan lilin kecil yang menyala membentuk sebuah kalimat:

_XI LUHAN, VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER_?

Atau dalam bahasa Inggis:

_XI LUHAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME_?

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu (**galau kenapa, eonni? D_O iya makanya sekarang gaya NC-nya dirubah total *miiaann* ^^ ini HunHan kembali kok ^^**)**, **Wu HaNi (**as my first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~**),** Eonni **meidi_96 (**ini udah XD semoga eonni suka ^^**), **Eonni **HyunRa (**kayak gini kan? XD X3 makasih sarannya eonni ^^ *bow***),** Eonni **jettaome (**dijelasin di author's corner ya ^^**), **Eonni **nstunggadewi (**ini HunHan engaged ^^ semoga suka, yaa ^^**), ****MilkHunHan-Yuri** **(**hehehe dulu sempet nanya sama temen yg appanya kebetulan pastor yg nikah2in orang ^^ jadi kebetulan tau ^^ kalo gaya Hindu mah rumit sekalaaayyy XD**)**, **hunhanie, luhan deer, Rara Jung (**hehe tapi walaupun udah engaged gini, bukan berarti masalah habis dong *muka evil* *digebukin* hehe tapi happy ending kok ^^ tenang aja ^^**), Sondubu, Aileen Xiao (**yaa author juga sedih ni ternyata banyak yg gaterlalu suka uppff~~ tapi ini HunHan kok ^^**), AnieJOYERS, Capable Commander Logout, oh luhan, bacon_506, lisnana1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, RirinSekarini (**halo chingu ^^ akhirnya muncul juga XD kangen loh author XD hehehe kok tau sih HunHan bakal ada konflik lagi? pasti nyolong baca di netbook author yaa? Hayooo ngaku XD**), dreamers girl, TENALPOXE, bby selu, xoxo, wulan, pandarkn (**soalnya author pengen buat citra Kkamjong yang lain XD dia kan gak selalu mesum ^^ *high-5 sama Kai***), milkpanda_1012, yoo ara, tweety_airy, Guest, Krisho lover, SiDer Tobat (**eonni belum ada suaranya nih? Bosen, eoh? *pundung***), kookiekyu, deerlohan, mamamiaoZumi, tao-ghel, DoBiSaranghae, mel, onkey shipper, Lalala Kkamjong (**astungkara deh ada yang suka banget sama momen ini soalnya ada beberapa yg kecewa gada HunHan *author pundung***), Dini Kusuma, Sera, meidy, IndiraSatya1 (**wkwkwkwk suksma yaakk XD ini comeback-nya cepet karena mau bantu eomma mejejaitan buat galungan kuningan XD jadi bakal ditinggal agak lama chingu ^^ chingu hindu juga gak? Kalo ya, rahajeng galungan kuningan juga, ne ^^**), Amortentia Chan (**deket gor gunung agung mah rumah author, chingu ^^ main, ne kapan2 XD tak suguhin teh sama EXO deh XD GS? Selain ini ada juga kok **ANATA SHIKA MIENAI** ^^ udah cek kan? ^^**), SummerSehun, Kiela Yue (**ini dia HunHan nyusul engaged ^^ tapi nikahnya masih lama ya ^^ bakal ada beberapa konflik lagi soalnya ^^**), babyryou, mitahunhan, xldeer, KaiLuFan, Milky Andromeda, XiaoLutan (**ini HunHan udah nyusul chingu ^^**), dewicloudsddangko, putchanC, jiy, tarry_24792, K-PopCouple1, Panda XOXO, xiaolu odult (**aduh, mian ne? aduuhhh. Ini HunHan-nya chingu~~ maaf yaa~~~ *bows***), channie_92, cho fikyu, DoBiDoo, Akuadalah, Kim Hye Hwa-ssi, Kim HyeKa (**astungkara yaa ^^ soalnya mau hari raya ini XD jadi mau hiatus dulu kayaknya ^^**), harimau_lawas, Byun Baekshin, Guest II, Lee Dong Hwa (**nice to see ya again there, chingu ^^ yee ini juga mah author nulisnya masih belajar XD belum hebat kayak sunbae yang lain ^^ gomapta ne udah review ^^ *bow***), jiy, kickalfin, Majey Jannah 97 (**hehehe khamsahamnidaaa~~ *bow* chanbaeknya ditunggu dulu, ya ^^ yang sabar disayang chanbaek ^^**), DDMMWW, laibel, Vulpex Lagopus1401 (**khamsahamnida ne ^^ chingu suka KaiSoo atau HunHan? ^^**), bby reindeer, Niiraa (**uwaahh, jinjjayo? Aduuhh senengnya dibilang ramah dan baik XD padahal kan ini cerewet namany XD mkasih yaa udah baca dan review ^^ stay reviewing yak ^^**), ****RZHH 261220**** (**ini lanjutannya, happy reading, Chingu ^^**), Eunra Lau (**ani, ani, gwaenchana ^^ udah dibaca dan direview aja udah seneng bangeett XD mianhae, kyaknya ada miskom deh, maksud author itu edisi spesial berikutnya itu SuLay, tapi ada HunHan-nya dulu baru ntar nongol deh tuh SuLay setelah bbrpa chap HunHan ^^, gitu chingu ^^**), Riannipitri (**ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ happy reading ^^**), Dyodo Hyung (**ini baru engaged, chingu ^^ tunggu ya sampe nikahnya ^^**), **

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Ini comeback spesial repackage(?) hehehe XD soalnya beberapa hari lagi author baka sibuk untuk ngurus galungan dan kuningan. Bantu eomma buat sarana prasarana XD juga banyak tugas English yang menumpuk *timpuk guru English* baru aja dia nyuruh buat explanation (yg belum dikerjain sama sekali), eh tadi dia masuk ngasih tugas LAGI public speech alias PIDATO! Ya ampun, T(L)uhaaaaannnn~~~ bisa pecah ini kepalaaaaaaa *sceaming* jadi, author harus konsen ke sana dulu. Sabar, ne? ^^ *bow*

Oh, ya masalah dengan Tao dan Baekhyun. Itu sebenernya masalah sama sahabat author. Dia suka banget sama Tao dan kita bertengkar gitu. Author sedih kita bertengkar jadi setiap liat Tao author jadi sedih gaketulungan karena inget masa2 dulu *melodramatis* jadi susah banget nulis Tao tapi nggak inget sama sahabat author itu~~ mian ne? kalau Baekkie ada konflik yg hampir mirip juga. Sebenernya gada hubungannya sama mereka secara personal, tapi namanya feeling penulis gabisa dipaksa. Jadi fans TaoRis dan ChanBaek dimohon dg sangat pengertiannya buat author yaa gamungkin gadibuatin, pasti dibuatin kok TaoRis dan ChanBaek, udah ada kok ini rancang kasar untuk spesial chapternya, tapi nyari feel yang susah. Miaaan~~~ *deep bow*

Karena ada yg tanya tentang ini di beberapa FF yg udah complete, jadi author jawab di sini. Semoga yg bertanya baca ^^

Name: (nama asli gak usah kali, ya? XD) **Eclaire Oh**

[**ECLAIRE** dalam bahasa Prancis artinya 'terang' dan nama author dalam bahasa daerah Bali juga berarti terang ^^ (**IndiraSatya1** sama **Amortentia Chan** pasti tau deh XD jangan bilang ne ^^ eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu** sama eonni **Milkhunhan-Yuri** juga jangan yaa XD rahasia tuh XD) dan pake marga **OH **karena author cinta mampus sama Sehun XD]

Age: 17 tahun as well ^^ ada yg mikir author anak kuliahan ya? X3

Grade: XII IPB/ BAHASA ^^

School: SMAN ** Amlapura [itu di Karangasem, Bali, FYI ^^]

Gender: Female, of course I am! XD

Favorite Boyband: EXO, UKISS, BEAST, NU'EST dan masih banyak; habis halaman klo tulis satu2 XD ^^

Ada yg komen minta author nulis novel dan _sebenernya_ nih, author memang udah nulis novel *digebukin* hehe tapi novel author bukan fanfic sama sekali gada EXO-nya secuil pun XD novelnya udah terbit di Jogja dan Bali ^^ author sebenernya gaenak bilangnya, kesannya sombong banget udah nulis novel padahal toh juga masih belajar ini nulisnya dari sunbae sekalian di sini *deep bow*

As always,

Review, please~~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaa~~

PS. Ini bukan berarti FF ini akan segera tamat ^^ masih banyak konflik yg author siapin buat HunHan ^^ *ditimpuk bakiak* XD

.


	14. Summer's Sunshine

Chapter 13:

_Summer's Sunshine_

[**T**]

.

_Luhan menoleh dan kembali, tangisnya meledak dalam serangan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Karena di bawah sana, di atas danau buatan yang berkilauan ada ratusan lilin kecil yang menyala membentuk sebuah kalimat:_

_XI LUHAN, VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER?_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

Luhan menggeliat saat sinar matahari menyeruak dari tirai yang lalai ditutupnya semalam karena lelah luar biasa setelah pemotretan. Dia menoleh ke ranjang di sisinya dan menemukan Sehun tertidur telungkup. Wajahnya kusut, sama seperti rambutnya sementara pakaiannya masih lengkap terpasang. Bahkan dia masih memakai sepatunya. Luhan menghela napas dan bangkit terduduk dan mengguncangkan ranjang. Sebagai pasangan yang sama-sama sibuk, Luhan jarang menemukan Sehun di rumah. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Komunikasi mereka sejauh ini hanya ponsel dan beberapa kali pesan singkat juga email. Tidak ada yang lebih.

Luhan mendesah saat menyadari _makeup_ yang masih menempel di wajahnya serta rambutnya yang kusut masih dibubuhi _hair spray_. Memutuskan untuk mengurus Sehun lebih dulu, Luhan melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki Sehun lalu mengangkatnya agar tidur lebih lurus di ranjang sebelum membuka jas, manset, serta _caravat-_nya. Setelahnya, barulah Luhan melangkah ke _dressing table_-nya dan mulai mengurus wajahnya yang merepotkan.

Luhan menuang cairan _cleanser_ ke atas kapas dan mulai mengusap-usapkannya di seputar wajahnya. Menghapus _foundation_, bedak, _blush on_, serta _eye shadow_ yang ditumpuk di wajahnya semalaman. Dia juga menghapus _eyeliner_ yang membuat bulu matanya lengket sebelum menyisiri rambutnya dengan halus; berusaha menguraikan semua simpul kusut rambutnya. Setelah beres dengan wajahnya, Luhan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Berendam adalah hal yang menyenangkan saat dirinya lelah. Jadi, Luhan membuka kran dan membubuhkan garam mandi sebelum melepas pakaiannya dan mencelupkan diri. Air terasa dingin dan menyenangkan; Luhan menggosok-gosokkan _shower puff_ lembut ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mendesah senang saat efeknya mulai terasa. Saraf-saraf dan otot-ototnya terasa melemas dan rileks.

Ketukan ringkas terdengar di pintu kamar mandinya dan Luhan tersenyum. "Masuklah," katanya dari bilik _bathtub_.

Dari balik kaca yang buram oleh air, Luhan melihat Sehun memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah terseok. Membereskan dirinya sambil membuka bajunya untuk mandi.

"Kau baik?" tanya Luhan sambil menyikat jemari kakinya dengan saksama.

"Baik, kurasa," balas Sehun serak. Luhan mendengar suara dengung mesin cukur dan aroma _aftershave_ yang menguar ke dalam bilik mandi.

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa untuk sarapan?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengurai rambutnya untuk mencucinya di bawah _shower_.

"_Sandwich_?" sahut Sehun mengamati wajahnya di cermin sebelum memasuki bilik _shower_ di sebelah bilik _bathtub_ Luhan. "Atau kau. Yang mana saja yang lebih cepat,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan sampo. "Tampang seperti mayat hidup begitu masih saja menantangku," katanya tertawa ceria saat Sehun menghidupkan _shower_.

Satu hal aneh tentang Sehun yang diketahui Luhan semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, lelaki itu suka sekali mandi air hangat. Walaupun musim sudah berganti menjadi musim yang lebih hangat, Sehun tetap mempertahankan kebiasaannya. Katanya air hangat membuatnya bangun. Dan sekarang, saat Sehun mandi, kotak _shower_ jadi berembun. Luhan hanya bisa melihat samar-samar lekuk pahatan sempurna tubuh Sehun yang menakjubkan.

"Aku masih bisa melakukannya walaupun aku baru saja habis melakukan perjalanan kilat ke dunia bawah," Sehun menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri sambil membersit.

"Kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu sebelum memakanku," Luhan berdiri dan meraih handuknya; membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dengan handuk sebelum beranjak keluar dari bilik _bathtub_ dan menuju cermin di dekat wastafel. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Rasanya menyenangkan setelah mandi dan membereskan tubuh. Dia meraih beberapa _tube_ yang digunakan Sehun tadi dan memasukkannya ke kotak di sisi cermin. Dia menjepit ketat handuknya saat Sehun keluar sambil bersin. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum. Sehun terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat; membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan dan menciumnya dengan intim. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, jadi kau aman dariku," gumamnya teredam.

Luhan tertawa rendah. "Syukurlah," katanya menepuk rambut Sehun lembut. "Aku prihatin pada pekerjaanmu, Sayangku," dia tersenyum ke cermin dan Sehun membalasnya dari refleksi itu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan turun dan meraih tangan Luhan; menaikkannya dan mensejajarkannya di wajah mereka. Menatap cincin yang terbuat dari jaring-jaring platina pipih hingga membentuk cincin yang dibubuhi sebuah jalinan jaring-jaring halus tipis lain membentuk bunga dengan lima kelopak.

_Amethyst, Diamond, Onyx, Ruby,_ dan _Emerald_…

"_I adore you_…" bisik Sehun mencium punggung tangan Luhan lalu mencium setiap ujung jemarinya hingga Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Kupikir kau sungguh-sungguh membuangnya," gumam Luhan sementara Sehun mengeksplorasi lehernya dengan ciuman panas dan menggoda.

Setelah terkejut melihat tulisan di atas air, Luhan menyadari hal lain. Bahwa cincin yang dilempar Sehun adalah cincin palsu. Cincinnya yang asli berada di saku dalam jasnya. Dan setelah Luhan menangis terisak-isak, Sehun berlutut dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan.

Sehun mengecup tulang selangkanya dengan lembut sebelum menegakkan diri dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "Bersiaplah," katanya.

Luhan menoleh dan berjinjit untuk mencium Sehun; Sehun merunduk untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Ciuman mereka tidak pernah jauh dari kata _menakjubkan_. Bagaimana bibir Sehun terasa begitu benar di bibirnya, Luhan tidak pernah tahu cara untuk menjelaskannya. Tangannya terangkat naik dan mengalungkannya di leher Sehun; mencoba menarik Sehun lebih dekat lagi.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara melenguh serak sebelum menekankan telapak tangannya di punggung Luhan. Mendesak tubuh mereka untuk saling menyatu. Sehun berdecak dan mundur. Setengah buta, Luhan mencari-cari Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh dada Sehun yang berlekuk maskulin dan mengeluarkan suara merengek yang menggemaskan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup sudut bibirnya ringan. "Kau bisa pingsan nanti," gumamnya lembut dan memberikan satu ciuman mantap ke bibir Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya memberengut; bibirnya mengerucut dengan imut. "Kau tidak asyik," katanya.

"Sangat asyik seandainya aku benar," balas Sehun mulus lalu tertawa saat Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki pergi keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

Hari pertama musim panas, dan Xiumin merasa begitu bersemangat. Dia punya banyak sekali kegiatan yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Chen. Tapi, sebelum itu dia harus membuat sarapan. Memutuskan bahwa telur, roti bakar, serta _bacon_ akan memenuhi kebutuhan energi pagi Chen, Xiumin menuang minyak ke atas penggorengan dan mengeluarkan _bacon_ beku dari kulkas. Chen belum bergerak. Nyawanya belum kembali.

Kemarin dia, Sehun, serta Kai terbang bolak-balik ke Washington D.C. menemani Kris untuk mengurus beberapa model yang bertingkah. Penerbangan malam, walaupun itu di kelas bisnis dengan kursi lebar serta pelayanan maksimal, tetap saja melelahkan. Kemarin Xiumin mendengar pintunya diketuk pada pukul setengah tiga pagi dan Chen nyaris saja menimpanya di depan pintu karena lelah sekembalinya dari bandara.

Desisan akrab serta aroma _bacon_ menguar dari penggorengan dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk membuka jendela di dekat kompor agar Chen tidak terbangun. Kekasihnya berhak mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan cekatan Xiumin memasukkan dua roti ke dalam _toaster_ dan menyalakannya, menunggu sampai roti itu matang, Xiumin mengangkat _bacon_ dan menuang telur.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Xiumin beranjak ke kamar dan melongok ke dalam. Melihat Chen masih terlelap, Xiumin memutuskan untuk menyimpan makanan Chen sampai namja itu memutuskan untuk bangun sendiri.

Xiumin meraih majalah sambil mengunyah roti dan duduk di sofa; baru saja akan mulai membaca saat dering telepon terdengar. Xiumin meletakkan majalahnya dan meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo, apartemen Kim Jongdae," sapanya.

"_Kau melupakan satu hal, Xiumin_," balas suara dari seberang. "_'Apartemen Kim Jongdae _dan_ Kim Minseok_,'"

Xiumin memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara itu. "Halo juga, Luhannie," balasnya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Luhan tertawa. "_Halo, Xiuminnie_," balas gadis itu mulus. "_Hari ini aku tidak ada pemotretan dan aku berencana mengajak si Pengantin Baru untuk keluar berbelanja_,"

"Ada apa? Apakah si Pengantin Baru sudah hamil?" balas XIumin tersenyum lebar. Mereka mulai memanggil Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan kata '_pengantin baru_', beberapa hari belakangan kemarin Kyungsoo sempat ngambek karena panggilan itu membuat dia malu.

"_Sayangnya belum_," Luhan terdengar mengeluh. "_Aku baru saja selesai membuatkan Sehun sarapan,_"

_Wah, Sehun sudah bangun_? "Dia sudah sadar? Chen masih teler," sahut Xiumin takjub.

"_Jika_ _aku membiarkannya tidur lebih dari jam delapan, dia akan pusing_," kata Luhan menjelaskan. "_Kau mungkin seharusnya sudah membangunkan Chen, Xiuxiu. Nanti dia pusing,_"

Xiumin mengangkat wajah; melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat televisi dan mendesah. Benar juga. "Kurasa kau benar," kata Xiumin akhirnya dan mendesah. "Kurasa aku akan membangunkannya sebelum sarapannya dingin,"

Luhan tertawa ceria. "_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau ikut berbelanja_?"

Xiumin berhenti sebelum menutup telepon. "Berbelanja? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita cari?"

"_Produk bayi_,"

"Produk bayi? Katamu si Pengantin Baru belum hamil. Lalu untuk siapa semua itu? Untukmu?"

"_Ani, ani, aku belum hamil juga. Walaupun kelihatannya Sehun memimpikan itu—apa_?" tiba-tiba suara Luhan terdengar lebih keras. Dia tertawa renyah sementara dengung jawaban terdengar dari jauh; suara Sehun. "_Kau memang memimpikan itu semalam! Oh Xunhan, Oh Xunhan… Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya, ya_?"

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu dan tawa ceria Luhan. "Oh Xunhan?" tanyanya.

"_Ide bodoh Sehun. Aku belum hamil dan dia sudah optimis memberikan nama,_"

Xiumin tertawa. "Katakan padanya, dia harus menikahimu dulu sebelum itu,"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Jadi," Xiumin tersenyum. "Jika alat-alat bayi itu bukan untukmu atau si Pengantin Baru, untuk siapa?"

"_Ah, semenjak kau tinggal bersama Chen kau jadi kurang pergaulan begini, Minseok._"

"Tidak perlu menghina, Oh Luhan. Katakan saja,"

"_Itu untuk Yixing-ahjumma_!"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"APA?"

"Kopimu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun langsung bergegas menyeka kopi yang luruh di bibirnya dan kembali menatap Luhan, Xiumin, serta Kyungsoo di hadapannya yang baru saja memberitahunya bahwa Yixing hamil.

Akhirnya. Setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun selalu sedih setiap memikirkannya. Betapa orang sebaik Yixing belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Dan sekarang Zhang Yixing hamil!

Betapa hebatnya!

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh-nyentuh beberapa kali sebelum menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. "Dia mengirimiku ini semalam," dia tersenyum. "Tapi itu saat aku sedang pemotretan sehingga dalam perjalanan pulang aku baru memeriksa MMS-nya."

Baekhyun menerima ponsel itu dan menatapnya. Foto _test pack_ kehamilan dengan dua garis merah yang menjadi fokus utama gosip mereka hari ini. Dan kalimat yang mengikutinya adalah; "_Kabar gembira hari ini untukmu, Sayang. Kau akan jadi tante_,"

"Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengembalikan ponsel Luhan. "Apa yang akan kita berikan untuk ibu baru ini?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Aku ingin mendesaikan beberapa gaun mungil," Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Jika_ dia perempuan," balas Kyungsoo membuat Luhan langsung lemas. "Bagaimana jika dia lelaki?"

"Aku akan membuatkannya pakaian pangeran!" balas Luhan lagi.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo berpandangan dan bertukar senyuman tidak berdaya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mendesainkan dia beberapa pakaian bayi imut? Sarung tangan? Baju kodok?" usul Baekhyun. "Lelaki dan perempuan memakai baju kodok,"

Luhan langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya bertukar _high-five_.

"Bisakah kita menjauh dari pembicaraan hadiah-hadiah mahal?" Kyungsoo mendesah. "Yixing-_eonni_ tidak suka barang mahal,"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "_Jinjja_?" tanya keduanya berbarengan dan membuat Xiumin terkikik.

"Oh Xunhan mungkin suka, Lulu," balas Xiumin lalu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Oh Xunhan?" sambar Kyungsoo. "_Nuguseyo_?"

Luhan mendelik pada Xiumin. "_Terima kasih banyak_, Minseok," katanya setengah menggeram.

Xiumin terbahak-bahak. "Itu nama calon pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh," dia memekik saat tangan Luhan mendarat di pahanya dan melancarkan cubitan.

"Kau… _hamil_?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan; setengah menjerit.

Luhan langsung merona. "Ani, ani!" pekiknya. "Aku belum hamil!" dia mendelik pada Xiumin yang tertawa di sebelahnya. "Itu hanya nama kosong yang diberikan Sehun pada bakal anak kami! Kau, Minseok!"

Xiumin masih tertawa ceria setelah berhasil mengolok-olok Luhan sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menenangkan diri.

Mereka berempat duduk di restoran kecil di dekat supermarket. Suara lalu-lintas padat Los Angeles terdengar. Suara klakson panjang menyebalkan, suara derum, aroma pembakaran. Tapi itulah bagian dari LA. Jiwa tempat itu. Mereka mengelilingi meja yang terisi seloyang _pizza_ serta empat gelas minuman. Bergosip sebelum memutuskan untuk membeli apa dan diserahkan untuk Yixing.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersikukuh dengan baju kodoknya.

"Kurasa aku akan membelikannya parsel produk bayi yang kulihat kemarin saja," putus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Tunggu, kurasa itu artinya hanya aku saja yang belum punya ide," gerutu Xiumin. Dia mendesah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya; berpikir keras. "Menurutmu anak kecil itu nantinya akan suka kolam karet?"

"Tentu," balas Luhan melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya. "Tapi hadiahmu akan menunggu sangat lama untuk digunakan,"

Xiumin mengangkat bahu. "Aku lebih suka membelikan sesuatu untuk masa depannya," dia tersenyum lebar; puas menemukan hadiah yang akan digunakan anak itu hingga dewasa.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai belanja? Kita harus menemui Amy jam sebelas, kan?"

Luhan ikut memandang jam tangannya. "Benar juga," katanya meraih tas tangannya. "_Kajja_," ajaknya.

Keempat gadis itu beranjak dan menuju supermarket raksasa di sebelah restoran mereka untuk berbelanja di bawah terik matahari musim panas.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"_Hold on, Sehun! A call from your parents_!"

"Oke," balas Sehun meraih telepon dan menekan tombol _answer_. "_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Sehunna_, _naega neomu bogoshipeo_,"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara itu. "_Eomma_," balasnya. "_Jinjja bogoshipta. _Bagaimana kabar, _Eomma_?"

"_Baik, Sehunna. Kau sudah terlalu lama pergi dan tidak berkeinginan sedikit pun untuk pulang, ya? Aku dengar dari Jongdae kau sudah punya tunangan dan aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum juga mengenalkannya pada kedua orangtuamu yang sudah tua ini_."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Maaf, _Eomma_. Tunanganku sedikit sibuk dan kami sedang berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk pulang ke Korea. Mungkin libur musim panas ini,"

"_Kau sebaiknya menepati janjimu atau berakhir menjadi menu makan siang kami, Oh Sehun_."

Sehun meringis geli mendengarnya. "_Eomma_ masih jutek ternyata. Apakah _Appa_ ada di sana?"

"_Appa-mu masih di kantor. Dia menyebalkan. Persis kau_."

"Senang sekali mengetahui ada persamaan kecil antara aku dan _Appa_,"

"_Oh, terserahlah. Kau harus memberiku kabar tanggal kepulanganmu ke Korea. Aku harus memasak. Dan dari mana tunanganmu? Amerika_?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar antusiasme ibunya tentang tunangannya. "Dia dari China, _Eomma_." Katanya. "Cantik luar biasa. Rambut dan kulitnya keemasan."

"_China? Yah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari resep makanan China. Apakah dia suka bebek? Ayam_?"

"Dia akan makan apa saja," balas Sehun tersenyum mendengar ibunya; ibunya jelas akan mengabaikan penggambaran fisik karena ibu Sehun lebih melihat hati dan sikap alih-alih wajah.

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menjajal kemampuanku membuat _duck curry with pao,"

"Selamat bereksperimen, _Eomma_," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jangan sampai dapur hancur, _ne_?"

"_Sekali lagi, Oh Sehun, kau harus meneleponku sebelum berangkat. Dan perlukah kuingatkan bahwa kau satu-satunya anggota keluarga Oh yang selalu menghancurkan dapurku_?"

Sehun terbahak mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu, _Eomma_."

"_Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja_. _Pay-pay, Chagiya. Saranghae_,"

"_Nado saranghae, Eomma_,"

Sehun meletakkan gagang telepon dan tersenyum. Dia menekan serentetan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Bahkan setiap dia menyentuh tombol telepon, nomor inlah yang pertama kali diketikannya dengan lancar. Dia menempelkan gagang di telinganya sebelum memutar kursinya hingga menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya. Menatap langit musim panas yang cerah ceria.

"_Ya, Sehunnie_?"

"_Baby deer_," balas Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara dengung ramai dari seberang. "Kau sedang di supermarket?"

"_Ya_." Balas Luhan ceria. "_Aku bersama dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin. Kami sedang mencari hadiah untuk Yixing-ahjumma_!"

"Yixing? Bukankah dia baru saja hamil?"

"_Yay_!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membelikan hadiahnya sekarang?"

"_Karena aku ingin_,"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku baru dengar alasan seperti itu," dia lalu mendesah dan menumpangkan kakinya ke atas meja penuh buku di dekat jendela. "_Baby deer_, _Eomma_ baru saja menelepon,"

"_Tunggu_!" seru Luhan seketika setelah mendengar nama '_Eomma_'.

Sehun menunggu dengan patuh saat teleponnya di-_hold_ lalu dilanjutkan beberapa menit kemudian.

"_Oke, aku sudah di tempat yang sepi. Lanjutkan_,"

"Sepi? Toilet maksudmu?" goda Sehun geli.

"_Ani! Aku sedang di stand yogurt, kau mau? Mereka kelihatannya enak_,"

"Tentu," balas Sehun lancar. "Masalah yang tadi," Sehun berdeham. "_Eomma _ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita ke Korea?"

"_Korea_?" suara Luhan terdengar tersedak sebelum dia berdeham menenangkan diri. "_Sehunnie_," katanya gugup. "_Aku… maksudku, aku… aku belum siap. Aku… demi Tuhan, aku tidak yakin orangtuamu akan… akan, yah, menerimaku. Maksudku…, aku _playboy bunny_ dan adat Timur jelas… maksudku, kau… kau mengerti, kan_?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat panjang gugup Luhan. "Sayangku," bisiknya lembut. "_Eomma_ tidak akan protes bahkan jika kau memiliki mata tiga dan berkaki lima. _Kau_lah orang yang kuinginkan. _And I'll fight and risk everything to win ya_,"

"_I-if you said so…_" gumam Luhan; Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa tunangannya saat ini. Mengenggam ponselnya dengan kikuk dan wajah pucat pasi oleh ketegangan.

"Kau memesona, _baby deer_. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan _Eomma_ akan melupakan semua dosa-dosamu." Tambah Sehun lembut.

"_Of course she is. Karena sebagian besar dosaku kulakukan bersama putra semata wayangnya_," sela Luhan mulus membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Benar sekali, _baby deer_." Sehun tersenyum lebar; tersentak saat pintunya terketuk. Dia memutar kursi dan menemukan sekretarisnya mengacungkan dokumen. Sehun mengangguk. "_Hey, talk ya later at home_?"

"_Talk ya later_," balas Luhan setuju. "_Jaga matamu. Jika aku dengar satu sata berita nyeleneh tentangmu, kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada identitas kelelakianmu_."

"Bisa diperdebatkan, _baby deer_," balas Sehun tersenyum saat sekretarisnya meletakkan map penuh tulisan di hadapannya. "_Siapa_ yang paling membutuhkan_nya_. Itu saja. Pikirkan itu baik-baik sambil menyesap yogurt dan kutunggu jawabanmu di rumah,"

"_YA!_ _Kau musang sialan_!" Sehun tertawa mendengar protes Luhan dan bergegas menutup telepon sebelum tunangannya memutuskan untuk menghabisinya lewat telepon.

"_Your cheerful fiancée, Sehun_." Komentar sekretarisnya tersenyum.

"_She'll become a bride next spring_," Sehun balas tersenyum sambil menelaah dokumen di hadapannya.

"_Whoa, that's really a good news_!" sekretarisnya tertawa. "_You'll be a very lucky groom with it_,"

Sehun menandatangani beberapa berkas sebelum menyerahkannya kembali ke sekretarisnya. "_I am a lucky guy_," katanya diplomatis dan sekretarisnya tertawa.

"_Yes, you are. Then let me see your face when Kris take you to fly with him to Venice_," balas sekretarisnya sambil membereskan dan mengecek berkas itu.

"_Venice? He doesn't fucking tell me_!" Sehun menatap sekretarisnya kaget. "_Seriously? We'll fly up to Venice_?"

"_Yes, you are. With Kai and also Chen. Don't they tell you? We take some different setting for your fiancée. She got first ranking from our reader, Kris planning to keep the contract longer_,"

"_And you should tell me the fucking date of that flight_," balas Sehun. "_Because my mom called me and she wanted me to bring my fiancée to Korea_,"

Sekretarisnya mengangkat bahu. "_IDK_," balasnya. "_Why you don't press your #1 speed dial then talk with Kris instead_?"

Sehun mengerang. "_Sometimes I forgot how bossy our Kris was_," gerutunya meraih gagang telepon dan menekan tombol satu untuk menyambungkannya kepada Kris di ruangannya.

"_God bless you, Sehun_," sekretarisnya tertawa renyah sebelum melangkah keluar. "_Believe me, you'll need it_,"

"_Yes, I need it too much_," gerutu Sehun lalu mendesah saat telepon diangkat. "Halo, Kris-_hyung_," sapanya dengan bahasa Korea.

"_Ah, bahasa itu. Artinya ada protes keras darimu. Kutunggu itu, Sehun_." Balas Kris dari seberang.

"Benarkah kita akan terbang ke Venice?" Sehun memberengut ke laptopnya yang mulai menyala. Sistem _Apple_-nya bergerak perlahan dan nyaris anggun.

"_Ya, dan aku tidak suka kata 'tidak'_," sahut Kris telak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aku harus terbang ke Korea untuk keluargaku membawa Luhan dan kuharap perjalanan itu masih lama," gerutu Sehun mencari-cari artikel yang baru setengah dibacanya.

"_Terbang saja_," Kris bergerak mencari sesuatu; keresak ributnya terdengar melalui sambungan. "_Kita akan ke sana dua bulan lagi. Sebelum Halloween_,"

"_Oh, sounds good_!" seru Sehun seketika melupakan artikelnya.

"_I am kind, aren't I_?"

"_Not at all_," balas Sehun seketika. "Tapi aku senang jika perjalanan itu memang ditunda,"

"_Bukan ditunda, Sehun, tapi direncanakan dengan matang_," sahut Kris setengah menggerutu.

"_Whatev_," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "_Hey, I send my works_,"

"_Great. Someone should work when the others not_,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menekan tombol _send_ ke email Kris. "_Check your account now_,"

"_That's what I do for one hour, Oh Sehun_."

Sekali lagi, Sehun tersenyum lebar. "_Enjoy your jobs, Kris-ge_," godanya.

"_One word again, Oh Sehun, I swear I'll slap you mouth up with my shoes_,"

Sehun terbahak.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"_Oh, Honey_! _I adore these clothes_!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya setelah menggambar desain baju kodok yang diinginkannya. Baju itu simpel dengan detail telapak kaki kucing yang menggemaskan. Luhan meminta Amy menggunakan kain nyaman untuk baju ini karena akan digunakan oleh bayi. Kainnya harus halus di tubuh sehingga saat susu yang sedang diminumnya meleleh, Yixing bisa langsung bergegas menyekanya dengan baju ini.

Amy selalu senang saat Luhan datang membawa seabrek ide karena gadis itu benar-benar faham tentang mode. Dan cocok sekali menjadi seorang model seterkenal sekarang. Kemarin Amy melihat parfum Channel no. 27 yang diiklankan Luhan di _Cosmopolitan_.

Dan jangan lupakan _print-ad _raksasa di gedung beberapa blok dari sini, wajah Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun sewarna plum itu.

"Jadi, aku mau baju ini selesai… mungkin, besok? Lusa?" Luhan menatap Amy; selalu yakin temannya itu bisa memenuhi pesanannya dengan cepat dan sempurna.

"Lusa," balas Amy tersenyum. "Menjahitnya perlu usaha jika kau ingin semua ini dikerjakan tangan-tangan penjahit Prancis itu,"

"Apa bedanya penjahit Prancis dengan penjahit Amerika, demi Tuhan," sela Baekhyun yang mulai bosan menunggu; sejak tadi memaikan sehelai pita sutera yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang cokelat.

"Penjahit Prancis menyelesaikan ini," Amy menarik sehelai kain sampel dan menyerahkannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Jahitan rumit yang tidak mudah terurai dan rapi, plus jahitan _tangan_,"

Alis Baekhyun langsung terangkat mendengarnya; dia menatap Amy takjub sementara Kyungsoo langsung meraih kain itu. Mengamati jahitannya yang halus dan rapi luar biasa.

"Jadi, jahitan ini jelas akan nyaman digunakan oleh bayi 0-5 tahun yang sedang rewel," Amy tersenyum menjelaskan beberapa garis besar jahitan itu dan _kenapa_ itu membuat bayi-bayi merasa nyaman. "Orang Prancis tidak suka memboroskan benang sehingga mereka selalu melakukannya dengan baik,"

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengarkan Amy mendongeng tentang jahitan Prancis, Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap ponselnya yang mati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Sehun ingin aku ikut dengannya ke Korea untuk menemui orangtuanya," balas Luhan setengah letih; dia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Xiumin lagi; bingung pada kata-kata Luhan. "Bukankah itu sudah sewajarnya? Kau sudah menerima lamarannya, jadi ini saatnya kau mengenal keluarganya, kan?"

Luhan memainkan cabikan sutera merah jambu cantik yang cocok sekali dengan kulitnya sambil melamun; memandang ke jalanan penuh di luar sana serta acara syuting di gedung di seberang mereka. "Entahlah. Aku hanya… gugup? Aku takut mereka tahu bahwa aku seorang _Playboy Bunny_ dan adat mereka tidak menerima itu,"

"Kau selalu saja meributkan itu,"

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin saat mendengar nada suara temannya dan Xiumin terlihat kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya," tegas Xiumin. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Mengeluh tentang pekerjaanmu menjadi seorang model, mengeluh saat melihat foto tidak senonohmu di majalah _Playboy_, mengeluh, mengeluh, dan _mengeluh_. Lalu bolehkah aku bertanya? _Kenapa_ kau mengambil risiko itu jika kau akhirnya hanya akan _mengeluh_?"

Luhan terpana mendengar kata-kata Xiumin; dia hanya bisa menatap gadis semanis kembang gula di hadapannya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kau menerimanya karena mencintai Sehun, oke," mulai Xiumin lagi. "Dan kau selalu mengatakan _itu_ pada Sehun dan kenapa kau tidak coba untuk mengatakannya pada _dirimu_ sendiri? Kau hanya model majalah, demi Tuhan! Bukannya pelacur! Dengan cara semacam ini kau malah meragukan dirimu sendiri. Meragukan segenap risiko yang sudah kauambil. Jika memang kau akan selalu melakukan ini, lupakan semuanya! Kembalilah ke China dan jadilah Xi Luhan yang menuruti apa saja kata orangtuanya. Bakar semua kontrak kerjamu. Jujur saja, kau sudah menikmati popularitasmu sekarang, kan? Maka, _nikmatilah_! Sekali lagi, menjadi model bukanlah dosa, Lulu! Kecuali kau mengacungkan parang ke arah Kris dan menebas lehernya hingga putus, _itu_ baru dosa besar."

"Permisi, apakah kalian baru saja menyebut nama kekasihku?"

Xiumin dan Luhan tersentak dengan suara kesiap kecil dan menoleh. Menemukan Tao berdiri di ambang pintu dengan _summer dress_ berwarna hijau zambrud yang sangat cocok dengan keseluruhan auranya. Rambut panjangnya dibentuk menjadi gelombang berantakan yang modis. Dia tersenyum dan melangkah masuk; sepatu _boots_ Prada-nya mengeluarkan suara ketukan yang nyaman di lantai.

"Halo, Tao-ku sayang," sapa Amy dari seberang ruangan. "Kau bisa meminta Alyson mengambilkan gaunmu dulu, kan? Aku agak sibuk,"

"Tentu," balas Tao kalem dan mendekati Xiumin dan Luhan. "Apakah ada masalah dengan sikap _bossy_ kekasihku?" dia tersenyum ramah.

Xiumin terlihat malu karena sudah terlalu kelewatan dalam memberi contoh. "A-_aniya_, maafkan aku," dia meringis. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ah, sudahlah," sela Tao cepat. "Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar kekasihku dijadikan contoh kekejamkan," dia tertawa ringan lalu menoleh saat seorang gadis cantik berambut kemerahan datang membawa kantung garmen baju ke arahnya. "Letakkan di sana, Aly, aku akan melihatnya sebentar lagi," katanya ramah.

Luhan melirik Xiumin sejenak sebelum meringis. "Aku tidak tahu kau juga menggunakan rancangan Amy," katanya memulai pembicaraan.

Tao tersenyum. "Kau mungkin tidak terlalu memerhatikan gaunku," dia menyentuh sebuah mawar buatan tangan di bagian _bustier_ gaunnya; lambang Amy. Yang baru diperhatikan Luhan _sekarang_; saat Tao menunjukkannya.

Benar, Luhan tidak pernah mengamati gaun Tao karena dia selalu bertemu Tao dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di lokasi pemotretan majalah _Playboy_ dan juga karena Luhan selalu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aura zambrud Tao yang menakjubkan.

Tao meraih kantung garmennya dan mengeluarkan gaun malam panjang yang mewah sekali. Dengan belahan di bagian kaki hingga ke pangkal paha serta bagian punggung yang terbuka. "Aku harus menyiapkan gaun untuk pemotretan _Cocktail Ladies_ di Venice," gumamnya sambil mengamati gaun itu; mencari cacat.

"_Cocktail Ladies_?" ulang Luhan bingung.

Tao menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, kita akan dilambangkan menjadi anggur. Dan seingatku kau adalah _Moonshine_. Satu tegukan adalah nyawamu atau semacamnya," kata Tao membelai gaunnya yang gelap.

"Maaf, _aku_?" tanya Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," Tao menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Aku adalah _Silver Bullet_, apakah Kai belum memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa?" Luhan merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak tahu masalah pemotretan _Cocktail Ladies_ itu.

Tao tersenyum dan membiarkan Alyson membantunya mencoba gaun itu. "Kita akan terbang ke Venice, Italia akhir Oktober ini, Sayangku."

.

TBC ^^

.

**Special Thanks to**:

Sejujurnya, author udah gak ada tenaga lagi XD tapi SEMANGAT waktu baca semua review yang masuk ^^

_**YOU, GUYS MY REVIEWERS, ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I LOVE Y'ALL WITH ALL MY HEART! *SPREADING AIR KISS***_

Eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (hehehe demi apa ya eon? Ya demi Sehun~ *dicubit ampe nangis* ^/^ eh di depan pintu studio ada wolfhound tuh *tunjuk sehun* ntar digigit. Saeng takut~~ :3 akang suho kan sekali ngegocek langsung gol XD *dijitak suho* lamarannya dapet inspirasi habis dengerin Two Moons eon XD makasih sama suara imut nan seksinya sehun ne :3 hehehe kebetulan aja itu wisata kulinernya XD soalnya semuanya ibu2(?) begeneh XD masak sarapan tiap pagi~~ XD), **Yo Yong** (author 17 tahun as well, chingu ^^ hehe mungkin karena author suka baca novel terjemahan gitu kali, ya? Jadi ngaruh sama gaya author ^^ tapi ini juga masih belajar sama sunbae2 semua di FFN ^^ astungkara, aduh pujiannya bikin mimisan XD gomapta ne?), **bby selu **(hehehe yah gitu deh chingu, bisa di Korea/Venice tapi gak jahat2 amat kok ^^ soalnya belum kepikiran *nah loh?* hehehe ^^V), **naranari** (sehun udah marry sama author nih chingu, gimana dong? Tunggu cerai dulu ya? *dicubit luhan* hehehe luhan emang sempurna kok ^^ imut, kiyut, unyu2 maksimal pokoknya XD hehe author juga penulis baru kok ^^ baru sebulan kali ini gabung dg FFn ^^ selamat membaca yaa ^^), **luhanphobia** (Maksudnya ini _takut_ luhan atau _maniak_ luhan nih? :D ah, unik2 ya nama akun FFn di sini ^^ author kaget2 mulu bacanya XD makasih ne pujiannya *nutup muka* iya gak apa lah, chingu, follow ya XD *maksa* udah dibaca aja author udah seneng banget, apalagi disempatin review XD tetep baca dan review, ne? ^^ salam kenal juga ne, chingu *bow* ^^), **Aileen Xiao** (ini udah so sweet belum? XD aduh author bukan orang romantis nih XD semoga chapter ini sama romantisnya XD maunya konflik mulai pas mereka di Korea/Venice, author belum kebayang *ngaku jujur* *dicubit* XD), **exoddong** (yang sabar yaaa~~ XD taoris-nya mungkin masih lama edisi spesialnya, tapi ntar di Venice bakal banyak momen kok ^^ sabar, ne? ^^), **TENALPOXE** (author mah takut dibilang sombong chingu, makanya gak umbar2 di sini toh juga masih belajar bareng2 nulisnya ^^ masalah Playboy Bunny itu maksudnya gini; model2 yang dipakai sama majalah playboy itu suka dibilang Playboy Bunny jadi judul FF ini mengacu ke Sehun: Luhan itu Playboy Bunny-nya Sehun ^^ gimana? Gak bingung lagi, kan? ^^), **Lalala Kkamjong** (cantiknya gak ketulungan chingu XD author gatau ya, sehun aslinya romantis atau NYUSAHIN *dicubit Sehun* hehe tapi di sini semua seme gak ada yang mesum XD Kkamjong pun tidak XD *high-5 bareng Kai*), **Milkhunhan-Yuri **(hehe di sini juga Kkamjong *Kai: elu apaan sih thor, kkamjong2, berisik tau!* *sembunyi di belakang eomma Kyungsoo* IYA DEH IYA, KAI yang CAKEP luar BIASA *Kai: nah, sounds better* *author: rese dia lama2*, nah di sini pun si Kai ini gak mesum eon ^^ soalnya saeng ini anak baiiikkk~~~ semua seme nanti masuk surga habis main di FF saeng XD, masalah novel baca di author's corner aja ne XD), **luhan deer** (pujiannya alamaaakkk bikin pingsan XD aduh author juga masih belajar chinguu~~ hehe iya, ini happy ending kok ^^ tenang ne? ^^), **hunhun** (magnae selalu punya sisi tersembunyi chingu *peluk sehun* *dicubuit luhan* ^^ mungkin dia emang romantis kalo sama Luhan doing? ^^ who knows? ^^), **mel **(hahaha tumben baca yg review gini, biasanya: 'hari ini baca angst terus, author musti tanggung jawab!' haha syukurlah kalau mood lagi bagus chingu ^^ keep it ya ^^ ini juga belum terlalu konflik kok ^^ happy reading ^^), **tarry24792 **(author panggilnya eonni, ya? ^^ soalnya ini banyak yg protes sambil bawa garu *alat buat ngumpulin jerami* sama obor maksa author buat HunHan engaged nih *reader: boong! Orang kita bawa gergaji kayu kok!* tapi nikahnya *according to Sehun* next spring ya ^^ sabaaarrr~~~ ^^), **jiy** (idenya terbesit waktu author lagi dengerin Two Moons, hayo makasihnya ke suara imut2nya sehun yaa XD satu benda yang dibutuhin lay itu ya… _test pack _ XD dia nyuruh suho beliin _test pack_, chingu XD), **LAB27** (aaahhh enggak jahat kok chingu ^^ percaya deh ^^ mereka bakal baik2 aja ^^ tenaaaanngg~~ ^^), **Oh Luhan **(hehehe gak apa, orang yg nulis juga merona2 XD aduh syukurlah kalau suka sama karakter mereka ^^ author kadang gak terlalu bisa buat genreswitch ^^ author udah diabetes nih gara2 mikirin sehun XD), **tyas rahunhan** (aduh pujiannya maakk'ee XD makasih yaaaa~~~ *bow* ini udah update lagi; termasuk cepet gak? :3 semoga suka ne? ^^ author juga cinta chingu karena udah review XD), **Lee Dong Hwa **(AMBULANCE IS HERE TO GET YA, CHINGU! Hahaayy~~ *dijitak* :3 ya ampun chingu ini pujiannya selalu bikin author maluuu *tiidaaaakkkkhhhh* XS am just an ordinary author, same like y'all am here to learn how to be a good writer with all my sunbae and nothing special really don't be jealous jebal~~ author gak enak ati nih~~ of course you also HAVE write a good story; that's why I read your stories XD), **Byun Baekshin **(aih cincinnya kagak dibuang chingu XD ada kok penjelasannya di atas ^^ makasih yaa pujiannya cetar badai banget XD malu nih author XD and yep! Yixing's pregnant! :3 akang suho tokcer soalnya XD *dijitak suho*), **Dyodo Hyung** (ini dia next chap spesial buat chingu~~~ ^^ happy reading, ne ^^), **Majey Jannah 97 **(biasa ajaaa mah author ini XD pujiannyaaaa~ alamak malu ^/^ tentang novel baca di author's corner ne? ^^), **Niiraa** (masuk kok, ini juga masuk ^^ ini dia lanjutannya, enjoy ne? ^^), **younlaycious88 **(baru engaged chingu ^^ nikahnya masih jauh XD sabar, ne? XD *digetok*), **shinjishinyuki **(aaahh yokatta deh kalau suka XD iya kebetulan salah satu materi bahasa asing author di sekolah itu bahasa Prancis ^^ tapi belum lancar2 amat kok XD masih belajar juga ^^), **HyunRa **(ini lanjutannyaaaa~~ happy reading yaa ^^), **Eunra Lau **(chap 13 itu edisi repackage chingu XD ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ shipper-nya sulay ya? ^^ edisi spesial Sulaynya coming soon loh, ditunggu ya ^^), **XiaoLutan** (kenapa musang? XD Nah, nyadar gak kalo Sehun itu mirip sama Tom 'Draco Malfoy' Felton? Apalagi waktu gaya rambutnya belah tengah warna putih. Kalau nyadar, ya udah itu aja alasannya XD *digergaji jadi sepuluh* karena Sehun mirip My Darling Draco yang ketampanan musangnya bikin author melting, jadi Sehun diumapain jadi musang deh ^^ relevan, gak sih? *Sehun+Draco: KAGAAAAAAKKKK~!* hehe gitu chingu ^^), **xiaolu odult** (aduh tenang aja chingu, konfliknya gak jahat kok ^^ soalnya cerita tanpa konflik ya hambar dong ^^ tenang aja ne ^^ klo konfliknya jahat, cubit author nih boleh ^^), **meidi96 **(kok sama ya? Saeng juga ileran n mimisan nih~~ XD tenang aja eonni, konfliknya gak jahat kok ^^ tenaaaangg~), **Rara Jung** (oh, boleeeee bole boleeee XD *nawarin kepala sehun* silakan2 XD hehehe iya dia kan emang cakep dan unyu2 maksimal chingu~~ :3 makanya aku fall deeply badly in love sama diaaa~~ u.u), **RirinSekarini **(salahin lagu Two Moons yg kasih ide itu yaa XD hehehe author nulis chap 13 ful sambil dengerin Two Moons ^^), **Kiela Yue** (kebetulan di kelas Bahasa itu diajarin 4 bahasa; Indonesia, Inggris, Jepang, dan Prancis ^^ kebetulan juga author suka banget belajar bahasa Eropa ^^ luhan emang indah dari sononya~~ *liatin luhan mupeng* jadi author lebih2in dikiiiitt aja udah luar biasa XD konfliknya kalem kok ^^ tenang aja ^^ aduh author ini biasa aja kok~~ makasih banget chingu udh muji gitu ^/^ aaaaa malu X3 masalah novel ada di author's corner ^^), **exindira** (oh saeng ganti nama ya? XD pantes eon cariin gak nemu2 XD iya eon juga baru aja dpt waktu luang nulis; tangan luka2 kena semat habis mejejaitan XD tapi hepi mau main2 besok; yay! Manis galungaaann~~ XD), **Dini Kusuma** (akting doing kok chingu XD supaya Luhan panik XD hehehe jahat ya sehun-nya? *sehun: perathaan yang nulith ini FF elu deh thor* ini lanjutannyaa~~ ^^), **harimaulawas** (aduh ini dia pertanyaan yg bikin author bingung; author cuma minta tolong, bisa ya chingu kasih contoh kalimatnya? Supaya author bisa perbaiki ^^ soalnya author kan gak bisa nemuin salah author sendiri ^^ makasih kritiknya yaa~~ ^^ *bows*), **jettaome** (hahahaha jinjja? XD tua muda gak masalah XD yg penting hepi! XD *cekikikan bareng channie* masalah sma temen udah gak bisa baikan lagi, chingu~~ uda terlanjur hancur lebur~~ *pundung*), **mitahunhan** (aih gak bisa faster lagi chingu XD soalnya tugas udah mrah2 nih gak diambil XD tapi tenang aja, pasti comeback(?) kok ^^ cuma ada jarak waktunya aja ^^ sabar, ne? dimohon pengertiannya yg sangat~~), **XiuBy Panda Tao **(gomaptaaaaaa~~~ *bow* ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (aiigooo~~ caramu ngomong, saay~ XD bikin kangen pacar XD *plaakk* pacar eon anak dps tuh XD setiap saeng review, eon jdi kangen dia XD ditunggu yaa XD).

Ya ampun XD BANYAK bangeeettt~~~ sampe nyaris frustasi jawabnya XD tapi author SENENG banget yg review banyaaaakkk~~~ makasih yaaaaa~~ *tebar kue* ^^ nyaris aja setengah ketinggalan, untung liat ke page 3-4 XD *elus dada* ^/^

GAK ada yang ketinggalan, kan? D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! *lambai2* ^^

Author seneng banget, yang review FF ini makin banyak dan sekarang udah tembus 300 reviews XD aduuuhhh seneeeennggg~~ mungkin bisa tembus 1000? :3 hehehe mupeng banget deh XD

Ini chapter 13 (kalau liat di navigasi, ini chapter 14 ^^) dan Yixing udah hamil. Request dari beberapa reviewers yang minta Yixing hamil ^^ mungkin edisi spesial SuLay-nya pas Yixing melahirkan, kali, ya? XD nah Tao baru muncul lagi nih; si Nona Glamour tingkat tinggi yang bikin author ngeces sendiri bayanginnya XD kalau aja Tao beneran cewek, dia pasti jadi se-fabulous ini XD cocok bersanding dengan Kris yang sama tingkat ke-fabulous-annya XD

Konfliknya mungkin belum keliatan, ya? ^^ tapi tenang aja, sesuatu bakal terjadi di Venice *ketawa jahat* *dijitak*

Udah deh, author gak banyak bacot XD

Oh, ya, judul novel author, yah? Eumm~~~ harus ya di jawab? *reader: IYALAH! Gila lo!* tapi author malu nyebutin novel gak terkenal gitu di sini XD terkenalnya cuma di Bali dan Jogja aja XD jadi kalau ada yang berminat dan kebetulan berdomisili di Bali atau Jogja, PM aja ne? XD ntar author kasih judulnya. Tapi kalau ada yang dari luar kedua provinsi itu dan berminat *seriusan ya XD* PM juga boleh. Ntar kita adakan transaksi *apalah bahasa gue XD*

At last, enjoy this FF and…

Review, please~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun* ^^

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	15. Meet the Parents!

Chapter 14:

_Meet the Parents!_

.

"_Maaf, aku?" tanya Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ya," Tao menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Aku adalah Silver Bullet, apakah Kai belum memberitahumu?"_

"_Memberitahu apa?" Luhan merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak tahu masalah pemotretan Cocktail Ladies itu._

_Tao tersenyum dan membiarkan Alyson membantunya mencoba gaun itu. "Kita akan terbang ke Venice, Italia akhir Oktober ini, Sayangku."_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"Luhan, diamlah,"

Luhan mendelik pada tunangannya yang sedang membaca koran di kursi tunggu keberangkatan di bandara. Luhan mencengkram paspor serta tiket milik mereka berdua erat-erat seolah benda itu akan menguap jika Luhan tidak mengenggamnya dengan erat. Mereka sedang menunggu pesawat mereka. Pesawat itu baru saja mendarat dari Korea beberapa jam lalu dan pilotnya duduk beberapa kursi dari Luhan, menikmati kopi sambil menunggu saatnya harus berangkat lagi. Pilotnya jelas orang Asia dari segi matanya yang sipit dan kulitnya yang putih.

Sementara tunangannya yang tampan sedang menelaah isi koran sambil menyesap _Americano_ yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Luhan bersumpah dia bisa melihat aliran kopi yang menjalar di leher namja itu saat dia menelan. Kulit Sehun terlalu putih hingga Luhan harus selalu menimang-nimang dengan keras sebelum memutuskan untuk memberinya satu-dua _kiss mark_ karena semua orang pasti bisa melihatnya berkat albino itu.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan mengancingkan kemeja Sehun yang terbuka. "Aku benci saat kau melakukan ini," gerutunya sambil mengancingkannya dengan serius.

Sehun menunduk dari korannya ke tangan mungil Luhan yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. "Kenapa memangnya?" balasnya kalem.

Luhan mendelik padanya dan Sehun tersenyum. Dia melipat korannya lalu meraih Luhan hingga bersandar di bahunya yang hangat.

"Kau, gadis mungil overprotektif yang menggemaskan," gumamnya di rambut Luhan dengan mata terpejam seolah aroma rambut Luhan adalah oksigennya. "Rusa mungilku yang cantik, kau pasti takut sekali pada perjalanan ini,"

"Bukan perjalanannya," benar, Luhan tidak takut jika harus terbang selama lebih dari tujuh jam di pesawat menuju Korea, tapi dia takut saat harus bertemu ibu Sehun. _Orangtua_ Sehun.

"Lalu apa? Orangtuaku?" tambah Sehun membelai rambutnya dengan gerakan yang selalu disukai Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu takut, ibuku pasti akan menyukaimu,"

Luhan menghela napas. "Itu menurut_mu_," balasnya meremas bagian depan kemeja Sehun sampai kusut.

Sehun meraih tangannya dan meremasnya. "Sayangku, Jiwaku," bisiknya menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut lalu mengusapnya. "Walaupun mereka mengatakan tidak, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Selama ini aku sudah melakukan terlalu banyak hal kotor. Berbohong, berdosa, curang, dan hanya kaulah hal murni yang kuinginkan di dunia ini…"

Luhan merona dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. "Aku percaya padamu…," bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Bagus, karena aku juga percaya padamu. Jadi, jangan pernah ingin melompat dari pesawat saat kita mengudara,"

Luhan tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau mesinnya meledak? Aku juga tidak boleh melompat?" tanyanya.

"Melompatlah setelah aku memelukmu," balas Sehun mulus; penuh percaya diri hingga Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Dasar kau bajingan egois besar kepala," katanya tertawa ceria dan Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Pengumuman terdengar; dalam bahasa Italia, lalu Prancis, dan setelahnya bahasa Inggris. Sehun berdiri dan meraih Luhan bersamanya. Mereka berjalan bersama kerumunan orang yang memasuki pintu _boarding_ menuju pesawat mereka yang mendengung. Petugas imigrasi mengecek paspor mereka sebelum membiarkan mereka masuk; Luhan merasa perutnya mencelos.

Burung raksasa baja di hadapannya akan membawanya menuju orangtua Sehun. Inilah babak penentuannya. Luhan sudah menundukkan Sehun dan apakah dia bisa menundukkan orangtua Sehun juga? Luhan benar-benar pesimis. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun; mencari keberanian yang tidak banyak. Sehun mengusap punggung tangannya lembut dengan ibu jari, menyemangatinya.

Kabin pesawat terasa menyenangkan. Sejuk, wangi, bersih, dan resik. Sehun membimbing Luhan memasuki kabin dan duduk di kursi mereka. Tepat seperti apa yang disukai Luhan. Persis di belakang kokpit. Kursinya lebar dan nyaman, ada pramugari cantik yang tersenyum pada Luhan setiap mata mereka bertemu. Menawarkan bantuan, makanan, atau selimut. Dan Luhan senang atas itu.

"Kau suka kursinya?" tanya Sehun setelah memosisikan kursinya dengan nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah naik kelas bisnis," akunya berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "Setelah kita mengudara kau akan tahu rasanya." Dia melirik bagian atas tempat duduk Luhan untuk memberitahunya.

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersiul takjub. Ada WiFi! Di pesawat ada WiFi! Menakjubkan! Luhan mendongak dan mengecek panel-panel yang tersedia. Selain tombol pemanggil pramugari, AC, lampu, serta sabuk pengaman. Luhan menemukan sebuah benda mekajubkan lain. Dia bisa menonton flim yang disukainya di sini. Apakah mereka punya Paranormal Activity 4?

"Pesawatnya terlalu menakjubkan," bisik Luhan mendesah saat kapten pilot meminta mereka mengencangkan sabuk pengaman untuk _landing_.

Sehun membantu Luhan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya di pinggangnya yang mungil sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau membayangkan penerbangan 7 jam ini akan membuatmu bosan. Jadi, kelas bisnis akan selalu membuatmu mencintai perjalanan udara," dia melepaskan tangannya dari sabuk pengaman Luhan. "Apakah terlalu ketat?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menyentuh sabuknya. "Sempurna," katanya lalu bersandar; menoleh ke jendela yang memberikannya pemandangan landasan pacu yang panjang dan berfatamorgana karena panas.

Tangan Sehun meremas tangannya di sandaran kursi. "Kau tegang?" bisiknya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan menerbangkan pesawatnya sendiri jika itu yang kaukhawatirkan," Sehun menatapnya cemas.

"_Ani_," gumam Luhan. "Aku tidak takut naik pesawat," ralatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Sehun menatapnya kosong sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Oh, demi Tuhan, Luhan-ku," dia menjulurkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Luhan lembut. "Ibuku akan mencintaimu. Memujamu seperti aku memujamu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri,"

_Yang mana? Xi Luhan yang dulu bekerja di Starbucks atau Xi Luhan yang baru saja menandatangani kontrak senilai enam digit dengan Hermés?_

"Bagian dirimu yang kucintai," bisik Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. "_Dirimu_ sendiri, Oh Luhan…,"

Luhan menatapnya sementara pramugari berbaris di lorong dan mulai mencontohkan gerakan penyelamatan. Menggunakan pelampung, kantung udara, dan lain-lain. Untung saja Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memakai salah satu Prada-nya hari ini sehingga dia tidak perlu panik melepas sepatu berhak tinggi saat pesawat mendarat darurat.

Luhan mulai paranoid.

_Lagi_.

Sehun berbaring nyaman di kursinya setelah pesawat terbang beberapa derajat. Perut Luhan mencelos lagi dan ini bukan karena tekanan udara sama sekali. Setelah tiga kali menambah ketinggian, akhirnya mereka terbang stabil menuju Korea. Lampu sabuk pengaman mati, dan Luhan melonggarkan sabuknya yang terasa mencengkram perutnya. Dia menoleh ke Sehun yang mulai mengeluarkan korannya lagi dengan kalem.

"Kau mau menonton sesuatu atau mendengarkan musik?" tawar Sehun sambil melipat korannya. "Kau bisa memanggil pramugari,"

Luhan menggeleng dan memilih mencoba WiFi-nya dengan _tablet_ Sehun setelah menyalakan _flight mode_. Koneksinya sedikit aneh, tapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia mengecek surelnya dan menemukan _banyak_ sekali email yang harus diurus. Luhan mengirimkan Kyungsoo email, berharap gadis itu bisa menghandel beberapa email serta kontrak yang harus ditinjau.

Awal kehidupannya menjadi seorang model yang sangat terkenal.

Begitu surelnya dikatakan terkirim, terdengar suara denting lembut dari belakang kursi Luhan, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan otomatis menoleh.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah pekikan tidak terkontrol yang membuat dua pramugari langsung menghampiri mereka. Karena pasangan yang duduk tepat di belakang Sehun-Luhan adalah Kai-Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

Paris, Prancis

_Summer_…

.

Semua model tahu bahwa surga belanja yang paling megah di kawasan ini adalah Faubourg St. Honoré. Jalanan itu lebar, luas, dan panjang. Penuh dengan butik-butik yang menawarkan barang-barang berkelas. Prada, Gucci, Channel, Louis Vuitton, Victoria Secret, Hermés, Nanette Lepore, On Aura Tout Vu, Elie Saab, bahkan Jimmy Choo.

Jadi di sinilah Tao sekarang menjejakkan kakinya, di salah satu butik Hermés yang dinobatkan menjadi koleksinya untuk musim ini. Butik itu ramai dengan gadis-gadis Prancis sempurna dengan rambut pirang yang cantik serta aura percaya diri yang tinggi. Mereka bicara dengan salah satu bahasa Eropa membingungkan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi; beberapa kata membuat Tao tersenyum dan beberapa lainnya membuatnya mendesah. Seperti saat mereka menyebutkan salah satu nama temannya.

"Sylv-_ain_,"

Saat bibir mereka menyebut '_ain_' kedengarannya seperti ratapan dalam kesedihan. Seksi dan begitu menakjubkan. Tao menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan tubuh namja tinggi sedang berdiri di trotoar; mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya sementara dia sedang menelepon dengan serius. Tao tersenyum dan memberi tanda pada sopirnya untuk membawa belanjaannya ke mobil mereka beberapa blok dari sini. Enam _goodie-bag_ yang sangat murah hati dari kekasihnya.

Satu Prada, dua Gucci, satu Dolce and Gabbana, satu Victoria Secret, dan satu _wedges_ terbaru Nanette Lepore membuat Tao terasa melayang. Tao bisa saja membayar sendiri jika saja kekasihnya yang otoriter, _bossy_, dan terkadang menyebalkan itu tidak dengan seenaknya menarik _MasterCard_ Tao dan menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri di setiap kasir yang didatangi Tao.

Tao mendorong pintu kaca ganda dengan tulisan transparan _Hermés_ dan memasuki ruangan yang sejuk dan harum _silica gel_ mewah dan kulit asli. Dia membuka _oversize sunglasses_-nya dan terpaku pada gambar raksasa di tengah ruangan. Perlahan senyumannya terkembang saat satu pelayan menghampirinya; jenis gadis Prancis yang umum ditemukan. Berambut pirang, bertubuh mungil, wajah sedikit berbintik keemasan, dan sangat sempurna dalam _pronoun_-nya.

Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri seorang bintang. "_Bienvenue, Mademoiselle_." _Selamat datang, Nona_.

Tao tersenyum pada gambar raksasa itu dan melambai ringan pada pelayan di sisinya sebelum menoleh ke pintu masuk. Ke arah pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil menyimpan ponselnya dan mengernyit oleh aroma _silica gel_ dan kulit asli di toko perempuan itu.

"_Gege_," panggilnya saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membeli toko ini sekalian? Itu lebih praktis," tawar Kris kalem sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tao.

Tao tertawa gemericing seperti genta angin. "_Non_," _Tidak_. "Kau harus lihat itu," dia mengendikkan dagu ke gambar raksasa di tengah ruangan dan membuat Kris mendongak dari wajahnya ke sana.

"Oh, wow," Kris tersenyum saat mendapati wajah cantik berambut keemasan balas menatapnya. Terlihat sangat seksi dengan celana panjang _legging_ berenda serta baju model tunik Yunani pendek yang memamerkan dengan pongah bentuk pinggangnya yang tinggi. "Tunangan Sehun akhirnya menemukan jalannya," katanya.

Tao tersenyum sebelum menoleh ke pelayan di sisinya. "Apakah celana itu ada?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Prancis yang halus.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "_Bien sûr, Mademoiselle_," _tentu saja, Nona_. "Anda tertarik?"

Tao mengangguk kalem. "Tentu," balasnya. "Dan apakah model itu baru?" dia mengendikkan kacamatanya yang terlipat ke gambar raksasa Luhan.

"_Oui, Mademoiselle_." _Ya, Nona_. "Dia baru menandatangani kontraknya sekitar dua hari lalu," pelayan itu menoleh ke arah Kris yang mengamati gambar itu. "Apakah pacar Anda tertarik pada model itu?"

Tao tertawa ringan. "Tidak," katanya geli. "Aku hanya… kurasa aku mengenalnya," Tao tersenyum memesona. "Tunjukkan aku celana yang sama dengan yang digunakan model itu,"

"_D'accord, Mademoiselle_," _Baiklah, Nona_.

Pelayan itu bergegas pergi untuk mengambilkan Tao pesanannya sementara Tao menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu sofa bulat nyaman di sana. Kris mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membeli butik ini?" tawar Kris lagi sambil menghirup aroma rambut Tao yang segar dan menggoda.

Tao tertawa tanpa suara. "Kau sudah menawarkan itu setidaknya pada sepuluh butik lain yang kukunjungi. Kau seharusnya melihat wajah pelayan Dolce and Gabbana yang mendengarmu mengatakannya dengan keras," Tao mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit hidungnya.

"Tapi, aku masih bersikukuh menawarkan butik Gucci itu padamu," balas Kris tersenyum memesona. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu memasungku ke Paris setiap bulan. Biarkan mereka membawakanmu barang mereka ke LA,"

Tao memutar duduknya sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Jadi, kau keberatan, begitu?" tanyanya menyentuh bagian atas kemeja Kris yang terbuka dan mencoba merapikannya dengan sia-sia karena kemeja kantun itu tidak mau diam.

"Tidak terlalu," balas Kris. "Jika ini artinya kembali ke Champ-Elysées dan mengunci pintu apartemen rapat-rapat, kurasa aku akan sangat senang menemanimu berbelanja,"

Tao tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Hanya satu cara untuk menundukkan bos majalah Playboy yang telah membuatnya seterkenal sekarang; seks dan gairah. Tao selalu tahu caranya menundukkan Kris. Membuatnya menggerutu mudah tapi membuat Kris bungkam jauh lebih mudah lagi. Tao cenderung suka membuat Kris menggerutu.

Pelayan datang membawakan Tao beberapa potong celana berenda yang disukainya. Tao menoleh dan mengamatinya. Pelayan itu membawakannya lima potong dalam berbagai warna. Hitam, putih, merah muda pastel, biru pastel, juga hijau zambrud yang mewah.

Tao selalu tersenyum saat pelayan membawakannya pakaian dengan warna hijau zambrud. "Biar kutebak," katanya dengan bahasa Prancis yang mendayu-dayu. "Aku cocok dengan warna hijau zambrud?"

Pelayan itu tersipu mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya, _Mademoiselle_, ya. Anda cocok sekali menggunakan warna hijau," dia melirik sopan _summer dress_ selutut Tao yang berwarna toska cantik. Model rok lipit dan bertumpuk yang didesainkan Luhan untuknya beberapa hari lalu.

Kris meraih celana hitam dari tangan pelayan. "Jika kau ingin kuberi nilai keseksian," katanya kalem. "Aku lebih suka hitam,"

"Karena kepalamu hitam," balas Tao lugas. "Aku baru saja membeli piyama sutera hitam Victoria Secret karena_mu_ dan izinkan aku memilih pakaianku sendiri, Wu Yifan," katanya.

"Hitam itu warna gairah," Kris mengembalikan celana itu ke tangan pelayan lalu menguap kecil. "Belilah sebanyak yang kaumau," katanya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan _tablet_-nya.

Pelayan itu mengamati mereka sebelum berbisik ke Tao yang sedang mematut warna di kulitnya yang bening. "Anda pasti sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti dia, _Mademoiselle_," bisiknya mengacu ke kata-kata Kris yang _selalu_ membiarkan Tao membeli _apa pun_ yang diinginkannya.

Dan seingat Tao, _MasterCard_ Kris berlaku _dimana_ saja dan tidak memiliki limit.

"Yah, beberapa kali," balas Tao penuh rahasia sambil tersenyum manis pada pelayan yang balas tersenyum. Lalu dia mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti akan membuat semua pelayan sumringah, "Apakah kalian memiliki benda… _well_, _limited edition_?"

Pelayan itu langsung cerah dan berdiri persis seperti dugaan Tao. "_This way, Mademoiselle_!"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"Kau tahu kata… _cantik_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Tidak, aku hanya tahu kata _tampan_," balasnya membaringkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Namja itu tertawa dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun berguncang. "Baiklah," katanya mengalah. "Kenapa kau hanya tahu kata itu?"

Baekhyun menyusurkan jarinya di ceruk-ceruk ukiran dada Chanyeol yang keras dan beku. Mencoba menemukan jalur yang sesuai dari pembuluh darahnya. Menemukan peta rumit tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya tersesat dalam gairah.

"Karena kau," bisik Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup ringan bibir Chanyeol. "Kau ketampanan sempurna,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau kelinci mungil cerewet," gumamnya di rambut Baekhyun. "Tubuh mungilmu tidak pernah gagal membuatku buta," tangannya bergerak di punggung Baekhyun dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh lembut mendengarnya. "Kau sudah memberitahuku hal itu lebih dari seratus kali dalam satu jam terakhir," balasnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak di tubuhnya sementara namja itu menerawang jauh melewati wajah manis Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Hawa pengap, serta aroma amis khas pasca-bercinta selalu membuat Chanyeol sesak dan ingin menghidupkan penyejuk ruangan untuk sirkulasi. Bukannya bagaimana, aroma itu menunjukkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai dan Chanyeol belum ingin selesai. Tapi ponselnya sudah menjerit sejak tadi memintanya bangun dan bertugas.

Selain bekerja untuk Kris, Chanyeol juga bekerja untuk beberapa majalah lain juga brand-brand terkenal. Dua hari lalu dia bertemu Luhan dalam pemotretan Channel, Tao dalam pemotretan Gucci, dan beberapa model lain yang digunakan Playboy. Jadi, untuk menyempil waktu sedikit saja demi bercinta, Chanyeol butuh usaha yang keras.

"Bisakah kita membanting ponselmu ke lantai?" gerutu Baekhyun saat ponsel Chanyeol tidak nampak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti bergetar ribut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku harus bekerja setelah menyelesaikan satu urusanku dengamu," dia berkedip dan mencium Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelai dada Chanyeol saat ciuman mereka berpisah. "Tidakkah kau ingin mengajakku tinggal bersamamu?" tanyanya.

"Apakah ada bedanya?" sergah Chanyeol lembut. "Aku akan sibuk bekerja dan kau akan mendapati tidak ada bedanya tinggal bersamaku atau sendirian di apartemenmu yang sekarang,"

"Aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas makan malam serta air panas untuk mandimu," gumam Baekhyun. "Kau tidak tahu betapa irinya aku melihat mereka semua…," suara lirih Baekhyun berubah menjadi isakan.

Chanyeol diam melihatnya. Tidak kuasa melakukan apa pun.

"Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menikah. Dan sekarang Luhan akan segera menyusulnya. Xiumin memiliki Chen di apartemennya; bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan namja itu dan hanya kehidupan percintaankulah yang menyedihkan diantara mereka." Lanjut Baekhyun mulai terisak-isak lirih.

Chanyeol membelai punggungnya dan menekankan tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi satu tanpa jarak sama sekali.

"Setiap aku turun untuk pulang aku selalu merasa hampa," isak Baekhyun. "Itu artinya aku harus menjalani hari tanpamu lagi sampai hari Kamis." Dia mengusap air matanya. "Hubungan ini seperti sekolah akhir. Akhir pekan adalah saat untuk bersama pacarmu atau apa? Karena aku lelah, Channie… Aku ingin di sini bersamamu setiap hari walaupun _kau_ tidak ada di rumah tapi _aku_ ingin di sini. Menunggumu…"

"Baekkie," gumam Chanyeol di rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu betapa besar arti 'tinggal satu atap' itu bagi kekasihnya. Chanyeol merasa selama ini dia telah memberikan Baekhyun apa yang diinginkannya. Sebuah komitmen kecil yang menyenangkan. Tidak pernah Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menerima komitmen itu dan menginginkan komitmen yang lebih besar lagi.

"Pertanyaannya bukanlah apakah _kita_ siap," gumam Chanyeol. "Tapi apakah _aku_ siap,"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan terisak di sana.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu dan membayangkanmu sendirian di apartemen ini saat aku bekerja sepanjang malam membuatku sedih," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"Dan apakah tidak sama sedihnya saat aku sendirian di apartemenku? Bedanya hanya jika di sini, aku berada ditempatku seharusnya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara teredam.

Sejenak, mereka tidak bersuara. Detik jam dinding serta suara getar ponsel mendominasi keheningan itu. Tangan Chanyeol terus membelai punggung Baekhyun dan menemukan garis-garis cetakan _bra_ yang digunakannya; menggaruk halus cetakan itu sehingga Baekhyun tenang.

"Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku di sini?" bisik Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin komitmen…" balas Baekhyun. "Aku tidak peduli kau tidak pulang atau bagaimana, yang penting aku berada di tempat _kita_,"

Kata ganti jamak itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup lirih. _Tempat kita_. Betapa indahnya terdengar kata itu. Padahal yang disebutkan adalah apartemen Chanyeol. Apartemen beberapa kamar dari apartemen Sehun-Luhan, beberapa tingkat di atas apartemen Chen-Xiumin dan Kai-Kyungsoo. Apartemen yang dibelinya bersama Sehun, Chen, dan Kai saat mereka baru saja memiliki uang cukup untuk membeli apartemen yang harganya menggila di LA.

Dan sekarang saat Baekhyun menyebut apartemennya sebagai _tempat kita_, Chanyeol merasa apartemennya berubah menjadi surga. Membayangkan tubuh mungil harum dan hangat Baekhyun di sisinya setiap terbangun, menghirup aroma sampo stroberi kekanakan tapi imut yang selalu menguar dari rambut Baekhyun, melihat gadis ini sebelum matanya tertutup… _well_, itu jelas hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Akan kubantu kau membereskan barangmu malam ini," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya intim. "Kita tinggal bersama."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya; takjub sekaligus bahagia. Dia meneteskan air mata lagi dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Terisak di ceruk leher namja itu.

"Di tempat kita," bisik Chanyeol lagi dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"Jadi, apakah bertukar kursi itu legal?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau tahu aku juga sama tidak sukanya dengan pengaturan dadakan ini, _Kkamjong_," balasnya mendelik pada Kai yang sekarang duduk di kursi Luhan sementara tunangannya pindah ke belakang.

Setelah menyadari bahwa Kai-Kyungsoo ada di belakang mereka, Luhan langsung bergegas minta pindah. Mereka sekarang sedang menonton _A Letter from Juliet_ sambil bergosip ceria sementara Sehun harus terdampar bersama Kai.

Sehun berharap malam ini akan mendekap Luhan dalam tidurnya dan dia tidak sudi mendekap Kai walaupun Kai adalah orang terakhir di dunia dan bercinta dengan Kai bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari kiamat sekalipun. Dia mendelik pada Kai yang balas mendelik; agaknya mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

Pramugari membawakan mereka menu makan siang dan Sehun menerimanya. Makanan yang ditawarkan selalu lezat menurut Sehun selama perjalanan bisnisnya tapi masakan Luhan selalu berhasil membuat Sehun kekenyangan. Akhirnya dia memilih stik dengan saus jamur dan _frizzante_—sejenis anggur yang mengeluarkan sensasi meletup di lidah.

Sehun mendengar Luhan memesan omelet dan Kyungsoo memesan spageti.

Makanan pesawat selalu sama. Jika saja dia koki, Sehun pasti merasa masakan ini tidak enak dan banyak kekurangannya. Tapi sebagai orang awam, Sehun sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya memasak di dalam kabin pesawat. Mereka pasti hanya memanaskan makanan yang sudah disediakan di kulkas dan menghantarkannya. Tapi, bagi orang kelaparan seperti Sehun juga, dia bisa menelan piringnya sekalian. Untungnya _frizzante_-nya luar biasa sehingga Sehun merasa lebih baik saat pramugari membereskan bekas makannya dengan kereta dorong.

"Kau mau menonton ini?" tanya Kai menawarkan flimnya.

Sehun menoleh ke layar dan menemukan flim _A Nightmare at Elm Street_ dan memutuskan bahwa flim itu bukanlah flim yang sehat untuk ditonton di dalam pesawat. "_Ani_," desahnya. "Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk bertemu Freud," gerutunya. Dia menebak apa sebenarnya isi kepala sahabatnya yang menonton flim seperti itu di pesawat.

Kai mengangkat bahu dan menonton flimnya dengan _headphone_. Menikmati jalan ceritanya dan terkekeh pada bagian yang seharusnya menyeramkan. Sehun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan beberapa lagu Italia untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dan meminta pramugari untuk memberikannya lagu-lagu Elisa.

Hilang sudah bayangan indahnya duduk bersama Luhan selama tujuh jam perjalanan. Alih-alih dia malah berakhir bersama suami orang. Sehun mendesah dan menutup matanya sambil menikmati musiknya. Suara Elisa yang tinggi dan melengking membuat kepala Sehun ringan.

Entah berapa lama sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh dadanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, _Kkamjong_," gerutu Sehun tanpa melepas penutup matanya yang sejak tadi digunakannya agar tidak terpaksa melempar Kai dengan sepatunya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan Kai," balas suara feminim berbisik lirih.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menarik lepas penutup matanya. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah kabin yang gelap. Semua orang terlelap dengan selimut _quilt_ nyaman berwarna merah di kursinya. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan kibasan warna keemasan rambut Luhan di sisinya.

Luhan mengulurkan selimut. "Kau bisa sakit nanti," katanya tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah setengah berbaring di kursinya yang dibuka menjadi ranjang. Ada penutup kepala yang dijadikan bandana di kepalanya juga _earphone_ mungil yang pasti sedang memainkan lagu kesukaannya.

Sehun menggerakkan lehernya dan menguap; menyadari Luhan ada benarnya. Seorang pramugari bergegas menghampirinya dan membantunya membuka kursi menjadi ranjang.

"Kupikir kau akan bersama Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan," kata Sehun saat dia berbaring berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Kai mengusirku tadi, katanya dia tidak sudi tidur berdua denganmu seperti seorang homoseksual setengah gila," dia terkekeh ceria.

"Tentu saja aku punya standar yang lebih tinggi jika ingin menjadi homoseksual," Sehun memberengut dalam kegelapan.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. "Tentu," katanya lembut. "Dan cobalah untuk tidur, ne?" bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu terlelap saat malaikat mendendangkan lagu surga untukku," bisiknya.

Luhan melepaskan salah satu _earphone_-nya dan memasangkannya di telinga Sehun. Sontak musik _Clair de Lune_ milik Debussy menyerbu pendengaran Sehun. Membuat ototnya rileks dan kepalanya terasa melayang.

"_Jaljayo, Nae Sehunnie_…" adalah kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ingat sebelum dia terlelap.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Lampu-lampu kabin menyala terang dan alunan musik lagu lama Korea terdengar dari _speaker_. Halus dan menyenangkan. Luhan menggeliat dan berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Korea," kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Korea," balas Luhan setengah antusias dan Kyungsoo tersenyum simpati.

"Semangatlah, Lulu. Ibu Sehun pasti menyukaimu," katanya sementara Kai menurunkan tas tangan Kyungsoo dari bagasi kabin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya berjuta-juta kali di bandara, di perjalanan, dan dia tidak juga percaya," balas Sehun membawa tas Luhan di bahunya. Terlihat lucu saat seorang namja setinggi 183 sentimeter membawa tas dengan lambang Louise Vuitton yang memenuhi tas tangan Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun. "Semua perempuan jelas gugup saat harus bertemu dengan kedua calon mertuanya, Sehunna," katanya lembut menerima tasnya dari Kai.

Kai menoleh ke Luhan. "Kau sudah menundukkan Sehun, kan? Ibunya kurang lebih sama dengan Sehun," dukung Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari kursi tengahnya.

Luhan sudah mengatakan hal yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri sejak semalam tapi tidak membantu. Luhan mendesah dan merapikan pakaiannya yang digantinya di toilet tadi; _summer dress_ putih halus yang sedikit tipis dengan kasmir senada. Dia berharap pakaian ini akan membuat ibu Sehun tahu seberapa terhormatnya ia. Bahwa Luhan tidak akan memberikan pengaruh buruk pada anaknya nanti. Dan akan memberikannya Sehun-Sehun mungil yang bermoral walaupun jika dalam urusan ranjang, ayahnya sama sekali tidak bermoral.

"Kau tidak butuh moral di ranjang, Sayangku." Bisik Sehun saat berdiri di belakangnya untuk keluar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ini kesekian kalinya Luhan menggumamkan isi kepalanya di depan Sehun. Tangan namja itu melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping dengan protektif saat menuruni tangga baja menuju pintu _Arrival_ yang berada beberapa meter dari lokasi pesawat.

Sehun mengajaknya ke sana tepat saat tas pertama di _Baggage Claim_ muncul. Kyungsoo dan Kai menyusul mereka. Menunggu tas. Setelah tasnya muncul, Sehun meraihnya dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka berjalan beberapa meter ke bagian imigrasi dan menerima cap kedua di buku paspor Luhan setelah kedatangannya ke LA dari China dan cap kesekian di buku paspor Sehun yang penuh dengan nama-nama bandara yang Luhan tidak kenal.

Dan setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul dan merasakan udaranya yang hangat dan tidak sepanas LA, Luhan merasa perutnya kembali mencelos. Kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea yang akrab dengannya semasa remaja sekarang terdengar seperti mantra penyihir yang siap mengubahnya kapan saja.

Sehun berdiri di sisinya dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya dan menggunakan bahasa ibunya dengan lancar. "_Eomma,_ siapa yang menjemputku di bandara?" tanyanya setengah menggerutu.

Terdengar suara mendengung dari seberang tanda ibu Sehun menjawabnya. Luhan menunggu sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas Hermés besarnya yang berisi pakaian ganti. Jantungnya berdebar kacau balau sementara Sehun bebicara pada ibunya.

"_Eomma_ sudah di depan dan dia berharap kau suka _duck curry with pho_," kata Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng Luhan menuju ruang tunggu penjemput.

Luhan menghela napasnya berkali-kali; saat ini seolah jantungnya berdebar di tenggorokannya. Kupu-kupu berkerumun di perutnya dan menolak untuk berterbangan. Membuat Luhan mual. Asam lambungnya bergolak; mendorong naik dan membuat Luhan limbung.

Luhan ingin mundur kembali. Ingin menaiki pesawat pertama menuju LA dan melupakan semua ini.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Sehun berteriak ceria sambil melambai.

"_EOMMA_!"

_Matilah aku_! pikir Luhan kacau.

Sehun menarik—setengah menyeret—Luhan yang pesimistis ke arah perempuan paruh baya yang terlihat lumayan berada dengan pakaiannya yang mengingatkan Luhan pada ibunya sendiri di China. Mereka mendekat ke perempuan yang menyongsong Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan erat sekali sementara Luhan mundur; mencoba bergabung dengan tembok yang sayangnya berwarna gading sementara Luhan jelas mencolok dengan warna dasar dirinya adalah keemasan. Luhan menunduk dan tangannya mencengkram tali tasnya lebih erat lagi.

Butuh sepuluh menit sampai ibu Sehun melepaskan anaknya dan menoleh ke gadis keemasan yang berdiri jauh dari anaknya. Mencoba bersembunyi padahal rambutnya saja akan mengumumkan dengan lantang dimana dia berada.

Luhan menelan ludah.

"Inikah calon keluarga Oh yang baru? Oh, kau mungkin seharusnya bicara dulu dengan ayahmu sebelum meminang malaikat, Sehun. Itu ilegal. Kau bisa masuk neraka nanti,"

Suara ibu Sehun membuat Luhan mendadak nyaman. Suara sopran tua dan nada suara yang menyenangkan. Sejak lama Luhan membutuhkan nada suara itu dalam hidupnya. Luhan merindukan ibunya di China hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku sudah bicara pada Tuhan, katanya oke." balas Sehun kalem. "_Eomma_, ini tunanganku, Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini ibuku tercinta, perempuan yang menjadikanku ada, Oh Minhae,"

Luhan menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan. Dia memejamkan mata untuk menyiapkan diri dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi ekspresi yang menyambutnya sama sekali bukan ekspresi yang diharapkannya.

Ekspresi bahagia dan ceria Oh Minhae lenyap saat mereka bertemu pandang. Yeoja paruh baya itu berubah pucat pasi dan defensif. Mundur selangkah dari hadapan Luhan dengan goyah.

"KAU—!"

Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia seharusnya mati atau tetap hidup setelah ini…

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Uwaaahhhh *Q* banyak bangeeettt~~~ tapi author tetep bales satu2 kok ^^ *lemesin tulang dan siap2 ngetik sampe keyboard jebol* XD

**black rose** (annyeong chingu ^^ hehe kadar ke-fabulous-annya tao sengaja dibuat biar sama akang kris chingu ^^ author juga sejujurnya paling mnikmati wkt menggambarkan tao, soale doi keren beud sumpah XD menggambarkan pasangan kaya kayak taoris itu menyenangkan~~ ^^), **Kiss Me Kris** (iya gwaenchana chingu ^^ hehehe yaaahh, doi emang model terkenaaaallll XD cakep, berkelas, anggun, keren, pokoknya mantap deh ^^ biar sesuai sama tokoh Kris di sini ^^), **Oh Luhan** (di sepanjang chapter kan HunHan terus yg bercakap2 chingu ^^ ini udah dipertemukan XD penasaran gak kenapa ibunya Sehun kaget? XD *dijitak*), **TENALPOXE** (eh? Iyaya? XD mungkin nanti waktu yixing melahirkan atau kapaan gitu ^^ ntar author usahain semuanya berkumpul buat arisan ne? ^^ *dicubit yixing*), **luhan deer **(ini dia udah update chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **jiy** (korea dulu chingu ^^ baru habis dari korea berangkat ke venice ^^), **ichanyeollie** (ini udah ada momen chanbaek-nya kok ^^ spesial buat chanbaek/baekyeol shipper ^^), **bby selu **(ini dah update chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **dabel17** (gwaenchanaaa~ udah dibaca dan direview aja author udah seneng kok ^^ ini udah lanjut, chingu~~ ^^), **SMKA** (gwaenchanaaa~~ ^^ udah dibaca n direview aja udh seneng ^^ gak peduli di chap berapa chingu baru baca, yg penting skrang udah bca ^^ khamsahamnida ne? ^^ ini udah update ^^), **Lalala Kkamjong** (ini ada momen taorisnya ^^ romantis gak? *Kris: kagaaaakkk* kkkk hbis kris itu bossy-nya gak ketulungan sih, makanya dipake contoh terus *Kris: elu tuh ngajak ribut* XD), **naranari** (iyaa ini dikuatkan kok ^^ tak dongkrak pake kris aja, ne? *Kris: sumpah deh thor, GUE lagi?!* ayooo semangaaattt~~~ ^^ ntar author review kok ^^ ini udah ada taorisnya ^^), Eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (konflik utamanya? Aduh. Saeng juga gatau XD konfliknya lain2 sih per chapter tapi intinya Luhan takut sama kerjaan barunya ini ^^ itu sih kayaknya *Luhan: kok kayaknya sih?* Soalnya yg selalu bkin dia bingung kan kerjaannya skrang. Model telanj*ng XD *Luhan: alah pake sensor segala, semua juga tau kali thor!*), **jettaome** (ini ada taoris momennya XD udah kebayang kan edisi spesialnya gimana? XD duo fabulous ini bercinta~~ *kkkyaaaaa* XD *author lepas kontrol*), **mitahunhan** (iyaa momen hunhan di smtown beijingnya cakep gilaaaa XD *nari2* iya, ini kagak diapa2in kok ^^V gak jahat2 jugaa XD tenaaaaangg~~~ author juga fans gilanya hunhan chingu XD), **RZHH 261220 **(ini lanjutannyaa~~ review, ne? *kwiyomi* :3), **pandarkn** (gwaenchana XD ini next chapternya, happy reading ^^ ada taorisnya juga kok ^^), **Niiraa** (gomapta *bow* ^^ tapi nggak jahat2 amat kok, paling cuma ombak2 kecil ^^ tsunami gak mungkin ^^), **Lee Dong Hwa** (isnt it too much? *hiding face* X3 I'll happy if they said there's many things I wrote unperfectly XD I mean, am not that good XD thanks for review and love this story ^^ I love u thu then XD), **HyunRa** (pemotretan Cocktail Ladies, chingu~~ ^^ tunggu yaa smpe di sana ada apa aja XD itu namanya optimis chingu XD beli barang2 buat masa depan anaknya sulay XD), **zoldyk** (this is the next chapter, chingu ^^ happy reading~~ ^^ thanks to love this story~~ X3), **Yo Yong** (ini lanjutannya chingu XD belum ada jawaban gamblang sih diterima ato nggak XD tunggu chap selanjutnya, ne? :3), **rayindayu** (ahahaha nilai author jelek mah XD tanya tuh guru bindo author XD nulis kan gak perlu aturan, nah pas nulis jawaban kyak nulis FF, gurunya geleng2 XD nilainya jelek deh XD), **meidi96** (konfliknya di korea, eon ^^ bakal ada sumthin antara ibu sehun dan luhan ^^ sabar ne? ^^), **Kim HyeKa** (ini tao-nya udah muncul gak sekelebatan(?) lagi kok XD kurang banyak, kah? ^^), **Byun Baekshin** (ini dia lanjutannya, chingu~~ ^^ happy reading ne ^^), **RirinSekarini** (jinjja? XD iya temen2 juga banyak yg bilang lulu mirip cewek XD jadi enpi gitu liat mukanya yang unyuk2 :3 hunhan emang dari sononya romantis kok, cuma nambah2in dikiiiittt aja, voilaaa~~~ XD ini energinya udah bertambah kok XD), **exindira** (utk chap ini juga sulay gak muncul nih, maaf yaa? Mungkin chap selanjutnya ^^ maaf nee? *bow* manis galungan eon k singaraja saeng ^^ tapi di sana panasnya luar binasa(?) jadi bukannya seneng2 malah lemes -_- tpi lumayan lah smpet main XD), **Eunra Lau** (hehehe ini chanbaek sama taoris nih, kaisoo-nya ditunggu ne? ^^ yg sabaaarrr ^^), **Kiela Yue** (ini berusaha update lama2 tapi gak bisa XD belajar lebih kuat kali ya buat update lama2? *winkwink* XD iya supaya luhan kena serangan jantung aja gitu XD sehun kan emang nakal XD *Sehun: apa?* *author kabur*), **XiaoLutan** (hehe iya Venice itu di Italia, chingu ^^ deket Florence ^^ ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ klo DMS mungkin belakangan ya ^^V), **younlaycious88** (sabar ya XD hamilnya masih lama tuh kayaknya XD iya cheonma XD yixing emang rencananya dihamilkan(?) kok dari awal XD oh ya, author juga baca FF chingu ^^ udah review, masuk gak, ya? Soalnya pake hp dan gak login ^^V), **Rara Jung** (tenang aja, sebanyak dan sekejam apa pun konfliknya, ff ini happy ending kok ^^ author hunhan hardshipper, mana tega bikin sad ending~~ *sehun: itu apa kabar clarity?* *author: kan udah gue bikin happy ending, noh, di sekuelnya cadel!*), **Amortentia Chan** (dia juga suka bilang gitu: "kleee" XD setiap baca komen saeng yg isi 'kle' malah bayangin dia XD kebetulan aja eon tau beberapa hal kecil lah XD iya eon gabilang2 indira kok XD tapi dia pasti liat di sini kali say XD ini ada taoris momennya kok ^^ kangen? Ahaa ntar eon inbox'in nope aja ya? Jarang on soalnya eon ^^), **xiaolu odult** (*pegang pipi* aduuhh jangan tang dong chingu~~ takutlah ini author~~ tenang aja, gak bakal dipisahin ^^ janji! ^^), **nstunggadewi** (aduuhhh mian ya eon? Soalnya banyak yg minta momen per couple jadi ya saeng buatin~~ maaf ya? Tpi ini hunhannya udah smpe overdosis kan ^^ tetep baca n review, ya, eon ^^), **channie92** (ini ada taoris momennya kok ^^ kalo nc tunggu edisi spesialnya ya? ^^ sabaaarrr~~ yg sabar dibeliin Gucci sama akang kris loh XD)

SERIUS ini gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Mentok buat tugas malah bikin chap 14 -_- author bener2 gak ada ide buat bikin tugas English. Topik buat pidato gak dapet2. Aduh. Bakalan selesai nggak, ya? -_- untuk sekarang, nikmati chap ini dulu deh ya ^^

Tumben loh ini author updatenya siang2 XD soalnya tumben selesainya siang XD

Gimana, gimana? Penasaran kaaan kenapa ibunya Sehun sekaget itu liat Luhan? XD kenapa? Kenapaaa? Kenapaaaaa? *timpuk author rame2* XD jawabannya akan dikupas secara tajam di chapter selanjutnya ne XD

Yang minta ChanBaek momen angkat tangaaaaaaan~~~? XD ini dia momennya, maaf yaa agak lama ^^ sekalian juga sama TaoRis-nya ^^ mulai chapter depan kayaknya TaoRis bakal rajin keluar ^^ ChanBaek-nya juga sangat diusahakan ^^ sabar, ne? ^^

Author jadi bingung nih karena ada yg suka momen per couple ada yg nggak. Jadi mungkin sekarang kalau ada momen per couple author selipin hunhan-nya di akhir, ya? Setuju, gak? Biar semua seneng ^^ jujur author jadi gaenak karena ada yg skip the wedding-nya kaisoo~~ *bow* kenapa edisi spesialnya author buat tanpa hunhan sama sekali? Karena author pikir selama ini hunhan udah banyak dapet momen romantis, nyaris seluruh cerita. Jadi author pikir gak apalah sesekali yg lain dpet momen spesial full, tapi ternyata ada beberapa yg gak setuju~ oke, tenang aja ntar author perbaiki ne ^^ mianhae~~ *bow*

Ayo, monggo review-nya nee~~ XD

Makin banyak, makin bagus walaupun itu artinya tangan keselo bales review tapi BAHAGIA banget XD

Review, review~~~~ *bbuing2 bareng Sehun

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	16. Untitled

Chapter 15:

_Untitled…_

.

_Dia memejamkan mata untuk menyiapkan diri dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi ekspresi yang menyambutnya sama sekali bukan ekspresi yang diharapkannya._

_Ekspresi bahagia dan ceria Oh Minhae lenyap saat mereka bertemu pandang. Yeoja paruh baya itu berubah pucat pasi dan defensif. Mundur selangkah dari hadapan Luhan dengan goyah._

"_KAU—!"_

_Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia seharusnya mati atau tetap hidup setelah ini…_

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Sehun bergegas mundur setengah langkah dan melindungi tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya saat melihat ekspresi Minhae. Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara; Luhan meremas bagian belakang pakaian Sehun dengan tangannya dan Sehun menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang terdekat dengan tangannya. Menenangkan. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak dibutuhkan karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah teriakan senang Minhae.

"XI LUHAN!" teriaknya sebelum menghambur maju dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Luhan hingga namja itu terhuyung nyaris terjungkal jatuh. Minhae melempar dirinya ke pelukan Luhan yang terhuyung mundur menerimanya.

"Halo, Ahjumma," balas Luhan tersenyum kecil saat Minhae memeluknya erat-erat. "Ahjumma terlihat baik,"

Minhae menatapnya setelah membuatnya sesak napas karena pelukannya. "Tentu saja aku baik! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya!"

Sehun yang sedang merapikan mantel perjalanannya langsung menoleh. "Maaf, _apa_?" tanyanya menuntut.

Minhae memutar bola matanya, dia sangat mirip Sehun saat melakukannya. "Aku yakin dia tidak ingat padamu. Anak sialan itu," katanya lalu mengamit Luhan menjauh dari Sehun yang seperti baru saja terkena penyakit penyempitan pembuluh darah. "Kau pasti suka masakanku,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ahjumma,"

Kedua gadis itu berjalan cepat keluar dari bandara menuju Ford Fiesta milik Minhae yang terparkir di parkiran beberapa meter dari pintu keluar. Sehun bergegas mengejarnya sambil menyeret kopernya sendiri.

"Eomma!" serunya sambil mengejar Minhae dan Luhan. "Apa maksud Eomma dia teman kecilku?"

Minhae memberinya tatapan menganggu dan berdecak. "Kau harus mengingatnya sendiri," katanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan Luhan. "Apa kabar Yunbi? Xianlie?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Mama dan Papa baik-baik saja," katanya sementara ibu Sehun menariknya ke mobil _hybrid_ mungil berwarna ungu anggur.

"Apakah mereka tahu kau bertunangan dengan Sehun? Aku yakin keterkejutan mereka sama denganku," Minhae tertawa sambil merogoh saku jinsnya dan melempar kunci mobil ke Sehun. "Kau lulus sekolah mengemudi, kan? Jadi, kau yang menyetir,"

Sehun memberengut. "Tidak sebelum Eomma menjelaskan kenapa Eomma mengatakan aku dan Luhan berteman sejak kecil," dia bersedekap dengan Polo Heritage raksasa di dekat kakinya.

Minhae menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu lalu dia melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mengikuti gaya Sehun dengan sempurna. "Baiklah, Nak, kau yang minta kalau begitu. Kita diam di sini sampai sore,"

Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja menelan tulang ayam bulat-bulat mendengarnya lalu kembali memberengut kekanakan. "Baik," balasnya tegas; menyambut ajakan kekanakan ibunya.

"Lelaki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, Oh Sehun," balas ibunya lagi dengan wajah kalem; yakin sekali Sehun akan kalah dalam permainan ini sebentar lagi.

"Memang!" ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri nyaris kekanakan.

Luhan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menepuk keningnya dan berdecak keras-keras melihat tingkah keduanya yang sama persis saat keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Mereka berdiri di tempat sibuk penuh orang lalu-lalang bersama satu koper raksasa yang menganggu, seperti rombongan sirkus yang enggan berpindah. Luhan menoleh ke sana kemari dan tersenyum pasrah pada orang-orang yang menolah. Belum cukup rambut keemasan Luhan seolah mengumumkan dengan lantang dirinya, Sehun bertingkah dengan mogok bergerak di jalur sibuk.

Kedua anggota keluarga Oh itu saling menatap sekitar sepuluh menit penuh sebelum Sehun akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. Dia meraih kunci mobil ibunya dan berjalan menghentak-hentak ke mobil itu. Minhae tersenyum lebar karenanya dan dia memberikan Luhan senyuman persekongkolan yang membuat Luhan lemas.

Sepertinya harinya di Korea akan penuh dengan pisau beterbangan melintasi meja makan.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menyambut ibunya, Do Junmi, yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sederhana di hadapannya. Kai sedang berkutat mengeluarkan koper mereka dari bagasi taksi yang menghantarkan mereka dari Incheon. Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya dengan erat dan mendapatkan ciuman ganda di pipinya sebelum tertawa.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," kata ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Kau belum makan, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Eomma. Kai tidak akan pernah kenyang dengan makanan pesawat," kata Kyungsoo melirik suaminya yang sedang membayar taksi.

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. "Aku sudah membuatkan Kai makanan yang layak," katanya ceria.

Kai menyeret koper mereka mendekat dan tersenyum pada ibu Kyungsoo. Junmi menepuk bahu Kai dan balas tersenyum. "Kau sudah lapar, kan?" tanya Junmi tersenyum lebar.

Kai nyengir mendengarnya. "Ne, Eomma," katanya kalem.

Sembari memasuki rumah, Junmi mengamit putri semata wayangnya. "Aku sangat senang kalian memutuskan untuk berjunkung kemari dulu sebelum ke rumah Kai. Aku sudah sangat takut Kai tidak akan mengembalikan anakku setelah dia menjadi seorang Kim." Celotehnya sambil mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa. "Kau mau sesuatu, Sayang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ani, Eomma. Aku hanya ingin duduk dan mengobrol dengan Eomma. Duduklah," dia meraih tangan Junmi dan mendudukkan ibunya di sisinya.

"Kemana Zelo, Eomma?" tanya Kai sambil duduk di sofa satu dudukan di dekat mereka dan mendesah panjang karena lelah luar biasa setelah penerbangan mereka. Dia memejamkan mata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan lembut.

"Junhong?" balas Junmi. "Entah, katanya tadi akan ke rumah Jungkook untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Riset musik klasik atau apa," Junmi menyentuh keningnya dan menggeleng; gerakan tua lemah yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya yang cantik.

Kai membuka sebelah matanya mendengar nama itu. "Adik Sehun?" tanyanya lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Dunia yang sangat kecil," gumamnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jangan judes begitu," dia menendang kaki Kai pelan. "Rumahnya hanya dua puluh menit menggunakan bus, kau mau mampir?"

Kai memberi Kyungsoo tatapan yang membuat istrinya terkekeh. "Aku baru saja menghabiskan tujuh jam perjalanan udara bersamanya dan aku sedang ingin jauh-jauh dari wajah musang sialannya selama aku di Korea,"

Junmi dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Langsung saja ke kamar, Kai," Junmi tersenyum. "Kau pasti butuh istirahat,"

Kai mengangguk patuh. "Ne, Eomma," dia menguap lebar dan terseok-seok berjalan ke kamarnya, kamar Kyungsoo tepatnya. Kamar itu ditempati Kyungsoo sejak lama. Dari dia kecil hingga remaja dan sebelum mengikuti takdirnya ke LA.

Junmi menatap Kyungsoo dengan lega. "Betapa beruntungnya aku akhirnya melihatmu menikah, Kyungie," katanya membelai rambut panjang ikal Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga bahagia, Eomma." Katanya.

"Syukurlah kau bahagia," Junmi mendesah dan meraih tangan anaknya. "Kau dulu cuma bayi mungilku yang sering menangis setiap malam, mengigiti ayahmu, dan membentak-bentakku saat terlambat menyuapimu bubur, tapi sekarang…. Lihat dirimu, Sayang. Kau sudah begitu memesona,"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada ibunya yang selalu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. "Aku tetap bayi mungil Eomma sampai kapan pun," gumamnya.

Junmi tertawa lirih. "Memang," katanya setuju. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum di dada ibunya. "Khamsahamnida, Eomma. Untuk semuanya…"

"Tentu saja, Kyungie sayangku," balas ibunya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup pipi ibunya lembut. "Saranghae, Eomma,"

"Nado saranghae, nae Kyungsoo…"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

Xiumin bersedekap kesal di atas kasur sementara Chen tengah melepaskan pakaiannya setelah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Seharusnya mereka cuti semenjak beberapa hari lalu, tapi tiba-tiba Kris ingat ada yang harus dikerjakan dan hanya Chen yang tetap di LA sehingga Chen-lah pilihan terakhirnya. Xiumin memberengut saat Chen melemparkan kemejanya ke tumpukan baju di pojok ruangan dan menghela napas lelah.

Xiumin memainkan renda piyama suteranya sementara Chen melepaskan celana _pullover_-nya lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang memberengut.

"Hei," sapa Chen merangkak ke hadapannya dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan di lehernya yang terbuka.

Xiumin masih memberengut. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" balasnya dingin.

Chen tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tahu apa yang kupikirkan di perjalanan?" tanyanya sambil membelai leher Xiumin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dan apa pentingnya untukku mengetahuinya?"

Chen tersenyum misterius. "Aku berharap aku menemukanmu di ranjang dan menghangatkan tubuhku,"

Berhasil. Rona merah muda menjalar di wajah bulat menggemaskan Xiumin saat Chen mengatakannya. Namja itu menjulurkan tubuh dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Xiumin yang hangat dan beraroma selezat madu. Dia bernapas di sana dan merasakan denyutan pembuluh darah Xiumin di bibirnya.

"Maaf aku harus bekerja," gumam Chen sambil membelai punggung Xiumin yang terlapisi sutera tipis.

"Dimaafkan," balas Xiumin menggumam. "Sejujurnya tidak ada alasan untuk marah padamu,"

Chen tertawa lirih sebelum bibirnya menggelincir turun ke bagian renda leher piyama sutera Xiumin yang berbelahan dada rendah. Melukiskan api menyenangkan yang membuat napas Xiumin tersengal. Tangan mungil gadis manis itu mencakar punggung telanjang Chen dengan lemah.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali ke Korea? Untuk berlibur?" tanya Chen di bagian atas dadanya yang terbuka dan selembut kelopak mawar. Harum tubuhnya membuat Chen gila.

Tubuh mungil Xiumin gemetar oleh gairah yang tertangguhkan. "A-aku tidak yakin apa yang kucari di sana," gumamnya parau dan seksi.

Chen mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup kelopak mata Xiumin lembut. "Kau bisa bertemu orangtuaku," gumamnya membelai pipi Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap melewati Chen dengan fokus yang hancur lebur. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke tanah yang hanya akan membuatku hancur…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hancur lagi, Xiumin-ku," Chen mengecup sudut bibir Xiumin yang mungil dan menggemaskan.

Keseluruhan bagian tubuh Xiumin mungil, menggemaskan, dan begitu rapuh. Gadis berambut cokelat madu itu selalu membuat Chen ingin mencubit seluruh tubuhnya hingga gadis itu memekik ribut.

Xiumin gemetar dan Chen memeluknya dengan lembut dan hangat. "Sayang," bisiknya di rambut Xiumin. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuamu?"

"_Molla_…" bisik Xiumin. "Aku tidak ingat lagi…"

Chen mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh rapuh Xiumin. Tulang punggung gadis itu berguncang oleh kesedihan. "Kunjungilah mereka sesekali,"

"Aku belum siap, Chen…"

"Hidup tidak akan pernah menunggu sampai kau siap sebelum mendorongmu jatuh terjerembap, Xiuxiu,"

Tangan Xiumin memeluk pinggang Chen erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chen. Menikmati aroma hangat mirip cerutu Chen di hidungnya. Tangan Chen membelai rambutnya yang terhampar di bantal; menghirup aroma sampo harum yang menguar dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" bisik Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum. "Tentu saja," dia mengangkat wajah Xiumin dan memandang kecantikan murni yang begitu menakjubkan di wajah Xiumin. "Aku ada di sana, tidakkah itu cukup untukmu?"

Xiumin tersenyum lembut. "Cukup, sangat cukup…,"

Chen tersenyum lembut sebelum merunduk dan memberikan Xiumin satu ciuman panjang lembut yang segera berubah menjadi ciuman kasar menuntut yang membuat Xiumin mengerang.

.

.

.

Île Saint-Louis, Prancis

_Summer_…

.

Di antara beberapa pulau kecil yang ada di tengah sungai Seine, Tao selalu menyukai Île Saint-Louis yang jalan masuknya terletak tepat di dekat Notre-Dame. Di jembatannya yang terbuat dari susunan batu rapat dan dijaga patung-patung _gargoyle_, ada seorang pemain biola cerdas yang selalu memainkan lagu-lagu cinta klasik yang mendayu-dayu. Tao punya satu saku mungil tempat dia menyimpan beberapa euro khusus untuk pemain biola itu. Di tengah pulau ada sebuah kolam pancuran batu yang terlihat sudah kuno; ada seorang perempuan tua yang menggunakan pakaian kotor dan merentangkan tangannya yang penuh dengan burung dara abu-abu gemuk menggemaskan. Beberapa turis datang untuk memfotonya dan melemparkan beberapa euro ke kakinya. Tao selalu penasaran bagaimana rupa perempuan itu jika tidak menggunakan pakaian kotor, tertutupi burung dara, dan topi jeraminya yang koyak itu. Apakah dia cantik?

Île Saint-Louis membuat Tao nyaman saat Kris menggandeng tangannya menyusuri jalanan kecil yang penuh sesak. Pulau itu penuh dengan masyarakat yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Tidak ada gedung yang lebih tinggi dari delapan tingkat dan terisi balkon-balkon dari besi tempa yang romantis. Tao berharap dia bisa tinggal di sini setelah menikah dengan Kris nantinya. Menikmati Prancis dari sudut kecil yang warna-warni jelas lebih menyenangkan daripada apartemen mewah mereka di Champ-Elysées. Toh hanya butuh sepuluh menit hingga tiba di Bulevar Saint-Germain yang sibuk.

Seorang perempuan penjual bunga yang mereka lewati mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah merekah sempurna ke arah Tao. Tao tersenyum dan menerimanya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pada perempuan itu.

"Bunga cantik untuk seorang perempuan cantik," balas perempuan itu ramah dan tersenyum senang.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kecantikanmu sudah membuat pulau ini tunduk," godanya sambil berjalan sementara Tao menciumi bunganya yang harum.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menundukkan satu orang," balas Tao tersenyum geli.

Kris tertawa ringan saat melihat tempat tujuan mereka. Salah satu tempat yang tidak akan pernah alpa dikunjungi Tao saat mereka pergi ke Prancis selain Île Saint-Louis adalah kedai teh ini.

La Charlotte de l'Isle.

Kedai itu mungil dan menyenangkan; penuh dengan hiasan cetakan kue perak abad lalu yang memiliki nilai estetika tinggi. Hari ini desain yang muncul di jendela besar kedai itu adalah rumah penyihir yang terbuat dari cokelat serta manisan jeruk. Ada nenek sihir yang berdiri di depan rumah reyot yang bercahaya muram, labu-labu cokelat dengan mata yang terbuat dari permen jeruk sehingga terlihat menyala, halaman yang muram, dan semua itu menakjubkan.

Kris mendorong pintu dan menahannya untuk Tao dan membuat bel kecil di atas pintu berbunyi nyaring mengumumkan kedatangan mereka. Sylvie Langlet, si pemilik kedai yang sudah akrab dengan Tao, langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Ma Chérie, Tao_," sapanya langsung keluar dari _atelier_ mungilnya dan menyambut Tao dalam pelukannya. Aroma teh juga _chocolate chaud_—minuman yang terdiri atas campuran cokelat murni, krim lembut, dan beberapa rempah—menguar dari tubuh mungilnya yang modis. Standar tumit tinggi Tao adalah lima sampai sepuluh senti karena tinggi tubuhnya sudah nyaris seratus delapan puluh lebih, tapi Sylvie, si Gadis Prancis, menggunakan tumit setinggi dua belas senti. Kegemaran gadis Eropa terhadap sepatu tumit tinggi benar-benar sebuah misteri bagi Tao.

"Sylvie," sapa Tao tersenyum; lidahnya menyebutkan nama itu dengan tepat dan indah. "_Ca va bien_?" _Kabarmu baik_?

"_Trés bien_," _Sangat baik_. "Apalagi setelah bertemu denganmu," balas Sylvie ringan dan tersenyum lebar. "_Salut, Kris_," _halo, Kris_. Sylvie menoleh ke Kris yang tengah mengamati hiasan etalasenya.

"Hiasan yang cantik, _Mademoiselle _Langlet," puji Kris tersenyum setelah mengamati hiasan itu.

Sylvie tertawa ringan. "Sebentar lagi _Halloween_, _Monsieur_ Wu, kami ingin memberikan sedikit kesan Amerika pada pulau kecil ini,"

"Amerika?" ulang Tao geli. "Mungkin kau harus mengeceknya dulu, nanti anak-anak bisa mimpi buruk,"

Sylvie melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan seolah masalah itu sudah beres. "Mereka malam ini akan menonton flim-flim _Hollywood_ itu, Tao, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

Tao tertawa lirih mendengarnya sebelum menoleh ke toko _pastry_ mewah di sebelah toko Sylvie. "Kau punya saingan baru?" tanyanya saat duduk di pojok kedai yang ramai itu.

"Tidak terlalu," kata Sylvie. "Kau mau mencoba _macaron_-nya sedikit? Rasanya enak," tawarnya. "Campuran kerak aprikot enak dengan bubuk _pistachio_, juga krim advokat."

"Mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa untuk temanku yang sedang hamil," balas Tao ringan. "Dan sekarang aku butuh _chocolate chaud_-mu, Sylvie," desahnya mendambakan segelas cokelat hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Satu _chocolate chaud_ kalau begitu," Sylvie tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk kekasihmu yang tampan?" katanya tersenyum pada Kris. "Kalian belum bertunangan kan?"

Kris tertawa serak. "Aku kemari untuk mengurus PACS," guraunya membuat Sylvie tersenyum lebar sementara Tao mendesah panjang. "Berikan aku tehmu dan beberapa kue,"

Sylvie mengangguk. "_Attendez une minute, s'il vous plait_," _Tunggulah beberapa menit_. Katanya sebelum berbalik ke _atelier_-nya untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau mau membelikan Yixing _macaron_ dari toko _pastry_ sebelah?" tanya Kris saat Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kurasa Yixing-_jie_ pasti akan suka beberapa makanan manis dari Prancis," kata Tao menekan-nekan ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. "_Allô, Ma Chérie _Luhan," sapanya tersenyum lebar.

Kris mendesah sambil tersenyum. Jika Luhan ada di LA, mereka pasti akan membawa dua kotak terisi selusin _macaron_ untuk Luhan juga Yixing. Dia memandang keluar jendela etalase besar dan mengamati suasana Île Saint-Louis yang menyenangkan. Suara-suara dengkur nyaman burung dara mendominasi. Banyak turis juga penduduk lokal yang berjalan-jalan; beberapa memilih kedai ini untuk beristirahat.

Gerutuan Tao membuat Kris menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menutupinya dengan sehelai tisu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris kalem.

"Luhan sedang di Korea," Tao merengut menggemaskan.

"Mereka berlibur. Mendiskusikan hal-hal sebelum pernikahan," Kris tersenyum. "Yang mengingatkanku alasan kenapa kau menolak memasuki Tiffany and Co. saat kita ada di Faubourg Saint-Honoré,"

Tao mendelik. "Aku suka kejutan, _Gege_, beri aku kejutan tentang cincinnya. Jika _Gege_ mengajakku memilih sendiri cincin pertunangannya, itu malah menunjukkan kualitas _Gege_ yang sama sekali tidak menarik dalam mendesain cincin," balasnya ringan.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kejutan," ulangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kejutan,"

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak ada permata," katanya.

Kris menatapnya bingung. "Tidak ada permata?" ulangnya. "Bolehkah kuingatkan kau? Cincin pertunangan Kyungsoo berisi sebuah diamon, dan cincin Luhan bahkan _lima_ permata, demi Tuhan, kenapa _kau_ tidak mau permata?"

Tao mendesah saat pesanan mereka datang. "Aku sangat tahu kau, Wu Yifan," katanya saat pelayan meletakkan segelas _chocolate chaud_ serta teh di hadapan mereka. "_Gege_ pasti akan membuat cincin polos sederhana dengan permata raksasa yang hanya akan membuatku malu menggunakannya,"

Kris tersenyum bersalah karena idenya ketahuan. "Tapi, siapa yang tidak suka permata?"

Tao menatapnya. "Semua suka permata, _Gege_," katanya sabar. "Tapi jika permatanya 40 karat, _Gege_ hanya akan membuatku malu menggunakannya,"

Kris tertawa lirih mendengarnya; terkadang lupa bahwa walaupun model terkenal, Tao sangatlah rendah diri.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

"Hyung!"

Luhan menoleh dari kesibukannya mengajari Minhae membuat _enchilada_ saat mendengar suara ceria itu. Dia menemukan seorang remaja dengan kulit nyaris sama putihnya dengan Sehun juga jenis wajah imut menggemaskan yang sama; namja itu berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi. Melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan berseru senang.

Luhan langsung tahu bahwa itulah Jungkook yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi. Adik kecil Sehun.

"Jika itu kau, Jungie," Minhae tidak mendongak sedikit pun dari konsentrasinya mengiris ayam tipis-tipis untuk _enchilada_-nya. "Taruh tasmu dengan benar, cuci tangan dan kakimu, dan cobalah bersikap seperti seorang remaja enam belas tahun yang sopan, santun, dan mengerti tata krama,"

Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengarnya apalagi reaksi Jungkook saat mendengarnya persis seperti saat Luhan meminta Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Dasar kakak-beradik.

"Apakah Noona kekasih Sehun-hyung?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mundur saat mendapati wajah imut Jungkook ada di depan wajahnya. Penuh keringat dan debu setelah bermain seharian. Di tangannya ada kotak jus buah yang terbuka; jelas baru saja meminum isinya karena remah-remah jus ada di atas bibirnya.

Minhae mendongak dan berdecak. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu agar jangan berani-berani mengikuti tingkah kakakmu untuk meminum jus langsung dari kartonnya, Oh Jungkook?" katanya mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jungkook yang mengernyit. "Itu jorok,"

"Tapi praktis, Eomma," balas Jungkook khas pemberontakan remaja.

"Kepraktisan mengalahkan sopan santun," gerutu Minhae sambil kembali sibuk ke ayamnya. "Itulah kenapa Roma runtuh,"

Alis Luhan naik sebelah mendengar pidato yang digunakan ibu Sehun dalam menasihati kedua buah hatinya yang bandel. Menggunakan filsafat Roma dalam bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa Oh Minhae adalah seorang yeoja yang berpendidikan. Luhan semakin takjub pada keluarga ini.

Jungkook berdiri di sebelah Luhan. "Noona?" tanyanya.

Luhan menoleh lagi dan tersentuh oleh keimutan, kemurnian, serta betapa beningnya namja di hadapannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Ne, Chagiya?" tanyanya.

Jungkook langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Noona tunangan Sehun-hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ne, waeyo?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan menghapus sisa jus di bibirnya dengan ujung lengan baju. "Ani, Noona cantik," pujinya tersenyum.

"Genit," sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di kepalanya dan membuat Jungkook memekik. Itu Sehun yang memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dapur yang terasa semakin sempit.

"Astaga," Minhae menoleh dari ayamnya lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian cari ke dapur? Keluar," dia mengusir Sehun-Jungkook dengan tangannya yang memegang pisau hingga Luhan terpaksa bertanya-tanya apakah Minhae serius akan menggunakan pisaunya jika Sehun-Jungkook tidak mau mendengarkannya?

Minhae melakukan manuver berbahaya dengan pisaunya. "Aku butuh ruangan luas untuk memotong ayamku," katanya. "Jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir di meja makan menjadi hidangan penutupku, pergi ke ruang keluarga dan lakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan para namja saat berkumpul, aku terlalu sibuk untuk peduli,"

Hebatnya, tanpa perlu mengulang dua kali, Sehun-Jungkook langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menuruti ibu mereka yang sama sakit jiwanya. Luhan tersenyum pasrah mendengarnya; entah bagaimana rupa ayah Sehun. Pria yang menikahi yeoja semeledak-ledak Minhae pastilah orang yang sama irasionalnya.

Tapi saat akhirnya Oh Jungho, ayah Sehun datang, Luhan kembali harus menahan tangannya agar tidak menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Karena Oh Jungho adalah ayah paling lurus, paling rasional, paling terhormat yang pernah Luhan lihat. Pengendalian dirinya sempurna, ekspresinya datar dan mulus tanpa berlebihan, dan itu membuat Luhan tambah bingung pada pasangan ajaib Minhae-Jungho.

Suasana makan malam terasa begitu riuh dengan perdebatan Minho versus Jungkook versus Sehun sementara Jungho hanya tersenyum ke arah makanannya. Luhan memilih mengikuti langkah Jungho, tersenyum.

Tapi di tengah jalannya acara makan malam, ponsel Luhan menjerit. Luhan menoleh ke nakas kecil di dekat pesawat telepon tempat dimana semua anggota keluarga meletakkan ponselnya dengan tertib. Semuanya. Jungkook, Sehun, Jungho, dan Minhae juga melakukannya. Luhan menggumamkan permisi sementara Jungkook masih mencoba merayu Sehun untuk membelikannya _game_ baru dan menghampiri ponselnya dan menemukan nama Tao.

Dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapa Luhan tersenyum.

"_Allô, Ma Chérie Luhan_," sapa suara Tao dari seberang.

Luhan tersenyum. "Hei," balasnya. "Kau sedang dimana?"

"_Di Île Saint-Louis bersama Kris-ge dan aku tertarik dengan pastry di dekat kedai teh langgananku. Aku ingin membawakanmu dan Yixing-jie beberapa, kau tertarik? Malam ini penerbanganku ke LA,_"

Luhan menoleh ke meja makan yang riuh dan tersenyum melihat calon keluarga besarnya nanti. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak di LA," katanya.

"_Benarkah? Lalu kau sedang dimana_?"

"Korea, rumah Sehun,"

"_Oh, benar juga, ya. Membahas rencana pernikahan_?"

Luhan tertawa lirih. "Sepertinya. Sejak tadi Sehun belum mengeluarkan hal-hal semacam itu,"

Tao terkekeh. "_Namja memang membingungkan_,"

Luhan balas terkekeh. "_Hey, talk ya later_? Aku harus kembali ke meja makan,"

"_Oke_," balas Tao sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Luhan baru saja akan kembali ke meja makan saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Dia menoleh ke ponselnya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Lulu?" suara Sehun mengintrupsinya. "Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat?"

Luhan menoleh ke Sehun dan Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. "Aku baru saja meletakkannya," gumam Luhan.

"Pekerjaanmu menututmu untuk melakukannya, siapa tahu itu Kyungsoo," hibur Sehun tersenyum lalu mendelik ke adiknya. "Ne, ne, kita beli semua keinginanmu besok jadi sekarang makan makananmu!"

Wajah Jungkook langsung cerah ceria. "Yay! Hyung baik…!" dia memeluk Sehun hingga namja itu nyaris terjungkal.

Luhan tersenyum dan terpaksa kembali ke nakas untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Xiumin.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengangkatnya. "Halo, Baozi?" sapanya. "Ada apa?"

"_Aku akan terbang malam ini ke Korea, Lulu. Untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku_…"

Seketika Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersiram air dingin hingga ke ujung kakinya.

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO LEAVE THEIR WORDS IN MY FF, THANK YOU SO MUCH. SORRY I CANT ANSWER YOUR REVIEW ONE BY ONE AS ALWAYS~ BUT I STILL LOVE YOU AND NEED YOUR REVIEW~~ *bbuing2 ^^**

Kali ini author sangat minta maaf sebesar2nya karena gabisa bales review satu2 lagi~~ Total review yang masuk untuk chap lalu itu 46 review jadi author bingung jawabnya :D bisa2 halaman habis buat review aja ^^ maaf ne? tapi author cuma bakal jawab yang penting2 aja ^^

**Guest** (tao meragukan kris? jujur author lupa itu di chap mana hehe tolong kasih chapnya, ya? Author bener2 lupa *meringis* *miiiaaaannn~~* gomapta reviewnya ^^), **Kim HyeKa **(ini ada taoris sama chenmin ^^ semoga suka ne ^^), **ferina_refina** (makasih ne ^^ syukurlah kalo suka ^^ ini chap selanjutnya ^^), **HyunRa** (mereka kunjungan ke rumahnya Kyungsoo eon ^^ hehehe kan udah dibilang sama Sehun ke chen kemarin klo si pengantin baru mau ke korsel juga ^^), **naranari** (line berapa? ^^ kalo di atas 96, boleh panggil eonni ^^ klo di bawah 96, author yg panggil eonni XD), **jongwookie** (khamsahamnida udah baca ne ^^ semoga suka terus bacanya ^^ ini chap selanjutnya ^^), **RirinSekarini** (nggak sejahat itu kok eonni XD baca chap ini ne ^^), **younlaycious88** (hehe iya soalnya author gak login itu wktu review-nya ^^ wktu itu lgi di singaraja n koneksi jelek ^^ gomapta udah review ^^), **harimau_lawas** (*cekikikan* yg bilang km nge-flame siapa toh, sayaangg? :3 author cuma mau tau bagian yg mana aja ^^ jangan ditahan2 XD santee aja sama author ne? makannya nasi XD), **Amortentia Chan** (jadi penasaran, km skolah dimana sih? Di SMP DJ ya? XD ato anak negeri? :D), **exindira** (loh? Kenapa sayangku? Sakit yah? Udah sembuh belom? 0_0 tau tuh amortentia :D tanya dia aja :p *eon gak ikut2 nee XD*), **uweichan92** (iya chingu ^^ ini penghantar konfliknya ^^), **Milkhunhan-Yuri** (hehehe semua punya pribadi yg berbeda di sini XD kkamjong gak mesum, cendol gak happy virus smpe keliatan bego XD hehe sulay ya? Mungkin chap depan ^^ ini ada chenminnya ^^ taoris nyangkut lagi XD soale mereka di paris XD), **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (*ngakak* sabar eon XD saeng juga sayang eonni :* ini chap selanjutnya, happy reading ne ^^ nado saranghae, nae eonni ^^ :*)

Maaf ya cuma bisa jawab segitu soalnya pertanyaan yg lain jawabannya di chapter ini ^^ Mianhae nee~~ jeongmal mianhae~~~ semoga suka chap ini yaaa~~~ chap depan author janji bakal balas review satu2 lagi ^^

Saranghae~~ ^^

.

Author's Corner:

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga setelah perjuangan yang panjang~~ *usap keringet* hehe yang tegang karena takut lulu kenapa2 udah tenang kan? *gebugin author* hehehe sebenernya HunHan itu pernah kenal di masa kecil, dan cerita masa kecilnya bakal dibahas dalam satu chap di chap depan ^^

Masalah Xiumin-Luhan akan jadi konflik di chap setelah chap masa lalu HunHan. Apa masalahnya? Tunggu aja, ne? :3

Maaf author udah lama meninggalkan kalian XD

Hehehe iya nih XD ada pemain barunya di Choi Junghong alias Zelo BAP dan Jeon Jungkook magnaenya BTS XD *yay!* author lagi gemes2nya sama merekaaa XD mungkin ntar Choi Dabin-nya Boys Republic dimasukin juga kali yaaa XD

Ini dia chapter spesial untuk semua pembaca author ^^

Happy reading ne ^^

As always,

Review, ne? *bbuing2 :3

Khamsahamnidaa~~

P.S. Wanna contact me? ^^

Facebook: **Gallang Riang Gempita** (alternative name: EclaireOh) PP-nya sehun pke baju merah (biar ga salah add XD) [inbox dulu ya sebelum add ^^ soalnya kadang suka ignore orang2 gakenal *sombong* *ditimpuk* hehehe gomaptaa~~] inget L-nya dua yaaa XD

PIN: 756AB04B ^^ (bukan BB, ini samsung pake apps bbm for android XD *gak nanya*)

.


	17. Childhood (Flashback Attack)

Chapter 16:

_Childhood…_

.

_Luhan tersenyum dan terpaksa kembali ke nakas untuk mengangkat teleponnya._

_Xiumin._

_Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengangkatnya. "Halo, Baozi?" sapanya. "Ada apa?"_

"_Aku akan terbang malam ini ke Korea, Lulu. Untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku…"_

_Seketika Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersiram air dingin hingga ke ujung kakinya._

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

24 _years ago_…

.

"Halo!"

Rumah kecil itu terlihat begitu nyaman sejak Luhan melihatnya dari dalam jendela mobil dengan wajah menempel di jendelanya. Ibunya sudah berkali-kali menegurnya karena menempelkan wajah di sana tapi Luhan bergeming. Menempelkan wajahnya di jendela membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ibunya melarang keras Luhan membuka jendela. Katanya nanti Luhan akan mengulurkan tangan dan itu berbahaya.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa menjadi begitu berbahaya bagi ibunya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Apalagi saat jemari-jemari gemuk mungilnya basah dan tersapu angin; dingin. Luhan suka sensasinya. Dan di dalam mobil terasa seperti kulkas; dingin yang tidak alami karena penyejuk mobil serta aroma lemon keras yang tergantung di dekat penyejuknya.

"Mama, boleh Lulu makan es krim?" tanya Luhan saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan wajah ibunya muncul.

Yunbi tersenyum lembut pada putra semata wayangnya. "Boleh, Sayang." Katanya sambil meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Setelah Lulu berjanji pada Mama akan menjadi anak dan kakak yang baik untuk Sehunnie,"

Luhan membaringkan wajahnya di dada ibunya yang hangat. "Sehunnie itu siapa, Mama?" tanyanya.

"Sehunnie itu adik Lulu," kata Yunbi lembut sambil berjalan mendekat ke dua orang suami-istri yang menunggu di beranda.

"Adik Lulu, Mama?" tanya Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah ibunya.

Yunbi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lulu suka punya adik baru?"

Luhan langsung cerah. Adik! Betapa menyenangkannya! Luhan akan mengucirinya, memakaikannya bedak, mengajaknya bermain, dan membuatnya tunduk pada Luhan. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menjadi anak buah Luhan selama dia di China, tidak pernah ada seorang adik yang bisa dipukul dan dicubit saat Luhan kesal pada ibunya, dan sekarang ibunya bilang dia punya adik.

Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk mencubitnya sampai menangis.

"Halo, Luhan sayang…" suara sopran menyenangkan itu menarik perhatian Luhan dan dia mendongak dari pelukan ibunya dan menemukan wajah cantik eksentrik yang ceriwis. Yeoja itu masih cantik dan muda, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang beraroma puding stroberi lezat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini; jika ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan, itu artinya orang itu ingin menggendongnya. Jadi Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yunbi dan menerima gendongan dari yeoja yang beraroma cokelat leleh itu.

"Lulu mau bertemu Sehunnie?" tawar yeoja itu lembut sambil mencium pipinya.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Seingatnya, 'Sehunnie' itu adalah cara semua orang menyebutkan mainan barunya. Jadi Luhan ingin bergegas bertemu anak itu untuk bisa mencubitnya dan membuatnya menangis.

"Tapi, Sehunnie masih kecil," kata yeoja itu, Minhae. "Dia belum bisa bicara dan jalan secepat Lulu," katanya sambil menimang-nimang Luhan dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya yang dingin menyenangkan sementara Yunbi berdiri di sisinya tersenyum.

Luhan langsung merengut. Tidak asyik, kenapa adik Luhan tidak bisa bicara? Tidak bisa jalan? Lalu bagaimana cara Luhan mengajaknya bermain? Berlarian? Mendorongnya sampai jatuh? Jadi permainan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Lulu boleh menemaninya di ranjang, ya? Menjaga Sehunnie supaya tidak menangis," Minhae mengecup pipinya yang merona seindah kelopak mawar.

Menemani tidur? Menjaga agar tidak menangis? Luhan benci pekerjaan itu. Dia suka membuat semuanya menangis. Luhan tidak suka menjaga orang, Luhan ingin bermain!

Kedua yeoja itu membawa Luhan naik ke atas melewati tangga spiral yang megah menuju sebuah pintu putih dengan hiasan gantung mungil yang terbuat dari kain. Minhae mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menahan Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka pintu; Luhan melongok ke dalam dengan penasaran dan melihat sebuah tempat tidur tempa yang bisa digoyangkan. Mirip punya Luhan dengan hiasan kapal-kapalan berwarna-warni yang bisa diputar dan mengeluarkan suara. Warna dindingnya cerah ceria dengan _wallpaper_ rumpun lavender yang cantik.

Dan saat Luhan menoleh ke ranjang itu, ada sesosok tubuh di sana. Bersimpuh mencengkram pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Mata hitamnya yang besar berkilat penasaran saat Minhae dan Yunbi memasuki teritorialnya bersama orang baru yang lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri.

"Bilang halo sama Sehunnie, Lulu." Bisik ibunya sambil meraih tangan mungil gemuk Luhan untuk melambaikannya ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya penasaran dengan mata bulat besar, pipi tembam, serta tubuh gempal menggemaskan.

"Halo, Sehunna," kata Luhan dengan suaranya yang jernih.

Mereka saling menatap dengan rasa penasaran yang sama apalagi saat Yunbi meraih ke dalam boks dan mengeluarkan Sehun dari sana. Menggendongnya dengan mantap dan menghampiri Luhan yang berada di gendongan Minhae.

"Dia mirip Luhan waktu kecil," komentar Yunbi lalu tertawa kecil.

Minhae tertawa kecil dan ceria. "Mereka seperti saudara kembar yang dipisahkan," katanya mencubit pipi Luhan lembut. "Benar-benar mirip," komentarnya. "Jika Sehun kupakaikan rambut palsu pendek seperti Luhan, dia pasti sama cantiknya dengan Luhan,"

Kedua yeoja itu tertawa.

Yunbi tersenyum dan mengecup Sehun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kanak-kanak menggemaskan. Mata membulat, bibir membentuk huruf O; sejenis ekspresi kaget yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

Lalu keduanya mendudukkan Luhan dan Sehun di atas karpet lembut yang tebal dan membiarkan mereka sibuk dengan semua mainan Sehun yang banyak dan bersudut tumpul demi keselamatannya. Luhan duduk dengan kaki terbuka di sana sementara si kecil Sehun menyusun balok-balok lembut yang berisi gambaran serta huruf-huruf dalam warna cerah ceria. Tangan gempalnya bekerja dengan gugup khas bayi di awal eksplorasinya terhadap benda-benda dan kemampuannya sendiri.

Luhan menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya; Sehun langsung defensif. Dia menatap Luhan curiga seakan Luhan akan merebut semua mainannya dan tidak mengizinkan Sehun bermain di teritorialnya sendiri. Mata bulat besarnya yang cantik berkilauan oleh emosi.

"Jiejie menemanimu main, ne, Didi?" kata Luhan tersenyum sambil menggulirkan sebuah balok kain ke arah Sehun. Balok itu menghantam kaki gempal Sehun dengan lembut sebelum diam.

Sehun menatapnya spekulatif; saat-saat rentan dimana seorang anak kecil memutuskan untuk menerimanya ke dalam dunia pelanginya atau tidak. Luhan tetap menahan senyuman ramahnya dan berharap anak kecil manis itu menerimanya. Luhan ingin mencubit pipinya, ingin mengacak rambutnya, dan ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Sehun itu imut sekali!

Dan akhirnya! Sehun menatap balok yang ditawarkan Luhan dan meraihnya dengan tangannya.

"Jie-jie," katanya terbata sambil melempar balok itu ke Luhan sebagai tanda bahwa Luhan-lah yang dipanggilnya 'Jiejie'. "Di-di," lanjutnya sambil menepuk dadanya pelan lalu tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Iya," kata Luhan. Mendekat dan menyentuh pipinya yang kenyal. "Jiejie akan menemani Didi main," katanya ceria. "Didi suka?"

"Thuta," balas anak itu ceria.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Sehunna imut…!" katanya lalu tertawa sementara namja mungil di pelukannya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

_18 years ago_…

.

"Jiejie!"

Luhan menoleh dari teman-temannya yang sibuk membicarakan basket dan sepak bola serta _Barbie_ dan model; dia menemukan anak kecil berseragam Taman Kanak-Kanak biru muda permen dengan botol air tergantung di lehernya menatapnya dengan ekspresi memberengut yang menggemaskan. Topi sekolahnya miring, ada noda memanjang sejajar dengan bagian bawah hidungnya. Luhan mendesah, pasti Sehun tidak mau membawa saputangannya _lagi_.

Luhan melambai pada teman-temannya dan berlari ke arah namja mungil yang menatapnya kesal. "Sehunna, waeyo? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Sehun menatapnya protes. "Wae Jie tidak menjemputku? Jie gak thayang thama Didi lagi, ne?" tuduhnya dengan mata mulai berair menahan tangisan.

Oh, serius. Luhan harus melakukan _sesuatu_ pada cadel Sehun itu. "Didi, mianhae, ne?" katanya membelai rambut Sehun yang basah oleh keringat. "Sekarang, kajja, kita pulang," dia tersenyum untuk menghibur _dongsaeng_-nya yang merengut menggemaskan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah memerah oleh sinar matahari. Luhan membenahi posisi topinya dengan lembut. "Didi kenapa topinya dilepas? Nanti sakit," katanya sambil mengenggam tangan namja itu untuk berjalan pulang. "Kalau Didi tidak pakai topinya, nanti Didi demam lagi," katanya sambil memastikan topi itu tidak akan diterbangkan lagi.

"Nanti Jiejie bobo di rumah Didi kalau Didi sakit, kan?" balas Sehun kalem sementara Luhan membenahi penampilannya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jiejie pasti bobo di rumah Didi kalau Mama Jiejie mengizinkan," balasnya lembut.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata bulat besar yang menggemaskan sehingga Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan hingga Sehun meringis akibat cubitannya.

"Kajja, kita pulang," dia meraih tangan Sehun dan baru akan menariknya pergi saat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hoy! Luhan! Kau mau kemana?!"

Luhan menoleh ke teman-temannya yang masih berkumpul lalu melambai dan tersenyum. "Maaf!" serunya. "Aku harus mengantar adikku pulang dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne!" teriak salah seorang temannya yang berambut sebahu.

Luhan tersenyum dan balas melambai sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada Sehun yang berjalan di sisinya dengan langkah goyahnya. Luhan menggandeng tangannya dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan ceria sementara mereka melewati sisi sungai kecil menuju rumah.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak memanggil Jiejie 'Noona' seperti yang lain?" tanya Luhan iseng saat mereka berbelok ke kawasan ramai; tinggal beberapa blok hingga tiba di rumah.

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengusap ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Luhan meringis melihatnya sebelum menggiring namja itu ke pinggiran jalan dan berjongkok di hadapannya; Luhan merogoh kantung tasnya dan mengeluarkan tisu basah serta menyeka bekas pilek Sehun di wajahnya dengan lembut. Aroma almond serta mawar menjadi kesukaan Sehun setiap kali Luhan mengeluarkan tisu basahnya.

"Thehun thuka panggil Jiejie," katanya sambil mengerutkan hidung berusaha keras tidak menjauh dari gangguan yang dirasakannya saat dibersihkan khas anak-anak.

Luhan sekali lagi mencatat di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam untuk mengajari Sehun menyebut 'S' dengan benar. Bila perlu dengan kasih sayang Hitler. Sehun akan menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa tampan yang akan mempersunting Cinderella-nya sendiri, sangat tidak lucu jika dia masih memelihara kebiasan itu sampai dewasa dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan orangtua kekasihnya.

Dia membuang tisu basahnya dan memberikan Sehun sehelai saputangan. "Lap dengan ini, ne?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpannya di saku kemejanya sebelum menepuk-nepuknya; tanda dia sudah melakukannya seperti apa yang Luhan katakan. Luhan tersenyum lalu menggandengnya lagi untuk pulang saat mereka melewati sebuah kios _bubble tea_ dipinggir jalan. Luhan menoleh ke Sehun yang balas menatapnya. Luhan tahu Sehun sedang pilek dan batuk; Minhae juga tadi sudah menitipkan Sehun padanya agar tidak jajan minuman aneh di jalanan karena Sehun sudah membawa air hangat yang ditetesi obat dokter di botol yang tergantung di lehernya.

Luhan meraih botol itu dan mengocoknya; setengah kosong. Sehun benar-benar anak kecil penurut yang menggemaskan.

"Waeyo, Jiejie?" tanya Sehun menyedot ingusnya dengan suara keras yang membuat Luhan meringis.

Luhan meraih saputangannya dan membantu Sehun membersit. "Jangan jadi anak jorok, ne, Didi," katanya lembut sambil melipat kembali saputangannya. "Panggil Jiejie kalau rasanya mampet, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Luhan kembali menoleh ke Ahjumma penjual _bubble tea_ di sisi jalan yang mereka lewati. _Bubble tea_ bukan minuman _aneh_. Itu minuman kebangsaan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sudah berbagi _bubble tea_ semenjak Luhan baru saja menginjak kelas 1 SD. Dan minuman itu sama sekali tidak _aneh_, tapi penuh kenangan. Satu-satunya minuman yang pernah dinikmati Luhan bersama Sehun.

Jadi, tidak masalah kan?

Seketika mata Luhan berkilat jahil. "Ne, Sehunna," panggilnya lembut sambil menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya. "Sehunna mau membohongi Eomma tidak?" tawarnya.

Sehun langsung cerah mendengarnya. "Bohong thama Eomma!" ulangnya setuju dan semangat. Matanya berbinar dengan emosi yang membuat Luhan seolah tengah menatap dua buah _onyx_ yang baru di asah dengan apik.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Jiejie akan membelikanmu _bubble tea_,"

"Yay! _Bubble_ _tea_! Didi mau thotat, Jiejie, thotat!"

.

.

Luhan mengajak Sehun ke taman kecil di dekat rumah mereka untuk menikmati _bubble tea_-nya. Duduk di atas bangku taman yang berada di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan membuat Sehun jadi kalem dan diam sambil menyedot minumannya dengan khidmat. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang bergantung di udara saat duduk di bangku taman yang tinggi sementara sedotan besar untuk _bubble tea_-nya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Luhan mengunyah bola tapioka terakhirnya di gelas plastik itu dan membuang bekasnya ke tempat sampah besar di sisinya. Sehun masih mengunyah dengan khidmat bola-bola tapiokanya dan menikmati suasana taman yang sunyi dan menyenangkan.

Luhan meraih saputangannya dan menyeka hidung Sehun yang meler. Musim panas, tapi anak ini malah demam. Benar-benar ciptaan yang unik. Sempat beberapa hari lalu Sehun ngambek dan menolak memakai topinya untuk pulang, karena malas bertengkar dan akhirnya saling memunggungi, Luhan membiarkannya. Dan hasilnya adalah Sehun demam tinggi selama satu minggu. Ternyata anak cerewet albino itu alergi sinar matahari. Tidak kuat pada cuaca yang terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin.

"Enak?" tanya Luhan lembut saat Sehun melongok ke dalam gelasnya untuk mencari sekiranya ada bola tapioka yang bersembunyi darinya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil memasukkan tangannya ke gelas itu untuk mencari-cari.

"Habis, Sehunna," desah Luhan mencoba merebut gelas itu dari tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara-suara protes menggemaskan saat Luhan menarik gelasnya. Dia menggertak Luhan dengan bahasa bayi yang tidak dimengerti Luhan saat dia melempar gelas kosong itu ke tempat sampah.

"Didi mau makan tempatnya juga?" balas Luhan kalem sambil mengelap remah-remah teh dari tangan juga bibirnya.

Sehun merengut mendengarnya.

"Kajja, pulang," Luhan turun dari bangku dengan mulus lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun untuk membantunya turun dari bangku.

Sehun balas mengulurkan tangan dan menyambut pertolongan Luhan untuk membawanya turun. Setelah turun, Luhan membenahi topinya sebelum menggandengnya pulang.

"Ingat, ne, Didi," kata Luhan saat rumah mereka mendekat. "Yang tadi itu rahasia," dia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

Sehun mengikuti gerakannya sambil mengangguk. "Rahathia," ulangnya.

Luhan meringis lagi mendengarnya. "Jiejie main besok, ne? Kita belajar mengucapkan 'S',"

Dan ekspresi Sehun menggambarkan dengan jelas betapa dia benci saat kata kerja '_belajar_' dipasangkan dengan objek berupa huruf 'S' dalam konteks yang sama menjadi satu kesatuan.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

_10 years ago_…

.

"Jiejie!"

Luhan mendongak dari proyek kelasnya untuk pesta budaya beberapa minggu lagi. Rencananya mereka akan membuat sebuah rumah hantu agar menarik minat pengunjung; ketua kelasnya setuju dengan rencana itu dan mereka sudah mengumpulkan dana yang cukup untuk proses pembuatannya. Luhan berdiri dan membereskan bekas-bekas _sterofoam_ yang melekat di seragamnya saat Sehun melongok dari pintu ganda kelasnya.

"Ne, Didi?" dia menghampiri Sehun dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah surut dari bibirnya saat menatap Sehun. "Bukannya kau sedang melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa kemari?"

Sehun bersandar di sisi pintu kelas Luhan dengan wajah masam. Seragamnya keluar dari pinggang celananya dan berkibar di sisi tubuhnya dengan cara yang membuat Sehun terlihat seksi. Karet celana dalamnya mengintip dari sana; hal yang sudah ribuan kali diperingatkan Luhan pada Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun sudah tumbuh menjadi siswa SMP yang menawan, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berada dalam satu yayasan sehingga SMP dan SMA-nya saling bersebelahan. Sebentar lagi Sehun tamat dari SMP dan Luhan juga akan segera tamat dari SMA. Luhan berencana kembali ke China untuk kuliahnya sebelum hijrah ke Korea. Dan Sehun benci pengaturan itu.

Sehun mengamati OSIS yang bekerja di lapangan dengan masam; membangun beberapa tribun untuk menjadi panggung pertunjukan musik. "Jiejie akan ke China?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendesah dan bersandar di sisinya. "Sehunna," bisiknya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama, kan? Aku harus ke sana. Hanya empat tahun, setelahnya aku akan kembali ke Korea,"

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan muram. Baru lima belas tahun, tapi Sehun sudah tumbuh menjulang nyaris setinggi Luhan yang sepertinya harus puas dengan tingginya saat ini. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa Jiejie?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya. Hanya Luhan yang pernah melakukannya karena Sehun tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh rambutnya sama seperti Luhan. Begitu juga sebaliknya, hanya Sehun yang pernah menyentuh kepala Luhan yang benci disentuh pada bagian kepala.

"Kau masih bisa hidup, Didi," balas Luhan lembut. "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena aku meninggalkanmu selama empat tahun, kan?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan muram. "Aku pesimis," katanya.

Luhan meraih bahunya dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka; bagus. Sekarang tinggi Sehun sudah akan melewatinya. Luhan menatap matanya; mata hitam besar yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka bayi. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dari balik boks bayi saat Luhan pertama kali melihatnya dari gendongan Minhae. Mata hitam besar yang berbinar setiap Luhan memberikannya segelas _bubble_ _tea_. Mata yang merengut saat Luhan mengajarinya menyebut huruf 'S' dengan benar.

Mata itu adalah mata Sehun.

Luhan yakin dia tidak akan pernah melupakan mata itu sampai kapan pun juga.

"Sehunna," bisik Luhan. "Jiejie akan kembali," bisiknya lembut.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan muram dan sedih. Abu-abu melingkupi tubuhnya dengan pekat. Tangannya meraih bahu Luhan dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut; terasa begitu benar di tubuh Luhan bagaimana aroma keringat serta jiwa muda Sehun hinggap di inderanya. Membuat semua sarafnya kendur.

"Kau akan bertahan tanpaku, Sehunna… Hanya empat tahun," gumam Luhan lembut menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum muram. "Empat tahun," katanya. "Empat tahun."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya. Empat tahun…"

Sehun menatapnya. "Dan Jiejie berjanji akan kembali?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku bersumpah aku akan kembali,"

Sehun tersenyum separo; senyuman yang selalu membuat bagian dasar perut Luhan mengejang dan jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah sudut menganggumkan sementara ujung gigi taringnya muncul dari pertemuan dua garis merah muda bibirnya. Banyak yang mengatakan Sehun jarang memberikan ekspresi yang berarti, tapi setiap bersama Luhan, Sehun selalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan lepas bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan selalu merasa dirinya istimewa bagi Sehun.

Dan itu berarti banyak untuk Sehun.

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Sehunna!" katanya membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata bulat bingung. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, ne?" katanya tersenyum sebelum menggeliat lembut dari cengkraman Sehun dan berjalan ke kelas menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak di meja sementara temannya duduk di sana.

"Brondongmu sudah cabut?" tanyanya menggoda.

Luhan berhenti dari gerakannya saat mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Hah?" tanyanya.

Temannya melirik Sehun yang bersandar di dinding luar kelas. "Brondongmu," katanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku selalu melihat kalian pulang bersama, kemana-mana bersama, persis seperti pacar."

Luhan tertawa ringan. "Dia adikku. Adik kecilku, tidak lebih." Lalu dia melambai dan menghampiri Sehun. "Aku tadi dapat pelajaran memasak," katanya tersenyum saat tiba di sisi Sehun.

Sehun menatap kotak di tangan Luhan dengan tertarik. "Kau buat apa? Bukan sesuatu dari Paris, kan?"

Luhan meringis mendengarnya. "Menyerah, Tuan Tampan," katanya sambil membuka tutup kotaknya. Di dalam sana ada sebuah kue berlapis beraroma tajam mentega yang berbentuk bulat.

Sehun menatapnya tertarik sebelum mengulurkan tangan dan meraihnya. Keras. Tapi saat mencoba menekannya, terasa tekstur rongga-rongga aneh di dalamnya dan semburan aroma mentega serta gula dank rim.

"Apa ini?" tanyannya penasaran; Luhan selalu menghabiskan pelajaran kewanitaannya dengan membuat hal-hal menakjubkan. Kue-kue Prancis, cokelat, _chocolat chaud_—walaupun belakangan ini Sehun tahu bahwa di Prancis, _chaude_ bisa digunakan untuk mengatakan seorang perempuan yang sedang 'panas' dalam arti seksual tapi Sehun tidak akan memberitahu Luhan tentang pengetahuannya itu—, dan sekarang kue aneh ini.

"Namanya _kouign-amann_," kata Luhan bangga. "Jenis kue yang berasal dari Prancis," tambahnya tersenyum brilian.

Sehun tersenyum. "_Another strange cake from French_?" katanya geli dan Luhan merengut.

"Coba saja dan jangan banyak bicara, Musang bajingan!" gerutu Luhan. "Katakan padaku apakah terksturnya tepat,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan membawa makanan itu ke mulutnya dan mengigit dengan penuh perasaan dengan mata terpejam. Dia bisa membayangkan Luhan membungkuk di atas mangkuk aluminium penuh adonan dan mengocoknya dengan penuh cinta. Wajahnya cerah oleh pemahaman dan sesekali melirik resep di atas meja marmernya yang berantakan dan kotor oleh tepung. Berdecak saat kuenya gagal lalu kembali bersemangat untuk mencoba.

Luhan terasa begitu manis seperti kue ini.

Bagian dalam kue itu terdiri atas lapisan-lapisan _butter_ dan gula yang terlipat-lipat sehingga membentuk rongga-rongga yang menghembuskan aroma gurih yang menghantam bagian atas rongga mulut Sehun dengan lembut. _Butter_-nya lembut dan legit sementara gulanya terasa seperti karamel yang sedikit gosong. Sehun tersenyum lebar; menemukan kekurangan dari rasa sempurna itu.

"Karamelnya gosong," kata Sehun setelah kuenya habis ke arah Luhan yang menunggu penuh harap.

Gadis itu memberinya ekspresi seolah dia sudah bisa menebaknya. "Sudah lima kali dan karamelnya masih gosong?" gerutunya menggemaskan sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lorong.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan menjilat sisa remah mentega di tangannya. "Rasanya enak-enak saja karena aku bukan seorang raja _pastry_ dari Prancis. Aku pasti memberimu A untuk pelajaran memasak,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomapta," katanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Cheonma,"

Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka dan Luhan memainkan kakinya dengan kikuk sementara Sehun mengamati kotak di tangannya seolah akan menemukan satu _kouign-amann_ lain di sana jika dia menatapnya cukup lama.

"Ne, Sehunna,"

"Hm?"

Luhan meliriknya kikuk. "Boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa? Jika kau mau aku melompat dari sini, aku tidak mau. Ini lantai tiga,"

"Aish, aniya!" gerutu Luhan melihat cara Sehun menanggapinya. "Sopan sedikit padaku, aku ini _sunbae_-mu, Pabbo!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan senyuman itu adalah senyuman paling kharismatik, paling memesona sekaligus paling memabukkan yang pernah Luhan lihat.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri," katanya tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang bisa hamba lakukan untuk Tuan Putri?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan ragu. "Aku takut kau tidak akan mengabulkannya," bisiknya.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak memintaku melompat dari sini, kan?"

"Ani,"

"Menyelundupkan narkoba?"

"Ani,"

"Memperkosa temanmu karena mengalahkanmu membuat _kouign-amann_?"

"Ani,"

"Membunuh mantan pacarmu?"

"Ani,"

"Oh, benar juga. Kau tidak pernah pacaran."

"YA!"

Sehun terkekeh sebelum menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus geli. "Lalu apa, Jiejie? Kalau itu tidak melanggar hukum dan jenis peraturan gila apa lagi yang bisa dibuat pemerintah kita, aku pasti mau melakukannya semampuku."

Luhan memainkan jemarinya. "Aku bahkan yakin kau jago melakukan ini,"

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghela napas dan mendongak ke arah Sehun. "Sehunna…"

"Ne?" balas Sehun setengah bosan dan setengah geli pada permainan baru Luhan.

"_Can you… kiss me_?"

Sehun tersentak sejenak dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung, kaget, rikuh, serta takjub mendengarnya.

Luhan membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali dengan kikuk. Wajahnya merona merah mudah; warnanya begitu cantik hingga perut Sehun terasa seperti dijotos. Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan dengan lembut.

"Yakin kau ingin dicium remaja lima belas tahun?" tanya Sehun tersenyum memesona.

_Sialan, dia mempermainkanku_, umpat Luhan. "A-ani!" katanya cepat. "Lupakan saja,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku orangnya tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu, Lulu,"

_Kau selalu melupakan kunci rumah yang kauletakkan di pot keempat dari kiri dan kedelapan dari bawah,_ pikir Luhan kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran," kata Luhan berusaha lolos dari genggaman Sehun di bahunya.

"Tidak boleh," kata Sehun sebelum menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat hingga menghantam tubuhnya dengan lembut. Napas Luhan terkesiap; mereka tidak pernah berdiri sedekat itu selama bersahabat dan rasanya… _berbeda_.

Jantung Luhan melonjak-lonjak seperti kuda yang ditarik kekangnya. Mencoba berlari membebaskan diri tapi Sehun bergeming. Dia malah merunduk perlahan; debaran jantungnya terdengar dan membuat keduanya malu. Napas lembut Sehun menyapu bibir Luhan yang basah dan terkuak.

Bibir lembut dan manis itu berlabuh di bibir Luhan.

Rasanya tidak tergambarkan! Luhan pernah merasakan pengalaman menakjubkan tapi semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding seberapa tepat dan benarnya bibir Sehun terasa di bibirnya. Tangan Sehun meraih punggungnya dan memperdalam ciumannya hingga Luhan melenguh dan meremas bagian depan kerah kemeja seragam Sehun.

Semuanya terasa panas dengan singkat. Luhan ingin… ingin… _oh_, bagaimana jika mereka membuka saja baju-baju sialan ini? Bertukar panas dengan tubuh yang terpaut. Berbisik tentang gairah di sudut gelap dan… oh! Luhan tidak mau berhenti!

Tapi, Sehun ingin.

Karena beberapa detik kemudian, pangutannya lepas dengan tarikan keras menyiksa seolah Sehun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melakukan itu. Dia tersengal dan bersandar di dinding dengan suara gedebuk keras sementara Luhan berdiri mengigil di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat naik dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang terasa sedikit bengkak dan lembap.

Napas keduanya tersengal sebelum Sehun menatapnya dengan rona hebat di wajahnya dan bergegas beranjak dan pergi dari sana dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya yang khas.

"Maaf," bisiknya sambil bergegas menjauh sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Luhan menatapnya tanpa daya; tidak yakin pada apa yang diinginkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lulu?"

Luhan memekik kaget dan menoleh defensif dan menemukan ketua kelasnya dengan wajah bingung. "A-ah, kau," katanya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kacau balau.

Ketua kelasnya tersenyum. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku butuh bantuanmu di dalam."

Luhan tersenyum walaupun hatinya memberontak ingin mengerjar Sehun. "Tentu," katanya pelan.

"Bagus," ketua kelasnya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Luhan menoleh sekali lagi ke lorong yang kosong sebelum mendesah dan berjalan ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

_9 years ago_…

.

Luhan tidak yakin pada keputusannya _lagi_. Sudah dua puluh lima kali dia mengatakan pada ibunya batal pergi ke China tapi lalu kemudian kembali berubah pikiran. Semuanya karena Sehun.

Namja itu menolak bertemu dengannya semakin dekat dengan waktu keberangkatan Luhan ke China. Dia menolak keras kehadiran Luhan bahkan di rumahnya sekalipun. Dari balkon, biasanya mereka akan mengobrol setiap malam tapi setiap malam belakangan ini juga jendela balkon Sehun selalu tertutup. Terkadang Luhan melihat siluet-siluet tubuh dua namja yang bermain video _game_, itu pasti Kai, tapi Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun menyapanya atau yang lain.

Semenjak ciuman mereka yang terakhir, Sehun sedikit menjaga jarak. Dia memang masih pulang bersama Luhan tapi sepanjang perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam. Itu membuat Luhan menyesal telah meminta Sehun menciumnya. Jika tahu hasilnya akan separah ini, Luhan tidak akan pernah meminta Sehun menciumnya.

Tapi, Luhan _memang_ menginginkannya. Luhan sejak lama mendambakan bagaimana rasanya mencium Sehun. Dan ternyata ciuman itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disesali kecuali bagian dimana Sehun berubah menjadi sedingin es. Ciuman itu menakjubkan. Luhan siap bersabar sampai tiba empat tahun lagi hingga mereka bertemu dan saat itu, Luhan akan mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak ingin bersahabat lagi. Dia ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun. Menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai dan mencintai Sehun.

Dan untuk itu, mereka harus bersabar hingga empat tahun lagi.

Bukan hal yang berat, berulang kali Luhan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri tapi hasilnya nihil. Luhan selalu kembali ragu dan bingung. Luhan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya berjalan ke bandara dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk terbang ke China. Kuliah seperti apa yang ayahnya harapkan.

Kembali ke tempatnya dilahirkan. Bertemu teman-teman lamanya; bahkan mungkin satu universitas. Berkumpul, mengobrol, tertawa…

Tapi semua kenangan itu dinihilkan oleh senyuman Sehun.

Semua kenangan itu tidak ada artinya dibanding kebersamaannya dengan Sehun selama ini.

"Mama," bisik Luhan ke Yunbi di sisinya.

"Ne, Sayang?"

Luhan mendesah; menatap paspor juga tiket di tangannya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehunna, ne?" bisiknya.

Yunbi tersenyum dan merangkul anaknya dengan hangat; mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Sayangku. Mama akan menyampaikannya pada Sehun,"

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali diam. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bangku panjang dingin tempat menunggu pesawat. Menunggu keberangkatan pesawat menuju China yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Luhan mendesah dan meregangkan tubuhnya saat ponsel Yunbi berdering. Ibunya melepas rangkulannya dan meraih ponselnya. Mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya.

Luhan menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke arah kesibukan bandara. Ke petugas yang mengecap tiket dan memberikan _boarding pass_. Ke arah _cleaning servis_ yang mengepel dengan anteng dan tenang. Ke arah pilot yang berbicara sambil berjalan cepat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Ke arah—

"APA?!"

Luhan terjengkang dan menoleh ke ibunya yang pucat pasi. "Mama? Mama? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yunbi langsung pucat dan membekap mulutnya. "Aku akan kembali sekarang!" katanya lalu menutup teleponnya dan bergegas bangkit.

"MAMA!" teriak Luhan; mengacuhkan semua orang di bandara. "Ada apa?!" tanyanya setengah menjerit.

Yunbi memberikannya tatapan horor yang membuat perut Luhan mengejang. "Rumah Sehun… Rumah Sehun kebakaran…" bisik ibunya.

Dan seketika itu juga, Luhan meninggalkan semuanya dan berlari mendahului ibunya keluar dari bandara.

.

.

Sesak! Napas Sehun berat dan sesak!

"EOMMA!" teriaknya sambil menendang pintu kamarnya terbuka dan api menghambur dari sana. Semuanya berwarna jingga menyesakkan. Sehun terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Bara panas menyengat telapak kakinya yang telanjang, tapi Sehun tidak memedulikannya. Dia harus segera keluar.

"EOMMA!" raungnya diantara keretak api yang menakutkan. Sehun berjalan selangkah saat sebuah balok raksasa meluncur dari atas nyaris mengenai kepalanya; dia melompat mundur dan mendarat di lantai yang penuh abu dan arang. Terbatuk dan menghalau bunga api yang memercik ke tubuhnya.

Dia mengumpat saat luka bakar mungil menghiasi lengannya. Dia bisa mendengar kehebohan di luar juga sirine pemandam kebakaran dari jauh. Tapi fokusnya sekarang adalah api yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini!

Sehun mulai kehabisan oksigen, paru-parunya mengerut memohon oksigen. Sehun terbatuk lagi dan nyaris ambruk oleh sesaknya. Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua yang sekarang terlihat berbeda. Semuanya terisi anak api dan balok-balok setengah gosong. Sehun menghalau semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri; luka bakar bisa sembuh, tapi jika dia mati habislah sudah semuanya.

"EOMMA! APPA!" teriaknya lagi saat menemukan tangga. Dia berusaha turun dengan perlahan tepat sebelum dia tiba di lantai bawah, tangga itu memutuskan untuk rubuh.

Sehun terbatuk keras sambil mundur dan mendarat di lantai bawah. Napasnya tersengal dan kabut mulai membuat pandangannya buram. Dia terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk; berbaring di lantai dengan napas tersengal.

_Aku harus keluar… _pikirnya kabur. _Aku harus keluar…_

Tapi dia tidak sanggup lagi bergerak.

_Maafkan aku, Jiejie_…

_Maafkan aku—_

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tersentak dan menoleh; tepat di sana. Dari jendela lantai dua yang terhubung dengan jendela tetangga, muncul Luhan. Dengan jins serta blus gelap yang membuatnya terlihat seksi; rambutnya yang diikat kuda bergoyang saat dia melompat selincah tokoh pahlawan perempuan dari Marvel dan berlari setengah terjatuh ke arah Sehun.

"OH SEHUN!" teriaknya lagi meluncur tiba di sisi Sehun dan langsung meraihnya. Mengabaikan semua sengatan panas, abu, serta api. "Kau baik? KAU AMAN!" katanya panik dan membenamkan wajah Sehun ke dadanya yang harum. "Kau aman, Sayang, kau aman."

"Jiejie…" bisiknya lembut lalu terbatuk.

"Ayo, kita keluar," Luhan berdiri goyah dan menariknya berdiri.

Sehun menyandarkan separuh bahkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan yang ringkih sementara mereka berjalan perlahan ke jendela yang digunakan Luhan naik tadi. Sirine pemadam kebakaran terdengar dekat. Luhan mendesah.

"Sudah dekat," bisik Luhan tersengal.

Sehun tersenyum.

Tapi rencana mereka tidak semulus apa yang direncanakan karena sebuah balok penuh api meluncur jatuh ke arah mereka. Secara instingtif Luhan melemparkan tubuh Sehun menjauh dengan sisa tenaganya setelah berlari dari bandara dan memanjat tembok; tubuh Sehun terlempar beberapa senti sebelum terhuyung jatuh mendarat di lantai beberapa meter dari Luhan dan tepat saat balok api itu mendarat di antara mereka.

Luhan memekik dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari semburan api dan merunduk. Sehun terbatuk keras dan mencoba berdiri.

"JIEJIE!" teriaknya setengah meraung. "KAU BAIK?"

"BAIK!" balas Luhan terbatuk keras. "KAU… KELUARLAH!" teriaknya.

"ANDWAE!" balas Sehun. "DIAM DI SANA, AKU AKAN MENCARI JIEJIE!"

"KELUAR, SEHUN!"

"MALDO ANDWAE, JIEJIE!"

Luhan terbatuk dan tersengal sambil memandang lantai yang mulai kabur. Dia bisa mendengar Sehun menggeser beberapa reruntuhan dengan tangannya. Mengumpat saat panas menyengat tangannya.

"JANGAN MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" teriak Luhan lalu terbatuk lagi oleh karbon dioksida yang mengganas.

"LALU APA YANG JIEJIE LAKUKAN TADI JIKA BUKAN MENCOBA MELUKAI DIRI SENDIRI?" balas Sehun mulus dan meraung sambil menggeser balok. Di lantai satu terdengar dobrakan kuat pasukan pemandam kebakaran dan desis api bertemu air.

"Mereka sudah di sini…" gumam Luhan lega dan tersenyum. "Mereka akan menyelamatkan kami…"

Sehun masih mencoba membongkar tumpukan balok api itu dan mencapai Luhan. Luhan tersengal-sengal dan mencengkram dadanya sendiri saat paru-parunya mengerut mencoba mencari udara. Tepat saat Luhan berpikir dia akan mati, Sehun muncul. Bajunya setengah gosong, begitu juga rambutnya. Tapi tekad mewarnai setiap gerakannya, wajahnya pucat menahan napas juga mengeluarkan tenaga. Dia melemparkan balok terakhir sementara Luhan berbaring di lantai menatap langit-langit.

"ADA ORANG DI DALAM?" seru petugas pemandam. "XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN! JAWAB KAMI!"

Luhan ingin menjawab tapi bernapas pun dia sudah tidak sanggup. Oh sialan. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi malah keadaan berbalik dengan sangat mulus. Sekarang malah _Sehun_ yang mencoba menyelamatkan _Luhan_.

"Jiejie!" suara Sehun terdengar dekat, tapi saat itu Luhan melihat atap nyaris runtuh dan merosot dengan suara keras.

"MENJAUH!" teriak Luhan dengan napas terakhirnya. "MUNDUR SEHUNNA! MUNDUR!"

Itulah titik kulminasinya, Luhan merasa semuanya penuh bintik-bintik hitam yang semakin besar dan akhirnya menutupi pandangannya. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menghalau bintik-bintik itu menjauh.

"_Se…_" bisik Luhan tercekik sambil mencoba mengangkat tangannya; melarang Sehun mendekat. "_Hun…_"

Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah atap runtuh di atas tubuh Sehun…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

_2 years ago_…

.

Rumah ini mungkin tidak sama seperti rumah yang dulu, tapi auranya sama. Menyenangkan, hangat, dan menakjubkan oleh keramahan. Luhan turun dari dalam taksi dan membayarnya sebelum merapikan pakaiannya. Belum dia sempat menekan bel, sesosok yeoja keluar dari dalam dan berlari ke gerbang.

"LUHAN!" teriaknya ceria sambil membuka gerbang. "Kapan kau tiba, Sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum atas sambutan Minhae padanya. "Baru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu, Ahjumma," katanya memeluk yeoja paruh baya yang mengisi setengah bagian hidupnya yang tidak mulus.

Minhae mengajaknya masuk dan duduk di sofa yang empuk dan hangat. Luhan mengamati rumah itu dan tersenyum. Rumah ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda, sejak kebakaran itu, Minhae memutuskan untuk merenovasi semuanya. Apalagi setelah meninggalnya suami pertama Minhae, ayah Sehun, beberapa bulan setelah kebakaran itu karena infeksi pada paru-parunya saat mencoba menyelamatkan Sehun di lantai dua. Sekarang, Minhae sudah memulai kehidupan barunya dengan lelaki baru yang sama baiknya dengan ayah Sehun.

Luhan bersyukur atas itu.

"Ahjumma kelihatan baik," Luhan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar pernikahan Ahjumma?"

Minhae merona sejenak. "Baik," katanya tersenyum. "Aku menikahi seorang lelaki baik yang membuatku terasa menjadi ratu," dia tertawa pada kata-katanya sendiri. "Dan Sehun akhirnya memiliki seorang adik,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar informasi itu. "Adik?" tanyanya.

Minhae mengangguk. "Ya, Oh Jungkook. Kau harus bertemu dengannya lain kali. Dia anak pertama hasil pernikahan keduaku," Minhae mengangkat bahunya ringan dan memalingkan wajahnya pedih. "Walaupun aku tetap menganggap Sehun adalah harta berhargaku. Ayahnya menitipkannya padaku…"

Luhan bangkit dan duduk di sisinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ahjumma…" bisiknya memeluk yeoja itu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana suami Ahjumma bisa memiliki marga yang sama?" tanyanya ringan dan kalem.

Minhae tertawa serak dan membersit. "Mereka bersaudara," katanya malu-malu.

"APA?"

Minhae memberinya kombinasi sempurna antara ringisan dan senyuman pasrah dan malu. Luhan menyentuh dadanya dan menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Oh Jungho adalah adik suamiku yang terdahulu. Semenjak suamiku meninggal, Jungho selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku. Kuputuskan bahwa membina rumah tangga dengan Jungho tidak akan terasa seburuk itu. Dan Sehun juga setuju," Minhae tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum tidak habis pikir. "Hidup Ahjumma memang benar-benar super," katanya memuji.

Minhae tertawa ringan.

Luhan ikut tertawa sebelum menelan tawanya dan memandang rumah yang terlihat sepi. "Kenapa rumah sepi, Ahjumma?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Minhae menoleh ke rumahnya yang sepi dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jungkook sekolah, Jungho di kantor." Katanya.

Luhan tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi dia menyerah pada detik-detik terakhir. "Dan… _Sehunna_?" tanyanya lirih.

Minhae menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Kau masih memanggilnya begitu?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya, kan?" bisiknya kalem.

Minhae menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. "Sehun sekarang di LA," katanya.

"LA?" ulang Luhan kaget. Betapa mengangetkannya! Namja itu ada di belahan dunia lain sekarang! Dan Luhan sama sekali _tidak tahu_ tentang itu!

Memang, Luhan dulu meninggalkan Korea sebelum Sehun sadar dari komanya karena kewajibannya. Atap yang runtuh menimbulkan banyak sekali masalah pada tubuh Sehun. Namja itu nyaris matang dan gosong saat pemandam kebakaran menemukannya. Reruntuhan atap tepat menghujaninya. Menimbulkan banyak luka bakar serius di tubuhnya. Tapi, Luhan sudah mendengar sendiri dokter itu berjanji akan melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk Sehun.

Yang terakhir di dengar Luhan, Sehun baru saja menjalani operasi plastik kelima belasnya untuk memusnahkan semua bekas luka bakar itu.

Dan Luhan tenang mendengarnya.

Luhan juga mendengar kabar tentang sejenis zat yang disuntikkan ke bagian belakang otak kecil Sehun untuk membuatnya melupakan kejadian kebakaran itu. Bahan kimia bernama _benzodiazepine_. Jenis obat yang digunakan untuk perawatan stress pasca-trauma. Saat seseorang mengalami trauma semacam kecelakaan mobil, kekerasan seksual, dan yang lainnya, maka ingatan jangka panjang orang itu akan melemah. Dan dengan senyawa ini, para ahli bisa merawat stress pasca-trauma seolah trauma itu tidak pernah terjadi. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun butuh senyawa itu sejauh ini. Mungkin untuk melupakan keadaannya yang berantakan saat kebakaran atau luka-lukanya sehingga dia bisa hidup tenang.

Tapi berangkat ke LA? Itu baru.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" tanya Luhan bingung sekaligus pedih. Dia datang ke Korea untuk bertemu Sehun, walaupun lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dulu pada Sehun tapi ini dia. Dia kembali. Dan Sehun bahkan tidak ada di Korea!

"Dia mendapat pekerjaan menjanjikan di sana bersama Kai," jawab Minhae. "Majalah atau apa," dia mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan mencengkram tali tasnya. "Apakah Ahjumma punya alamatnya?"

Minhae menatapnya. "Sebelum itu, Luhan," katanya. "Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku…"

Luhan menunggu dengan serius.

"Sehun mendapat terapi _benzodiazepine_, kau tahu itu." Luhan mengangguk cepat. Minhae menatapnya terenyuh. "Dan ternyata yang dilupakannya jauh lebih banyak…" bisik Minhae.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa pedih. "Maksud Ahjumma dia melupakan… _ku_?" bisiknya pecah.

Minhae menatapnya tidak berdaya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu. Sepertinya senyawa itu menyerang terlalu banyak memori dan dokter memberinya beberapa mililiter lebih banyak dari dosis yang dianjurkan WHO,"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya; perasaan frustasi merayapinya dan membuatnya gundah gulana. Hatinya terasa hancur lebur mendengarnya.

_Sehun melupakannya. Semua kenangan mereka… Semua masa lalu mereka…_

_Menyakitkan_.

_Tidak, ini lebih dari menyakitkan._

_Melumpuhkan_.

"Kumohon, Lulu…" bisik Minhae menggenggam tangannya. "Jika kau nantinya bertemu dengannya, jangan membicarakan masa lalunya."

Luhan menatapnya. _Jangan membicarakan masa lalu kami? Jangan bercanda!_ Luhan ingin menjerit pada yeoja di hadapannya.Luhan kembali untuk mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa _Luhan_ mencintai_nya_! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak—! "Kenapa, Ahjumma?" tanyanya lemah.

Minhae menatapnya tidak berdaya lagi; dia mengerti seberapa sakit perasaan Luhan karena Sehun tidak mengingatnya dan karena dia tidak mengizinkan gadis itu menceritakan apa pun bagian dari masa lalu mereka yang indah. "Kau selalu ingin tahu penyebab kebakarannya, kan?" bisik Minhae meremas tangannya sendiri akhirnya menyerah. "Setelah mendengarnya, maukah kau berjanji takkan mengungkit masa lalu di hadapannya? Buatlah kenangan baru yang lebih berkualitas. Senyawa _benzodiazepine_ akan kehilangan kekuatannya jika Sehun terus memaksa dirinya mengingat masa lalu. Apalagi ini sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak senyawa itu memasuki tubuhnya…"

Terlalu berat, syarat yang diajukan Minhae terlalu berat untuk Luhan. Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri. pertanyaan '_apakah aku mampu?_' berkecamuk di kepalanya begitu lama hingga dia pening sebelum dia mengangguk berat; menyanggupi syarat Minhae yang terlalu berat sebelah itu. Apa saja agar semua kegilaan ini dipercepat. "Ada apa, Ahjumma?" tanyanya gemetaran.

Luhan akan melakukan apa saja demi Sehun…

_Apa saja_.

"Sebenarnya itu karena ketidaksengajaan dan kelalaian Sehun," Minhae berbisik lagi. "Dia memasukkan botol saus dan tutupnya yang terbuat dari _metal_ ke dalam _microwave_ dan pergi meninggalkannya. _Metal_ itu meleleh karena panas dan membuat _microwave_ meledak lalu terbakar dan menyambar semuanya. Aku tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada Sehun di rumah. Lalu saat aku kembali, rumah sudah terbakar. Aku panik dan mencari Sehun kemana-mana.

"Suamiku punya pikiran lain. Dia menerobos api, mencoba mencari Sehun. Suamiku kembali tanpa kau dan Sehun; dia terkena luka bakar serius dan tidak bisa bernapas akibat terlalu banyak menghirup karbon dioksida saat mencoba mencari Sehun. Dia bilang tangga runtuh jadi dia tidak bisa memeriksa lantai dua sementara kau memanjat menuju lantai dua dengan tangkasnya. Semua pemadam itu panik saat tahu _kau_ memanjat ke dalam dengan begitu nekatnya; mereka mengerahkan semua tenaga untuk mencari kalian di antara api yang mengamuk. Ayah Sehun di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan intensif dan kau tahu jelas dia meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian sebelum Sehun sadar dari komanya. Dan itu baru permulaannya."

Luhan menatap Minhae, menunggu kelanjutannya. Yeoja di hadapannya menatap kosong dan sangat jauh; seolah dipaksa kembali ke masa itu. Berdiri tanpa daya di hadapan rumahnya yang terbakar bersama Yunbi yang menangis sementara kedua anak mereka terjebak api tidak bisa keluar. Akses menuju tubuh anak mereka putus dan tidak ada cara lain untuk mencapainya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih. Kenangan itu membuatnya rapuh dan sakit.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti kenapa Sehun membutuhkan_ benzodiazepine_. Hal ini jelas sangat dibutuhkan agar Sehun tidak menjadi gila dan stres karena secara teknis botol saus bertutup _metal _yang dimasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_ akhirnya membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Luhan berharap seandainya dia juga bisa mendapatkan senyawa itu dan melupakan semua kejadian itu. Luhan memijat pelipisnya lembut dan merasakan buah berduri di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahu rumah yang berada di sebelah? Rumah yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk sembunyi saat aku memarahinya?" lanjut Minhae berbisik sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk. "Rumah kosong itu," gumamnya faham.

Minhae menggeleng bingung dan linglung kosong seperti boneka rusak parah. "Rumah itu juga terbakar," bisiknya pecah.

"Ya," balas Luhan. Mengetahui jelas semua itu.

Minhae menatapnya dengan kesedihan serta luka yang luar biasa dalam. "Desain rumah di kompleks kami sama persis," katanya dan Luhan mengangguk karena rumahnya juga didesain sama persis dengan rumah Sehun saat mereka tinggal di kompleks yang sama sebelum memutuskan pindah kembali ke China beberapa tahun kemudian. "Jadi, dapurku sejajar dengan dapur rumah itu. Api dari microwave menjalar melalui jalur listrik ke rumah sebelah dan apinya menyambar tabung gas. Meledak bersamaan dengan rumahku. Berkobar bersamaan."

"Tapi rumah itu rumah… _kosong_…" suara dan tenggorokan Luhan mulai tercekat; firasat buruk menghampirinya.

Minhae menatapnya tanpa daya. "Sayangnya ketika itu, orang yang ingin membeli rumah itu… _ada di sana_…"

Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan suara keras. "Oh!" serunya. "A-ahjumma, ja-jangan katakan mereka—!"

"Ya." Bisik Minhae. "Kau mungkin mengatakan cerita ini seperti cerita-cerita novel _thriller_ yang kaubaca, tapi tidak. Mereka sedang di dapur saat tabung gas itu meledak. Dan mereka mati bahkan sebelum rumahnya terbakar." Minhae tersenyum muram dan sepat. "Kebetulan yang mengerikan," gumamnya lemah.

Luhan menatap Minhae dengan mata terbelalak; napasnya memburu. Kepalanya berkecamuk oleh emosi yang tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Semuanya mulai terasa membingungkan dan membuatnya mual. Seluruh dirinya bergolak seperti sepanci besar _chocolat chaud_. Gelembung-gelembung besar mulai muncul dan meledak di permukaan; membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali.

"Dan jika kau tidak memahaminya, Luhan…" bisik Minhae serapuh gelas retak yang nyaris hancur. "Secara hukum…, yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian suamiku serta orang itu adalah…"

_JANGAN KATAKAN_!

"Oh Sehun…"

.

TBC ^^

END of FLASHBACK ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**bby selu** (ini chap selanjutnya, happy reading ^^), **TENALPOXE** (jawaban hubungan XiuHan di chapter depan ne? ^^ ini jawab kenapa Sehun lupa mereka temen kecil aja ^^), **babywupan** (ditunggu chapter spesialnya ne? ^^ ato coba baca FF taoris author ^^ judulnya "**VALENTINE**" sama "**MY DRAGON; YIFAN**" ^^), **Kiela Yue** (tunggu di chap depan ne? ^^ ini dibaca dulu ^^), **jiy **(untuk konflik XiuHan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya, ini alasan kenapa Sehun gak inget Luhan aja ^^), **sehunacos** (ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **tehehe** (hehe mian ne? ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **mitahunhan** (udah kejawab kan eon ^^ jadi si sehun ini anak semata wayangnya minhae sama suami pertamanya noh si kakaknya jungho, klo jungkook itu anak semata wayang dri pernikahan keduanya sama jungho ^^ oke eon? ^^ masih ada yg timpang lg gak? ^^ khamsahamnida ne udah pointing kesalahannya *bow* saranghae~~~ :*), **oh theclacho** (ini lanjutannya ^^ alasan sehun gak inget luhan ^^ happy reading ^^), **keripikxo** (konfliknya chap depan, ini baru penjelasan kenapa sehun gak inget luhan ^^ happy reading ^^), **naranari** (hehe saeng juga suka jungkook soalnya ^^ ini lanjutannya, konflik xiuhan di chap depan ^^ happy reading ^^), **Kim HyeKa** (jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~` ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^), **Dyodo Hyung** (hehe sengaja lah chingu supaya gak ngebosenin ^^ ini ketebak juga gak? Hehehe happy reading ne ^^), **XiaoLutan** (bertanya2 kan kenapa sehun gak inget luhan? ini jawabannya ^^ full hunhan, ya? Okesip ^^ sabar ya ^^ konflik xiuhan di bahas di next chapter ne ^^ happy reading ^^), **Majey Jannah 97** (ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **Lalala Kkamjong** (speechless-nya karena bagus ato jelek dulu nih? XD hehehe ini udah lnjut ^^ happy reading ne ^^), **younlaycious88** (ini lanjutannya semua terjawab di sini kan? ^^ klo ada yg masih belum jelas, tanya aja ne ^^ happy reading ^^), **Niiraa** (duh ditunggu yaa~~ ^^ ini lanjutannya happy reading dulu ya ^^), **G_No** (ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **Yo Yong** (hehehe tenang aja chingu XD kan happy ending ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **jongwookie** (eh? Emang ada yah tkoh oh jungho? XD aduh itu nama karang2an author aja XD aduh klo sama berarti kebetulan aja XD author kebetulan obsesi sama prancis, jadi ya gini suka masuk2in prancis hehe makasih pujiannya :3 ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne? ^^), **HyunRa **(kenapa sehun gak inget? Ini jawabannya ^^ hehe iya, author juga kadang2 suka nyebutnya mianhae XD habis ide mentok buat nama XD ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **ByunBaekshin** (DMS kebetulan udah lanjut kemarin chingu, di cek ya ^^ hehe ini lanjutannya, happy reading ya ^^), **jettaome** (xiuhan dijawab di chapter depan ^^ itu taoris yap, mau tunangan tunggu chapter spesialnya ne ^^ keluarga oh emang sengaja dibikin gitu ^^ soalnya cirta ibunya sehun udah kocak duluan ^^ happy reading yaa ^^), **harimau_lawas** (lebih sayang ^^ belum edisi spesial, belum ada chapter aftermarriage segala requesan dari orang2 ^^ ini ff bakalan panjang kek kereta api XD), **meidi96** (ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **exindira** (duh. Sulaynya sabar dulu yaa? *bow* bener2 sabar duluu~~~), **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (xiuhan dijawab di chapter depan ^^ ini cuma alasan kenapa Sehun gak inget luhan ^^ gak amnesia loh ya XD), **dreamers girl** (kok jadi anarkis gini XD kebawa2 ibunya sehun ya XD ini lanjut chingu, happy reading ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (konflik Xiuhan di chapter depan ne ^^ ini jawaban knpa sehun lupa luhan aja ^^ oh smp 3 XD kirain XD maaf nee? *peluk* happy reading ^^)

**MAAF TERKESAN TERBURU2 DAN JUTEK, TAPI AUTHOR UDAH GAPUNYA TENAGA LAGI~~ AUTHOR SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA; TETEP REVIEW YAA~~ SEMOGA DI NEXT CHAPTER BISA BALES REVIEW-NYA LEBIH PANJANG DAN GAK TERBURU2 LAGI~~ SARANGHAE ALL~~ MUMUMUMUMU :***

.

Author's Corner:

FLASHBACK ATTACK! *pingsan*

YA AMPUUUNNN~~~ sumpah demi SEHUN! Ini chapter paling MELELAHKAN sepanjang sejarah per-FF-an! *usap keringet* author bener2 capek luar biasa sampe ga ada tenaga lagi~~ rumit banget buat jawab semua kerancuan di chap ini dan chap awal~~

Chapter depan bakal author jelasin kasus XiuHan, ne? ^^ sekarang udah capek luar biasa~~~ *aaaaaaaaaaa*

Sisanya dijelasin di chap depan, ya? XD kumpulin semua pertanyaannya XD

Author gak sempurna, jadi kalo ada kerancuan antara tahun flashback dan umur dan yang lain2 tentang hitung2an mundur tahun umur, jangan dibash yaaa~~ u_u author udah gak mampu lageeeh~~~ nikmati aja segitu mah ya~~ tpi kalo ada cerita yang rancu, boleh langsung ditunjukin ^^ klo hitungan umur dan tahun, jangan jebaall~~ XD author emang gak kuat matematika XD

Ide senyawa _benzodiazepine___author dapet dari Dan Brown di bukunya INFERNO ^^ copyright-nya ke doi ya ^^

Metal _katanya memang_ akan meleleh kalo masuk microwave terus bikin microwave-nya meledak; itu yg author baca ^^ jadi dianjurkan memakai melamin dan blablabla XD katanya sih, katanyaaaaa XD tapi yah terima2 aja deh ya XD *apaan tuh maksudnya?* *plaakk*

Terakhir,

Review please? *udah gada tenaga buat bbuing2

Khamsahamnida~ *pingsan*

.


	18. Summertime Sadness

Chapter 17:

_Summertime Sadness_

.

_I listen to Lana del Rey's Summertime Sadness over and over again when I write this chapter till my mom said; 'what kind of song that you play on your netbook? It's so noisy!' XD_

.

_Semuanya mulai terasa membingungkan dan membuatnya mual. Seluruh dirinya bergolak seperti sepanci besar chocolat chaud. Gelembung-gelembung besar mulai muncul dan meledak di permukaan; membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali._

"_Dan jika kau tidak memahaminya, Luhan…" bisik Minhae serapuh gelas retak yang nyaris hancur. "Secara hukum…, yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian suamiku serta orang itu adalah…"_

_JANGAN KATAKAN!_

"_Oh Sehun…"_

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Last Spring_…

Sehun-Luhan's first meeting

.

"Selamat datang di LA, Sayang,"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menarik koper raksasanya dari ban berjalan di depannya sebelum menoleh ke arah Yixing yang tersenyum padanya. Mereka baru saja mendarat setelah penerbangan melelahkan tapi menyenangkan dari China. LA persis seperti yang Luhan bayangkan setiap kali tidur; ramai, sesak, hingar-bingar, tapi di sinilah Sehun berada sekarang. Luhan ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sehun setelah kecelakaan naas yang menimpa mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengusap carut dalam samar yang tersisa di kulit mulus di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirinya; luka yang masih dipertahankannya setelah dinyatakan sehat.

Luka yang dikarenakan oleh Sehun. Saat dia melempar Sehun menjauhi tubuhnya dan balok api mengenai tangannya. Luhan sengaja melarang dokter menghilangkan bekas luka itu karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ingat pada Sehun. Pada kenangan indah mereka.

Kemarin, saat Yixing mengunjungi rumahnya bersama Suho dan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki usaha cabang Starbucks di pusat LA, Luhan langsung berbinar dan memaksa Yubin mengizinkannya pergi ke LA.

"_Kau mau bekerja di toko kopi_?" tanya ibunya saat Luhan mengutarakan keinginannya.

"_Memangnya kenapa, Mama? Lulu suka_," katanya walaupun jantungnya berdebar. Tinggal di LA, berarti selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun, kan?

_Apa saja_ akan Luhan lakukan untuk Sehun.

Sehun-_nya_.

"Aku sudah menguruskan sebuah apartemen untukmu," kata Suho saat mereka bergerak ke bagian imigrasi.

Luhan menoleh dengan kaget. "Jinjja? Ah, Suho-ssi, tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya malu sementara Yixing yang berdiri di hadapannya menunggu paspornya di cap tersenyum.

"Sudahlah," Suho tertawa menenangkan; wajahnya sangat menyenangkan. Luhan suka melihat Suho. Saat melihatnya, Luhan merasa tenang dan nyaman. Wajah Suho seperti wajah seorang malaikat yang sangat baik hati. "Anggap saja itu hadiah selamat datang," dia menepuk bahu Luhan sayang. "Keluarga Yixing adalah keluargaku juga,"

Luhan menoleh ke Yixing yang tersenyum penuh persekongkolan. "Terima kasih, tapi, Suho-ssi…," katanya setengah hati.

Suho tersenyum. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu memanggilku Oppa?" balasnya.

Luhan meringis. "Bagaimana kalau Ahjushii?"

"Serius? Memangnya aku setua itu?"

Yixing tertawa ceria sementara Luhan meringis. "Dia tidak pernah mau memanggilku Eonni," balasnya sambil mengusap rambut Luhan lembut. "Kau memang sudah tua, _sesangero_,"

Suho tersenyum lebar sambil menerima paspornya dan beranjak melangkah menyusul Yixing dan Luhan. "Ahjushii juga oke," katanya akhirnya dengan sangat baik hatinya sehingga Luhan senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan suami sepupu jauhnya yang sangat menawan dan baik hati itu.

"Malam ini kau tidur di apartemen kami dulu, ya?" Yixing tersenyum saat mereka duduk menunggu Suho yang sedang membelikan mereka kopi dan donat setelah dehidrasi di pesawat.

Luhan mendongak dari paspornya. "Tentu," katanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ahjumma," tambahnya dan memeluk Yixing dengan erat dan penuh kasih.

Yixing tersenyum tidak berdaya mendengar panggilannya. "Kau mau kumasakkan apa hari ini?" tanyanya akhirnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengerti, kan, Miss Xi?"

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa mendengar nada resmi Yixing padanya di toko porposionalnya yang didesain dengan warna hijau khas Starbucks. Luhan suka kopi sama seperti dia menyukai _bubble tea_. Menyukai _bubble tea_ artinya mempertahankan kenangan lamanya bersama Sehun setiap kali mereka tiba di akhir bulan saat uang jajan mereka menipis dan butuh gabungan antara keduanya untuk bisa membeli _bubble tea_. Bertengkar konyol tentang rasa yang ingin mereka beli; Sehun ingin cokelat, dan Luhan ingin _Taro_.

Sehun bahkan sampai merelakan beberapa Won yang disembunyikannya di balik dasinya untuk menambahi kekurangan mereka membeli _bubble tea_. Masa-masa itu membuat Luhan nyaman dan tenang. Berharap yang terbaik untuk Sehun dan masa depannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menerima ordernya. Lalu memberikannya ke dapur melewati pintu itu dan berikan pada tamu yang menunggu setelah kau memberikannya struk,"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, Mrs. Zhang. Saya mengerti," katanya mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa pada panggilan itu.

Yixing tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Mulailah bekerja, Xi Luhan, karena di Amerika, setiap detik adalah Dollar,"

Luhan mengulum senyuman saat mendengarnya. "Tentu, Mrs., saya mengerti," dia membungkuk ringan dan membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar.

Saat Yixing pergi, Luhan mengamati mesin kasirnya yang baru. Meja marmernya yang berkilau serta aroma kafein yang menggantung rendah di udara. Toko belum buka, tapi para koki sudah mulai meracik kopi di belakang sana untuk para pelanggan mereka nantinya. Luhan mengamati jalanan yang penuh sesak, langit biru, udara hangat…

Luhan suka LA.

Apakah ini juga yang dirasakan Sehun saat pertama kali berdiri di bandara?

Melihat tanah penuh rumah sejauh mata memandang?

Keributan dan kehingar-bingaran ini?

Luhan mengusap lagi bekas luka di tangannya dengan lembut; memastikan Sehun masih berdenyut walaupun telah melupakannya.

"_Hi, Sweetie_!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak; matanya bertemu dengan wajah imut yang mirip kelinci. Membawa aroma stroberi samar kemana pun dia bergerak. _Eyeliner_ yang cukup tebal menghiasi matanya; tapi itu malah membuat matanya lebih misterius dan terkesan seksi. _Dia mirip kelinci_, pikir Luhan geli.

"_Hi_," balas Luhan setengah ragu pada kemampuan bahasanya.

Alih-alih gadis itu tersenyum. "Baekhyun _imnida_," katanya ceria.

Luhan tersenyum._ Dia bisa bahasa Korea! Lebih baik daripada Inggris_. "Kau bisa bahasa Korea? Oh, syukurlah!" katanya penuh syukur dan akhirnya mengatakan selamat tinggal pada peluangnya tidak memiliki teman akibat bahasa Inggrisnya yang terbata-bata.

Baekhyun tertawa ceria; wajahnya memerah karena tawa. "Bukan cuma aku," lanjutnya. "Xiumin dan Kyungsoo juga bisa," dia melambai ke arah dua orang gadis manis yang sedang membereskan kursi serta meja.

Keduanya melambai pada Luhan.

Luhan mendesah penuh syukur karena itu artinya dia tidak kesulitan untuk berbahasa di sini. "Senang bertemu kalian," katanya membungkuk ke Baekhyun sebelum ke arah Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang balas membungkuk ceria.

"Kau baru, ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk. "Menurutku pekerjaan ini mudah…," katanya meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja mudah. Kau hanya tinggal menuruti maunya saja. Tapi kusarankan kau mulai belajar bahasa Inggris, ne? Karena tidak semua pengunjung bisa berbahasa Korea atau Mandarin," dia mengedip nakal dan membuat Luhan tertawa seperti genta angin.

.

.

Akhirnya Luhan malah berubah pikiran karenanya. Pekerjaan ini sulit sekali! Pria-pria yang datang sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk menggodanya alih-alih memesan kopi. Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan bertahan mencoba menyabarkan dirinya meladeni pembeli yang genit dan menyebalkan.

Negara liberal apanya? Kalau isinya sama saja dengan pria-pria di Korea dan China sana yang selalu memandanginya kemana pun Luhan pergi.

Luhan benar-benar berharap harinya cepat selesai dan dia bisa pulang ke apartemen barunya. Suho membantunya membereskan tempat itu kemarin bersama Yixing. Keduanya adalah pasangan malaikat, Luhan tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyeruak dari kerumunan dengan gusar; menggumamkan '_permisi'_ dan '_maaf'_ dalam bahasa Inggris yang kasar sehingga kesannya dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menyeruak di sana, sambil menyapu semua pria-pria genit yang menggoda Luhan dengan lengan kurusnya yang menakjubkan. Kulitnya putih sekali hingga Luhan berpikir pemuda itu pastilah wujud lelaki _Snow White_ sebelum dia sadar bahwa _albino_ adalah sebuah penyimpangan gen yang sangat biasa di barat.

Namja itu berhasil menyeruak dari kerumunan dan memandang semua saingannya yang memberinya tatapan mencela dengan angkuh dan cuek. Luhan langsung merasa jantungnya mencelos ke dasar perutnya saat melihat _siapa_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jemari tangan kanannya langsung berlari di atas lukanya yang terasa tebal dan samar. Jantungnya melonjak-lonjak seperti sedang main trampolin.

"Aku mau _Americano_-ku dua kali ukuran biasa dan aku tidak suka lama-lama," katanya ketus tanpa menoleh.

_Oh, suaranya bahkan masih sama_!

Ini Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun-_nya_!

Luhan harus mencengkram pinggiran mejanya sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui mulutnya. Aroma tubuh Sehun membuat akal sehatnya jungkir balik. Dia baru saja tinggal di LA tiga hari dan dia sudah menemukan Sehun! Dia ingin sekali melompati meja kasir dan menyambar namja di hadapannya dalam satu pelukan erat lalu menyanyikan semua kenangan lalu mereka dengan suara keras.

Memaksa senyawa _benzodiazepine_ sialan yang membuat Sehun melupakannya untuk tunduk pada perintahnya dan membiarkan Sehun mengingat _siapa_ Luhan sebenarnya. Semua kenangan mereka!

Tapi alih-alih melakukannya, Luhan tersenyum dan berkata, "_What kind of Americano you want, Mr.? Hot or iced_?"

Efeknya langsung terlihat. Namja itu mengerjapkan mata dari papan _display_ raksasa mereka dan perlahan menatap ke arahnya. Tepat ke arahnya. Luhan merasa jantungnya kembali berulah; ketampanan Sehun membuat lututnya lemas. Bentuk rahangnya, senyumannya, bibirnya, matanya…. Semuanya sama persis seperti sebelum terjadi kecelakaan itu. Padahal terakhir kali Luhan melongok ke dalam ICU saat Sehun masih koma, namja itu masih berupa onggokan gosong yang bernapas. Kulitnya tidak bersinar secantik sekarang ini. Luhan bersyukur dan mendoakan hidup bahagia bagi dokter-dokter yang telah mengembalikan Sehun-_nya_ menjadi seperti semula.

Tidak ada bekas-bekas aneh di tubuhnya yang terlihat; bekas kecelakaan saat kebakaran itu. Luhan menyentuh kembali bekas lukanya dan mendesah senang. Sehun baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia tidak mengingat Luhan sama sekali, Luhan senang Sehun baik-baik saja.

Ekspresi Sehun membuat Luhan harus menahan tawanya sendiri. Bibir namja itu terbuka dengan wajah bodoh saat melihatnya. Luhan tersenyum miris di dalam hatinya; Sehun tidak pernah memberikannya tatapan _ini_ saat mereka bersahabat. Sekali lagi, ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap bekas lukanya lembut.

Luhan merindukan Sehun.

_Sangat_.

Hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika mengingatnya.

"_Mr._?" bisik Luhan saat Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab dan masih memasang wajah bodohnya yang selalu membuat Luhan ingin sekali menciumnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya seolah baru sadar dari mimpi siang bolong yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. "A-ah, _hot, please_." Katanya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengetik struk di mesin kasinya; tiba-tiba semua angka di mesin itu berubah menjadi huruf Yunani. Membingungkan dan Luhan harus mengerahkan segenap konsentrasinya untuk menulis struk yang akan diserahkan ke dapur.

"Siapa namamu?" suara Sehun menembus kepala Luhan saat dia sedang berkonsentrasi mengetik struk di hadapannya.

Luhan mendongak dan mengusap lukanya sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum seramah apa yang dilakukannya selama empat jam belakangan. "Xi Luhan, Tuan."

Hatinya berharap… berharap Sehun akan mengingatnya.

Setidaknya hanya namanya saja.

Berharap…

_Berharap_….

Tapi tidak ada yang menyiapkan Luhan untuk kenyataannya walaupun dia tahu jelas Sehun takkan mengingatnya akibat senyawa _benzodiazepine_ yang dikutuk Luhan ke neraka paling jahanam.

Karena Sehun malah menggelengkan kepalanya seolah baru saja ada laba-laba raksasa di kepalanya dan berkata, "Bisakah kau keluar dari sana sebentar?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengerjap bingung dan meremas bekas lukanya sendiri untuk menguatkan diri. Terasa terlalu berat; Sehun di hadapannya, tapi Luhan tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Luhan ingin sekali mengingatkan Sehun tentang hidup mereka tapi Luhan juga harus menjaga agar Sehun tidak teringat lagi pada semua traumanya. Minhae mengandalkannya.

"Untuk apa, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tolong…?" Sehun bergegas menambahkan sambil menggeleng lagi.

Luhan mendesah. Selalu menyerah pada kata '_tolong_' dari siapa saja. Dia keluar dari balik meja kasir dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Merasa telanjang padahal sedang berpakaian lengkap. Mata Sehun mengamatinya dengan ringkas dan cepat; menilai tubuhnya sementara Luhan menahan napasnya.

Sehun _sama sekali_ belum _pernah_ menatap _Luhan_ dengan cara _itu_!

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya; jantungnya berdegup kacau balau. Otaknya menjerit-jerit "_INI OH SEHUN! INI OH SEHUN!_" dengan volume memekakkan telinga hingga kepala Luhan terasa berputar karenanya. Telinganya berdenging.

"Bisakah kau membuka dua kancing teratas seragammu?" tanya Sehun langsung dan blakblakan membuat Luhan terkejut.

_APA KATANYA?!_ "A-apa?" ulang Luhan terkejut; jantungnya melonjak hingga menghantam tenggorokannya. "Maaf, Tuan, itu tidak—"

"Tolong!" tambah Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_IH_! "Wa-walaupun begitu! Anda telah melanggar tata kode etik sopan santun, Tuan!" balas Luhan gemetar nyaris menjerit dengan wajah merah padam karena tersinggung serta malu setengah mati.

_APA YANG TERJADI PADA SEHUN-NYA?_

Luhan merasa limbung dan nyaris jatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Gila! Benar-benar gila! Apakah senyawa itu sudah membuat Sehun gila juga selain membuatnya melupakan Luhan? Jika, ya, Luhan mencabut kembali doa bahagianya untuk para dokter yang telah menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Kau orang Asia?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendongak dari kesibukannya mengutuk semua orang. "B-bagaimana Anda tahu?" tanyanya defensif sambil mencengkram bagian depan seragamnya.

Sehun tersenyum kaku. "Kau membicarakan tata kode etik sopan santun," katanya dengan nada _tentu saja_ yang membuat Luhan merona. "Bisakah kau melakukannya? Karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. _Ih, dasar Musang mesum sialan! Aku akan mencatat semua ini, Sehunna! Dan jangan pikir aku tidak akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti_! "Membutuhkan saya? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa tolong lakukan saja? Kita terburu-buru," balas Sehun menyebalkan; Luhan harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menghantamkan nampan kayu di meja ke kepala musangnya yang kebetulan tampan itu.

Luhan mendelik. "Anda tidak bisa menempatkan saya pada satu pun kata kerja itu jika Anda tidak mengatakan pada saya alasannya," balasnya kukuh setengah kesal dan balasannya adalah wajah kusut Sehun yang membuat Luhan menari bahagia di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuka—baiklah, satu saja kancing kemejamu," ralatnya saat melihat ekspresi pembangkang Luhan. "Tidak berat, kan? Lalu berputarlah di hadapanku,"

Luhan masih memberontak, tapi urung menjawab. Dalam hati mencatat semua ini dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membalas prilaku Sehun nanti saat Minhae mengizinkan Luhan untuk menggunakan hak _wedges_-nya untuk memeta bekas permanen di wajah Sehun. Dia mendelik sekali lagi sebelum berputar dengan kikuk di depan Sehun yang langsung terpana; untung saja liurnya tidak menetes.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan ini pada Luhan.

Pandangan, perkataan; Sehun-_nya_ yang lama tidak pernah melakukan ini pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak yakin apakah dirinya lebih suka Sehun yang lama atau yang baru.

"Jadi," katanya memberengut. "Bisakah saya kembali bekerja?"

Tapi, alih-alih menjawabnya, Sehun malah terkesiap dan menoleh melewatinya lalu berseru dalam bahasa yang sangat difahami Luhan dengan wajah yang cerah ceria. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bersinar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"CHEN-HYUNG! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Sehun menoleh lagi ke arah tunangannya yang duduk di sofa mungil di pojok toko _game_ terbesar di Korea. Luhan mengaku kepalanya pusing dan dia juga pucat sehingga Sehun menyarankan agar dia duduk sementara Jungkook memilih berjuta-juta _gadget _serta ribuan _game_ di sana. Sehun menoleh ke Jungkook yang sedang memainkan simulasi _game_, ditemani seorang pramuniaga yang selalu merayunya untuk membeli _game_, lalu mendesah.

"Jungie," katanya sementara adiknya, dengan gigi dikencangkan karena gemas oleh _game_, tidak mendongak sedikit pun. "Hyung akan menemani Luhan-jie, setelah kau selesai, Hyung ada di sana. Dan ingat, jangan beli terlalu banyak. Nanti Eomma bisa memasak Hyung menjadi menu makan malam," tambahnya mendelik, Jungkook memberinya _OK-sign_ tanpa mendongak dari layar _game_-nya.

Sehun mengangguk ke pramuniaga itu; memintanya menjaga Jungkook tanpa suara. Pramuniaga itu langsung mengangguk dan membungkuk menyanggupi. Sehun berbalik dan melangkah ke arah gadis berambut keemasan di sudut ruangan itu.

"Lulu," panggilnya ke gadis yang sekarang memijat keningnya dengan lembut. "Kau mau pulang?"

Luhan mendongak dan hati Sehun terasa diremas-remas saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat. "Ani, tidak usah," katanya serak. "Kasihan Jungkook,"

Sehun menoleh ke Jungkook yang bersorak setelah berhasil memenangkan _game_-nya. Dan mendesah keras.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau kutinggalkan sebentar untuk mengantarmu pulang," balas Sehun duduk di sisi Luhan dan menarik lembut tubuh gadis itu bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuhnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak usah," tolaknya. "Aku masih sanggup menemani Jungkook mengunjungi seratus toko _game_ sekalipun,"

"Setelahnya pingsan," tambah Sehun mulus sambil mengusap wajahnya yang pucat. Luhan tertawa serak mendengarnya lalu tercekat oleh rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Sehun membelai kepalanya dengan berirama; mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau pulang? Menemani Jungkook belanja adalah siksaan harfiah," bisiknya di rambut Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng di pelukannya. "Jika aku pulang maka aku akan merusak kebahagiaan Jungkook. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bertemu Jungkook?"

"Empat? Lima? Entahlah. Aku lupa," balas Sehun kalem.

"Jungkook lebih butuh ini daripada istirahatku. Aku akan tetap sesehat kuda," Luhan tersenyum dan bangkit dari pelukan Sehun dan mendesah.

"Kita akan mampir membeli obat nanti," kata Sehun dengan nada yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan Luhan tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mendesah lagi. Sehun meraih tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut saat bagian dalam telunjuknya merasakan sebuah carut lembut yang agak dalam di kulit Luhan. Alisnya berkerut dan menunduk menatap tangan itu. Mengamati sebuah bekas luka kecil berbentuk bulan sabit keperakan di atas kulit Luhan yang bening.

"Aku baru melihat ini," katanya saat melihat bekas luka itu. Jemarinya yang sehalus beledu memberikan usapan-usapan lembut yang membuat jantung Luhan berdebar begitu kencang. Berdoa dengan keras di dalam hatinya Sehun kiranya akan mengingat kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

"Luka lama," bisik Luhan ikut menunduk menatap bekas luka yang dipermainkan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Karena apa? Kau mencuri susu dari seorang dewa di surga sana atau apa?" balas Sehun tersenyum begitu lembut hingga Luhan merasa gejolak aneh menembus perut bagian dasarnya.

"Aku…," Luhan melirik Sehun sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Sehun sebelum menatap lengkungan bulan sabit perak di tangannya itu. "Aku hanya terkena pinggiran panci panas, tidak lebih…,"

Sehun tersenyum dan merangkulnya; bernapas di rambut Luhan. "Lain kali, aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi tanganmu serta pancinya, oke?" katanya di rambut Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Siap, Tuan Oh," balasnya sambil menatap luka di tangannya dengan sendu.

_Berharap…_

Dan terus saja _berharap_…

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"Suho, tolong."

Suho bergegas mengelap tangannya di sehelai tisu saat mendengar suara itu. Dia keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri istrinya yang terbaring di lantai beralaskan sebuah alas lembut yang biasa digunakan saat bersenam. Layar televisi di hadapannya menayangkan senam ibu hamil yang membuat Yixing selalu bersemangat mengikutinya walaupun perutnya belum membesar secara signifikan. Suho dengan keras melarangnya bergerak tanpa ditemani Suho sehingga Yixing tidak boleh alpa untuk memanggilnya saat harus bergerak.

Setelah mendudukkan istrinya dengan lembut di sofa, Suho tersenyum dan membantunya mengelap keringatnya. "Kau baik?"

Yixing tersenyum dengan wajah merona akibat aktivitas olahraganya. "Sangat baik," katanya mendesah.

Suho menegakkan tubuh. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan susumu," katanya beranjak ke dapur kembali untuk mengambil sebuah gelas tinggi terisi cairan putih sedikit likuid yang menguarkan aroma nikmat _pome_.

Yixing menatap gelas itu dengan penuh syukur sementara Suho duduk di sisinya dengan gelas, piring kecil di bagian bawah gelasnya, juga sebuah sendok. Dia selalu bersikukuh untuk menyuapi susu Yixing setiap hari. Suho berubah menjadi malaikat protektif yang histeris setiap kali Yixing berusaha bergerak sendiri.

Suho mengatur bantal-bantal empuk di punggung Yixing sebelum membiarkan Yixing terbenam di antara empuknya bulu angsa lembut dan mendesah lega. Yixing merasa seperti ada beban berton-ton di tubuhnya sehingga dia selalu memikirkan panjang lebar gerakan sekecil apa pun yang akan dilakukannya. Anak ini sudah mereka nantikan sejak lama dan baik Yixing maupun Suho tidak ingin kehilangan permata mereka ini.

Dengan sabar Suho menyendok sesendok susu sebelum meniup-niupnya hingga hangat-hangat kuku lalu mengangsurkannya ke arah Yixing yang menunggu dengan patuh. Menyesap susu hamil bukanlah hal yang terlalu disukai Yixing tapi setelah meminumnya, Yixing merasa mualnya lenyap dan musnah sehingga dia memilih siksaan selama sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dengan meminum susu alih-alih muntah-muntah seharian.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan hari ini?" tanya Suho lembut sambil menyerahkan sehelai tisu ke arah Yixing untuk menyeka bibirnya.

"Aku ingin duduk seharian dan menelepon semua orang," balas Yixing mendesah.

Suho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk ke kantor beberapa jam lagi dan aku sudah memastikan seseorang bisa menjagamu di sini," dia membelai rambut Yixing lembut dan mengecup keningnya.

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Kirim saja Baekhyun kemari," katanya.

Suho menoleh ke jam dinding. "Aku ragu dia bisa, dia sedang menemani Chanyeol. Katanya ada masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan," dia mengangsurkan sesendok susu lagi ke arah Yixing yang menerimanya dengan penuh syukur.

"Urusan?" tanya Yixing kalem.

Suho tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Yixing. "Aku bukanlah orang yang gemar mengorek-korek informasi pribadi seseorang," katanya mengedip dan membuat Yixing merona sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku?" tanya Yixing memberengut.

"Eli," balas Suho kembali meniup-niup sesendok susu. "Menurutmu dia oke?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Dia sangat oke!" balasnya. Yixing langsung bersemangat menyambut saudara Suho itu di rumahnya. Eli adalah salah satu gadis yang sangat dikagumi Yixing semenjak dia bertunangan dengan Suho. Gadis itu tinggal di Paris sepanjang hidupnya sejak remaja dan baru-baru ini menikah dengan seorang penyanyi _pop_ tenar di D.C. yang memboyongnya kembali ke Amerika.

Eli memiliki _sense_ memasak yang membuat Yixing iri. Gadis itu pintar menggabungkan bahan-bahan aneh menjadi masakan hebat. Seperti kue _choux_ krim mawar saat pesta _cocktail_ pertunangannya, cokelat dan _onigiri_, dan banyak sekali makanan aneh yang lezat yang bisa lahir dari tangannya. Yixing semangat saat membayangkan dirinya bisa belajar memasak padanya.

Suho selalu menyukai _chicked ddubokki_ buatan Eli sejak remaja. Diam-diam Yixing bermimpi bisa memasak makanan yang sama lezatnya, bahkan lebih lezat dari masakan Eli itu untuk Suho. Walaupun Suho selalu menyukai masakannya sama seperti yang lain, jiwa persaingan Yixing masih berkobar. Selama Eli di sini, Yixing akan terus menawannya di dapur.

"Jam berapa dia akan tiba?" desak Yixing pada Suho sambil menoleh ke jam dinding.

Suho mengecek jam tangannya. "Pesawatnya berangkat dari Washington D.C. sekitar lima menit lagi," katanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapi Yixing.

_Lima jam lagi_, pikir Yixing penuh semangat. _Lima jam lagi_…

Minat besar Yixing pada kakak tirinya selalu membuat Suho geli. Istrinya selalu mendesak Eli untuk datang ke apartemen mereka setiap kali Eli berada di Washington untuk bertemu suaminya. Eli punya satu _pâtisserie_—toko kue—besar di Paris yang menuntut semua perhatiannya sehingga dia dan Jaeseop, suami barunya, memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah setelah menandatangani PACS di Paris setahun yang lalu.

"Apakah dia membawa Dabin bersamanya?" tanya Yixing lagi dengan wajah berbinar.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat antusiasme istrinya yang jarang terlihat itu. Alasan kenapa Yixing sangat mencintai anak angkat Eli itu masih sebuah rahasia bagi Suho. Eli sudah memiliki terlalu banyak uang dalam hidupnya setelah mendapatkan anugerah sebagai _chef_ pembuat _pastry_ terbaik di Paris, sehingga beberapa bulan sebelum menikah dengan Jaeseop, dia mengangkat seorang pemuda Korea yang patuh untuk ikut bersamanya menjadi anaknya.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya membuat _pastry_," kata Yixing berbinar dan Suho tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

"Kau yakin kau bisa berdiri?"

Xiumin mengangguk sambil menghela napas untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia keluar dari dalam taksi dan dihadapkan pada tanah lapang luas yang penuh dengan batu nisan. Xiumin menghela napas dan nyaris tersedak oleh aroma kematian yang terasa begitu asam dan menyesakkan. Dia mengcengkram tangan Chen sementara namja itu balas mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku di sisimu, Xiuxiu," bisiknya lembut dan mengecup pelipis Xiumin dengan lembut.

Sudah berapa lama Xiumin tidak datang ke tempat ini? Dia kabur ke LA dengan semua tabungannya karena ingin melupakan Seoul dan Korea. Ingin melupakan kehidupannya yang indah di sini. Keindahan yang remuk oleh satu kelalaian kecil. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Xiumin sekarang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, saat melihat jejeran batu nisan dan patung-patung, Xiumin merasa mengigil.

Tulang punggungnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak dan melemah.

Langkahnya membawa Xiumin semakin dekat ke sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan. Kenangan tentang kebahagiaan dan tawa yang mendera kepalanya hingga Xiumin limbung di pelukan Chen. Chen menyangganya dengan lembut; menyalurkan kekuatannya sendiri ke arah Xiumin yang melemah.

Xiumin menunduk ke tangannya yang lain yang mencengkram sebuah buket raksasa bunga anyelir, tulip, dan mawar serta _baby's breath_. Dirangkai sempurna menjadi sebuah keindahan yang membuat hati Xiumin terasa di tusuk-tusuk. Bunga itu begitu besanya hingga Chen awalnya tidak mengizinkan Xiumin membawanya tapi gadis itu bersikeras. Bunga itu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh Xiumin sendiri; ujung tertinggi bunga itu nyaris terseret di tanah pemakaman.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, _baby Baozi_," bisik Chen saat mereka melangkah di dalam keheningan dan aroma berat duka.

Chen sudah mengatakan itu padanya setidaknya lima puluh kali sejak mereka mendarat di Korea beberapa jam lalu. Dan lima puluh kali juga Xiumin telah menghela napas seberat itu dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri walaupun hasilnya nihil. Xiumin menyentuh lengan bawahnya; ke sebuah garis melengkung halus perak di sana. Bekas lukanya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi bukti bisu bahwa dia pernah memiliki keluarga.

Pernah bahagia…

Chen membimbingnya membelok di sebuah jalan samar yang bersih menuju sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang lebih tua dan lebih penuh duka. Xiumin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Chen dan bunganya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak akan histeris seperti kali terakhir dia datang kemari…

Dia tidak akan menangis.

Chen sudah memberinya sumpah akan menampar Xiumin jika dia menangis.

"Xiuxiu," bisik Chen saat akhirnya mereka berhenti.

Xiumin mencengkram lengan Chen kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata terasa menghambur di matanya dan membuatnya panas. Menggodanya untuk membuka matanya yang terpejam. Xiumin mengigil dan merosot jatuh terduduk di tanah dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Terisak-isak sementara bunga raksasa di tangannya tergeletak di tanah. Beberapa kuntum mungil _baby's breath_-nya gugur karena hantaman tapi selebihnya bunga itu baik-baik saja.

Chen ikut merosot duduk dan memeluk Xiumin. Kekasihnya belum membuka mata tapi tangisan sudah menemukannya. Chen sangat faham apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya saat ini. Chen menunduk; mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum menatap lurus ke depan.

Ke arah empat buah nisan yang berjejer di hadapan mereka…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Sehun mendongak dari layar _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Jungkook juga Zelo saat melihat Minhae dan Luhan berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah muram. Sehun menjejalkan _stick_ _Playstation_ ke tangan Zelo sebelum bergegas bangkit mengejar keduanya.

"Eomma! Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya mengerem di depan pintu ganda rumahnya sementara Minhae membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ke pemakaman," balas ibunya kalem. "Apa? Kau mau kukubur juga?"

Sehun merengut. "Aku hanya bertanya, Eomma," gerutunya lalu menoleh ke Luhan yang membenahi kasmir di bahunya. "Memangnya kalian mau mengunjungi siapa? Hamster Jungkook yang kuinjak sampai mati dua tahun lalu?"

"Sangat tidak sopan, Oh Sehun," Minhae membuka kacamata _oversize_-nya yang modis dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Kami akan menjenguk orang," katanya mendelik.

Sehun bersandar di pilar bulat raksasa beranda dan merengut ke arah ibunya. "Makanya aku bertanya siapa yang kalian akan jenguk," gerutunya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Hanya seseorang dari masa lalu. Kau tidak kenal dengannya," katanya lembut dan sugestif.

Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Seseorang dari masa lalu yang tidak _ku_kenal tapi dikenal ibu_ku_? Kau pasti bercanda," Sehun menuruni tangga mendekat ke arah keduanya dengan wajah yang tidak lagi kekanakan.

Dia serius.

Luhan bergegas mengitari mobil Ford itu dan menekan dada Sehun lembut. Hangatnya tubuh namja itu terasa menyengat jemari Luhan yang dingin. Sehun langsung meraih tangan Luhan secara naluriah dan tersentak menyadari betapa dingin tangan kekasihnya. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi cengkraman Sehun terlalu kuat.

"Tanganmu dingin," katanya setajam samurai. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Lulu,"

Luhan menoleh ke Minhae yang menatap keduanya dengan pasrah. Merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, Minhae mengendikkan bahu dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan masuk.

"Ambil kemudinya, Nak, kau yang minta," katanya sambil menurunkan jendelanya hingga habis. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Sehun menoleh ke Luhan sebelum ke ibunya yang menatap lurus ke depan. Dia melepas tangan Luhan dan berlari ke dalam mengambil sweter sejuk tipis yang selalu tergantung di gantungan mantel di depan pintu.

"Jaga rumah, Oh Jungkook! Hyung akan menghabisimu jika kau berani membuat salah satu barang bergeser satu senti pun!" katanya sambil berlari ke sisi pintu pengemudi sementara Luhan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Siap, Hyung!" balas Jungkook tanpa menoleh dari _game_-nya.

Sehun memutar kunci dan menyalakan mobilnya. "Pemakaman mana?" tanyanya, belum apa-apa dia sudah tegang.

Luhan melirik Minhae yang bersandar di jendela dengan wajah licin tanpa emosi sebelum menyebutkan nama pemakamannya. Sehun mengangguk sambil memasukkan perseneling dan menginjak gas.

"Pemakaman lama," gumam Sehun saat mobil keluar dari gerbang. "Siapa sebenarnya yang akan kita tengok?" tanyanya, tangannya mengenggam setir dengan erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Keringat dingin terasa mengaliri ceruk punggungnya dan dia bergegas bersandar di kursinya mencoba terlihat rileks dan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan seseorang yang kaukenal," balas Minhae menatapnya melalui spion tengah. Mata ibunya dingin dan membuat Sehun semakin tegang.

Dia melirik tunangannya yang memainkan ujung kasmirnya dengan rikuh. Muram dan pucat. Sehun melirik kios bunga di depan dan memasang sein.

"Kita butuh bunga untuk itu," gumamnya samar.

Luhan mengangguk dan keluar untuk membeli bunga.

Minhae menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan," katanya membuat Sehun bingung.

Sulit meliriknya dari spion tengah, Sehun menoleh dari kursinya. "Memangnya apa arti semua ini, Eomma?" tanyanya mulai frustasi.

Minhae memberikannya sebuah tatapan yang selalu Sehun hindari. Tatapan simpati yang menyimpan rahasia. Sehun benci tatapan itu. Tatapan itu membuatnya merasa takut dan mendapatkan sebuah visi aneh yang menakutinya.

Sebuah warna jingga pekat yang menakutkan.

Sehun benci merasa selemah itu.

Sehun memalingkan wajah dan memilih menatap tulisan Ford biru di tengah setirnya. Menolak menatap mata ibunya yang masih terasa membakar sisi kepalanya.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa menceritakannya, Sehunnie…" bisik ibunya lirih saat Luhan membuka pintu.

Sejak Sehun mengakhiri SMA-nya, kalimat itu telah menjadi kalimat penuh misteri favorit ibunya.

Suasana mobil begitu hening saat mereka melaju membelah jalanan menuju pemakaman. Di sana ada sebuah taksi kuning kenari yang menunggu; supirnya berbaring sambil merokok dengan jendela terbuka. Sehun parkir beberapa meter dari taksi itu dan serentak Minhae dan Luhan keluar dari mobil; menyisakan aroma bakung di dalam mobilnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum keluar dan menyusul ibunya dan tunangannya yang sudah berjalan melewati supir taksi itu. Sehun berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya; mereka berjalan begitu jauh ke dalam kompleks pemakaman itu hingga melihat dua tubuh yang terduduk di depan empat nisan tua yang terlihat kusam.

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya sementara Minhae dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Luhan nyaris berlari menghampiri orang itu; kasmirnya melambai sementara wajahnya pucat pasi. Sehun melambat dan akhirnya berhenti dua puluh meter dari mereka. Napasnya bergerak begitu lambat saat menatap keempat nisan itu.

Apalagi dua orang yang berlutut di depannya adalah dua orang yang sangat dikenal Sehun.

Xiumin dan Chen.

.

.

Xiumin mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru dan gemeresak plastik dan helai bunga. Dia tidak menoleh; masih sibuk dengan semua kenangannya di sini sementara dia bisa merasakan Chen menoleh dan menghela napas lega sekaligus tercekat. Xiumin tidak mampu mendongak dari empat nisan di hadapannya sementara dia mencium aroma parfum Luhan yang sangat akrab dengan dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin melirik saat malaikat keemasan itu menjatuhkan diri di sisinya dengn sebuket besar bunga gavel dan menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Xiuxiu. Maafkan aku…" isaknya di ceruk leher Xiumin sementara Xiumin bergeming. "A-aku bersalah k-karena telah berpura-pura tidak tahu a-apa yang terjadi, tapi aku… aku… _oh, Xiumin_!" tangisan Luhan mengeras.

Xiumin tetap tidak bergerak bahkan ketika ada tangan lain yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Minseok…" bisik suara itu lembut.

Xiumin mengenali suara ini dengan jelas. Suara yang selalu membuainya sejak dia kecil. Suara yang selalu dinantinya ketika mendekam di sudut kamar panti asuhannya saat dia kecil. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Suara yang akan selalu membawakannya sebuah kebahagiaan alih-alih tangisan.

Suara ini…

Suara ini…

Xiumin bergerak dengan cepat sehingga Chen dan Luhan terkejut dan dia memeluk Minhae yang berjongkok di belakangnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minhae dan terisak-isak liar hingga membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri sebelum ikut meluncur ke dalam pelukan Minhae dan memeluk Xiumin juga bersamanya.

Chen terenyuh menatapnya sebelum mendongak dan menemukan orang lain di sana.

Sehun berdiri sepuluh meter jauhnya dengan wajah pias.

Chen berdiri untuk menyambutnya tepat saat Xiumin melihatnya. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu berdiri goyah dari pelukan Luhan dan Minhae. Matanya berkobar oleh api yang langsung membuat air matanya surut. Gadis itu melangkah cepat ke arah Sehun yang bahkan tidak bergeming sampai kepalan tangan gadis itu menghantam ulu hatinya.

Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha berkelit sama sekali.

Chen terkesirap bersama Luhan dan Minhae apalagi saat Sehun tersentak dan terbatuk sebelum merosot ke tanah. Mencengkram bagian ulu hatinya sambil terbatuk-batuk mencoba mencari udara. Kuda-kuda Xiumin sangat kuat saat dia mengalirkan semua kekuatannya ke kepalan tangannya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan napas tersengal dan mata merah oleh tangis dan amarah. Belum pernah Xiumin terlihat semarah itu selama ini.

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu _Xiumin_ bisa memukul seorang lelaki dengan kepalan tangannya!

"Aku. Benci. Padamu. Oh Sehun! Setan tahu itu!" geram gadis itu berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sehun dengan aura dendam menguar dari seluruh pori tubuhnya. "Aku benci padamu karena—"

"TIDAK, XIUMIN!" raung Luhan sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

Xiumin mengabaikannya. "—kau telah membunuh semua keluargaku! Dengan tanganmu sendiri! Kau bahkan membunuh—"

"TIDAK, XIUMIN! TIDAAKK!"

"AYAHMU SENDIRI! APAKAH KAU LANTAS BANGGA DENGAN SEMUA ITU?"

Sehun tersentak mendengarnya; kepalanya menegang saat dia mendongak seperti robot. Sakit di ulu hatinya terlupakan sama sekali. Dia balas menatap gadis yang wajahnya bisa digambarkan sebagai wajah menyerit milik Nemesis, dewi pembalasan dendam. Begitu hitam hingga Sehun tersentak.

"Membunuh… ayah… _ku_?" bisiknya pecah.

Xiumin menatapnya dingin. "Ya." Katanya setajam samurai. "Juga kakak dan adikku. Kau membuat orangtuaku menyusul mereka beberapa bulan kemudian dan membuat_ku_ menjadi sebatang kara! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, bedebah bangsat?!"

Luhan tiba di sisinya dan menarik gadis itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata. "Jangan lanjutkan, Xiumin! Jangan! Dia—!"

Xiumin mengibaskan tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terduduk di tanah. "Dia BERENGSEK, Luhan! Kau dan aku tahu itu!" dia menyemburkan kata-kata penuh racun itu pada Luhan yang terisak liar di kakinya. Xiumin kembali menatap patung batu di hadapannya, Sehun yang membeku. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian, Oh Sehun! Melihatmu hidup bahagia dengan keluargamu, tunanganmu, calon keluarga barumu sementara _aku_? Apakah kau tahu rasanya hidup di panti asuhan? Mengharapkan keluarga yang takkan pernah kembali ke genggamanmu? Yang lenyap karena kesalahan seorang remaja canggung yang tidak tahu peraturan tentang _microwave_!"

"Hentikan, Minseok," Minhae mencengkram bahu Xiumin dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, berputar dengan mulus hingga Xiumin tidak lagi menghadap ke Sehun yang seolah berubah menjadi batu.

Luhan merangkak ke arah Sehun dengan air mata berlinang dan memeluk tubuh beku tunangannya. Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun karenanya. Luhan memeluknya semakin erat dan terisak-isak.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan…?" bisik Sehun samar di telinga Luhan.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sayang," isak Luhan. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

Sehun bergeming. "Apa yang telah kulakukan…?"

"Sehun, kumohon!" desak Luhan agar Sehun berhenti berusaha mengingat dan membuat _benzodiazepine _kehilangan kemampuannya lagi. Menarik kembali ingatan yang sudah dikunci dokter di peti kecil kotor terlupakan di sudut kepalanya.

"Aku… membunuh… _Appa_?" bisiknya lagi.

"ANIYA!" pekik Luhan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. "Kau tidak membunuh siapa-siapa, Sehun! Tidak!"

Pandangan Sehun masih kosong dan tidak terfokus sementara bibirnya terus bergerak tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bertanya sendirian tanpa tahu jelas kemana dia harus mencari jawaban yang dibutuhkannya. Luhan merasa sesak melihatnya, dia ingin sekali menarik Sehun menjauh dari sini. Apa saja agar Sehun tidak mengingat semuanya lagi.

"_Dia tidak akan ingat semuanya lagi_," begitu kata dokter ketika itu.

Dan apakah _sekarang_ Sehun berpotensi—walaupun sangat kecil—untuk mengingat semuanya?

Tuhan, tolong jangan!

"Aku membunuh Appa, Lulu…?" bisik Sehun.

"Ani, ani, ani, ani…" racau Luhan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang pucat dengan panik. "Kau tidak membunuh siapa-siapa, Sayangku. Tidak pernah…"

"Aku membunuh Appa…"

"Aku membunuh Appa…"

"Aku membunuh Appa…"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

Gadis tinggi dengan celana _legging_ penuh renda klasik serta _tank top_ senada yang dipadukan dengan jiket jins itu berjalan menarik kopernya yang berat diikuti seorang pemuda tinggi yang menarik. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang dicat berwarna cokelat serupa krim-krim _macaron_ yang selalu dibuatnya; cokelat lembut, halus, mirip seperti warna _whip cream caramel_ di atas kue tar. Dia mengenakan kacamata _oversize_ warna cokelat dan jalannya begitu anggun di atas _boots_ setinggi lutut dan dengan _stiletto_ 12 senti. _Stiletto_ itu membuat tubuhnya sama tinggi dengan pemuda di sisinya.

"ELI!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melepaskan kacamatanya; melihat adik tirinya, Joonmyeon atau Suho bersama istrinya yang periang, Yixing. Gadis itu, Eli, mengendikkan dagu ke arah pasangan itu sebagai kode bagi pemuda yang mengikutinya itu agar mengarah ke sana. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul langkah Eli yang tetap panjang dan tidak goyah dalam hak 12 sentinya.

Yixing mendesah panjang saat meraih Eli ke dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum saat gadis itu menepuk perutnya lembut.

"Kau akan punya pengikut, ya?" komentarnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat indah dengan logat asli Prancis-nya yang membuat huruf R-nya terdengar begitu indah.

Suho tertawa mendengarnya. "Semacam tambahan mulut cerewet yang harus kuberi makan," balasnya meraih Eli ke dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Kau keliahatan luar biasa,"

Eli tertawa seperti genta angin. "Trims, eh, _Sesangero_," katanya lalu menoleh ke pemuda di sisinya. "Kau masih ingat Suho-ahjushii?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Prancis ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "_Bien sur_, _Maman—_tentu saja, Mama." Balasnya lalu menoleh ke Suho dan Yixing sambil membungkuk dalam dan sopan. "Halo," sapanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sama indahnya dengan Eli. "Choi Dabin, Ahjushii, Ahjumma,"

Yixing menepuk bahunya lembut. "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dimana saja, Sayang," katanya tersenyum.

"Kau tumbuh makin tinggi," Suho tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Dabin dengan lembut dan meremasnya penuh kasih sayang seperti seorang ayah yang sangat bangga setelah anaknya memenangkan penghargaan sebagai siswa tercerdas di seluruh jagat.

Dabin tersenyum. "Aku sudah mulai magang di toko _pastry_ _Maman_," katanya bangga saat Eli merangkul lengannya dengan sayang.

"Dan aku membawanya kemari sebagai _bodyguard_-ku karena suamiku yang sialan itu harus mengurus _world tour_-nya," sahut Eli cerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Suho mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului mereka. Dabin menyusulnya sambil membawa koper besar yang terisi pakaiannya juga pakaian Eli untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi sementara Eli membantu Yixing berjalan dengan memeganginya.

"Sepatumu itu adalah mimpi buruk gadis Amerika," komentar Yixing saat mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

Eli tertawa renyah. "Sepatu tenismu itu adalah mimpi buru gadis Eropa, Yixing sayang,"

Yixing menunduk menatap sepatu tenisnya yang datar dan nyaman lalu melirik _boots_ tinggi berhak runcing milik Eli dan memutuskan bahwa mimpi buruk gadis Eropa jauh lebih oke baginya. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke kotak di tangan Eli.

"Apakah aku dapat makanan penutup yang manis?" tanyanya tersenyum lebar.

Eli tertawa tertahan dan mengangkat kotak di tangannya yang terbungkus kantung kertas ringan dengan label nama tokonya di Paris sana. "Tentu saja, Ipar Tiriku. Selusin hanya untukmu dan calon Kim mungil di perutmu," katanya sukses membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Kepala Sehun terasa berputar-putar. Semuanya berdenyut mengerikan. Ada sebuah dinding tebal hitam di kepalanya dan dia mencoba mencungkil dinding itu hingga runtuh. Menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke sana dengan keras dan frustasi; memutarinya dan mencoba menemukan celah kecil yang menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dinding itu rapuh. Di kepalanya sendiri, Sehun merasa frustasi.

Seolah kepalanya sendiri berbalik mengkhianatinya dan menolak bekerja sama. Sehun mencoba mencari ingatan yang hilang dari kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga ayah dan keluarga Xiumin meninggal.

Hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan, demi Tuhan!

Seharusnya Sehun _bisa_ mengingatnya!

Sehun menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke meja di hadapannya hingga timbul retakan rambut halus di kaca pelapisnya. Aliran darah hangat muncul dari buku-buku jemarinya; tulangnya terasa berderak. Sehun yakin tulangnya retak, tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak berjengit oleh rasa sakitnya. Dia berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat kejadian yang telah membuat Xiumin kehilangan keluarganya!

Ingatan Sehun melayang ke pertemuan pertamanya dengan Xiumin di Starbucks yang sama dimana takdir mempertemukannya dengan Luhan….

_Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun lembut dan melirik ke belakang bahunya sehingga secara naluriah, Sehun mundur untuk melihat dan dia melihat seorang gadis bertubuh seksi dan sintal tersenyum ramah padanya. Gadis itu menarik dengan rambut cokelat madu dan wajah bulat yang cantik dan manis._

"_Dia pelayan baru di sini," kata Kyungsoo saat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Namanya Minseok atau Xiumin,"_

_Sehun tersenyum dan kembali menatap gadis itu. "Halo, Xiumin," sapanya tersenyum. "Aku Oh Sehun, pengawal pribadi Do Kyungsoo," dia mengulurkan tangan._

_Sejenak gadis itu, Xiumin, terkejut dan berwajah pias saat mendengar namanya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan membuat Sehun tenang. "Halo, Sehun. Aku Minseok. Senang… bertemu denganmu," katanya._

Apakah selama ini ada yang nyata di dunia Sehun? Apakah semua orang ini membohonginya? Xiumin berhasil berakting begitu natural di hadapannya selama bertahun-tahun seolah Sehun tidak pernah menyakitinya padahal Sehun tahu bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan Xiumin semenderita ini.

"Bodoh," geram Sehun mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat dan sakit mencabik kepalanya menjadi bubur akibat retakan di tulangnya. "Ingatlah! Ingat! _INGAT_!"

Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menjambak rambutnya. "Kau sudah membuat Xiumin sebatang kara! Membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi anak yatim dan _kau_ tidak ingat _satu pun_?! Sialan, kau Oh Sehun, _ingat_!" dia meraung frustasi dan menghantamkan keningnya di meja.

Sehun ingin melempar barang-barang, ingin menghancurkan semuanya, ingin mematahkan leher seseorang, ingin… ingin… ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri!

Selama ini dia berbahagia sementara Xiumin menelan pil pahit; Sehun benar-benar orang gila munafik yang tidak tahu diri!

Kepalan tangannya kembali menghantam kaca pelapis meja yang sekarang retak terancam pecah. Sehun geram; marah pada dirinya sendiri atas semua kemalangan yang ditimpakannya pada Xiumin.

"Ingatlah, Sehun. Ingat sesuatu… Ingat, ingat, ingat…!"

.

.

"Yang meninggal bukan kedua orangtuaku,"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin yang pucat dan bergelung di dada Chen. Gemetaran oleh ketakutan, kesedihan, serta ketakjubannya pada dirinya sendiri karena telah berhasil membuat ulu hati Sehun lebam besar berwarna biru keunguan. Minhae di sisi Luhan meremas pinggiran bantalnya.

"Lalu siapa, Minseok?" bisik Minhae lembut dan mendesak.

Xiumin menatapnya kosong sebelum menunduk kembali. "Itu kakak dan adikku," gumamnya. "Mereka meninggal begitu saja di sana dan orangtuaku sempat berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tidak lama, karena akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mati karena tidak kuat menahan kesedihan. Ibuku, lalu kemudian ayahku. Dan aku sendirian lalu Anda menemukanku di panti asuhan,"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hidup Xiumin dijelaskan dengan empat kalimat sederhana tapi mengandung tingkat kekompleksan yang tinggi. Luhan bisa membayangkan lubang-lubang dalam cerita itu. Bagian dimana Xiumin harus menata dirinya sendiri, berusaha bangkit dan tegar, kabur ke LA dan mencari pekerjaan sampai akhirnya bertemu pasangan malaikat Suho-Yixing dan bekerja.

Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri saat berusaha membayangkan pertemuan Xiumin dengan Sehun.

Oh, Tuhan…

Apa yang dirasakan Xiumin saat menatap remaja yang telah membantai keluarganya di sana? Di depannya dan _tidak mengingat apa-apa_?

"Aku tidak marah pada Sehun," bisik Xiumin lirih. "Awalnya memang aku ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup dan membuatnya merasakan hukuman setimpal di sana di Neraka, tapi kemudian semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku meragukannya. Bisakah namja sebaik, semurni, dan seramah itu membunuh kedua adikku? Sengaja meledakkan dapur itu? Akhirnya aku memilih untuk memaafkannya. Apa pun alasannya, aku yakin Sehun bukan namja sekejam itu.

"Lalu tadi, ketika aku melihatnya di makam," Xiumin gemetaran begitu hebat hingga Chen mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku begitu dikuasai kesedihan sehingga aku… aku… _aku_ bahkan sempat berpikir aku bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga. Di sana. Mempersembahkan darahnya dan tubuhnya ke keluargaku…"

Dia membenamkan ke dada Chen dan menangis terisak-isak. "Oh, _Chen_…" isaknya.

Minhae menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan membela Sehun, Minseok," bisiknya. "Aku tahu anakku bersalah. Aku bahkan rela jika Sehun dipenjara nantinya," katanya mantap membuat perut Luhan terasa mencelos. "Tapi kemudian ayahmu yang baik hati mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkan Sehun saat kuceritakan semuanya. Katanya walaupun anak mereka meninggal, mereka akan hidup di tubuh Sehun. Sehun-lah yang membawa kehidupan mereka.

"Oh Jungho yang saat itu belum menjadi suamiku, mendesaknya untuk mengajukan tuntutan sesuai prosedur hukum. Sehun masih anak-anak, jadi hukumannya mungkin diperingan apalagi dengan faktor ketidaksengajaan dan kelalaian kecil itu. Tapi ibumu bilang tidak perlu. Kami semua sama-sama kehilangan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku jika melihat anakku sendiri di balik jeruji besi setelah koma.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada orangtuamu, Minseok, sepanjang umurku pun aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya." suara Minhae merendah hingga nyaris lenyap. "Dokter Sehun menyarankan untuk melakukan terapi _benzodiazepine_. Senyawa itu akan membuat para dokter mampu mengendalikan ingatan jangka panjang seorang penderita trauma sehingga dia melupakannya. Demi kebaikan Sehun sendiri nantinya setelah dia sadar. Jika tidak, dia bisa saja gila karena traumanya.

"Jadi, di sanalah aku. Di luar ruang operasi sementara dokter-dokter dan beberapa orang dari WHO di dalam membelah tengkorak kepala anakku dan menyuntikkan senyawa kimia yang bahkan tidak kukenali ke otaknya dan mengatur ingatannya." Luhan meraih Minhae ke pelukannya dan yeoja itu gemetar di pelukannya.

"Dan…," Luhan berbisik lirih karena Minhae tak kuasa bicara lagi karena mengingat ketegangan yang terjadi saat operasi _benzodiazepine_ itu. "Dosis obat itu melebihi dari syarat yang dianjurkan WHO. Hanya berapa? Setetes. Dan Sehun melupakan semua kenangannya bersamaku. Semua kenangan masa kecilnya hingga umurnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi,"

Chen mendongak terkejut bersamaan dengan Xiumin.

"Dia… dia _mengenalmu_ sebelum kecelakaan itu?" tanya Chen kaget dan berbisik; terlalu kaget untuk bersuara keras.

Luhan tersenyum muram. "Ya. Kami tumbuh bersama…" Luhan mendesah dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dokter pemimpin operasi itu ditahan selama satu tahun karena kesalahannya dalam mengatur dosis _benzodiazepine_. Karena efeknya tidak terlalu kuat dan membahayakan, dokter itu dibebaskan dari tuntutan malpraktek. Siapa yang peduli pada kenangan masa kecilmu? Yang penting kau ingat namamu, orangtuamu, serta semua hal tentang dirimu. Sisanya, tidak terlalu penting…" nada getir Luhan membuat Chen merinding.

Bagaimana rasanya saat dirimu dilupakan oleh teman kecilmu yang sangat kaurindukan sepanjang hidupmu?

Chen bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya di dalam mimpinya…

"Kami mengulang semua pelajaran masa kecil Sehun," bisik Minhae lirih. "Dia berkenalan ulang pada semua teman-temannya di sekolah dan mencoba beradaptasi. Setelah enam bulan, Sehun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri."

_Dan Luhan dilupakan secara resmi dari hidupnya_…, pikir Chen tercekat dan otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya ke Xiumin yang terpana.

"Dia mendekam di rumah sakit selama satu tahun penuh. Dan tiga tahun masa pemulihan total. Lima belas kali operasi plastik, sepuluh kali _general check up_ besar-besaran, dua kali pembongkaran jahitan…," Minhae tercekat menyebutkan semuanya dan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua belah telapak tangannya dan menangis.

Xiumin langsung merasa bersalah. "M-maafkan aku…," bisiknya tercekat dan meremas pakaian Chen. "Se-seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun… Se-seharusnya aku…,"

"Sudahlah, Minseok," isak Minhae tersenyum dibalik air matanya. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, aku sudah tenang. Urusan Sehun adalah urusanku. Aku tahu cara paling bagus untuk membuatnya—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

Sebelum Minhae dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, raungan frustasi keras terdengar dari lantai dua. Kamar Sehun. Semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah itu dan Luhan langsung menuruti instingnya dengan berdiri dan berlari menaiki tangga. Nyaris terjatuh di tangga pertama dan menghantam anak tangga di atasnya, tapi dia berhasil berdiri dan berlari selincah rusa ke kamar Sehun.

"SEHUNNA!" teriaknya sambil menggedor pintu kamar Sehun dengan marah. "BUKA PINTUNYA, SEHUN!"

"SIALAAAANNNN!" raung Sehun dari dalam dan terdengar suara kaca pecah berhamburan yang membuat Luhan ngeri dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat ke pintu. "KENAPA AKU TIDAK JUGA BISA MENGINGATNYA, PABBOYA!"

"JANGAN SAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI, SEHUNNA! JEBAL! BUKA PINTUNYA!" gedor Luhan mulai menangis kembali. Alih-alih pintu terbuka, dia malah disambut suara pecah lain dan kini diikuti dengan suara benda terguling ribut serta suara runtuh seperti hujan.

"SEHUNNA!" teriaknya hingga menggores tenggorokannya sendiri.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT APA-APA!" raung Sehun murka. "KEPALAKU CACAT! _AKU_ CACAT!"

Suara pecah lain. "ANDWAE, SEHUN!" teriak Luhan lalu menoleh untuk mencari kunci cadangan tapi dia melihat Minhae, Chen, Xiumin, bahkan Jungkook dan Zelo berlari ke arahnya.

Minhae yang terdepan membawa kunci duplikat semua pintu di rumah itu. "Minggir, Lulu," katanya tegang lalu mencari kunci kamar Sehun di antara puluhan anak kunci di tangannya. Tangan Minhae gemetar saat mencoba mencari sehingga pekerjaan itu begitu sulit dilakukan.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU, SIALAAN!"

"SEHUNNA! DENGARKAN AKU," teriak Luhan menggedor pintu itu kuat dan tegas untuk menarik perhatian. "AKU DAN IBUMU BERJANJI AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA TAPI KAU HARUS DIAM DAN JANGAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!" raung Sehun sebagai jawabannya. "TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"ITU ARTINYA MENINGGALKAN JIWAKU SENDIRI! ARTINYA MATI!" balas Luhan. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANMU, MUSANG BEJAT SIALAN! BUKA PINTUNYA, SEHUNNA!" kepalan tangan mungil Luhan menghantam pintu dengan begitu kuatnya hingga tangannya berderak retak.

Luhan mengabaikannya.

"Ini dia!" desah Minhae saat memasukkan anak kunci dan memutarnya. Terdengar suara klik ganda menyenangkan sebelum Luhan menyambar handel pintu dan menyentakkannya terbuka.

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya tidaklah menyenangkan, karena di sana. Di dalam kamar yang berantakan seperti bagian dalam kapal saat diterjang badai lautan, terbaring Sehun.

Tubuhnya penuh luka dan tangannya berdarah. Meja kerjanya terguling bersama dengan isinya, jendelanya pecah berantakan, semua benda solid di ruangan itu berpindah tempat.

Inilah yang akhirnya dirasakan Sehun. Frustasi karena tak kunjung juga berhasil mengingat semuanya.

"SEHUNNAA…!"

Luhan berlari masuk dan mengabaikan sentakan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya yang sehalus bulu angsa dan memeluk tubuh lemas Sehun. Napas namja itu tersengal begitu berat. Luhan mengusap keringat dan darah di wajahnya sambil terisak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Lulu…" isak Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di perut Luhan dan menangis. "Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisaa…"

"Ssstt… sssttt…" bisik Luhan panik dan gemetar. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk mengingatnya, Sayang. Tidak ada…" dia membelai rambut Sehun yang lengket dengan tangannya yang terserang tremor parah.

Tangan Sehun mencengkram pakaian Luhan dengan kuat dan terisak di perutnya. Luhan merunduk dan mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Didi…" bisiknya lirih di telinga Sehun. "Jangan menangis… Jiejie di sini…"

_Uljima, Didi… Jiejie di sini…_

_Uljima, Didi…_

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali meledak dalam tangis yang memilukan…

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**My Beloved Eonni, Fishyhae Xiaolu **(loh ya sama dong eon? Saeng mikir: "apaan noh ntu yg tak tulis?" XD ahahaha tangan saeng punya pikiran sendiri eon, makanya ke sana *mandangin tangan tanpa daya* mengaliiiirrr gitu dia ke sana hiks *peluk sehun* klo terapi _benzodiazepine_ kecil kemungkinannya inget lgi soalnya senyawa itu disuntikin langsung ke otak eon ^^ jadi sehun frustasi aja terus berusaha nginget dia gak bakal inget, kecuali ada satu kejadian fatal yg bsa jdi sumbu buat inget semuanya, misalnya sehun terjebak di kebakaran lagi ^^ tpi saeng gabakal buat dia inget, kesian T^T eh sama lagi XD saeng juga suka bagian itu *cekikikan* aaa kita satu hati gitu yaa? :3 XD aa, nado saranghae~~ mumumumu :* :D)

**Hallo, New Reader *waving hands* keep following nee ^^ and read my other FFs ok? ^^ Pembaca setia author, *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* *freaking out* XD here's cookies for y'all guys! mumumumu :***

**Jungwookie** (hehehe bingung ya chingu? XD ini lanjutannya. Udah gak bingung lagi, kan? ^^), **kaihunhan** (siipp chingu ^^ asal di review aja udah seneng XD ini lanjutannya, review lagi yaa ^^ semoga suka ^^), **jiy** (iya chingu ^^ ini dia lanjutannya, plus flashback wktu hunhan baru ketemu ^^), **Mrs. LeeHyukjae** (aduh itu karena terlalu bagus ato terlalu jelek nih? T^T), **summersehun** (wah author kurang tau, tapi tadi author cek bisa kok ^^ coba di cek lagi ya ^^), **bby selu** (semoga chap ini juga gak bikin pusing, ya? Setelah chap ini, chap membingungkan bakal habis ^^ reader aja bingung, apalagi penulisnya ini? aaaaaa~~ happy reading ne ^^), **ulfarafida** (hmm author gak inget udah nulis kayak gitu *garuk2 kepala* *dijitak readers* hehe soalnya pikun geneh XD tapi syukurlah kalo akhirnya chingu suka ^^ ini chap selanjutnya, ya, semoga suka ^^), **hunie** (jeongmal kamsahamnida ^^ semoga chap ini juga keren ^^ *bow*), **ichanyeolli** (ini lama gak? *reader: IYAAAAA!* hehe maaf ya? Soalnya pelan2 nulisnya biar gak ancur kayak chap 17 XD ini semoga suka ya ^^), **miewu** (jawabannya udah ada di chap ini chingu ^^ dibaca yaa XD aiihh makasih udah bca FF ini ne? ^^), **TENALPOXE** (itu namanya perwatakan supaya reader senewen n gigit hape/laptop yang dipake baca *digergaji* XD ibunya sehun mikir klo dia nantang, ntar sehun capek sendiri nebak dan lupa ^^ ternyata nggak, malah dateng xiumin dan runyaaammm XD ini ada flashback wktu hunhan pertama ketemu ^^ happy reading ^^), **exindira** (ini seru gak? T^T happy reading, ne, adekku ^^), **ferina_refina** (jinjja? Gomapta ne ^^ semoga chap ini juga seru dan keren ^^), **XiaoLutan** (aneh jadinya klo review jauh setelah baca, ya? ^^ bagian terakhir? Yang gimana? Semoga udah terjelaskan di chap ini ya ^^ klo belum, tanya aja ne ^^), **Yo Yong** (iya chingu ^^ ini ada flashbacknya ^^ semoga gak membingungkan, ya? ^^ happy reading ^^), **Niiraa** (ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ semoga sesuai harapan ne ^^ itu pelik dan dilemma, chingu~~ authornya juga galau nih *pundung*), **mitahunhan** (syukurlah kalo chingu akhirnya ngerti semuamuanya XD aaaahhhh beban terasa terngkat semuaa XD ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ semoga suka yaa *bbuing2), **Majey Jannah 97** (ini lanjuuuuuuuutannya XD happy reading ^^), **MahraAddina** (ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ happy reading yaaaaakkkk :3), **Lalala Kkamjong** (klo bosen ntar ada pembaca dteng ke rumah terus author dibakar dijadiin menu makan malem XD hehe nggak lah, author mah tambah semangat nulis ini klo yang review juga semangat ^^), **younlaycious88** (hih ini bocah cerewet tersayangku mana invite-nya XD langsung chat doong biar gak author delcont ntar XD ini dijelasin semua pertanyaannya di sini, semoga suka yaa ^^), **Guest** (aaaaaaaa author ingeett :'( itu bagian yang meeeeenyedihkan ne? hiks hiks tapi jangan galau lagi yaa? ^^ di sini gada taohun ato crack lain sejauh mata memandang ^^), **kaisyu** (AUTHOR JUGA GAK NYANGKA INI BAKALAN KESINI AAAAAA -3- XD *capslock jebol* ini lanjutannyaaa *kasih air kiss* XD happy reading ^^), **Milkhunhan-Yuri** (nggak tuh eon XD ini dabin udah keluar *YYYYEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! Ahahaha saeng suka deh sama dabin :3 XD ini lanjutannya semoga sama srunya sama chap kemaren, ne? happy reading eon ^^), **HyunRa** (contoh nyata klo smua perbuatan baik kecil maupun besar punya tanggung jawab yg pukul rata ^^ ini lanjutannya eon ^^ semoga sukaaaaaaaa ^^), **harimau_lawas** (janda? *lirik sehun* gimana nih, yeobo? Kakakakakak siiiaaapp XD lima puluh? Waduh D_O kayaknya gak nyampe deh XD palingan cuma seratus *eh? XD pokoke di baca dulu yaa XD semangat bacanya supaya author juga semangat nulisnyaaa yaay ^^), **ByunBaekshin** (ini dia lanjutannya XD semoga menjelaskan semuanya, ya? XD aduh syukurlah klo hunhan baby momennya manis XD penuh perjuangan tuh buatnyaa XD happy reading ya ^^), **jettaome** (ide author udah stuck, ya udah digitun aja *pundung* hehehe tapi nyambung kan? XD dipaksa2in tuh XD ini chap selanjutnya semoga suka ya ^^), **meidi96** (ini author kasih flashback wktu mereka baru ketemu chingu ^^ semoga sukaa XD happy reading ^^), **uwiechan92** (ini lanjutannya ^^ semua udah dijawab di cerita pertanyaannya XD author gatau jawab yang mana XD happy reading aja ne ^^ inget reviewnya juga ^^ oh, ya, gila gara2 tulisan author? Aduuuhh jangan dong~~ ntar author dituntut gimana? XD kamsahamnida pujiannya ne *bow* ^^), **haekiddy** (kamsahamidaa XD ini chap lbh panjang loh 8000 XD ahahaha paling panjang dari semua chap XD aduh jinjja? Makasih nee *bow* author jadi merona2 sam pujiannya :3 ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^), **naranari** (hehehe bukan ortunya sih XD jawabannya di chap ini eon, baca ne ^^ reviewnya juga inget XD *bbuing2 XD saeng yg nulis aja pusing gitu eon XD hehehe senasib sepenanggungan lah XD), **xiaolu odult** (nggaaakk kok tenaanng XD gimana bisa author nulis bias UTAMA masuk penjara? Tidaaakkhhh~~~ . happy reading ne ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (iya ada ^^ jawabannya semua di sini XD aduh eon juga tak kuasa nih kenapa bisa ke sini jadinya T^T sekarang eon sndiri yang puyeng ~_~ adehh jeg susah dah klo udah kyak gini karang~~ -_- tpi ttp semangat kok eon XD tenaaangg XD), **Eunra Lau** (hubungannya udah dijelasin di chap ini ^^ terus YA dan TIDAK ^^ ya, xiumin anak org yg mati di rumah sebelah, dan tidak, xiuhan gak musuhan ^^ masih gejolak gitu ^^ tunggu chap selanjutnya ne^^ happy reading ^^), **zoldyk** (I also love ya chingu for the review ^^ kamsahamnida *bow* ^^)

.

Author's Corner:

Ini chapter diselesaikan dalam DUA HARI XD sumpah deh ini yang paling panjang XD puas gak sama 8000 words? XD awas nggak puas XD

Di sini akhirnya ELISON KIM UKISS dan CHOI DABIN BOYS REPUBLIC masuk jugaaaaa XD AAAAAAA XD oh, ya, JAESEOP itu AJ UKISS bagi yg gak terlalu familiar sama UKISS ya ^^ UKISS walaupun gaterlalu terkenal tapi mereka keren loh XD makanya author JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA sama ELI :* jadi, ELI itu CINTA PERTAMA author di K-POP XD klo ada yg gakenal DABIN, _try to googling him, ne_? ^^ Boys Republic lumayan keren kok ^^

Author mau nge-warn dulu ya ^^

Kalau mau kasih KRITIK DAN SARAN boleh BANGET, tapi dimohon untuk _watch the language_, ya? ^^ soalnya author ini orangnya sensitif banget. Takutnya jadi miskomunikasi ^^ author seneeeeeeeng banget kalo ada yang mau kasih kripik, eh, kritik maksudnya XD tentang FF ini ^^ tapi tolong dengan sangat yaaa, dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca ^^ jadi author gak miskomunikasi ^^

Gak ada orang yang sempurna, author juga nggak XD jadi, jangan saling bash ya ^^ kita membaca FF untuk _having fun_, jadi klo saling bash dan berantem, gak _fun_ lagi dong? ^^

Keep the mood in good way, nee~~ *spreading air kiss*

Saranghae~~ ^^

Inget reviewnya :3 *bbuing2

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


	19. Benzodiazepines

Chapter 18:

_Benzodiazepines_

.

_Tangan Sehun mencengkram pakaian Luhan dengan kuat dan terisak di perutnya. Luhan merunduk dan mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut._

"_Jangan menangis, Didi…" bisiknya lirih di telinga Sehun. "Jangan menangis… Jiejie di sini…"_

_Uljima, Didi… Jiejie di sini…_

_Uljima, Didi…_

_Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali meledak dalam tangis yang memilukan…_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Summer_…

.

Luhan meletakkan majalahnya di ranjang dan mendesah. Sepagian dia membantu Minhae mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah dan juga menjemput Zelo. Bertemu Kyungsoo dan berbagi cerita sebelum Jungkook memprotesnya karena dia hampir terlambat. Sekolah Jungkook adalah sekolahnya bersama Sehun dulu. Gedung SMA dan SMP-nya bersebelahan. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah di gedung itu sehingga Luhan keluar dari Ford Fiesta Minhae dan menatap gedung itu cukup lama sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Di perjalanan pulang dia melihat majalah yang menggunakan fotonya beberapa pekan lalu sebagai sampul dan berita pertunangannya dengan Sehun; dia lumayan kaget melihat majalah begitu lama memberitakan berita itu tapi kemudian ingat bahwa baru kemarin dia mengizinkan Kyungsoo mempublikasikan pertunangannya dengan Sehun.

Jadi, dia membeli majalah itu dan ditambah dengan ekspresi kaget penjual majalahnya. Dia membandingkan foto di sampul majalah itu dengan wajah pembelinya berulang-ulang kali hingga Luhan tertawa lirih.

Luhan menguap tertahan dan mendengar suara _shower_ di kamar mandi. Dia mendesah dan terduduk di ranjang. Suara air yang seperti hujan itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga Luhan beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil membuka kemejanya; membiarkan pakaian itu teronggok di lantai sementara dia mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dia mengetuk pintunya sekali, tidak ada jawaban.

Jadi Luhan membuka pintunya.

Dia menemukan Sehun bersandar di kotak kaca _shower_ dan membiarkan air membasuh kepalanya. Luhan mendesah dan melepaskan pakaiannya sebelum beranjak ke dalam kotak yang sama. Sehun bergeming saat Luhan menutup pintu kotak. Kotak kecil itu langsung terasa begitu penuh saat mereka berdua berada di dalam sana.

Luhan mengganti air menjadi air dingin dan memeluk Sehun yang langsung balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di payudara Luhan yang selembut beledu. Menghirup aromanya yang menyenangkan. Tulang punggungnya berguncang saat Luhan membelainya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," bisik Luhan saat air membasuh tubuh mereka; Luhan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut sementara namja di pelukannya mulai meledak dalam tangisan sunyi yang membuat hati Luhan terasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Itu bukan air mata kekanakan. Itu adalah air mata seorang pria dewasa yang tidak siap menerima fakta bahwa seumur hidupnya dia telah dibohongi oleh seluruh keluarganya. Seluruh orang di kehidupannya. Luka yang tidak akan pernah sanggup Luhan sembuhkan.

Mereka berpelukan di dalam kotak kaca _shower_ yang penuh uap dan diguyur air yang mengucur dari _shower_. Menikmati setiap detik yang mereka miliki berdua dan mencoba menata setiap kenangan yang telah mereka lupakan. Luhan membelai rambut Sehun sementara namja itu terisak di dadanya. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang Luhan dengan begitu kuat hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua luruh di lantai. Tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan pelukan satu sama lainnya karena mereka masing-masing menyadari bahwa inilah yang mereka butuhkan saat ini.

Luhan tahu betapa kerasnya Sehun ingin lepas dari cengkraman _benzodiazepine_ yang merongrongnya, tapi sejauh itu juga Luhan tahu itu adalah hal paling mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Membuat Luhan merasa lemah dan begitu bersalah karena telah dengan secara tidak langsung menihilkan sebuah permintaan Sehun yang notabene adalah namja yang akan selalu Luhan penuhi keinginannya.

Hanya saja satu-satunya keinginan Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa Luhan penuhi.

Bukan hanya untuk kebaikan Luhan, tapi juga kebaikan Sehun yang paling utama.

Luhan tidak siap menerima tubuh, jiwa, dan hati Sehun yang hancur saat _benzodiazepine_ kehilangan kekuasaan atas memori jangka panjang Sehun dan membuat namja itu teringat semuanya. Godaan yang menyenangkan memang saat Sehun akhirnya mengingat masa-masa indah putih-abu-abu mereka tapi saat dibarengi dengan kehancuran seorang namja, Luhan siap kehilangan seluruh kenangan masa lalunya sekalian.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?" bisik Sehun di sela-sela kucuran air yang mendera mereka bak hujan badai yang takkan berhenti.

_Memang_. Mereka _memang_ tengah dihantam badai yang hebat dan tidak mungkin di selesaikan dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya…," balas Luhan lembut mengusap rambutnya naik dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam oleh ledakan tangis juga perubahan suhu air. Luhan merunduk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut dan singkat; ciuman mungil sehalus sayap kupu-kupu yang membuat perut Luhan terasa mencelos.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan. Rambutnya yang basah menempel di dada atas Luhan sementara gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan lembut. Rambut keemasannya luruh menjadi semacam perak cair yang membingkai wajahnya yang secantik malaikat.

"Aku harus mengingat sesuatu untuk meyakinkan Xiumin bahwa aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian itu," bisik Sehun teredam.

"Jika kau memaksakan dirimu lagi, maka kau akan menyakitiku…" balas Luhan menunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut basah Sehun. "Kau ingin menyakitiku?"

"Aniya," bisik Sehun cegukan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti Xiumin…"

"Dia oke," bisik Luhan mengangkat wajah Sehun dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi paling lembut yang pernah Sehun lihat hingga dia merasa Luhan baru saja bersinar seperti seorang malaikat kebaikan yang akan lenyap jika Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, kau juga harus oke." dia membelai pipi Sehun dan meangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun. "Selama kau oke, aku juga oke."

Sehun tersenyum tercekat sebelum meraih bibir Luhan dalam ciuman singkat yang penuh luka dan kesedihan. "Aku memang menyadari kau adalah seorang malaikat saat aku pertama kali menemukanmu, tapi saat ini, aku yakin kau adalah seorang dewi." Dia tersenyum dan menyeka rambut Luhan. "Aku ingin menjenguk pemakaman orangtua Xiumin,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun mendesah dan memandang jemari Luhan dan jemarinya yang bertautan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membedakan yang mana jemari Luhan dan yang mana jemari Sehun di pangkuannya. "Bisa atau tidaknya aku mengingat kejadiannya, aku harus tetap minta maaf…"

Luhan menangis. Tidak menyangka Sehun-nya yang dulu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan tidak lagi Sehun mungil yang urakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Luhan mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan mencium punggung tangan Sehun bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mencium punggung tangannya.

"Selama kita bersama?" bisik Luhan lirih dengan senyuman lebar dibalik air matanya.

"Selama kita bersama." Balas Sehun tegas dan serius sebelum merunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dengan seluruh inci diriku yang suci dan berdosa. Menginginkanmu untuk membersihkan semua catatan kelam diriku dengan cintamu. Mendambakanmu dengan segenap jiwaku dan izinkanlah aku menjadi payungmu saat kau kehujanan, mantelmu saat kau kedinginan, bayangan pohon saat kau kepanasan, serta jendelamu saat angin topan…"

Luhan tersenyum dan menyentuh bibir Sehun. "Dari pada pelindung, aku lebih suka kau bersamaku di bawah payung saat kehujanan, di dalam mantel saat kedinginan, di bawah bayangan pohon saat kepanasan, serta di dalam kamar mungil kita saat badai. Aku tidak akan pernah mau beranjak satu inci pun dari hidupmu…"

"Untuk itu kau harus menolerir bajingan sialan yang tidak bisa menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhmu," balas Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Kuanggap itu sebagai bonus kecil dari Tuhan," sahutnya kalem.

Sehun membelai kulit lengan atasnya yang terbuka. "Aku akan menorehkan banyak sekali noda hitam di rapormu yang tidak bercela," rayunya serak dan parau.

Bagi Luhan suara serak dan parau Sehun terdengar begitu seksi hingga rambut di sepanjang lengannya meremang saat mendengarnya. "Kebetulan," bisiknya provokatif. "Aku butuh catatan hitam di raporku," dia mengedip lalu tertawa serak saat Sehun tersenyum dan memutuskan bahwa saat itulah saat yang tepat untuk membuat satu noda hitam lagi.

Luhan bersyukur pembicaraan mereka beralih dengan mulus.

Seks memang satu-satunya hal yang bisa memanipulasi lelaki dengan baik.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

"YIXING-JIE!"

Yixing menoleh kaget dari wadah besar di tangannya yang penuh dengan adonan halus yang mengembang dan beraroma kuat jeruk mandarin yang manis tapi sedikit asam dan kecut. Eli, gadis di sisinya, ikut menoleh ke pintu dan menemukan gadis tinggi menggunakan _summer dress_ cantik berwarna _plum_ dengan pola-pola bunga yang timbul dan halus di bagian _chiffon_-nya serta sepatu hak tinggi merangsek masuk bersama sekitar setengah lusin _goodie bag_ dengan merek-merek yang sudah akrab dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yixing meninggalkan adonannya dan bergegas keluar dari dapur. "Taotao!" katanya ceria sambil menyambut gadis itu dalam pelukan sehangat _muffin_ yang baru keluar dari oven.

Eli mengelap tangannya dan ikut beranjak dan tersenyum pada namja tinggi pirang dengan wajah sejenis 'CEO-punya-terlalu-banyak-uang-hingga-tidak-yakin- pada-apa yang-bisa-dilakukannya-dengan-semua-itu'. Jenis namja kaya raya yang sering Eli lihat di Paris.

"Penerbanganmu menyenangkan?" tanya Yixing duduk di sofa panjang yang sejak tadi diklaim Dabin untuk tempatnya meregangkan tubuh seperti kucing. Sekarang namja itu berdiri kikuk di dekat meja makan dan tersenyum pada namja pirang yang menemani gadis itu; jelas malu.

Gadis bernama Tao itu mengangguk. "Tentu!" katanya ceria. "Aku membawakanmu beberapa oleh-oleh dari Paris," katanya semangat sambil menaikkan enam _goodie bag_ di lantai ke pangkuan Yixing; berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai perutnya.

"Kau pasti pergi ke Île Saint-Louis, ya?" tuduh Yixing geli sambil menerima semua oleh-olehnya.

Tao tersenyum. "Setelah menghabiskan limit _MasterCard_ Kris-ge di Faubourg St. Honoré," katanya ceria.

"Seingatku _MasterCard_ Kris-ge itu _unlimited_," balas Yixing geli pada keceriaan Tao yang nyaris kekanak-kanakan yang hanya akan muncul saat Tao menjejakkan kakinya di apartemen Yixing.

"Benar sekali," kata Tao tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan Yixing menerjemahkan artinya sendiri.

Yixing menggeleng tanpa daya sementara Tao meraih tas-tas di tangannya. "Aku juga membelikanmu beberapa makanan manis supaya calon Kim mungil ini jadi manis," dia mengedip dan menepuk perut Yixing lembut.

Yixing tertawa mendengarnya. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya. "Apa itu?"

Tao meraih sebuah tas dengan warna serupa kayu mahoni yang dipelamir dan megah dengan pita keemasan dan ornament _fleur-de-lis_ yang cantik. "_Voila_!" katanya ceria. "Di bawakan langsung dari La Maison des Sorcières—Rumah Penyihir!"

Suara tersedak keras yang nyata membuat Tao mendongak dari Yixing dan baru menyadari dua orang lain di rumah itu. Gadis tinggi berambut menakjubkan dengan tubuh seliat kucing hutan serta namja tinggi berwajah manis yang mengingatkan Tao pada Sehun-Luhan. Mata panda bening Tao mengerjap. Dia melihat namja itu menyeka mulutnya dengan sigap dan kikuk; menunjukkan pada semuanya siapa yang baru saja tersedak.

Tao tersenyum ramah. "Halo, maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Aku Huang Zitao dan ini tunanganku, Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu," katanya; Tao selalu bisa mengendalikan pembicaraan dengan mulus, pembawaan yang selalu diinginkan Yixing pada anaknya kelak.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas gadis itu dengan senyuman manis serta aksen Prancis yang kental sekali. Tao suka mendengarnya bicara. Caranya begitu indah dan menyenangkan. "Ini anak angkatku, Choi Dabin," dia menepuk bahu namja di sisinya dengan lembut. "Aku Eli Kim," tambahnya tersenyum.

"Dan kebetulan juga," Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Dialah _chef_ utama sekaligus pendiri La Maison des Sorcières,"

Tao langsung terpana mendengarnya. "_Apa_?" katanya langsung berdiri dan melesat bagai anak panah ke arah Eli yang terkejut. "Kau pembuat Surga-Tiga-Inci itu?" desaknya dengan wajah berbinar.

Kris tertawa serak melihatnya sementara dia duduk di kursi satu dudukan dengan tenang. Bertukar senyuman lebar dengan Yixing.

Eli tersenyum. "Kebetulan, ya," katanya rendah diri. "Aku pembuatnya," katanya tenang.

Tao tersenyum sehingga wajahnya begitu cantik dan menyenangkan. "Kau beraroma vanila," katanya tersenyum sebelum menoleh ke teras dapur yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan kue. "Apakah kalian sedang membuat kue?" tanyanya.

Eli mengangguk. "Kau tertarik?"

"Oh, sangat," Tao mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku sudah mencoba membobol dapurmu di Île Saint-Louis tapi mereka tetap menendangku keluar," gerutunya lalu dia mengedip penuh rahasia. "Kapan-kapan aku harus menyewa apartemen di depan tokomu dan memata-mataimu hingga aku mendapatkan kode akses ke _atelier_-mu,"

Eli tertawa ringan. "Oh, aku akan sangat menunggunya, Huang Zitao _mademoiselle_," Eli lalu melirik Yixing yang mengangkat bahu dengan geli sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu memberi _icing_," katanya tenang.

Tao tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengekor Eli ke dapur dengan semangat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Eli pada kuenya jelas adalah sihir," kata Kris serak menonton kekasihnya berkutat di dapur. Mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol ketat di puncak kepalanya.

Yixing tertawa ringan. "Maka dari itu dia menamai kedainya 'Rumah Penyihir', _Gege_." Katanya.

Kris tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya di sini," katanya. "Di apartemen ini aku pernah melihat Tao seceria dan selepas itu,"

Yixing mengendikkan dagunya ke majalah yang terbuka di meja kaca. "Di luar citranya sebagai model _icy_ dan sensual, dia sebenarnya masih gadis remaja yang labil, _Gege_," katanya. "Dia hanya baru menemukan tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri,"

Kris tersenyum padanya. "Aku senang dia menemukan sosok keibuan tempatnya mencurahkan perasaan kekanakannya,"

Yixing tertawa ringan. "Hanya beberapa kali kue Prancis, Kris-_ge_, dan Tao mendapatkan semua akomodasi rumah ini,"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

"Kita mau kemana, Hyung?"

Sehun melirik adiknya lewat spion tengah dan tersenyum separo. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan menurunkanmu di rumah?" balasnya kalem sambil membelok sementara Zelo yang duduk di sisi Jungkook membuka kemejanya dan menyorotkan penyejuk ke arahnya.

Jungkook memberengut mendengarnya. "Hyung bisa melempar Junhong ke jalanan sekalian, tapi _aku_ akan ikut Hyung," katanya bersikukuh dan membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil di tempatnya.

Zelo mendelik setengah hati ke arahnya, karena cuaca terlalu panas, Zelo memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Liburan musim panas selama dua minggu terasa sangat singkat hingga saat pertama kali sekolah, keduanya merasa malas luar biasa. Apalagi suhu yang melonjak tajam.

Luhan tidak sengaja melihat keluar dan menemukan kedai _bubble tea_ lama mereka. "Bagaimana kalau sedikit _bubble tea_?" tawarnya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dua remaja yang tengah terkapar oleh panas.

"_Bubble tea_," balas Jungkook dengan mata terpejam. "Dan aku akan tetap ikut kemana pun Hyung dan Noona akan pergi,"

Luhan tersenyum melihat kekukuhannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh ikut," lalu mengangkat bahu pada Sehun yang meliriknya. "Apa bedanya kalau dia ikut dan tidak ikut?"

"Tidak adaaa…" dendang Jungkook.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya dan memasang lampu sein untuk membelok ke gerai itu. Setelah Sehun menarik rem tangan, sontak semua orang di dalam mobil itu keluar dengan cepat. Sehun tersenyum sambil membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari sana menyusul Luhan serta dua remaja yang sedang mengantre _bubble tea_.

"Ahjumma," terdengar suara lembut Luhan dan Sehun bisa mendengar senyuman dalam suaranya. "Aku mau _Taro_," katanya.

"_Taro, Sehunna! Aku mau Taro!"_

Tikaman memori itu membuat Sehun limbung dan harus menyanggakan tubuhnya pada tiang kurus lampu taman di sisinya. Napasnya tersengal sementara denyutan frekuentif terasa di bagian otak kecilnya. Tangan Sehun berlari di atas tempurung kepalanya dan mencoba menyentuh sakit yang terasa lembut tapi menyesakkan itu. Tangannya gatal ingin merenggut penyebab rasa sakit itu dari kepalanya.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba menghalau bercak-bercak hitam di penglihatannya dengan cepat. Tangan hangat lembut terasa di lengannya. Tangan Luhan. Aroma parfumnya menguar dan mengenyahkan rasa sakit Sehun dengan singkat.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya menunduk lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menggeleng-geleng untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "_Gwaenchana_," katanya serak sambil memijat kepalanya.

Luhan meraih lengannya dengan erat; kecemasan terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya saat dia menunggu Sehun menenangkan jantungnya. Wajah tunangannya terlihat sepucat seprai dan tidak sehat.

"Hyung, _gwaenchanayo_?" Jungkook muncul dengan gelas plastik di tangannya berwarna cokelat serta dengan bola-bola tapioka gelap yang bergerak karena hisapan Jungkook. Sedotan besar terbenam di bibirnya yang mungil sementara dia mengamati kakaknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan berdiri tegak. "_Gwaenchana_," katanya serak sambil merangkul Luhan yang masih cemas. "Jangan berkerut," katanya tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap Luhan dan mengusap kerutan di keningnya. "Nanti kau cepat tua,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau mau _bubble tea_ rasa apa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu?" balas Sehun sementara mereka berjalan ke arah gerai mungil itu sementara Zelo duduk di kursi di depan sambil menyesap minumannya. Jungkook bergabung di sana.

Luhan kaget sejenak. Emosi pertama yang tumpah di wajahnya membuat jantung Sehun melonjak. Wajah itu penuh harap, berbinar, ceria, serta begitu cantik hingga hati Sehun terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Lalu kemudian gadis itu berhasil menguasai emosinya dengan cepat. "Oh, ya, cokelat," katanya tenang. "Kita pernah melakukan ini beberapa minggu lalu di LA, kan?" dia tersenyum tenang walaupun ada seberkas kekecewaan di matanya.

"Y-ya," Sehun mengerjap bingung oleh perubahan itu. "Kau membelikanku _bubble tea_ setelah _photoshoot_ panjang selama delapan jam itu,"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menerima kembalian uangnya. "Koreksi, Sehun," katanya. "Kyungsoo yang membelikan kita," dia menyerahkan segelas ke arah Sehun dan meminum miliknya.

Sehun menerimanya. "Kupikir kau lebih suka _Americano_," katanya saat mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Luhan memainkan sedotannya dan membuat bola-bola tapioka minumannya bergerak-gerak. "Aku suka apa saja," katanya lirih lalu menunduk memandang minumannya dengan sendu. "Minuman ini satu-satunya pengingatku…"

Sehun menoleh dari minumannya mendengar bisikan lirih Luhan itu. "Pengingat atas apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan melambai ringan sambil meminum tehnya. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya ringan dan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang masih tertegun.

Lama melihat Sehun tertegun, Luhan mendesah dan meraih tangan Sehun yang memegang gelas plastik _bubble tea_ dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. "Ayo, diminum. Nanti kalau esnya mencari, tehnya tidak akan terasa,"

"_Didi, nanti esnya meleleh! Jiejie tidak mau menghabiskan tehmu yang hambar itu nanti!"_

Sekali lagi, bayangan itu menembus semua pikiran Sehun dalam satu tebasan kuat yang mengagetkan. Sehun menjatuhkan gelas _bubble tea_-nya dan teh itu berhamburan di tanah yang panas. Bola-bola tapiokanya menggelinding menjauh dari pusat jatuhnya sementara pemilik teh itu merunduk dan mencengkram kepalanya.

"Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan dan _bubble tea_ miliknya sendiri juga jatuh menggelinding di tanah kering. Tumpah menimbulkan bercak gelap di tanah. Dia langsung meraih Sehun yang membuka mulutnya dan urat-urat di lehernya menyembul seolah dia sedang mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie!"

"_Sehunna!"_

Sehun menggeleng berusaha menghalau suara itu menjauh dari kepalanya.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku, Sehun!"

"_Apa yang terjadi, Didi?! Jawab Jiejie!"_

"K-kurasa…," sengal Sehun sambil mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat. Samar-samar dia melihat Luhan yang memandangnya cemas juga dua remaja di depannya yang bingung serta terkejut. "Kurasa aku butuh dokterku…,"

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, USA

_Summer_…

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat gadis mungilnya keluar dengan kemeja putih tipis miliknya tanpa pakaian dalam. Kebiasaannya semenjak musim panas tiba yang dengan sangat senang hati ditolerir Chanyeol. Baekhyun menguncir rambutnya yang panjang dengan karet rambut dan mendesah keras.

"Panas?" tanya Chanyeol membuka kedua lengannya sementara Baekhyun langsung mendarat di pelukannya dan mengangguk dengan kepala terbenam di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mandi es krim," gumamnya samar sambil menguap kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "_Your wish my command_," katanya kalem. "Aku akan menelepon _Haagen Dagz_ besok untuk mengirimkan satu drum es krim agar kekasih mungilku bisa berendam di es krim," lalu dia merunduk ke telinga Baekhyun dan mengigitnya pelan. "Es krim _stroberi_," tambahnya lalu tertawa saat Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah berbinar.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali berbaring di dada Chanyeol yang telanjang. Jemarinya bermain di sana dengan lembut. Menulis acak nama Chanyeol dalam romanji dan Hangeul. "Aku dengar Sehun-Luhan, Kai-Kyungsoo, dan Chen-Xiumin sedang berlibur ke Korea, kenapa kita tidak?" tanyanya memberengut.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona Manis," kata Chanyeol geli. "Aku harus mencatat semua permintaanmu agar aku tidak lupa," dia berpura-pura mengeluarkan notes dan pena bulu dari balik bantal dan bersiap. "Oke, sebutkan," katanya. "Satu drum _Haagen Dagz_ stroberi. Garis bawah tebal pada kata '_stroberi_',"

Baekhyun tertawa ceria mendengarnya. "Aku hanya bertanya, Channie," katanya mencubit perut datar Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?" balas Chanyeol tersenyum. "_Haagen Dagz_-nya?"

Baekhyun memekik menggemaskan. "Aku tetap mau es krim_ku_ ada di rumah," katanya dan tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol melakukan gerakan menulis di telapak tangannya.

"Berlibur?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mau berlibur," katanya kembali berbaring di dada Chanyeol.

"Kemana? Florida?"

"Ih!"

Chanyeol tertawa lirih lalu berhenti bermain-main dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Oke, oke, kita serius sekarang, Nona Manis. Kau ingin kemana? Ke Korea juga?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kemana saja asal itu bersamamu oke." katanya.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau Venice?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Italia?" ulangnya kaget. "Astaga, itu terlalu jauh, Channie!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Begitu semuanya kembali dari Korea, kita akan ke Venice." Katanya membelai rambut Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Pekerjaan," katanya.

Baekhyun memberengut. "Kalau begitu, artinya aku hanya akan menungguimu sampai mampus," katanya bersedekap sambil duduk tegak di ranjang.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita akan ada di sana sampai penghujung musim gugur," katanya. "Dua minggu bekerja dan satu minggu untuk bermain." Dia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya intim. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Menjelajah Italia berdua,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Janji?"

"Janji."

Baekhyun lalu kembali berbaring dan tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar bersemangat tentang gagasan pergi ke Italia dan menghabiskan satu minggu penuh bersama Chanyeol di negeri spageti yang selama ini bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan dirinya akan menjejakkan kaki di sana.

"Aku masih menunggu es krimku," katanya lagi sebelum memjamkan mata.

Chanyeol tertawa lirih.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar teler oleh obat penenang, barulah Luhan menyingkap tirai putih yang menyelubungi mereka dan menghampiri dokter pribadi Sehun semenjak kecelakaan itu. Dokter itu tengah memasang beberapa hasil ronsen di dinding dan mengamatinya dengan serius.

"Apakah ingatannya akan kembali?" tanya Luhan blakblakan begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi keras di depan dokter.

"Kecil kemungkinannya," kata dokter itu dan berbalik. Wajahnya berada di awal usia tiga puluhan tapi tetap tampan dan memiliki beberapa garis jahil yang mirip dengan Sehun di wajahnya. Dokter itu, Kyuhyun, meraih selembar kertas tua dan meletakkannya di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menunduk dan fokusnya langsung direbut satu kalimat yang diberi _capslock, bold, italic, _dan _underline_.

"_**JAMINAN PENUH DARI DOKTER YANG BERTANDA TANGAN BAHWA INGATAN PASIEN DENGAN DATA TERLAMPIR TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI DENGAN DETAIL SEBAGAI BERIKUT.**_"

Luhan menunduk dan membaca semua detail itu. Mudah. Seperti merawat seorang pasien amnesia yang menyedihkan. Sehun tidak boleh mendapatkan picuan sekecil apa pun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Dan banyak hal-hal remeh lainnya sampai akhirnya Luhan tiba di bagian bawah.

_20. Pasien diwajibkan menjalani terapi _benzodiazepine_ dalam jangka waktu 15 tahun ke depan dengan pertimbangan terlampir_.

Luhan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya. Isi mata dokter itu jelas menggambarkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya jarang terlihat pada diri seorang dokter bedah paling hebat di Asia dalam pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya selain saat harus membahas tentang Sehun.

Luhan menunjuk pertimbangan itu dan mendesah. "Lima tahun lagi," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melirik kartu biru cerah di sisi Luhan. "WHO siap membawakan suplai senyawa itu begitu pasien siap," katanya. "Masalahnya hanya satu," Kyuhyun melirik dipan tempat tubuh tidak sadar Sehun berbaring. "Apa yang harus kutulis di laporan labnya? Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia jelas ingin tahu semua masalah tentang dirinya sendiri apalagi dia akan menjalani operasi nyaris dua puluh jam untuk menyuntikkan obat itu ke otaknya."

Luhan mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang goyah di kursi. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya. "Kurasa membawa Sehun kembali ke Korea adalah hal yang salah. Terlalu banyak hal di sini yang bisa membuatnya teringat kembali pada kejadian itu,"

"Cepat atau lambat masa lalu memang harus dihadapi," Kyuhyun mendesah dan melepas kacamatanya sambil melirik foto-foto ronsen di dinding. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," katanya.

Luhan mengamati satu foto yang menggambarkan bagian belakang kepala Sehun dan melihat bekas luka kecil di sana. Melintang di bagian ceruk kecil di dekat tengkuknya. Bekas operasi Sehun. Dari sanalah, _benzodiazepine_ bekerja. Di bagian ronsen depan juga Luhan melihat beberapa hal janggal; tempat dimana luka-luka lebar dibubuhi emas putih murni sebagai pengganti tulang. Tanpa sadar, Luhan membandingkan foto itu dengan wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Permukaan halus itu menyimpan puluhan luka yang menyakitkan. Retakan, goresan….

Kyuhyun ikut menoleh ke arah pasiennya. "Aku menyesal mengatakannya tapi kita memang harus menghadapinya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya menandatangani surat operasi itu," katanya dengan tangan mengepal. "Apa saja agar dia tidak teringat pada masa lalunya,"

Sentakan rasa sakit membuat Luhan terkesirap.

_Benarkah? Ikhlaskah dia jika Sehun pada akhirnya tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?_

_Jangan egois_, kata Luhan dalam hati untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Ingat tidak ingat, sekarang toh Sehun adalah milikmu_.

"Kuhargai itu, Nona Xi," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menandatangani buku hijau yang penuh dengan tanggal kontrol Sehun. "Kau bisa menunggu di sini sampai obat penenangnya hilang sebelum mengajaknya pulang. Katakan saja itu karena darah rendah dan aku sudah memberikannya multivitamin yang tidak mencurigakan," Kyuhyun menulis beberapa kata berantakan yang hanya akan bisa dibaca seorang apoteker di atas selembar resep dan menandatanganinya sebelum merobeknya dan memberikannya ke arah Luhan yang mengangguk.

Luhan baru saja membuka mulut untuk berterima kasih saat derit dipan membuat keduanya menoleh. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat Luhan terkesirap dan berdiri dengan ribut bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang defensif.

"Obat penenangnya…," gumam Kyuhyun kaget karena dosis yang dibubuhkannya tidak mungkin lenyap begitu saja kecuali Sehun punya panas tubuh seperti _werewolf_.

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. _Sehun tidak mungkin mendengarnya! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin mendengar semuanya!_

Tapi ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terduduk di dipannya itu sudah menihilkan semua prasangka positif Luhan karena wajah albino itu terlihat pias, pucat, kaget, dan… _terkhianati_.

Napasnya tersengal dan Sehun berusaha keras membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Walaupun hasilnya adalah semburan dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Bisakah sekarang kalian menjelaskan _apa_ yang sudah kalian lakukan pada kepala_ku_?"

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**Fixiaolu_fishyhae** eonni (hmm tergantung pembaca maunya dibikin inget ato nggak eon ^^ tpi klo mau dibikin inget, kayaknya gak semuanya deh ^^ supaya tetep ada misterinya ^^ siip, ditunggu loh yah hunhannya XD nado saranghae ^^)

**Milkhunhan-Yuri** eonni (mianhae eonni, reviewnya gak masuk _**lagi**_T^T)

**Woles** (aaahhh jinjja? Jeongmal kamsahamnidaa~~ *bow* ini juga lagi belajar sama semua sunbae tentang HunHan, soalnya author termasuk fans HunHan 2013 ^^ dulu shippernya TaoRis karena ada satu dan lain hal, pindah ke HunHan ^^ tapi first crush emang sehun ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **Lalala Kkamjong** (dia punya dosa embat bubble tea author nih *gegulingan* masak udah dibeliin sama rata sama eomma DO, dia ambil bagian author *hhuaaaaaa* ini siksaannya hunna berlanjut *ketawa evil sama kai* kenapa? Kalo gak hunna gak tersiksa, kai gabisa tidur katanya XD happy reading, ya ^^), **luhangirlorz** (hehehe author juga gak nyangka loh *sehun: tok, tok, perasaan ini ff elo yang buat deh* tangan author punya pikiran sendiri habisnya nih XD happy reading ya ^^ makasih pujiannya ^^ *bow*), **newbiest** (tau gak kalimat itu ada lawannya? XD lawannya: 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali' XD author sih terserah di chap berapa baru bacanya, yang penting dibaca dan direview aja author udah seneng bangeett~~ *bow* eh? Tersanjung? Aduh tontonannyaa, author dong neh; Tukang bubur naik haji XD *sama aja kaleee thor XD* eli? aaahh itu rappernya U-KISS saayy :3 namanya eli kim ^^ coba di googling ya ^^ klo di sini dia jadi kakak tirinya suho ^^ *eli&suho: perasaan kita kaga ada mirip2nya deh* *author: kan saudara TIRI, mameenn~~*), **Kaisoosulayshipper** (halo chingu ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^), **xdlauw** (ini lanjutannya, maaf ya agak lama ^^ happy reading ^^), **Shin Min Mi** (loh ini kan lagi jelasin chenmin XD tenang aja, nanti di special chapternya bakal dijelasin semuanya kok tentang mereka ^^ seriusan nih benci? Ahh gwaenchana juga sih ^^ sehun juga bias author kok, tenang aja ini happy ending ^^ happy reading ^^), **HyoDin EXOstans** (aahh isi luar diluar tanggung jawab laundry *eh? XD aduh jangankan chingu, author aja nangis ini nulisnyaaa~~ aaahh~~ XD tpi tenang aja, nanti happy ending kok ^^), **ByunBaekshin** (gak kasian sama authornya nih? *pundung sama lay* kakakakak ini maaf ya lama banget updatenya x_x bneran sibuk sumpah x_x chingu tau eli yg asli kan? XD rappernya ukiss? XD soalnya banyak yg nanya dia siapa *galau* padahal itu cinta pertama author~~ ini chap selanjutnya, happy reading yaa ^^), **jiy** (iya ^^ hehe author gatau kenapa ini cerita bisa jadi kesini XD tapi semoga gak jelek2 amat ya ^^ happy reading ^^), **yoanlee** (aahh annyeong ^^ ini lanjutannya kebetulan ada chanbaeknya ^^ happy reading ya? Soalnya mereka masih adem ayem aja tuh, belum nemu konflik kecil2an yg tepat buat mereka ^^), **Kim Minhee **(aahh namanya mirip ibu fakenya sehun di sini ya XD Minhae XD aaaahhh makasih yaa pujiannya, cetar banget ^^ semoga suka chap ini ya? ^^), **Tyas Rahunhan** (ini sebenernya juga gapernah terlintas di kepala author XD tangan punya pikiran sendiri coba XD tapi semoga gak jelek ya? ^^ mian lama update dan pendek ya ^^ happy reading ^^), **XiuBy PandaTao** (mianhae ne? ^^ author juga speechless habis nulisnya karena gak nyangka bisa ke sini ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^), **Venia Natasya** (aahh XD ini lanjutannya chinguu ^^ happy reading yaaa~~~ ^^ makasih yaaa :3), **jongwookie** (ah, jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~ *deep bow* ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **babywupan** (ini chanbaeknya ^^ taoris udah kemarin waktu chap 14-15 ^^ giliran yaa XD happy reading ^^), **bby selu** (iya kan bener? ^^ soalnya tangan author gatel nulis klo satunya bahagia satunya tersiksa. Keduanya musti kudu dan harus tersiksa XD *ketawa jahat bareng kai* ini lanjutannya, happy reading, maaf telat, ya? ^^), **Mrs. Leehyukjae** (berapa chap lagi? itu kalimat implisit XD gak tau deh berapa mungkin sampe… 25? Lebih? Gatau XD soalnya tergantung seberapa panjang author sanggup nulis XD supaya sejernih2nya masalah di bahas ^^ ini next chapternya, happy reading ya ^^), **ichanyeollie** (nge-stalk? Ahaha maaf yaa lama ^^ soalnya author bener2 sibuk coba aduuh x_x maaf yaa? Ini lanjutannya semoga suka ^^), **ulfarafida** (oke, ini emang bakalan happy ending kok ^^ happy reading yaa ^^ siip, sabar ya? Soalnya harus giliran gini ^^), **exmato** (hehe ini lanjutannya, maaf lama, ya? ^^ *bbuing2* happy reading ^^ author juga nulisnya panas dingin XD sampe migren segala XD soalnya tangan punya pikiran sendiri XD), **TENALPOXE** (hahaha jinjja sampe teriak? XD aduhh adeknya chingu gatau apa2 jadi keseret XD dia gak mikir kakaknya mulai gak waras kan? Ntar author yg dituntut nih XD ini lanjutannya, kalau gimana, kayaknya sehun bakal dibuat inget ^^ tergantung reader aja ^^), **Nevada Adhara** (gomawo udah dibaca ^^ annyeong ^^ ini lanjutannya, semoga suka yaaa~~), **shinjishinyuki** (eemmm iyaya? 0,0 iya kayaknya ^^ hehehe saking banyaknya jadi bingung XD makasih yaa ^^ semoga gak lebih jelek dari DMS ini ff XD kamsahamnida reviewnya ^^ ini next chapnya, happy reading ^^), **Yo Yong** (hehehe ff ini gak terduga ya? :3 sama kayak author berarti XD ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya ^^ maaf juga agak lama ^^), **harimau_lawas** (siipp ^^ semoga bisa ya? Soalnya harus bagi2 sama couple lain juga nih ^^ happy reading ^^), **LAB27** (ini lanjutannya, happy reading yaa~~ ^^), **meidi96** (lumayan susah bikin kaitannya, tpi berhasil juga ^^ hehe ini lanjutannya, happy reading yaa ^^ semoga sukaa~~ ^^), **Babyjoy** (hahaha ini udah lanjut chingu XD gamau tau pokoknya harus review yaa XD *balas dendam* happy reading ^^), **kaisyu** (hehe greget yah? Syukurlah XD ini lanjutannya, happy reading yaa~~ ^^), **RZHH 261220** (ani gwaenchana ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **uwiechan92** (makasiiihhh~~ *deep bow* ini lanjutannya, happy reading yaa ^^ lulu kuat kok ^^ dia gak egois ^^), **edogawa ruffy** (aahh sodaranya conan, ya? :3 Mintain tanda tangannya conan doongg author big fansnya XD *garing* hehehe iya, sebenernya author juga gak nyangka bakal kesini, soalnya ngalir gitu aja jadinya begini ^^ happy reading ya ^^), **Peter Lu** (makasih ne ^^ ini chap selanjutnya, semoga sukaa ^^), **Mara997** (aduhh makasih banget yaa~~ ini lanjutannya, semoga suka yaa ^^), **Dini Kusuma** (makasih yaa~~ ini lanjutannya semoga suka XD haha maunya itu dipake yg lain, tapi bagus juga klo umin soalnya dia 3rd bias author XD), **Niiraa** (makasih, ya? Ini lanjutannya semoga sukkaaa ^^), **jettaome** (ini lgi bobo ya XD aahh ini lanjutannya harus bangun loh ya XD happy reading ^^), **Kim HyeKa** (mian ya gabisa panjang dulu, soalnya sibuk banget ini aja dibuat nyicil XD happy reading ya? ^^), **haekiddy** (hehe tergantung pembaca maunya dia inget ato nggak ^^ tapi gak bakal semuanya ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **mitahunhan** (makasih yaa~ ini lanjutannya semoga suka ^^ author juga gak tega tapi tuntutan ceritanya gitu hehe maaf ya? Lagi dua chapter aja habis deh siksaannya, bener deh ^^ sabar, ya? ^^), **meiwu** (udah mau nikah kok ini sama Luhan XD hehehe siksaannya lagi dikit kok tenang yaa ^^ ini happy ending ^^), **UnknownBanget** (bukan gitu chingu ^^ ortu xiu emang msih hidup krna yg mati adik n kknya xiu, tpi kemudian mereka juga mati krna stress kehilangan anak ^^ makasih yaa ^^ aahh, eli punya bakat uke kok XD aegyonya gak kalah sama kevkev XD coba aja googling Jaeli Couple, pasti nemu banyak ^^), **RirinSekarini** (aduuh jangan lempar umiinn *peluk umin* XD tenang aja lgi dua chapter lagi aja slesai sudah konfliknya ^^ sabar ya ^^ happy reading :3), **HyunRa** (kemungkinannya kecil buat inget lagi, tapi bisa terjadi klo si penderita liat hal2 yg berhubungan langsung dg masa lalunya ^^ tpi itu juga bakal lama ingetnya soalnya efeknya kuat karena langsung disuntik ke otak ^^ iya itu bukan ortunya XD ortunya belakangan karena stress anaknya meninggal ^^), **xiaolu odult** (aahh sama dong? Author juga suka yg itu XD *high five* semoga chap ini juga bagus yaa ^^ kamsahamnida ^^), **younlaycious88** (hehehe youn suka 0330? Pasti kaget deh denger ini XD 0330 itu yg nyiptain yaa si AJ/Kim Jaeseop/Seme sahnya Eli XD dia yg buat all rapp partnya, trus soohyun yg buat waktu bagian 'bogoshipeo2'nya itu ^^ n semenjak AJ gabung pas 2005, dia yg banyak nyiptain lagu ukiss ^^ kayak believe n doradora XD ah, jadi promosi geneh XD gak inget aja dia bersalah banget youn gra2 bikin umin sebatang kara~ *pundung* ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya ^^), **XiaoLutan** (klo ke sana masih lama deh kayake XD sabar yaa? ^^ author exicted banget nulis bagian photoshoot di venice XD jadi ini bakal segera rampung konfliknya ^^ habis itu baru *astungkara* weddingnya hunhan ^^ sabar, ya? ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (aahh itu lepas kendali deehh bahasa balinyaa XD ini sebentar lagi habis kok konfliknya, sabar ya, saayy~~ ^^), **zoldyk **(thank you very much to keep reviewing this fanfic ^^ and for love the each chapter ^^)

**Gak ada yg ketinggalan kan? ^^**

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! Maaf yaa agak lama updatenya, soalnya sibuk banget. Ini baru sempet nulis dan buru-buru nyelesain satu chapter hehe semoga chapter ini nggak jelek2 amat, ya? ^^

Ide udah berontak di kepala sejak satu minggu lalu coba, dan baru hari ini bisa dituang. Bener2 deh bikin sakit kepala. Kerjaan anak kelas 3 bener2 bkin nyesek. Rasanya bernapas aja gak sanggup (tapi bbm'an n facebook'an masih sempet kok *plaaakkk* XD)

Semoga suka chap ini, ya ^^

Inget reviewnya~~ *bbuing2

Kamsahamnida~~!

**P.S. Bagusnya Sehun Dibuat Inget Masa Lalunya Ato Nggak? Dijawab yaaa~~ *bbuing2* ^^**

**P.S.S Kalau ada yg invite pin author, boleh yaa langsung chat? ^^ Bilang gitu klo dapetnya dari FFn ^^ soalnya yg gak kenal mau author delcont biar gak terlalu banyak ^^ kamsahamnidaa~~ *bow***

**P.S.S.S. author gak pernah buat kamus kecil utk bahasa prancis karena artinya udah ditulis bersamaan dengan kalimatnya ya ^^ kayak 'La Maison des Sorcieres—Rumah Penyihir' itu terjemahannya ^^ ato kalau kalimat panjang dia bakal diikuti dengan terjemahannya dalam italic setelah kalimatnya kayak: [ "bien sur, maman." **_**Tentu saja, mama **_**]**__**biar lebih greget bacanya, klo dipisah di kamus kecil nanti kan susah ^^ klo digabung di sana kan lbih mudah dibaca ^^ gomawo ^^ *bow***

.


End file.
